Is This Love?
by SweetGlade
Summary: The war is over, Wuya destroyed. Now the young monks finally notice things about each other, the good and the bad... Raimundo and Kimiko.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A World Worth Living.  
Kimiko's P.O.V 

Ever since the year long war with the evil Heylin witch Wuya; things started to cool down, and the young monks finally had time to rest and lay back. Master Fung informed them that they would still stay at the temple, because evil never dies truly.

"Breakfast time, Dragons!" shouted Master Fung. Dojo, who didn't sense any Shen Gong Wu anymore, slithered in behind in behind him and muttered "When they beat Wuya, the started to sleep more... and eat more..." He stopped in mid sentence and stifled a yawn. Me, and the other three Xiaolin Dragons slumped down, ate our breakfast quickly, the only sound that could be heard were the occasional slurps and smacks coming from our mouths. "Boy have you guys changed... You didn't even say good morning to your favorite dragon, Me! Anyways, how old are you guys again? Dojo said, breaking the silence. "Well Dojo, right now I'm 18." said Clay, he then looked up from his food. "I'm 17 OKAY?" growled the grumpy Wind Dragon, he never was the morning person. "Looks like Raimundo got down on the wrong side of the bed!" said Omi. "I reckon it's up instead of down, partner." Clay corrected, smiling. "That too. Also Dojo, I am 15, and happy about it! he replied, grinning ear to ear, and jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes and casually responded "I'm sweet 16, and Omi, could ya tune down a little? I have a splitting headache." "Maybe you have a headache because you were screaming at me for not knocking on the door, KIMIKO!" taunted Raimundo. "Put a sock in it Rai!" I screamed. Omi had a quizzical look on his face, and then asked shyly "Put a sock where, Kimiko?" "Up his bu-" "That's enough now Kimiko." said Master Fung, cocking an eyebrow. "Dragons, go outside and train, you never know when evil will strike." he said while turning on his heel and walking away. I turned and looked at Rai, then I felt butterflies in my stomach. I never noticed he had such pretty eyes... HEY! That's Raimundo, remember!

During training I was sitting on the ground, doing my hair when I heard Omi say " I will become the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever!" While punching and kicking a very exhausted Raimundo. Eventually, Raimundo he just gave up and walked over to the old willow tree, and sat down, wiping sweat off his forehead. My eyes lingered on him for sometime, and then he began take off his shirt. Exposing well-developed abs...I also never noticed how hot he was too... Do I have a crush on Rai? Sounds like I do. I need to talk to him privately sometime...

Raimundo's P.O.V

I saw Kimiko, looking at me with a dazed expression, I had a desire to go join her; before I knew it, I was next to her and sitting down. After a few seconds she realized I was there, and she then looked into my eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue... How come right now I am day dreaming? ...She's cute. I think I'm starting to like Kimiko Tohomiko more than a friend! I felt my cheeks turn several shades of red... I feel different... is this the dreamy feeling of love? My hand somehow made my way onto hers, "Rai, do you..."

Then Clay interrupted us, he asked "Raimundo, Kimiko, what are you doing? It's time to train, and Raimundo; you have to fight Omi again." I let out a loud groan, I shot Kimiko a disappointed look, and went to go fight Omi. I turned around my head to see a very flushed Kim. I think I'm in love... After a few rounds of being attacked by Omi, I was drenched in sweat. For a finishing move, Omi used Tornado Strike Water on me, and now I wasn't covered in sweat, but water. "Nice going Omi" I said sarcastically. "I know, that was nice going!" he said cheerfully as he ran inside the temple for lunch.

I waited for Kimiko, Clay passed me by, and then Kimiko ran up to me. I wanted to ask her a very important question, but I didn't know how to start it. She suddenly said "Say Rai, did you have any girlfriends back in Brazil?" I was stunned, I was going to ask her if she had a boyfriend or not too! Kimiko noticed my pause and said "Um... No offense to you if you're taken..." But I finally replied "No, I didn't in fact, I didn't even like anyone more than a friend. How about you?" She's got to be taken. She's beautiful, and boy would fall for her... like me. "Yes I did, but nothing serious, they were just like really close friends, and right now, I am available." My heart leaped for joy! Kimiko's not taken! That means I could ask her out sometime or something like that...

When Kim and I reached the 'Grub Room' (Clay's name for it) everyone was looking at Kim and I like we were mad. In an instance I said "I didn't do it." For a moment, the two boys in the room (Omi and Clay) were silent, then Omi said "Shouldn't you be insulting me, or arguing with her? You two are acting like best friends!" "Anything wrong Raimundo, because I don't think you got up on the right side of the bed." said Clay, who was tapping his fingers against the table, waiting for an acceptable answer from Kim and I. I looked over at Kim, she gave me a They-will-find-out-sooner-or -later look. I took a big breath and said "Kimi and I have found out that we kind of like each other, and we might be able to hook up sometime..." "Hook up?" said a voice that belonged to the curious Omi, "Does that mean catch fish together?" he asked. "No Omi, it means like each other more than friends, as in couple? I sneered impatiently. "Well that's great!" exclaimed Clay who was grinning sheepishly, "I've always wondered when you two would start to like each other!"

Kimiko's P.O.V.

To my relief, Master Fung let us stay in our rooms the rest of the day, until dinner that is. I was painting my nails when I heard soothing music from Raimundo's room. I quickly painted all my fingernails, and went to go talk to Raimundo, I had to figure out if I really did like him more than a regular friend. Then I knocked on his door (Unlike some people) and I heard his voice from inside say "Come in!" I opened the door and it revealed Rai sitting on his bed. (Master Fung gave everyone bigger rooms since they beat Wuya and because they were getting older.)

"Uh, Kim; Hi! Did you need to ask me something?" he said, Rai was obviously nervous.I walked over to his bed, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Yes Rai, that's what I came here for, and I was wondering... do you like me more than a friend?" I asked, hoping for the answer to be good. "Kimi... I do like you a bit more than a friend, and I don't think that's going to change for a long time", he whispered, smirking. " Well that's good..." I said, trying not to explode with happiness.

Again his hand found it's way to mine... My heart skipped a beat. I never knew he could be so romantic... I wish this bliss could last forever. I cuddled next to him and gazed intently into his emerald green eyes, which were sparkling with something I never saw before... I saw love, passion, kindness, and lust in his eyes. Then I heard "Dinner Time Monks!" from Master Fung, who was the one that called us down. I moaned, and I was so carefree when I was laying next to him, with no problems on my mind at all. I relucantly got up and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his room, leaving a awe struck Raimundo that was touching the place where I had kissed him. Before I left the room, I dropped a piece of paper, Rai hesitantly picked it up and read "Rai, meet me at the old willow tree at 10:30, come alone, I want to talk to you. -Kimiko

I ran to the dining room, to make sure I wouldn't be late, but everyone was there except Raimundo. 6:15. Right on time. After about 5 minutes of waiting, he finally ran into the room, out of breath. "You're late Raimundo." Master Fung said quietly, he then opened his eyes. ( He was meditating.) "Raimundo, Partner, you have a lipstick stain on your left cheek." Clay said, not trying to suppress a laugh. "Yes you do have a red candy stain on your cheek. Were you eating Kimiko's candy? It tastes most... not good." added Omi; eyes full of wonder." "Um... I was playing with Kim's lipstick?" he stuttered. I could tell that in his eyes that he was saying BELIEVE ME silently. "Yo, Kimiko, what do you have to say about this?" asked Dojo. I have to say something to cover all of it up! "Yes! He was playing with my lipstick... Think! THINK! to pull a prank on me!" Master Fung meanwhile was eyeing both Raimundo and I suspiciously.

I went back to my room, and crawled on my bed . Well that was close, I thought that something bad would have happened... I better get ready for my "date" with Rai. I went over to the shower and turned it on. Why do I feel like talking isn't the only thing that Raimundo and I will be doing tonight?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I glanced quickly at the clock, 9:55. I already took a shower, and lay down on my bed thinking of what I was going to say to her. I should start out by saying how pretty she looks in the moonlight... Then move onto what she really wants to talk about. Yeah, that's a great idea, Kim will take it from there...I can answer her questions, whatever they may be. 10:15. I think I got everything planned out now... 10:25 I should be going now.  
I carefully walked down the hallway, I didn't want anyone to notice I was going somewhere. I would really hate if Omi caught me doing this... Crap, now I have to sneak past his room. I tiptoed past his room, and I heard a "Raimundo, do you want to train?" I stopped dead in my tracks and listened. "Oh, Okay, let's go. Monkey Strike!" he yelled."Look's like I win again Raimundo..." he mumbled. Good, he was just dreaming, but now I know what move he will be using tomorrow.  
I snuck past Clay's room he mumbled "Cows, Cows, everywhere... Raimundo, Kimiko, help me round them up... They are jumping to the moon too much..." That's it! He's all the way obsessed with cows and ranches, this will be a good topic to tease him about.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was sitting down near the willow tree, how long will he take to get here?It's already 10:28. I know he will come, and it was very challenging to sneak past Omi's room, in fact, he asked me to fight him in a dream; and Clay was dreaming about cows as usual. I wonder what Raimundo dreams about. Probably about Brazil or his home, he always says it's a cool place. He should be here any minute.


	2. Chapter 2

SweetGlade: This part's my favorite!

Chapter 2: Meet Me Under The Willow.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I ran the rest of the way, and I saw Kimiko. She looked so breathtaking in the moon light; with her pearly white skin. "Kim?" I stammered. "Rai, you actually came!" She pulled me into a long embrace. "So what did you want to talk about Kim? Um... You also look very pretty." A blush formed in my cheeks; I tried to hide it but then her hand glided gracefully to my cheek, and she said "Raimundo, I really want to know what happened back there while we were training." She took my hand and walked me under the willow tree and sat down, Kimiko motioned me to do the same.

"Kim, I think that I like you more than a friend... do you feel the same?" "Yes I do, and do you wanttobemyboyfriend?" Suddenly she found the ground more interesting than me. "Kimiko, you didn't even have to ask!" With that, I leaned forward and pressed her lips against with mine. My arms felt they had a life of their own, and both of them found Kimiko's waist. I could feel her sigh with happiness into my mouth.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Bliss radiated through my body... This single kiss just felt... so right. Our bodies were made for each other; I never wanted this to end, but finally I broke away; breathless. "Raimundo, that was amazing." I said softly. (He is a REAL good kisser.) "Are you sure you didn't go out with any other girls? You really know how to make a girl happy." His fingers were combing my hair, for some reason it was soothing, and whenever anyone else touched my hair usually I would hiss at them... or slap them. I laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" he whispered in my ear. "It's just that you're the only one in the world that could make me feel like this; I don't know what life would be like without you." I rested my head onto his chest. Throughout the hours, we talked about various things. I figured out that he wasn't just about girls, in fact he was a very athletic, and he also liked singing; i giggled at this, because I never have heard him sing before. "What you don't think I can sing?" He asked, kissing my forehead. "I know you can, but I dare you to sing..." I scanned my mind for an embarrassing song, "How about Old Mc. Donald Had A Farm?" I laughed. He shot me a playful glare, and started singing it. I rolled on the ground, trying not to die from laughing. Finally, I stopped, and Raimundo was pinning me to the floor. He said "Okay now, I dare you to sing a song." "What if I don't?" I responded. "Then you'll have to face the consequences!" He started planting kisses all over me, I begged him to stop but he said "No!" I began rummaging through my brain for a way to stop him; I got it! Slowly, I moved toward his lips, and he closed his eyes, then I kissed his lips quickly, and started running around the courtyard.

"Hey, that's cheating!" he yelled from the willow tree; I saw him run to me at a very fast rate. All of a sudden, I ran into Omi. He was standing near the temple door, rubbing his eyes. Rai came from behind me, and stopped teasing me and asked Omi "How long have you been out here!" "Oh, I just saw you playing tag with Raimundo; and I decided to come, and what are doing outside at 1:12?" Omi said, looking at both of us. "Um.. I was just playing tag with Rai and I thought... It was 1:12 in the afternoon? I said, hopefully Omi would believe me. "Okay Kimiko, I believe you. Also Raimundo, you have Kimiko's candy all over your lips again; I told you it was most... not good." He said while turning around and walking back to his room.

"That was a close one Raimundo. Do you think that we should keep our relationship hidden from all the others?" I asked. He was looked me straight in the eyes and said "I think we should keep it secret for a while. I really don't want Omi buying a book about couples, do you?" "Would be even more annoying." I laughed. We walked slowly back to the willow tree, and I sat down and rested my head on his lap. ( He sat down first.) "I never met anyone like you Rai" I gazed into his eyes; which were a lovely emerald green. After sometime I looked up into the sky and sighed with bliss "The stars are so bright tonight.." Raimundo looked up to and said "You look prettier than a star shining in the night Kimiko." He kissed my neck passionately. The last thing at saw before I fell asleep were his emerald eyes, sparkling in the distance.

Raimundo's P.O.V

Kimiko looked at me for a second, before falling into a peaceful sleep. I looked at her chest, rising up and down. I realized something, love is one of the most important steps of our lives. I lifted her up bridal style (She was very light) and carried her all the way to her room. I kissed her gently on the lips and set her down on the bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight Kimiko, my new girlfriend." I smiled, before I headed out her door.

My clock read 2:36. Time really flies when you are having fun with some one you... love. I thought to myself. "Wait, do I love her?" I said out loud. Love is so confusing... I lay on my bed, still thinking about all the fascinating things Kimiko revealed tonight.

Omi's P.O.V.

"That was most weird." I mumbled as I looked through the Ancient guide to Females. "There is nothing that says anything about tag!" I groaned as I looked through the pages once more. "Hm. I haven't seen the category of love..." In book Love: A great affection or liking for... "Does that mean Kimiko loves Raimundo?" I said to no one in particular. "There's also something called 'kissing'... I wonder what that means." In book Kissing: When two people press their lips together in show of affection... "So THAT'S what they were doing, I'm a genius!" "Yes you are Omi!" said Omi's Omi bot.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I heard a shout from Omi's room that said "So that's what they were doing!" Was Omi talking about Kimiko and I? He'd better not be. I will ask him in the morning, I thought in my head. Right now sleep is my top priority. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Kimiko sleeping on my lap and smiling.  
I was swimming in a river near a waterfall, when I raised to the surface, I saw Kimiko looking at me with a small smile present on her flawless face. "Was there something you wanted to ask me Rai?" She said." Yes, there is", I said as I put on the rest of my clothes, I didn't seem to mind being wet. For some reason I felt nervous. I took a deep breath and said "Kimiko Toho, will you..."

I woke up feeling very strange, "What was that dream about?" Someone was knocking on my door. "Wait a moment!" I got dressed and opened the door, behind it was Omi, he had the Ancient Guide To Females in his hands. "Raimundo, I was reading this book yesterday night and I was just wondering..., Do you think Kimiko likes you? Or so called 'Loves you' ?" I did feel very exposed... "Um... I don't know. Go ask Kimiko." I said, I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. "She said she was going on a walk, and today is Saturday so we don't have any really early training. Also, it's already 12:23." He turned around and walked to the kitchen. On his way over there he called "See you at lunch Raimundo!"

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"I need to thank Raimundo for carrying me all the way to my bed last night..." I stopped in front of the willow tree and glanced at it... "This was my first kiss... and this place is where it happened. I heard footsteps behind me, and thankfully, it was Rai. "Hi..." I whispered. I started to feel really shy near him, since we kissed.

"Hey, Kimiko; you look lovely today" He looked me up and down. "Please, you can stop flirting with me now Raimundo! I giggled. "But's it's so hrad to resist!" he whined, while smiling and kissing me on the lips.

"Hey Kimiko I need to ask you something!" Raimundo and I stopped kissing and pulled away quickly to see Omi, with his eyes wide. "What were you two doing?" he said while staring at me. "Are you... in 'love'? Clay came from around the corner "Hey guys, what's up? Looks like Rai and I have to do some major explaining. 


	3. Chapter 3

SweetGlade: Thanks for the reviews! Also, I have a lot of spare time, so check on my stories!

Chapter 3: Explanations and Devastation.  
Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Nothing Clay." I replied, trying to get rid of him, I didn't really want people knowing yet. "Omi, what were you asking again?" I was changing the subject, and I really hoped the question wasn't about me, or Raimundo. "What were you doing with Raimundo? I think I have found out why you are acting this way because you are... Ah! Here it is! (points at book)... in love! Right now you were... kissing!" Exclaimed a very happy Omi. "Is this true Kimiko? Are you really in love with Raimundo partner?" Clay asked. Did Omi just have to say that out loud!" I thought in my head.

The fact that I was a Fire Dragon really effected my attitude, I lost my temper; big time. "You are NOT supposed to ask me that question! Yes I love Raimundo and that's not going to change! Now leave me alone before I BURN you all into crisps!" I yelled. Everyone just stood there. If they weren't going to leave, then I would; I ran to the willow tree (Where lots of things happened last night) and sat down. I finally decided that meditating would help me a lot, like Master Fung said.

Like I thought, no one came and bothered me, and I found this place quiet, and peaceful. After what seemed an hour of meditation, I grabbed a piece of fruit from the kitchen (I wasn't that hungry) and walked to Raimundo's room and knocked on his door. "Rai?" I mumbled, I was still grumpy about losing my temper. Silence, that's all I heard. I opened the door to see Raimundo glaring at me like I was intruding. "What? Did you come in here to scream at me again?" he snapped, I could still see a little glimmer of hope in his eyes though.

"No Rai, I came here to apologize for what I did." I looked at my nails. "I'll make it up to you." I said, giving him a true smile, and I took his hand. "How?" he replied, with a mischievous grin on his face. "I could take you to go train in an hour (2:30) or something else..." I smirked. "Okay, I choose something else." He said. I started to kiss him roughly and I pinned him against the wall, I took off his Xiaolin monk pendant. I pulled his shirt over his head, my fingers traced his abs.I tried to tone down my moaning but that didn't work that well. After a couple minutes we were finally done with our makeout session. Raimundo slipped his shirt back on and fixed his really messy hair, I had to tidy up a bit too...

"I think it's time to train, Master Fung will get suspicious if YOU are late again!" I shouted I as I ran to go to training. In what seemed no time at all, Raimundo was running at my side. "Let's see who is late now!" He picked up the pace, and now he wasn't in sight. I glanced at my watch, 1 minute till training. Finally, I made it there. "Hey Kimiko, looks like you are exactly 15 seconds late!" laughed Raimundo, who was grinning at me. "Shut up!" I sat down on the empty mat next to Rai.

"Today, you four Xiaolin Dragons, will test your Tiger instincts." said Master Fung, while eyeing each of us with concern. "Who ever succeeds in climbing this tree (He pointed to the really tall willow tree.) with a blindfold on, won't have to scrub the temple tiles." He smiled and said " Omi, you will go first." "Yes Master Fung, I will not displease you!" Omi responded while tying on the his piece of fabric. He climbed to the first branch, swung onto the second; and crawled with his two fingers up the third branch.

"I can't believe how good he's gotten at his Tiger Instincts..." I said in my mind. I hope I could do as well. Omi reached the top and took of his blindfold. "Ha!" He yelled as he pranced of the tip of the tree and in front of Master Fung. "Did I pass Master?" Omi asked, I admit, he was one of the best Xiaolin Dragons. "Yes Omi, you will not have to scrub the tiles with whoever doesn't make it." Jumping for joy, he landed on his mat and started meditating. "Clay, come please." Master Fung watched Clay put on his fold and climb up the first part of the tree. He was the Dragon of Earth, so that meant that he will most likely make it.

Clay grabbed onto the first two branches, and with his strength, pushed off and arrived at the top of the tree. "Well done, Clay." Master Fung motioned for Raimundo to walk over. Rai winked at me and put on his blindfold, then he screamed "WIND!" Raimundo was flying with his element, and he stopped in mid air and was using his Tiger Instincts to locate the tree. He pushed through the air like water and stepped on the tip of the tree. "You've learned well Raimundo." Master Fung said as he pointed at me to come climb the tree. Putting on my fold, I back flipped onto the 2nd branch.

I was using my Instincts and I reached for the other branch, but it wasn't there! I was not using it correctly. I lost my focus and fell of the tree. I braced myself for the fall, but it never came; I looked up and saw green eyes looking back at me. I felt slightly embarrassed for falling into his arms... But more enraged that I didn't even make it to the 3rd branch.

"Out of luck, huh Kim?" laughed Raimundo, I just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "I am sorry Kimiko, but it looks like you will be the one scrubbing the tiles this night." "Wait, Master Fung; I volunteer to scrub the Temple tiles with Kimiko." I sighed blissfully at this, Raimundo would be with me. "That was a very wise choice, Raimundo. The more help, the better." Omi looked jealous that Raimundo was getting a complement from Master Fung. "I will scrub all the Temple roofs then!" Omi piped. "Very well." He said as he walked away to go get the sponges and pails. "Thanks Rai, you are the best boyfriend a girl could have." I whispered in his ear. "Don't mention it, I just love to be with you." He responded.

He is just the sweetest thing ever! I waited till Clay was gone, and then I kissed Raimundo tenderly and broke the kiss breathless. Every kiss was just passionate as the first one... I started lovingly into his deep eyes.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Master Fung smiling at us... Why would an old man be smiling at this? I finally noticed that I was already in an embrace with Kimiko and she was staring into my eyes, like she could see my soul. Kim hesitantly broke out of my embrace, and grabbed a pail and a sponge, "So, we can leave our kissing for later and start scrubbing the Temple floors!" She mumbled as she got to work. I groaned, I really would have rather kept kissing her; but I had to scrub the tiles. Behind me I heard "Time to scrub the roof!" I saw a excited looking Omi jump onto the roof. "Weirdo." I said out loud, Kimiko didn't scowl at me instead she smiled at me and took my hand into hers. "Couldn't keep your hands off me, could you Kim?" I asked, she just giggled.

After two hours of cleaning, Kim and I were finally done. We walked hand in hand down the now shining halls. "You know, today is St. Patrick's Day..." I hinted, hoping she would catch on. "Uh oh..." She started to run down the hall closely followed by me. (She wasn't wearing any green, neither was I.) We continued chasing each other until we reached Kimiko's room. She pinned me and said "Looks like I win this time Rai!" Kimiko pinched my stomach and I couldn't help but laugh. I took her by the shoulders, and rolled over, now she was the one that was pinned. I pinched her in the stomach one last time and then started to kiss her instead; I gave her a love bite on her shoulder and she moaned in pleasure.

56 minutes later I had my shirt and pants off, to only leave my boxers; and Kimiko's had let down her hair. "That was amazing Raimundo." She said as leaned her head onto my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair over and over again. "I know, and that was only making out." I replied. She laughed and pulled me into a kiss. She broke away and faltered "Yes that was only making out, not... you know."

That one sentence made my mind wander, what would have happened if we did have ahem? I wasn't sure what I thought. I knew I could only do that to the person that was my true love, and my wife... Whoever that would be. 


	4. Chapter 4

SweetGlade: At least Kimiko's and Raimundo's friends know!

Chapter 4: Training With the Wind Dragon.  
Kimiko's P.O.V.

When I said something about Physical Love Rai's mind just seemed to wander away. To make him snap out of that trance I said "I think it's time for dinner. You need to get dressed Raimundo!" I said as I ran out my door. "Hey Kimiko wait!" I turned around and saw Raimundo, who was a few paces away from where I was.

"That wasn't a fair race Kimiko, and now you'll pay the consequences!" he started tickling me; I am VERY ticklish so I was laughing so hard that I didn't hear Omi ask "What are you; Raimundo and Kimiko, doing?" But Rai heard and he faced Omi and said "Why don't you consult your Ancient Guide To Females?" "Ah, a very good idea Raimundo." Omi started flipping through pages in that... ANNOYING book and pointed to a page. "Right it seems that you were... flirting! That's most funny, I can't wait to tell Clay!" Before we could protest, he sped off to the kitchen. "Nice going Rai!" I yelled from down the hall.

When I arrived at the Dining Table, Omi was pointing at a page in his book which had 'Most-Annoying-Book-In-The-world' written all over; not literally though. Clay was nodding with interest until he saw me and smoke was (Almost Fire) pouring out of my hands. "You know Omi I'm not that hungry..." He took his dinner, and ran all the way to his room. "Well Omi!" Fire was coming out of my hands now. "I'll just be going to eat my food in my room..." He squeaked and also ran away. I realized a hand was on my shoulder I saw that it was Master Fung. "I think we need to talk about how to control your Fire Power once you are done with your dinner. Go out side where we usually train at 8:00." When he was done speaking I turned my flames of and smiled weakly at him. "Yes Master Fung." I took my dinner and went to my room; I bumped into Raimundo along the way and he said "I saw Omi and Clay run to their room terrified, what happened?" I shot him a glare and groaned "Looks like I have to be with Master Fung when I am done with my dinner; Don't follow me okay?" I kissed him lightly and walked to my room. "I wonder what he means by controlling Fire Power... I already know how to control it!" I thought to myself.

(8:00) I was waiting for Master Fung to show up; I blinked my eyes once and then Master Fung was standing before me. "So what were you going to ask me?" I piped, I really hope I didn't do something bad. "Kimiko, it seems that you can switch your flame to on and off quickly, but do you know how to focus your power onto multiple objects?" "I don't know Master Fung, I have never tried to attack more than one thing." "Well let's see you try, Kimiko."FIRE!" My hands caught on fire, and I aimed for the two training dummies to the left of me. I launched my fireballs, but then they flew right back at me! I caught them in my hands again and asked Master Fung "How come it didn't work?" "You weren't entirely focused young one. I suggest that you ask Raimundo for Guidance, I have already tested him on his Wind Power." "Yes Master, I will try and do my best." I left to go find Raimundo. "Why does Rai have better focus than me! Does that mean he can make the wind blow whenever he wants to even without saying his element? I can do that only when I'm angry though... is that the kind of focus he was explaining? So many questions are floating in my head..." I ran over to Rai's door, and opened it, he knew it would be me. I saw that he only had boxers on."Gosh Kimiko! You can try knocking next time!" I gazed at the floor."Well I already know what you looked like in only boxers..." I closed the door behind me and pushed him on the bed and kissed him; when I finally broke free of him, I asked "Did Master Fung test you on your Wind abilities yet?" "Yes, and he said I had complete focus." He said as he held me and kissed me again for a sign to continue.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Master Fung asked me to come to you for Guidance of how to control my Fire Power..." She trailed off and snuggled deeper into my hug. "It's no that hard really, all you have to do is say the element in your head and hold out your hands, and drown out all distractions." I responded. "Could you show me Rai?" I smirked, she looked so... irresistible when she was begging.

"Okay, but it might mess up my room, so lets go outside instead." I headed out the door hand in hand with Kimiko and she sighed."Anything wrong Kimiko?" I asked; she shook her head and we continued walking. We finally arrived at the training grounds and then I showed her my abilities. "WIND!" I called in my head, and then the wind started blowing fiercely, it didn't effect me, instead Kimiko. I clapped my hands and a tornado formed out of all my wind, then I clapped my hands again and it all stopped. "That was amazing Rai!" Kimiko gasped, she didn't know I could do that. "Kimiko, give it a try." She closed her eyes, and suddenly it started to get really hot, her hands were on fire and she lifted them to the air. Kim's Fire split into 20 fireballs, and they all landed in an circle around Kimiko and I. She put her hands down and all the fire flew back in her hands and disappeared, the heat went away too.

"I didn't know I could do that!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. "Well you did it on your own Kim." I pulled her into a kiss, I swear I could feel heat in her kisses. We ran back to my room, and lay on the bed. "I don't know what I could do without you." She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Hey, I wouldn't survive either..." I replied as I caressed her cheek. "You always make me laugh Rai!" She started to giggle uncontrollably into my chest.

"Do you ever wonder if Omi even controlled his element yet? I think we could go ask him now." Kimiko laughed at my curiosity and got up; and pulled me with her to Omi's room. "Omi, can Raimundo and I ask you some questions?" Kimiko was saying all the words sweetly so Omi would open his door. "Okay my loyal friends, please come in! I have the knowledge of everything!"

Omi was sitting on his bed, and he pleasantly asked "What question do you want answered my friends? Fighting?" "Well I was going to ask whether Master Fung asked you about your element or not." I tried not to laugh. "Oh yes, Raimundo, he did, and he said I needed focus, but I got it now!" Can you show us tomorrow?" Sneered Kimiko. "Ah yes, Master Fung is having a lesson on it, Clay has not been asked yet." "Yeah, we'll see tomorrow." On our way out of Omi's door, Kimiko and I burst out laughing. 


	5. Chapter 5

SweetGlade: Well Finally! (Translation of Japanese on my profile!)

Chapter : A Spring Well Remembered...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

When Raimundo and I were done messing with Omi's brain, I said "Goodnight Rai, we can go bother Omi again in the morning... I yawned,  
and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 10:23. I took my shower; and I fell asleep (Whenever I have a good day I fall asleep fast.) I dreamt Raimundo wanted to meet me by the waterfall for some reason, I wondered what he wanted to talk about, he said it was really important. No one was at the waterfall though, I sat down on a rock and waded my feet in the water. Finally I saw Raimundo emerge from the water, he got up and put on his clothes (He was wearing boxers) "Was there something you wanted to ask me Rai?" I asked. "Yes there is." I saw that he was nervous. Raimundo walked up to me and said "Kimiko Toho..."

I woke up with a start. What was that? I got out of my bed and splashed cold water on my face to wake me up... I replayed the dream in my head; what would Raimundo ask me that would be so important?  
7:00. I still need to go watch Omi control his element; I put on my Xiaolin Monk robes, and strolled over to Breakfast. Funny, I didn't see anyone at the table yet, I ate a piece of toast and hurried out of the Temple to see if anyone was outside training. I didn't see anyone and then suddenly I felt something hit my head, and instantly; I blacked out.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I wanted to go say "Hi." to Kimiko, all of us were already outside training, I had a shaft in my hand. I turned around to see if she was behind me but she wasn't, then I felt my shaft (It's a pole) hit something, then I saw Kimiko, on the the ground, knocked out. "Uh oh... I accidentally knocked her out!" I thought. Carefully, I picked her up Bridal-Style, and ran to go tell Master Fung, or somebody.  
Outside, I saw everyone (Except Kim and me) Training. I yelled out Master Fung's name and he saw me; he smiled briefly and then he lay his eyes on Kimiko. They all rushed over and Master Fung asked "How did this happen?" "I was walking with a shaft and it hit Kimiko when I turned around to see if she was behind me or not." I stuttered. "I believe you Raimundo, bring her quickly to the Medical room." I carried her there and set her down on the bed. I reluctantly walked out of the room. I was greeted by two eyes... I knew I had to do some explaining. "What happened to Kimiko there, partner?" "Yes, what did happen, my loyal friend Raimundo?" asked my best friends. "I really don't want to talk about right now okay?" Before they could ask anymore questions, I walked outside and sat under the willow tree.

I heard footsteps, and I saw Master Fung; I bowed acknowledging his presence. "Kimiko was taken by surprise, I do not know when she will wake up. At most, 26 days." "Master Fung! That means it'll be the 13 of April!" "I said at most, Raimundo..." I sighed. I wouldn't be with her for days... It was also all my fault; and there's no way I can do anything to stop it... I had a guilty conscience; and I wouldn't think that Kimiko would ever take me back.

(25 days later) Kimiko's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open, and I also had a headache, and I was hungry. I sensed someone else was in the room; and I felt my hand in someone else's. I looked up and saw green eyes staring right back at me.  
"Kimiko! You are awake!" Raimundo pulled me into an embrace, and he also kissed me; I almost forgot what that fluttery feeling was like.  
Master Fung, Omi, Clay, and Dojo came into the room. "Ah Kimiko you are awake!" said an over excited Omi.  
"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Well!" I said, starting to get impatient. "25 days Kimiko"  
replied Dojo, who was slowly edging out of the room, in fact, everyone was edging out of the room except Raimundo and Master Fung.

"WHAT!" I yelled, almost in an instance, my hands caught on fire.  
(Good thing they weren't under the blanket.) "That means it's April 12! I don't even know HOW I passed out! I remember getting hit on the back of the head by someone, and then I fainted! Who was it! WHO"  
"Me." Whispered Raimundo. "You?..." My flames went out. "Yes Kimiko,  
and Raimundo did it on accident." responded Master Fung." "How Rai?  
Why did you do it?" I cried, I could feel the tears threatening to spill out. "I'm sorry Kimiko... When you are better come see me." I slumped out of the room and ran to the top branch of a cherry blossom tree.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Master Fung also left the room; since no one was there anymore, I started crying. "Why did Rai do that? I thought he loved me!" I said out loud, I didn't care if anyone heard. I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get out of the Temple. I ran to my second favorite tree in the Temple courtyard and sat down at it's base. I wasn't aware that a pair of eyes were staring at me. I started singing, it always calmed me down, I sang in Japanese; I didn't sing in so long, that I was startled by how beautiful my voice was.

kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni oyoida kokoro kumo ga hakobu ashita ni hazunda koe tsuki ga yureru kagami ni furueta kokoro hoshi ga nagare koboreta yawarakai namida suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruketa nara ikitai yo KIMI no machi ie ude no naka sono mune karada azuke yoi ni magire tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo nagareta kokoro hoshi ga yurete koboreta kakusenai namida suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruketa nara ikitai yo KIMI no machi ie ude no naka sono kao sotto furete asa ni tokeru yumemiru

I cried some more; that song was just full of love. The I felt arms wrapped around my waist; it was Raimundo, he looked me in the eyes.  
"I'm Sorry Kimiko, please forgive me." Then he kissed her with a fiery passion; and I loved that. I broke the kiss; breathless, and said "Rai, I forgive you."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was so happy that moment, then a cherry blossom fell on her head.  
"You look beautiful Kim..." A cherry blossom also fell on my head.  
"You look beautiful too Raimundo!" she giggled, and also she whispered "I have not done that in a very long time." We then walked hand in hand to go have some lunch. I was very hungry, but Kimiko ate her food like crazy. "Kim, I think you should slow down before you choke..." A little string of noodle was on her mouth , I said "You have some food on your mouth." She was about to wipe it off but I said "No, let me get it off." I kissed her, and while I did so I sucked it off. "Oi!  
Get a room!" Shouted Dojo from across the table. "Don't make me loose my lunch okay partner?" Exclaimed a sick Clay. "But it's most wondrous Clay!" Said Omi.

"Rai, do you know why tomorrow is going to be so important?" Sighed Kimiko. "Why darling?" I could call her that you know?... "Because tomorrow is MY birthday!" She squealed. She just looks so cute when she is excited. "What are you going to get me Raimundo?" "You'll see Kim..." Actually, I had NO IDEA it was her birthday on the 13th of April, I thought in my head. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before returning to my room. What was I going to get her? I ran over to the Temple Vault and picked up the Golden Tiger Claws; I called it's name and I was in a mall. I glanced at the displays in the shop windows, what would a girl like? My feet carried me over to a flower shop, I didn't know what her favorite kind was... Roses? Yes I remember her saying something about that... I payed for the flowers and looked around some more. I know she's crazy for makeup and clothes, all girls are! I paused in front of a jewelry store... on display were gorgeous ruby earrings and a necklace to go with it, the necklace had diamonds and rubies on it. I recall Kimiko saying something like 'Diamonds are a girl's best friends!' I bought the jewelry and I crept in an alley, then I used the Golden Tiger Claws to go back to my room.

I ran to the Temple Vault, put the Shen Gong Wu back, and then ran back to my room. "Raimundo! RAIMUNDO!" I heard someone calling my name. I opened the door to see Omi, standing there with an unreadable expression "Aren't you coming to watch me use my super Water Moves"  
"Yeah I'll be right there Omi." I closed the door, and his Kimiko's birthday presents under my mattress, and the roses in a vase in my bathroom so she couldn't see them.

I was outside and I walked over to Kimiko and asked "What's going on"  
"We were just waiting for you, and Omi's going first; this will be very entertaining, right Rai?" I nodded, and Omi was now doing his element moves. Omi gathered his Chi, and then jumped in mid- air and water shot out of his fingers, he was spinning to, which caused huge amounts of it to flow out to attack the enemy, and to create a shield around him, it was truly amazing; I couldn't help but gape. "I thought he wasn't prepared!" I said to Kimiko. But Omi heard me "I have complete focus Raimundo, let's see you try!" I jumped over to where Omi used to be and I said WIND in my mind. I felt all the air swarm around me, then it came; and I could wave my hands and command the Wind. I picked up Omi with my wind (At long distance) and spun him around in a circle, a tornado was already around me.

I clapped my hands and the wind became calm, and I front flipped right in front of a flabbergasted Omi. I sneered at him "Didn't think I could do that, did you?" I could see him fiddle around with his fingers and turn a bright red. Master Fung meanwhile was observing me.  
"Raimundo, I think that's enough... taunting. Kimiko, let's see you try." I saw her gulp with nervousness and then close her eyes. Both of her hands caught o fire and she started to lift them in the air,  
fireballs flew out and divided (like she did about a month ago.) and made a circle around her and whoever was going to fight her. Her right hand went in the air and a force field of fire covered the top; so now, there was no escape for anyone in that circle, except Kimiko .  
Her hands went up and then down, and the fire disappeared. "Kimiko,  
splendid." Said Master Fung. She was out of breath, she walked over to me and leaned her head on my shoulder, she was tired from using so much Chi.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Clay was trying to do his, even though he never tried before; I watched smugly, I finally learned how to do it. He didn't know how to do it, so I doubt that he said Earth in his head, and he wondering so much about if he was doing it right that he lost focus, and fell into his own Earthquake. "No worries Clay, you will one day become a great Xiaolin Dragon, like me!" Yelled Omi. I shook my head, some boys are just so weird! After the training was over, I walked to my room and thought "I wonder what will happen on my Birthday tomorrow..." 


	6. Chapter 6

SweetGlade: Thanks for all of you who reads these! SO COOL!

Chapter 6: Kimiko's Best Birthday Bash EVER!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"I just can't wait to see wait Raimundo got me!" I thought... Then something struck me; Clay nor Omi knew it was my brithday tomorrow; maybe Raimundo could remind them for me! I was about to open my door when I heard a conversation outside, I pressed my ear against the door and listened: "Omi, Clay, open your doors NOW!" Raimundo was yelling. "Yes Raimundo?" Both the monks said as they walked out to the hallway. "Tomorrow is Kimiko's Birthday and you have better got her something!" Raimundo shouted again. "Hey, Raimundo buddy, stop screaming and I'll get her a present!" responded Clay... "Yes Raimundo, I will get her the best present ever!" Omi piped. "But how will we get her presents?" We can't go out of the Temple!" Clay was pacing around, I could hear his footsteps. "I used the Golden Tiger Claws..." Admitted Raimundo. "Raimundo! You know that you broke the rules! Why did you do it! Gasped Omi. "I did it because I care about her, and I don't care if I get punished for it!" That's so sweet! Raimundo is fond of me! I could just feel my cheeks flush.

"So what did you get her Raimundo partner?" That was obviously Clay. "I'm not telling! Besides, it's a surprise! You shouldn't be nosing around in my business!" Rai hissed. "Rats!" I said out loud. I quickly locked my door and got into my bed. "Kimi? Are you still up?" I was in pajamas, and it was just Rai so I unlocked the door and opened it, I was greeted by bright, flashing emerald eyes. "Did you hear us talking Kimiko?" I couldn't lie to him, I wanted to speak to him privately and I pulled Raimundo into my room; and on the other side of the door I heard "Ah! She locked the door!" I rolled my eyes and I asked Raimundo "What did say Rai?" "I said did you hear Omi, Clay, and I talking outside?" He said as he sat down on my bed, I followed. "Yes, and I wanted to know what you got for my Birthday!" "Sorry Kimiko, there are a lot of things I cant tell you, and can't tell you. Anyways, tomorrow is when you are going to find out!" He kissed me and started playing with my hair... this time I wanted to try something different. I licked his bottom lip and slid my tongue into his mouth, I could feel him moan into my mouth. He started to massage my tongue with his, he was really good at making me happy. We kept doing this till I needed to breathe.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, did I ever tell you that you are a really good kisser?" "No you didn't Kimiko Toho, but I can tell from your moans!"I thought for a second, and then whispered "Wait a moment Rai, I need to check on something." I opened the door and I saw that Omi and Clay were pressed against it, when I did open it; they fell on the floor. "What were you two doing?" I asked, my eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Uh... GOT TO GO!" They sped off, leaving a frustrated me. I looked at Raimundo and saw that he had an amused smile on his face, and his eyes were glinting with mischief.

"Now where were we Kimiko?" I pinned him on the bed. "Yes where were we?" (1hour later) Raimundo got up to leave. "Rai! Wait!" I was only in underwear and a bra. "What?" he asked. "Please stay with me! After all I'm the Birthday girl!" "Okay Kim..." He slid into my bed and put his arms around me, my head was on his chest(He wasn't wearing a shirt!)... I listened to his rhythmic heartbeat. I looked in his eyes; the deep green I fell in love with, then, I just started laughing. "Care to explain why you are laughing?" I pointed to his neck, he had lipstick stains all over his neck. "Kimiko, you really need to stop wearing that lipstick." "Make me!" I giggled as sleep started to take over me.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko was sleeping like an angel, and I was wondering, what would her Birthday be like? I also hoped that she would not only like my present but love it... I felt sleep take over me too. A dream "Raimundo, I can't believe you screwed this up too!" screamed Kimiko, tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Kimiko, is there anything I can do to make up for it?" "No! Nothing at all! I'm going to my room!" She stormed off. I sat down and looked at the ground in dismay, why did I have to ask her that one question?"End of Dream

I woke up with a start, I didn't even notice that it was 4:56 a.m. I racked my brain for all the questions that could possibly make Kimiko, OH and there were alot. I should ask Master Fung about these dreams, are these Future Visions, or just dreams? I looked down at Kimiko, she was so... beautiful. I would NEVER EVER hurt her... I stared at the ceiling, I hadn't felt this... Ashamed since he betrayed the Temple. Slowly, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning I woke up and found Kimiko's lips already pressed against mine "Is that a Good Morning Kim?" I stretched, for some reason I didn't feel as ashamed as last night (morning) Maybe it was just a dream. Then I heard knocking on the door; Omi was yelling "Have you seen Raimundo, Kimiko? He's not in his room!" Kimiko told me to go hide in the bathroom, and I did, then Kimiko unlocked the door and Omi came in; asking questions like "Where's Raimundo! Is he on a walk? Did he flee the Temple? Did he-" "Okay that's enough Omi! In fact I think he's training outside or something, GO AWAY!" I could hear Kim push Omi out of her room and collapse on the floor. I saw my reflection in the mirror, Kim wasn't lying, I did have lipstick stains everywhere. I opened the door and said "Need a hand?" She took it gladly and I also said "Happy Birthday too!" She smiled at me and kissed me one last time. "I'll go get your presents, and wash off all those stains you left on me!" I left her room, and walked into mine.

I went into my bathroom and started up the shower. I thought of Kimiko and looked at the roses admiringly. I will make this Kimiko's best Birthday ever.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I got dressed and thought "Master Fung knows today is my Birthday, so that means he gave all of us a day off, it'll be worth while!" I put on some make up, and headed out my bathroom door. My PDA had a message on it... Well several messages. Checking To: Kimiko, Hi Kim! This is Keiko, and I know today's your special day! Hope ya get alot of presents! Love, Keiko. Kimiko, Happy Birthday! I can't believe you are already 17! It just seems like yesterday you were a little baby... This is an emotional moment, Bye! Love, Mom and Dad.

I didn't have time to check all of them, I turned off my PDA and ran to breakfast. But no one was there. I looked around and saw a note... I picked it up, it read "Happy Birthday! Kimiko, this is a scavenger hunt, Omi, Clay Master Fung, Dojo and I are hiding. Dojo is the first one you will find! This is from Dojo: Don't look high, but look low, Your first clue is dough." Love, Raimundo.

"Dough? What does that mean? Dough is what you would find in the... Kitchen. I needed to find some dough! I looked around the kitchen, nothing was on the counter; I looked through the cabinets, and finally the oven. It was shaped like a Dragon... Dojo! I took the sculpture and unraveled it. Dojo let out a big breath, well you found me, here's the next message. "You have found Dojo, Next find Master Fung. Here's a from him "I'm not in the sky, and not upwards, I'm not THAT high. Hint: Shen Gong Wu.

That was weird, and what Wu? That's only in the vault, and not in the sky and not that high... That means he is on the Temple Vault roof! I ran out of the kitchen and to the vault. I gathered my strength, and jumped to the roof, sure enough, Master Fung was sitting on the roof. "You have done well. This is from Clay. "You have found Master Fung and Dojo! I will be harder to find, remember a boulder, and a lantern. Hint: Teamwork.

That... Boulder... Teamwork... Lantern? That is the Chi Lantern! He's in the mountain side! I ran to the mountain, and jumped off. Clay was standing there and grinning. "Looks like you found me. Here's something from Omi. "You have found everyone, except me and Raimundo, I never stay in one place, and look behind you. Hint: Shadows." That's simple! He's in the shadows, I jumped up again, and walked under a tree, surely, if he was constantly moving, then he was following me! I stopped and looked behind me, I saw someone dart behind the Temple Vault. I leaped onto the roof and saw Omi, looking around for me. I silently used my element, and trapped him in a circle of Fire. I walked through the flames, and lifted my hands down. "Kimiko, I did not believe you could find me!" Here's something from Raimundo. "I'm the only one left now, love; is this a dream? I know you have it in your memory, so come and find me! Hint: River. Now there isn't one near the Temple...but I remember that one dream that sent my mind wandering... 


	7. Chapter 7

SweetGlade: Thank you guys SO much for reading my stories! I got about 300 people who read my stories! (This isn't the scene that was in both of their dreams.)

Chapter 7: The Waterfall of Dreams and My Party!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

The Waterfall! But that was just in my dreams, I didn't think it existed... My feet had a life of their own, and they started running through the forest, which I had never been through. Somewhere in the heart of the Forest, I heard water, I kept straight; and I saw a clearing. Raimundo was standing near the waterfall, deep in thought. "Rai..." I whispered. "Kimiko... Happy Birthday." I ran over to him, and planted a kiss on Raimundo. "Did you set up this whole Scavenger Hunt?" I asked softly. "Yes Kimiko, and I did it all for you, everyone just needed a little persuading." Raimundo walked over to a rock, and picked up a bouquet of roses, and a little box.

"That's just so creative and sweet Rai! You are so charming..." I took the roses, through them on the ground; and pulled him by his shirt collar into a sweet kiss. Raimundo pulled away from the kiss, and said "Here, I got you something... I hope you like it." He was looking at me with those dazzling green eyes, I slowly opened the box; then I did a girl squeal! In the small box were absolutely gorgeous ruby earrings, and a ruby and diamond necklace; I looked at Raimundo, and I hugged him, and at the same time I said "Thank you Rai, and I love you more than earth itself." He gazed intently at me and whispered "I love you, and nothing change that."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

After I was overloaded with kisses and hugs, Kimiko and I decided to do a little swimming. She stripped down to her panties and bra and I did to my boxers. I took her hand and lead her underwater, it was beautiful. So many different colors were here, rocks and sometimes fish. I went up to the surface and took a deep breath with Kimiko, then we plunged into the water; and under the waterfall. I found that it was a sparkling cavern, I heard Kimiko gasp... "It's so pretty." "Not as pretty as you, Kim." She sighed with happiness and then said "Look, the cavern keeps going, what's back there?" I had walked to the end of the cave with Kimiko. "Kim, it's a dead end." Her hands caught on fire; and pointed "There's writing on the wall..." (On the wall.) Two Soul Mates touch the wall and make a wish; and pass on the prophecy... take the rings. 505. "Kimiko, put your hand on the tablet... I'll do the same. What do they mean by 505? That was... 1500 years ago!" I put my hand on the stone and made a wish, I could see Kim doing the same. The writing on the wall lit up; and Kimiko clutched to my arm.

I could hear stone move, and the tablet slid back; and I saw a painting, and two rings. The painting was of a teenage boy and girl, smiling. I picked up the painting, and looked at the back. By: Lucia and Charon. Soul Mates forever. Age 17 and 17. April 13th, 505. "Kim, have a look at this." Her eyes widened. "That was today, 1500 years ago!" I examined the painting closely. The girl had raven black hair with blue eyes and the boy had brown hair and green eyes, it was like looking at a picture of them selves! In fact, they were standing in front of the willow tree, which was only a little sapling. Also, the Xiaolin Temple was behind them, but it wasn't built all the way. Finally, I looked at the rings, they were made out of gold, and ingraved in them were "Soul Mates forever." Kimiko took her ring and so did I. When I was about to exit the cave I heard in my head "This is Charon. Take care of the ring; it means true love... don't worry about returning it, when you die it fades back to this place, and don't forget to paint a new painting!" I shook my head, the voice was gone, and it sounded so close to mine. "Kimiko, did you hear that?" "Yes, what was it? A girl called Lucia was talking to me in my head, and she said that Charon was telling you to paint a picture of... us."

I slipped her ring on her finger and mine onto my own finger; it fit perfectly. Kimiko and I swam back outside, and slipped back on our clothes. "Kimiko, do you think we are Soul Mates?" "Yes Raimundo, and we get to carry on the prophecy..." She picked up the roses, and the box. Also, she put the earrings on and told me to help with the necklace. They looked so... Natural on Kimiko, maybe because she was a fire element. I kissed her delicately, and took her hand, we walked back to the Temple.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I opened he door to the kitchen when I heard "SURPRISE!" I saw that everyone knew about my Birthday, I was so happy! "Kimiko, we all baked you a cake!" I did another girl squeal, today was just so cool! It was a round cake with little statues of everyone, except made eatable! "Look at my art and craft Kimiko! I have made my self... good!" Omi said, I looked at his model of himself... He had everything perfect except his head, it wasn't as round as it was now but I didn't want to say anything bad about it "That's really neat Omi!" I was delighted. The cake was made out of Cookie dough, Dojo said he baked it, and made the mini version of him, and then everyone decorated it.

The rest of the day we all sat around talking, then Clay said "Should we all play a game?" "Sure." I said, it probably lassoing a cow or something... "Let's go out side!" Suggested Raimundo, I couldn't refuse to him. I brought my roses with me, and planted them in the ground, I wanted to see them grow. Master Fung was watching in the distance, Dojo perched on his right shoulder. "Hey, let's take this game by surprise!" Raimundo said as he stole my shoes, and started to run away with them. "Rai, come back here!" Soon the game turned into, 'Let's steal every ones shoes and run away!'

I caught up and tackled Rai, and started hitting him with Omi's shoes. "Okay I surrender to Kimiko!" cried Raimundo, he was just teasing me; when I wasn't looking he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. "I don't surrender Kim, that's one thing you need to learn about me." He then ran away with Omi's shoes too. After hours of mindless stealing, all of us started to rest... We were so tired, that I fell asleep outside, in Raimundo's arms; again. I woke up when someone was poking me with a stick, I looked up and saw Omi, looking at Rai and I, like we were a new kind of species. I got up and yawned, it was 5:45. I shook Raimundo awake, he was the only one who had shoes on. "Here's your shoes Clay and Omi... I'm going back to my room." Raimundo mumbled. I followed the suit, everyone was covered in grass and dirt, so I went to take a nice warm shower.

Once I was done tidying up, I went outside and decided to meditate under the willow tree. I heard Rai come towards me. How did I know? Because I memorized his footsteps... "Kimiko, I'm going to start painting the new picture okay?" "Sure Rai, just don't make me look ugly..." I replied. "There's no way to make you look ugly Kim." After a while, he said he was done, and I had to draw him. I was kind of an artist, but when I went to go see what Raimundo drew, it shocked me. It was SO real, and beautiful. I drew Raimundo standing next to me, and I finished up the painting. "You draw good Kim, and tomorrow we can but the picture in the Cavern, and it's time to go eat!"

I really wasn't that hungry, because that cake really was filling enough! I at a bowl of rice and I was full, then I walked to my room. I thought about the wish I made at the waterfall... Would it come true? I hoped so, when I saw that painting I thought it was me in there, and Raimundo. But actually it was Lucia and Charon... we looked so alike. I have to ask Dojo if he knew any of them, that was 1500 years ago, and that meant that he was alive when they were around... What did Soul Mates mean in the first place? If they did exist, they Raimundo was mine, or else the rings wouldn't fit on our fingers.

I glanced out the window at my roses, to see how they were doing. They were blooming, and then I saw Rai walk over to them, he sat down and stared at them, he pulled a book out of his pocket and began to write... Why was he writing in a book? WHAT was he writing in that book? Then I finally figured it out, he was writing in his diary. I never thought that Raimundo would ever keep a diary, it was usually girls who kept them, not boys...

But I guess it was alright. My diary was not that well hidden, in fact, in was right next to my bed. I began to write (In Diary.) Finally, I admitted my true feelings for Raimundo. I have never felt happier in my life... When I was little I always wondered when I would find true love; I think it's right here. I had the most weirdest dream a night ago (or something) I was at a waterfall, and Rai wanted to ask me something. I know when I went to that waterfall today, it just wasn't the same scene in my dream... I think I will be there more than once... I will always remember this day, Wednesday, April 13th, 2005.

That was enough writing for today, right now I felt like talking to my so called Soul Mate; or Raimundo. He wasn't outside near my roses anymore though, so I thought "He might just be in his room." I opened his door but he wasn't there either... I just decided I should wait for him. I saw a book on Brazilian Portuguese in his room, I opened it up, and it read: Eu te amo- I love you, Nao me deixe sempre- Do not ever leave me. Voce significa-me o mundo e sim... You mean the world to me and yes...

I heard someone behind me clear their throat, it was Raimundo. "Rai, I never new you had such an interesting language..." "Yeah, it's pretty neat... What's Japanese like?" He asked. "Oh it's pretty difficult, with all the dialects and stuff..." "But you sang so lightly in Japanese yesterday." I felt myself blush, no one ever complemented on my singing before... "I could teach you Rai." "Okay Kimiko." I kissed him quickly and left the room for my book.

It was in my desk, so I got it out and looked at it. I really needed a review because hardly ever read anymore Japanese now that I was in China. I went over to his room and saw him in deep thought, I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, Raimundo looked at my book and said that it didn't make sense. "Well here's a Japanese song that I heard before... yozora wo kakeru nagreboshi wo ima, mitsukerare tara nani wo inoru darou. That means: What would I wish for, if I could find a star dashing across the night sky."

Finally, he got the hang of it, and I had a little bit of Portuguese language in my brain too. I said "Since we got it, can I ask a question?" "Ask away Kim!" "Well we should ask Dojo if he knew Lucia and Charon, then he can tell us who and what they were, you know like actual Soul Mates." Raimundo agreed, and we walked hand in hand to find Dojo. 


	8. Chapter 8

SweetGlade: Can't believe it's already chapter 8 and I only have been on for like... 4 days!

Chapter 8: A Story To Tell and Questions To Answer...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo and I were running down the hallways, looking for that one dragon. We looked in his sleeping quarters... no, we looked in the scroll room... not quite. Finally we found him stuffing his face full of food in the kitchen. "Dojo Konojo Jo! Tell Raimundo and I a story when Grand Master Dashi was alive! PLEASE!" I could not believe I was begging Dojo to tell me a story about Lucia and Charon... "Yes Dojo, please tell us! You are our favorite Dragon and everything!" My eyes and Raimundo's met for a brief second, he flashed me a charming smile and then Dojo asked "Why aren't you just calling me regular old Dojo? Also sure I'll tell you a story, in fact, people haven't asked me to tell them a story in 1500 years!" "Exactly Dojo! We want to hear a story from 1500 years ago!" Raimundo was now yelling.

"Can I believe my ears or are Kimiko and Raimundo begging Dojo for a story?" Clay asked, he and Omi just entered the room. "Tell me a story about Grand Master Dashi Dojo! I want to know everything about Grand Master Dashi! Tell me everything or I'll-" Dojo cut Omi off. "Okay fine, I will tell you a story, but I'm not going to let Omi pick the topic. Since Kimiko is the birthday girl, I'll let her decide." Dojo replied with a note of finality in his voice. "Dojo, was there anyone that you knew besides Dashi in the year 505? Like two people, one called Lucia, and the other named Charon?" I asked, I saw that Omi's eyes lit up once he heard the name Dashi. "Yes in fact there was, and Lucia had blue eyes and black hair... she looked like you Kimiko, and her lover, Charon had brown hair and green eyes like Raimundo..." He scratched his chin. "Wait, it's coming to me... I can tell you the story now, here it goes:

Lucia's P.O.V.

I was helping Dashi build the Xiaolin Temple, it was very tiring work, since we only had 5 people (including me.) working on it. First of all, there was me, the Fire Dragon, and Charon the Wind Dragon, Aria the Dragon of Earth, and Uiveral the Dragon of Water. I watched Charon work, I glanced at him from time to time, sometimes I just couldn't keep my eyes off him. I felt a butterfly flutter around in my stomach, why was I feeling this? Someone had there hand on my shoulder, it was Grand Master Dashi, he eyed me with concern and said "Are you okay Lucia? Your head is in the sky." "It's clouds, Dashi." snorted Charon, he always was as carefree as a breeze. "Lay off him, Charon." Retorted the cool voice of the Water Dragon, she was the peacemaker. "Anyways Lucia, you should go meditate near that willow tree you planted, I have a feeling that you really need a rest." Grand Master Dashi said as he walked away.

"Don't worry Lucia, Charon can always be a little... immature." I was startled, where did that voice come from? Aria jumped off the nearby cherry blossom tree, he just loved doing that. "Yes, I know, he can just be so... weird most of the time. I can't believe I li-" I stopped myself, was I just going to say I liked Charon? "What did you say Lucia?" "Nothing Aria, I'm just hallucinating. I fanned my self to make my point. "Whatever you say Lucia..." He walked away to go help. I did have some major thinking to do... I needed to talk to Charon most importantly.

(Night Time, 8:43.) I was just checking on my willow tree when I heard footsteps behind me. "What do you want?" I just didn't feel like talking at the moment. I turned around to see amazing green eyes looking back at me, I felt my heart skip a beat. "Just wanted to know if... you wanted to hang?" He asked, I have never seen him so nervous before. "Charon, I need to ask you something." I wasn't aware that Grand Master Dashi was watching Charon and I from a distance. "Ask away." He looked as if he was reading me through my eyes.

"Do you ever get this fluttery feeling when you look at me...?" "Yes." I couldn't make out what expression was on his face or in his eyes. "Charon, I think I like you." Before I could do anything he pulled me into the most blissful kiss ever. I closed my eyes, my body and his felt like they were made to be together, I was in my own heaven, with him.

Everyday passed like this, I never wanted to be without him. One day I saw him and Dashi talking, it seemed as if Charon was angry or something, because he was very flushed and Dashi was laughing his head of now, I knew if I stepped into the conversation, Dashi would immediately run away, because I am known to get very angry, I am a Fire Dragon anyway. With my temper getting the best of me and stuff.

One day I saw Charon painting a picture, with absolute focus, I could see sweat on his eyebrow. I glanced at his painting, I thought it would be pretty messy but I was wrong; it was beautiful! I found myself gaping."You like it Lucia?" he asked, I could see his eyes dance with a fiery passion I hadn't seen before. "I love it Charon!" I pulled him into a kiss, then I did hear someone else footsteps behind me, it was Dashi and his favorite little Dragon, Dojo. "Oi, get a room you two!" yelled Dojo, I admit, I found him rather annoying most of the time.

After what seemed hours of saying "GO AWAY" To Dashi and his Dragon, he finally went off... But still laughing, I just wanted to burn something into a tiny little crisp. "Don't worry Lucia, everyone will find out sooner or later, and look what I got you." He held out his hand to reveal to rings, they were beautiful, and both of them had 'Soul Mates Forever' engraved on both of them.

"They are positively lovely Charon!" He smiled at this, and whispered "Not as lovely as you." I giggled, he always somehow knew how to flatter me and make me laugh at the same time. I kissed him on the cheek. "Is that all I get Lucia?" The I kissed him on the lips with the all the passion I had been holding in. "Wow." Was all he could say, again that flattered me. "Lucia, I also found a hidden Cavern, do you want to come with me?" How could I say no to him? I agreed and he took my hand and lead me to his secret hiding spot.

He went dashing through the forest, he was just as graceful as the wind, I could just feel myself being pulled along with him, finally, we arrived at a clearing. It was a Waterfall, even though I had seen many in my life, something was different about this one. Without saying anything he dived into the water headfirst, with me. He dragged me along until we went under the waterfall; even though this was romantic I didn't like the fact that I was getting my clothes wet.

When I was able to breath I opened my eyes and gasped, this place was so marvelous! I walked to the end of the tunnel and read something that was in Charon's handwriting... "How did you do this?" I asked, he must have used strong magic to make something like that. "You mean the magic? The magic that I used was love, Lucia. Love for you." Just like a signal, the stone moved, and it revealed the painting that I saw Charon drawing earlier today. "How did you get it here?" I whispered, I was afraid if I spoke loudly I would break the glory. "I didn't, the other picture that I was drawing was the second one, I am keeping the other one in my room.

(Months later.) "Lucia can I ask you something tonight at the waterfall?" He was nervous, I saw it in his deep eyes. "When Charon?" I replied, hoping that he wasn't going to break my heart. "At 8:00 Lucia, promise me you will be there." He cupped my hand into both of his. "Yes, I will go, and Charon... One more thing; Whatever happens I'll always love you."

(8:00) I ran to the waterfall, I already was a minute late, for some reason I knew this question was going to be important. "Lucia, you finally made it." He smirked a little, and then motioned me to sit down on the rock. "Lucia, you are the world to me, and I will never let go of you. So I ask you this one thing... Will you..."

(Back to Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko's P.O.V.)

"Will you what Dojo?" I was desperate to know the rest. "Hm. I forget Kimiko, Grand Master Dashi told me all this and it's hard to keep your memory when 1500 years pass. I sighed in defeat... Maybe I never was going to learn what Charon wanted to tell Lucia. "Don't worry Kim, we'll find out eventually." Raimundo kissed me lightly... He always knew how to cheer me up. "I'm going to bed everyone, I have a lot of thinking to do." I said as I walked out of the room... I still didn't know what to think about that story... I will find out eventually. 


	9. Chapter 9

SweetGlade: THANK YOU! I don't know how many times I can say that to you people!

Chapter 9: Retrace my steps... and Cry My Heart Out.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I followed Kimiko to the sleeping quarters , what did Charon want to tell Lucia! Everything was just so confusing... Why has my fate got to do with it anyway? I walked down the hallway, but then heard something from Kimiko's room. It's was a PDA or cellphone conversation; I didn't mean to be nosy but I just had to listen! (On phone.) Kimiko: Hi mom, what did you want? Kim's Mom (Or just mom...): Yes, I wanted to ask if you have settled in and found a boyfriend yet. Kimiko: Yes I did Mom, Raimundo; he is the Brazilian one, remember? Mom: Kimiko... I didn't think that you would have already found one. I wanted you to marry someone Japanese. Kimiko: Mom! How could you do that! I will only marry the one I love, you said I could marry anyone only if I loved them, and I love him! Mom: If you marry him, then consider yourself not a Tohomiko anymore. Goodbye Kimiko. (End Call.) I could hear her sobbing into her pillow, how could her mom be so harsh? I had to go comfort Kimiko, that is what boyfriends do right? I cautiously knocked on her door, I wasn't sure if she would be mad, or sad.

I didn't hear her answer to my knock, so I just opened the door. "Go away Raimundo." "Kimiko, are you all right?" I was really worried about her. "I'm fine, it's just you that's the problem, leave me alone." "But Kimiko..." "Leave at once Rai, and I don't like you anymore!" She was screaming at me. I slowly got out of her room... The thing I loved most on Earth hated me. I ran down the hall, to my room. I ran into Omi, who was skipping along. "Anything wrong Raimundo? Some food will cheer you up, and maybe if you hear me say Omi is the best Xiaolin Dragon ever 10 times then you will feel happy! Omi is the best Xiaolin Dragon-" I didn't even hear him finish, voices in my head were too loud, I ran to my room and slammed the door. I didn't bother doing anything, I felt as if I had no heart anymore, I felt as if I had no more air to breath... I hadn't felt this pain in such a long time.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

It's ALL Raimundo's fault! He wasn't supposed to fall in love with me, he's Brazilian; he's supposed to fall in love with a Brazilian girl! That way she could actually talk to him in Portuguese... A second voice entered her mind "It's not his fault Kimiko." "Shut up!" I probably looked really stupid, I was screaming at someone that didn't exist. "You know Kimiko, I'm Lucia." I stopped crying. Lucia was there, and she was talking to ME. "Why are you talking to me! Go away!" I was screaming every word. "Charon and I were fighting once, for five days. Let me show you a memory:

I felt myself turn into a ghost, I looked around, Charon and Lucia were near the willow tree. "How could you do this Charon? I thought you loved me!" Lucia was weeping into her hands; she looked really dumb, couldn't she just forgive him and love each other and live happily ever after? "I do love you Lucia! I didn't mean what I said back there..." "Didn't mean! What do you mean by that? I asked what else you thought about me was good and you said I was pretty, and then you couldn't think of anymore to say!" Tears still sparkled on her face. "Because there are so many! Like your intelligence, strength, craft, and most of all, your love." I saw Lucia's face soften. "Charon, darling, I've been such a fool. Why did I ever get mad at you? All that matters is that you love me, and that it never stops. Please forgive me." "I already did Lucia." He pulled her into a long embrace.

They background around me started to fade, and I was back in my room. "What did you think?" "I thought that you were too emotional Lucia. You believed everything the second it came from their mouth." "Kimiko, if someone was stuck in that position right now, what would you tell them?" "I would tell them to now dwell in the house of the past, and all that matters is that you have that love, and that you can continue to make it grow. It doesn't matter what others say on your relationship, it your love, and your life." "Very good Kimiko. Now say that to yourself." Her voice disappeared from my head and I quickly fell asleep.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was quietly crying into my pillow, was she breaking up with me? I didn't know. I was flooded with questions. "Raimundo." I looked around, who was saying my name? I wiped away my tears in case it was one of my friends, they shouldn't see me cry. "Don't worry Raimundo. It's me... Charon." "I thought you were dead! How are you still talking to me!" "Raimundo, when you are in love you never die. You are always alive in their heart. Anyways, it wasn't your fault." "What do you mean by that? You don't know anything!" "I had a girlfriend too you know... Lucia." I was flabbergasted, how could this dead guy know all this stuff, and why was he trying to help me? I looked on his finger, and there was the Soul Mate ring, gleaming from the moonlight that was coming through my window.

"You'll understand one day Raimundo, and I will be watching. If you excuse me, I need to go back to my wife Lucia, I can hear her calling right now. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, that was the most weirdest thing that ever happened to me. I mean, talking to a ghost? I laughed, it sounded weird to me, I was now used to the usual sound of sobbing. Before I knew it, I was asleep and dreaming about the time when I had my first kiss with Kimiko, under that willow tree, which was planted 1500 years ago.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I woke up the morning feeling very dizzy. What the heck happened? I remembered falling asleep, and Lucia was talking to me about forgive and forget. I remembered that fight I had with Raimundo... I couldn't forgive him today! Lucia forgave Charon in five days, and I was just going to forgive HIM? No way. I didn't even have to think twice, I ran to the kitchen to see Clay staring at me. "What?" I snapped, I was REALLY grumpy about last night. "I heard you yelling at yourself at night, in fact, everyone in the Temple heard you yelling to yourself. Raimundo was doing the same." "RAIMUNDO WAS DOING THE SAME! WHO'S HE TALKING TO! Clay seemed very small now. "I don't know Kimiko, and please don't hurt me!"

I saw Raimundo walk into the room, I could tell he didn't sleep to well because he had bags under his eyes, and you could tell that he was crying because of the color of his eyes. My first reaction was to go over and comfort him, but then my stubbornness stopped me. Instead I scoffed, grabbed my toast, and ran away. Nothing in the world seemed to matter now! I just ran to where my feet could take me, suddenly I opened my eyes and saw Master Fung looking at me, with an eyebrow raised. "Anything wrong Kimiko?" He asked. "Nothing Master... are we doing any training today?"

"Kimiko, I think that you and Raimundo should fight each other under my supervision; I want to see your improvement. Fetch Raimundo and tell him he is to fight you, I will be waiting" I ran back to the kitchen and said "Rai, come down to the training grounds at once. Master Fung's orders." I didn't even look at him. I rushed back to Master Fung. "He'll be here any moment Master Fung." I saw Raimundo zoom around the corner, he looked happy to see me for a split second, and then his face dropped.

"Raimundo, you will be fighting Kimiko. I want to see improvement." I saw that Raimundo was hesitant to fight me. He stuttered "I have to fight... Kimiko?" Master Fung didn't answer, I took this moment to attack Raimundo, I used my element to surround him in fire. I then looked into his eyes, dislike flashed in them. He put out my flames with his wind, and threw a tornado at me. I felt like I really was going to loose my breakfast, the he let go, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw were forest green eyes filled with worry looking down at me.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just hurt Kimiko... When I started to attack her and put out her flames, I saw fear in her eyes... She looked so helpless, I had to help her. But I was too late, wind was already hurting her, and she fainted. Kim is going to hate me even more... I always sat by her bed in the Medical room, holding her hand like I did about a month ago. I barely ate, I always stayed at her side... I heard her whisper something... she wasn't awake but she was saying something, I listened "I still love Raimundo, but I am too stubborn to admit it, I hope he is in love with me still... He means the world to me, and I don't care what anyone else thinks... I am his soul mate, nothing can change that."

I felt my heart leaped at her words, I could still win her back! She didn't stop talking though "Eu ta amo, Nao me deixe sempre. Voce significa-me mundo e sim..." I listened, she actually remembered some Portuguese! I kissed her on the lips, and then suddenly I felt her kiss back, and her hands run through my hair... She had awakened!

I felt a bliss that hadn't run through me in a long time flow back into me, my heart was beating as fast as ever, and I think she just forgave me for being a jerk... She broke the kiss.

"Raimundo, I need to tell you something; and first of all..." She stopped talking and glanced at her hands. "Yes Kimiko?" Then she slapped me hard on my left cheek. 


	10. Chapter 10

SweetGlade: Don't worry! I'm not evil! Everything is going to be happy now! But this is so touching! I cried! 

Chapter 10: Let's Forgive and Forget.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Okay, I may be stronger than Kimiko but that slap REALLY hurt. "Raimundo, that was for not telling me that I was wrong all along and I shouldn't have blamed you!" "What?" I really didn't understand girls now. "Lucia talked to me, and she said forgive and forget... Do you forgive me for being such a fool?" She wanted me back? "Kimiko, I already forgave you, and I will forget about it." Kimiko was silent. "Is there something wrong Kim?" I asked. "Charon and Lucia had a fight, and Charon apologized the same way you did to me." "How do you know this?" "Lucia told me, and then she disappeared." I was confused now, how do they both live on?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was back on my feet and I was so happy, my heart never felt better! I was walking down the corridor when I ran into Clay, "Hey Kimiko, are you hungry? You haven't eaten lunch yet... Ever since you got the 'Wind' knocked out of you." "Stop talking about that moment Clay! I didn't want to hurt Raimundo!" He looked surprised. Why? My hands were on fire, and I looked very terrifying. "I'll be going to breakfast now." I walked toward the kitchen, leaving a appalled cowboy. I saw Omi sitting at the table, eating a bowl of rice, Dojo was there too; and he was stuffing himself like Omi. "Your up kiddo, what happened?" Dojo was always the first one to ask questions. "Nothing and I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. "Yesterday I ran into Raimundo and he looked really... not cheerful. So I was going too say 'Omi is the best Xiaolin Dragon' ten times, but he didn't even listen to it twice; he ran away." Omi said, there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and sat down to eat. Rai entered the room, he sat down next to me. He was in a very cheery mood, Raimundo smiled warmly at me. "Hey you two! Are you both lovebirds still?" Dojo asked another question. "Of course, I couldn't stay mad at darling Raimundo!" I kissed him for emphasizes. "That is most fascinating Kimiko, I have bought yet another book, and it is the guide to... s-e-" Omi was about to finish I cut him off, he wasn't supposed to be reading a book. "Omi! You can't read that book! It's for adults!" He opened to the first page, then he said "What does G-spot mean?" I snapped his book shut, grabbed Rai by the hand, and ran away to my room. I needed to talk to Raimundo, seriously.

"We have to get that book away from him or else he'll keep asking questions!" "Like what Kim?" Asked Raimundo. "It means that he'll... Ask if we did it yet!" "But we didn't do it yet!" "I know Rai, but then he'll think we did it, and pass that onto Clay, who'll tell Dojo, and then tell Master Fung! That's not good is it!" I was KIND OF mad, but how could you pry a book from a curious little boy? Then I snapped my fingers, I would replace the book with something else! "Rai, can I borrow your Brazilian Language book?" "Why?" "Because I need it!" Omi wasn't smart enough to know if we just swapped the book with the... other book. Raimundo walked out of the room and got his book; now I just needed a plan... How was I going to get in Omi's room?

Omi's P.O.V.

I was reading this very interesting book, I still didn't know what most of the things meant... I flipped through various pages and found a picture of a person, that was naked. "Most weird, I didn't know Kimiko had lumps on her chest! I must be a disease, I must warn her!" I ran to her room and found Kimiko and Raimundo talking, and she was holding a book in her hands. "Kimiko, since you are a girl, you have a disease! You have lumps in your chest!" Kimiko looked enraged. She then screamed "Never EVER tell a girl that! If you know something about them, then what is slapping!" Kimiko ran at me with her hands raised, my first reaction: RUN! I ran to the courtyard, and decided to meditate for a bit before going inside and facing the angry Kimiko, right now she was my greatest fear.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I watched Kimiko sneak out of Omi's room, with his book in her hands. "Let's see what happens now." Then I saw Omi coming around the corner. "Hello Friend! I wanted you to know, that I fear you, but I don't fear to face you!" He was being brave again, I tried not to laugh. "Don't worry Omi, I don't want to fight you, go read your book and come out of your room in 30 minutes to tell me what you learned." Kim was smiling, and Omi didn't even suspect a thing. He ran into his room, and I heard him begin to flip pages.

Omi's P.O.V.

Let's see, all these pages are most difficult. (10 minutes later.)"I think I have got up all the words!" I'm must go to show Kimiko and Raimundo what I have learned!" I knocked on her door and then when I opened the door Kimiko and Raimundo were kissing. "Pesaroso perturbar-me seu beijar mas tenha a notícia importante! ESCUTE ! Amigos dos cumprimentos! Eu finalmente terminei meu livro e aprendi tudo possível sobre osexo! Pergunte-me qualquer coisa!" (Sorry to disturb your kissing but I have important news! LISTEN! Greetings friends! I have finally finished my book about sex! Ask me anything!)

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Omi learned Portugeuse faster than me, Raimundo next to me replied "Sim o que Omi! Eu sei que você sabe aquele! Agora pode você por favor justo deixar-me Kim e sozinho por um segundo?" (Yes whatever Omi! I know you know that! Now can you please just leave Kim and I alone for a second?) "Aprovação! Beijar do sustento! Eu vê-lo-ei no jantar, e então eu posso dizer a todos que eu sei!" (Okay! Keep kissing! I'll see you at dinner, and then I can tell everyone that I know!") With that, he walked out of the room pleased with himself. "Raimundo, how did he learn so fast?" "I don't know, it might be because he reads Chinese too." I took Raimundo's hand and then started kissing him again.

While I was in bliss with Raimundo, I wondered what would happen when Omi talked to all the people in the Temple in Brazilian, I knew they all knew Chinese but I don't think anyone could understand him anymore... not like they do. I pushed away from Rai with my hands on his chest and asked "When are we going to put the painting in the Cave?" "Once we are done making out we could." "That sounds like a very good idea Raimundo!" I pushed him on the bed and started to kiss him again; I couldn't resist taking off his shirt... Then Raimundo stopped me, in his eyes he was serious. "Kimiko, are we going to..." I thought for a long while, Why would he ask that? I took off his shirt many times and that question never popped up!

"I'm not sure Raimundo, are you even ready?" "I don't think so Kimiko... I think you need to wait a while." "Same here." I cuddled against his chest, all that mattered was that he was with me. I kissed his neck, I could feel pleasure radiating from him... I didn't know what I was doing but then I licked from his collarbone to his neck. "Don't stop." That's all he said. My tongue went into his mouth and started to play with his, I did catch him by surprise though. I heard him moan a little into my mouth, that was the first time he did that! I had already pinned him on my bed, but I felt a bulge in his pants; was I turning him on? This was too much for me. "Sorry Rai, I can't do this. We need to put that painting in the Cavern anyway, I grabbed his hand and took the painting, and ran to the secret hiding place.

"Kimiko, how did I scare you?" He asked, he obviously didn't notice his thing... "Nothing Rai, I just sensed that you didn't want to have sex." That was the first time I ever said that word, I was scared of myself now. Then I froze, I suddenly realized that I was a young lady. "I turned around and looked at Raimundo, he wasn't that little boy that I used to have a crush on, he was a man, and he got really tall. "Something wrong Kimiko?" "Rai, did you notice how fast you and I grew up?"

He looked at me, and then gaped. He did notice. "Yes, I got taller and you have... curves." I did feel a blush coming to my cheeks, he never said anything about my curves before. We were at the cave, and I still marveled at it's beauty, I put my hand on the stone, and Raimundo did the same. It started to move, and the stone revealed the painting of Lucia and Charon. I carefully placed the picture of Raimundo and I in the rock, it looked just as beautiful as the last one. I heard Lucia's voice in my head. "Raimundo and you are definetly Soul Mates, if you weren't then the picture would not have fit, and the stone would not have moved. "Good luck and live a happy life, now I can rest in peace." "Wait, don't go; what do you mean rest in peace!" "It means that I can finally go back to the afterlife, I only dwelled around with Charon to find the two Soul Mates, you and Raimundo. I'm sorry I can't say anymore, I am fading, but I have enough power to make myself visible, and Charon too. I was an old lady, but I will show you what I looked like at 17 years old." I saw a beautiful young girl, that looked just like me, standing in front of me, and a handsome young man standing in front of Raimundo. Charon hugged Raimundo, Lucia touched my cheek, and they disappeared forever. They were never coming back to this world.

I did feel tears sting my eyes, a spirit that was just like me was gone, and she cared so much for me! On the ground was a little piece of paper, I picked it up, it was in handwriting like mine, and it read "Don't forget us, Charon and I are alive in your heart. We never truly are gone. You were like a sister to me, Goodbye." By that time, I wept into Raimundo's shoulder, he patted my back, I did feel three of his tears fall in my hair.

I walked with Raimundo back to the Temple, and I stopped at the courtyard to look at my flowers, the roses were at full bloom, and there were so many of them. A wind was blowing, I turned around and I thought I saw Charon and Lucia waving at me from the sky, I blinked and they were gone.

I hugged Raimundo even tighter; I couldn't believe everything that just had happened. I walked in the direction of the Temple, before I walked in the door, I stretched my hand out and softly said "Goodbye." I then walked in the Temple with Raimundo. The monks in the Temple were all talking quietly, they saw me, and I some were casting me sympathy looks. The I remembered, do not dwell in the house of the past, and I smiled. I needed to find Omi, and see what he Language he was speaking... I kept my spirits high, for true love never dies.


	11. Chapter 11

SweetGlade: AH! This one is kind of happy! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Brazilian Omi and A Chinese Raimundo, Bizarre!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo and I heard mutters along the other adult monks at the Temple that Omi was constantly speaking Portuguese and no one could understand what he was saying! Along the way to find Omi, we ran into Master Fung, and he had something behind his back. "Hello Raimundo and Kimiko, it seems that Omi has a bit of misunderstanding... He refuses to speak English. "Raimundo, if you may." Master Fung's hand came from behind his back, and it turns out he was holding Omi by his shirt collar. When he saw Raimundo and I he said "Hello! Ninguém aqui no temple compreende o que eu estou dizendo, sempre o aumento uma sobrancelha em mim!" (Hello! No one here at the temple understands what I am saying, the always raise an eyebrow at me!) Raimundo bluntly said "Você necessita parar de falar Omi aprovado brazilian? Se você não mim estiver indo bater ' o vento ' fora de você." (You need to stop speaking Brazilian okay Omi? If you don't I'm going to knock the 'wind' out of you.)

"Muito bem."(Fine) Omi then switched to English. "See Kimiko and Raimundo, I am very experienced!" "Whatever Omi." Retorted Raimundo, apparently when he gets sad he gets grumpy... When I'm sad I barely talk. "Kimiko, you have been awfully quiet, is there anything wrong? Your eyes are kind of red too." I dried my eyes quickly and said "No nothing is wrong Omi, and how did you like your book?" "I liked it perfect Kimiko, and I liked their Language. I never knew se-" "That's enough detail Omi." Raimundo didn't want him saying that in front Master Fung.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I watched as Kimiko walked away. "Hey Omi, can I ask you something?" I asked. I didn't want Kimiko thinking that Omi knew more Languages then me. "Sure my loyal friend Raimundo. I know everything!" He said, putting his hands on his hips, trying to look brave. "Right... Anyways I was wondering if you could... Ugh, I hate to say this... but I want you to teach me Chinese." I mumbled. "Raimundo, you didn't even have to ask the brave Omi, I would have taught you anyway!" Omi responded.

After days and days of learning from Omi, I finally got the hang of it, and now it was April 21st, at 5:00. "SO now Raimundo, do you get it?" Omi had been picking on me like this ever since I asked him to help me. "Yes, Omi. I got it several times, and please stop asking that question!" "Okay Raimundo, then say something!" I groaned. "Wo zui xi huan di ren shi Omi." (The person I like most is Omi.) "Very good Raimundo! Now you can go have sex with Kimiko." "I told you Omi! I'm not going to do it! HOW COME YOU ARE SO ANNOYING?" "Nevermind Raimundo, and you can go impress her now."

I walked to Kimiko's room and opened the door, she was reading a book... or reading her diary over. When she saw me she dropped the diary on the round and kissed me on the lips. "Kimiko, I finally learned Chinese from Omi, and he seems impressed." I said, sounding very tired... You would if someone made you study a Language you didn't know! "Say something then Raimundo!" Kimiko's eyes glittered. "Wo ai ni Kimiko, ni shi wo di shi jian." (I love you Kimiko, you are my world.) "That was so cool Rai!" I knew I studied all that time just to hear her be proud of me.

At least I learned a Language everyone else in the Temple knew, except Kimiko and Clay. It was fun to tease Clay, because he only new English, and he always said yes if I asked him something in Chinese. I could finally understand Master Fung (most of the time.), he knew Chinese, and he actually turned out to be wiser when he was speaking to me.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

(In Diary) "Raimundo was getting glory showered all over him, well he fanned some on me because I was his girlfriend... But I'm not jealous... Fine maybe I am but that is not the way to go! So on to more important things, I still cry about Lucia and Charon, I can't believe they are gone! I don't hear any calming voice when I'm sad or mad anymore, it just seems so lonely. Sure, Rai comes in and comforts me but some little thing is missing. I keep reading the letter she wrote in hopes to find a clue that will help me where she is... Well let's talk about Raimundo. I practically broke my mom's heart when I said I would love him anyway. This time I didn't cry, I didn't care what she thought, I knew I was going to be with Raimundo for a long time, but I don't know how long.

I stopped writing because someone was knocking on my door; and guess who it was: Raimundo. "Hi." I said. I felt like he was still that little boy that I knew, like when I first met him. "Kimiko, Dojo said he would take us to the beach!" "Really Rai!" I jumped and hugged him, and I kissed him, it was a instant reaction now. "Yes really Kim. We are going to go in 10 minutes, see you there!" He ran out my door. What was I going to wear? I found a cute red bikini that was not that revealing, but just perfect with the ruby and diamond necklace that Rai have me. My reflection in the mirror was stunning, but I was missing something. I put on the ruby earrings and whispered to myself "Perfect!" I did a girl squeal, I put on my red flip-flops, and went out my bedroom door.

Outside Dojo was applying sunscreen to himself, Omi was trying to get his floaters on, and Clay didn't know what water toy to bring. When I walked over to Raimundo his mouth dropped. "What Raimundo? Never seen a girl in a bikini before?" I said. "No, it's just that you are the most beautiful one I've ever seen!" He bowed down and took my hand and kissed it. Now that really flattered me!

Dojo hasn't flew for a while so he had to used to it, it was pretty funny watching him run into things... But not when we were on him! Finally, we made it to our beach, I didn't know where it was located though, but I didn't really care; as long as we were having great fun with all my friends! The water in the ocean was crystal blue, and everything was perfect! I lazily sat with a towel wrapped around my waist, until someone came from the right of me and splashed water all over me. "You are so dead Rai!" I got up and chased after him, he dived into the water; so did I. Then he vanished underwater, then I felt something grab my ankle, I screamed. It was pulling me down too! I couldn't breath that well, the thing let go, and I floated to the surface. Raimundo popped up from the water next to me and said "Did I scare you Kimiko?" It WAS him! I was going to get HIM!

I chased him through the water, he did move faster than I expected, I caught up with him and brought him to the surface. I had a plan to make him stop... I kissed him and used my tongue to seduce him, then once he was comfortable; I started swimming away to the sand, he still had his eyes closed. Eventually, when I reached land he started to notice I wasn't there anymore.

Omi and Clay were trying to dig a big hole, so I decided to join them. Soon Raimundo joined in, and we did this until I built a little sandcastle. Now everyone else was crazy about sandcastles... We played till the sunset, and I sat hand in hand with Raimundo. The sunset was beautiful, and it was so romantic! "Raimundo, have you ever thought of being married?"

Raimundo's P.O.V.

That question echoed in my mind... Me marrying someone? "I don't know Kimiko, I have never thought about it. When I was little, I knew I was going to love someone and be their husband... But I didn't know when." Kimiko sighed "My mom wanted me to marry a person that was Japanese, to pass on the family's traits. I don't want to though, I want to marry whoever loves me and wants to spend their whole life with me." She faltered. "Kim I love you." I didn't know what my mouth was saying, the message was coming straight from my heart. She gazed at me, "Rai, I love you too. But it's too early to marry anyone, I better wait till I'm at least a year older." I was ashamed. I told her my feeling for her and she didn't even like me as much as I did for her... She leaned over and kissed me, I didn't really put any effort into it.

"Raimundo, what's wrong?" "Nothing." I said sharply. "I just need to take a walk now." I got up without saying goodbye, and took a surfboard I brought with me, surfing the waves cheered me up most of the time. I glided through water as gracefully as the wind, I had to do a lot of thinking. Did she not love me? Not that couldn't be the case. Was she losing interest in me? She didn't she just kissed me. Then what?I wish Charon was here to help me, he had experience with women, I barely knew anything about them. I was getting onto something... What would Charon say? Forgive and forget, remember the past fun of your relationship... That did bring tears to my eyes. I didn't even notice that I was flying so high in the sky on my surfboard.

The wind was carrying me! I landed right in front of Kimiko, she was looking at the ground. "Sorry Kimiko! We are going surf!" I picked her up and placed her next to me; she was scared, I could because it shined in her eyes. "Hold on Kim!" A wave was coming, and Kimiko was clutching to my back, this just felt so right! My hands skimmed through the water, we were in a tunnel of it. Then it went down, and so did Kimiko and I.

Omi's P.O.V.

I just saw Kimiko and Raimundo fall into the water! I rushed to the shallow part of the water to see where they went. Then I saw them, their hair was wet and they were kissing, "Clay, come look at this most extraordinary thing!" "Omi, they are in love." Kimiko and Raimundo seemed to be trapped in a world of love. 


	12. Chapter 12

SweetGlade: AH! So many new ideas! I got an email about Jack Spicer, so I decided to add him, you can make suggestions too!

Chapter 12: A Visit from Jack, and A Garden To Plant... and a Match Maker!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to feel. Raimundo was mad a me for a split second, and then he acting like it's all okay... Boys are so WEIRD! Anyways, Dojo flew us back to the Temple, and yes, everyone did get a tan; but Rai looked so handsome with his darker tan. So, instead of seeing Master Fung waiting at the Temple alone, we saw Master Fung, and Jack. SINCE he didn't get his Evil Chi, he wasn't really a threat, he just acted really... Queer. "Look, it's our buddy, Jack Spicer!" Shouted Clay from behind me, he said this with a wink though.

"Hello friend! I was here to help you guys... Hang out; you know? I gets lonely in my parent's Basement! It's a creepy place too!" Jack Spicer said. He didn't know what happened, he lost of all his memory of when he was evil. "Yes Jack. Very Creepy." Raimundo replied sarcastically. "Do you want to plant a garden? I like Gardens. They are pretty." Jack was getting on every ones nerves, I could tell. "Okay Jack Spicer, we will plant a garden, IF you stop acting so strange!" I said, as I shot a glare at him. "I brought some flowers we can plant too! This will be such fun!" Omi just grumbled, he still didn't trust Jack. Also, the rest of the evil crew seemed like they just disappeared, since Wuya and Chase were the only ones that really were successful, and when they died, evil just shrank away.

So that was that, we had plant so flowers or else he be whiny. My roses were so lovely, I was always looking at them, and admiring their beauty. I also stole glances at Rai, I just couldn't keep my eyes of him... Or my hands. I still remember that day I was scrubbing tiles with him; back then I didn't really know if I loved him or not. Now I do, and I always will. Raimundo was having trouble planting his flowers though, he would scowl at them, maybe he didn't like some flowers that much because they reminded him of the Heylin seed he was guarding.

I walked over to help him; even though I was a Fire elemental planting was still okay for me. Clay just enjoyed it so much... "Rai, you need to be more gentle with the plants!" "I can be gentle with you Kimiko." He kissed me, I doubt that Jack even knew I was in love with Raimundo. "Kimiko, Raimundo, you never told me you liked each other!" Exclaimed Jack. "We should throw a party now!" He was squealing like a girl. "NO Jack, we don't need a party!" Omi stood up from the one flower he planted and pointed his index finger at Jack. "You are the one that needs stop being most annoying!"

When we were just finished, Jack cried "Omi, you are so mean!" He ran off into to his ship and flew away, everyone did have enough of him today. "Rai, Omi, Clay, look how beautiful the garden is!" I could see admiration pass over there slightly annoyed faces, and then they started smiling. "You know what is missing Kimiko, a fountain!" Clay muttered, he was trying to go into focus. The roses I planted (Rai gave them to me.) were in a circular pattern, and there was just something missing in the middle. He moved his hands and the ground started to from a little sculpture, a dragon. "Finish this off Omi. " I said as I motioned to the empty fountain. "My pleasure Kimiko." Omi responded. Liquid flew out of his hands and into the fountain, without spilling a drop; I was so pleased.

I went to my room to take a shower, it was very tiring to go and plant things. My hands were covered in dirt... I just hated when that happened. Someone was knocking on my door, I could tell it was Raimundo, I hate to admit it but I memorized his knock too. The shower I was about to take could wait; I turned it off and opened the door, and there was my darling boyfriend. "Hi Raimundo, what do you want, or did you just come here to make out with me again?" Usually he did sneak into my room and do that... I went over to my sink and washed my hands, I didn't want to get dirt on Rai. "Well I decided I could read you a book...and make out with you." He was doing his You-can't-really-resist-me-now smirk, I knew I couldn't resist him, so I launched him onto my bed, and said "You are right, I can't stop touching you, but can you stop touching me?" I was just testing him. "No..." A little smile crept onto his face because he knew I was teasing him.

He didn't say anything else, so he started to kiss me. Every single one felt as good as the first one, when I was under the willow tree with him; I was addicted to the taste of his lips and the feel of his skin against mine. He broke away from my kisses, and asked which story I wanted him to read, but there were so many choices! I finally chose "The Princess and the Pea", even though I already heard that story, I just wanted to hear it in Raimundo's voice. He began "Once a upon a time..."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was reading Kimiko a fairytale book that I had got when I was a little kid, also when I lived in Brazil. I could tell she was enjoying it, her eyes were shining, and she was holding my hand. I had finished the last sentence of the story, and I looked at Kim, she was fast asleep; I got off her bed, kissed her, and whispered into her ear "Your my princess Kimiko." Then I shut her door and carefully walked to my room, it was 11:06 and I still wasn't sleepy, maybe girls needed their 'Beauty Sleep', I f I went by that theory, then Kimiko always gets her beauty sleep.

I heard thunder and wind outside, I always loved hearing that. I gazed out my window, the wind was blowing fiercely and everything else was swaying in it. Rain soon started to fall, I loved watching things like this happen; especially when thunder flashed. I lay back on my bed and listened to the roaring of it all... Some people just thought I was crazy, when I spent the day looking out the window and thinking about my future.

Omi's P.O.V.

I was too excited to sleep, the rain was pouring, and since the Water was my element, I was jumpy! I started to open my window, I wanted to feel the rain too. The water trickled down my hands, I liked this coolness; I didn't know why anyone slept through it. Clay was snoring from the other room, he could sleep through anything... I just wish I had a friend that enjoyed these storms... Not a boy (He knew Raimundo just loved this storm.), but a girl. He would have been friends with Kimiko, but she didn't like the rain, It extinguished her flames and her personaltiy. I sighed, I really just wanted a girlfriend to be with. I should ask Raimundo what girls' are like, they are a most unusual type of people.

I ran out into the hallway,shutting my door behind me quietly, I didn't want to wake anyone, except Raimundo. "Raimundo, are you awake? I need to..." I didn't know what to say! I would ruin my reputation if I asked him a question... Unless it was on girls. "Come in Omi, I'm still awake." I opened the door and Raimundo was sitting on the floor, looking through his window at the storm.

"Raimundo, I need to ask you about girls." Raimundo turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you l know enough from the Ancient Guide To Females?" "No... I need to learn how to attract them." I could feel his eyes bore into my back, and I felt a blush coming to my cheeks. Did I have to ask so desperate? "Omi, why would you want to learn that? There are not any girls here... That are available." "Raimundo, I am so lonely without someone to keep me company, and I wanted a girl to keep me happy... Someone who likes storms."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was kind of shocked, Omi actually wanted a girlfriend, and he was asking me? Sure I was charming for the girls, but I wasn't some sort of teacher. "I could teach you Omi, but first you need to find a girl." I said, this really was an uncomfortable subject for me... "Ah yes, I have already planted that out, we can go to Beijing China together and look for some girls.

"Sure Omi, and can I bring Kimiko with me?" I asked, I did NOT want to be alone with a girl I didn't know and Omi, he would just keep asking me questions and keep saying all these stupid things! "That is most helpful Raimundo, I thank you, and goodnight, I will get Dojo in the morning."

Tomorrow I was going to help find a girl, for a boy that isn't very good looking... This was going to be tough, and I didn't know what Kimiko would think about it, she might even know the perfect dating tips and know the type of girl that would fit Omi perfect. Once my brain was done asking questions, I fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

SweetGlade: This part is kind of funny...

Chapter 13: Omi, The Desperate Lover.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I woke up at the sound of "Get up Raimundo! Hurry and eat your breakfast! Master Fung will let Kimiko, me and you go to Beijing China! It will be such fun!" Omi was jumping on my bad and screaming those words, he was giving me headache, and I was becoming grumpier than before... I'm grumpy every morning. "Fine I'm up, I'm up!" I muttered, I pushed him of the banister of my bed and said "Get out now, I'm going to get dressed for your little date..." He skipped out of my room and I glanced at the clock, 7:20. Just brilliant. No one would be outside during this! I took out on my monk outfit and lay it on the bed, and took a quick shower, if I didn't do it fast enough Omi would barge into my room again.

I heard a Kimiko scream from the other room, he probably scared her, Omi just made me so aggravated. I went down to the kitchen, I didn't even see Clay there, and I don't think he even knew about it... Then Clay, from his room screamed too... I have spoken to soon. Two Xiaolin monks came through the door grumbling, and one came skipping and humming a so called happy tune. "Omi, shut up or I'll burn you." snapped Kimiko, she could barely open her eyes. "Why did you wake me up so early Omi? I was sleeping..." Clay said as he lay his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

I was too sleepy to even think correctly. "Today friends, I will be friends with a girl, that isn't Kimiko!" Omi yelled. "QUIET!" Everyone in that room except Omi said that. Dojo slithered in and mumbled "You guys are up early, and why are you yelling so much? I was napping." "Dojo partner, stop talking about sleep, this hyper little monk woke me up... I'm going back to sleep." Clay slumped off to the his room and almost fell on the floor.

"Dojo, Master Fung says I can go to Beijing, can you fly us there?" "Omi, you have to learn something, a dragon needs it's sleep. Wake me up at 10:00." Before Omi could protest, Dojo curled up on a pillow and fell asleep, I finished my breakfast and said to Omi "I am so going to sleep, and don't wake me up till Dojo is." I muttered. Kimiko and I slowly walked back to our rooms, leaving a still cheerful Omi.

Omi's P.O.V.

Everyone went to sleep, but I would wake them up, when the time was right. Then I thought of something, what was that stuff that people wore to make themselves pretty? Make up of course! I ran to Kimiko's room and found that she was already asleep. "She won't mind if I borrow this for a moment... I picked up a magazine that said 'Flatter you Figure' and a make up kit, I wasn't sure how to do this, but it had pictures in the magazine.

I went to my room and looked in the mirror and the kit, how was I going to choose what to wear? I read parts of the magazine... I could wear any color I wanted, in that case; blue! I read the instructions to put on make up, and I looked kind of strange, I wondered why Kimiko liked have stuff on her face. I put on the finishing touches and I looked... Fabulous? I wasn't sure, I needed a girl's opinion. I lay on my bed and waited for 10:00 to come.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Something was on my bed, I just thought it was one of my cell phones, so I didn't look at it. It was 9:54, I had enough sleep now, I turned around and saw the most ugliest thing ever. "AHHHHH!" I was screaming so loud I didn't even recognize the person that was in front of me. My door burst open and Raimundo pulled me into an embrace, and then he looked at that... thing! He began to crack up. "Kimiko, that's Omi wearing make up." I looked closely, it was Omi, and he did do a pretty good job with the the blush and eyeliner. "Kimiko, do I look good?" I scanned my mind for something that would match the description... "Omi, I don't think boys wear make up." I was not trying to laugh, but I finally did. "Then what are boys supposed to wear?" He asked, I couldn't believe he didn't know what they wore.

"Omi, just ask Clay or Raimundo, I'm sure they no what they wear. Also, Omi, don't sneak up on me and get out of my room, I need to change, since I'm not wearing a regular monk robe. I let Raimundo stay, but I wouldn't let him peek, he was my boyfriend after all.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko let me stay in her room while she changed, but she said I couldn't peek. I put my hands over my eyes and didn't look, but I had a sudden urge just to look a little. She was turned the other way, so I didn't see anything, but she had a miniskirt on, and no shirt. I did feel a blush coming, then I closed my eyes again, I don't think she saw me looking at her.

"Okay Rai, you can open your eyes now!" She said, as she looked at me. "You look cute Kimiko." Really, she did, she was wearing a flowing miniskirt which was pink with petals on it, and a tank top which had a rose on it. "Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself." "But I didn't change into anything yet!" I replied, I didn't think I was considered hot. I went to my room and put on some long pants (Which were kind of a light brown.) and my green, white, and orange long sleeved shirt. Even though it was spring, I always kept cool, because I was the wind element after all, Kimiko always like the warmness, so she exposes her skin to it. Omi was waiting outside, like I thought. "Ah, Kimiko and Raimundo, I thought you would never get here." We followed Omi to Dojo, who already super sized him self. "Beijing is beautiful, with all the decorations and stuff, Raimundo and Kimiko, you will love it." I brought our lunch, even though I didn't know how long it would take to find he one girl that would match Omi's sense of taste. We were soaring over the sky, indeed, it was as Omi described it. I enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair, it really helped me relax.

"Look's like we are here kids!" Dojo said as he landed on the ground and shrunk himself. "So Omi, what kind of girl do you want to find?" Kimiko asked, she was probably finding him the perfect match. "I want to meet a girl that loves water, enjoys storms, is shorter than me, is Chinese, and likes me." I thought for a while, Omi was really weird, he had a weird taste in girls too. "I think I know where to find girls like that Omi, come on, and Rai, you have got help too.

So we did a little running around China, but we never found a girl that was shorter than Omi, and most of them were tourists. This was really difficult, and Omi did grow about 2 inches higher since we beat Wuya, and now he was like... 3 foot something... But anyways, that was short. It was lunchtime, so we stopped at a park to go eat, we brought a basket for a picnic, this park was pleasant.

The birds were chirping and Omi ate his bowl of rice, and started to chase one little bird to the fountain in the middle of the park. The bird flew away and he looked into the water... His eyes did have a hint of sadness in them, I could understand that he wanted a girlfriend, because he was always was fighting and never had time for love, or practically anything else. He was also 15, and if you didn't have a relationship till 16 then you were considered... Out of luck.

Omi's P.O.V.

Everyone had a crush except me, I was a little sad... Okay I admit. I am very sad that I don't have anyway to look after, everyone just seems to fade away. I sat on the edge of the fountain and stared deeply into it's light blue water... Water was my favorite thing now. It seemed to sense my emotion and it flew towards me and started to circle around me, some water dropped onto my hand, I fired it back into the fountain. When I did that I heard people around me gasp, then I suddenly remembered no one else could control water like that. Raimundo and Kimiko seemed to be enjoying themselves, they were kissing and didn't seem to hear the gasp. I didn't know who it was though, I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl ever.

It wasn't a bunch of people that had gasped, it was only that one girl. She walked up to me and asked "What's your name?" I could tell she was shy, but she was pretty, she had black hair that flowed to her shoulders and a head just like mine... She was also shorter than me. "Omi. My name is Omi, and what's your name?" I asked politely, I didn't want to scare her off. "Oh, mine is... Xian." One strand of hair went over her eye and she gracefully pulled it behind her ear. Xian walked over to me and accidentally fell in the fountain, that was it, she probably was going to cry and run away from me. But instead she was laughing, it was like a bell jingling. I wasn't thinking, so I just grabbed her hand and helped her up, but it felt like a jolt of electricity went through me when I touched her, but it was tingly and it made a blush form in my cheeks. "Don't worry Omi, I love the water; don't you? The storms are pretty too." Those words just made me fall in love with her. "Xian, the water is pretty and all but..." I paused a little voice in my head was screaming SAY IT! "You are prettier." Again, I thought she would run away but she isn't instead she hugged me.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I finally broke away from my kiss with Raimundo and looked over at Omi, I expected for him to be playing with the water but he was hugging someone... a girl. Raimundo looked over my shoulder and saw the same thing too. "Do you think we should introduce ourselves?" Raimundo asked. "Yes, and I think Omi had finally found a short, water loving girlfriend. 


	14. Chapter 14

SweetGlade: I got another suggestion, and I thought why not? I just switched it around a little.

Chapter 14: Everyone Is Crazy For Love.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko and walked over to Omi, we wanted to meet this new girl that he just met, she did look rather shy though. "Omi, who's your new friend?" I asked. "Oh...um, This is Xian, and she's...nice." Omi stuttered. "Nice to meet you Xian." Kimiko and I said at the same time. "Thank you... Your names are?" "I'm Kimiko and this is my boyfriend Raimundo." Kimiko piped as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "It's nice to know both of you have found love. It's difficult to find anyone these days... I don't mean to be rude but I was looking for someone to like write now." Xian trailed off, Omi was looking at her intently. "Xian, why are you walking around in Beijing all alone? Shouldn't you be with your friends or family?" Kimiko asked, I didn't really know how to talk to a girl... except Kim. "I don't have a family. I'm an orphan, but I live with Jill and her parents... Can you please not bring that up? Also my friend is over at the ice cream store, her name is Jill, usually she's the one that does all the talking for me; she's not an orphan though..." Xian whispered, as she wiped away one stray tear.

"So Xian, you can visit us at the Xiaolin Temple!" Omi said. Kimiko and I shot him questioning looks, what did he mean stay with us? Did that mean live with us? I just didn't get that short little bald Omi. Kimiko fished in her pocket and pulled out her PDA and wrote to Clay, there was a computer in the study; and I'm sure he could here the bell sound... Or the sound that said to me "Check you mail now or I will keep ringing and ringing for hours." Then finally I saw words from Clay (On PDA) Clay: What? Kimiko: Omi had found a girl, and it turns out that she's... kind of an orphan, go get Master Fung please. (A minute passes) Master Fung: Yes Kimiko? What about an orphan? Kimiko: Omi wonders if she could tour the Temple, or maybe stay a night... Master Fung: Does she know any martial arts? Kimiko: I'm not sure, let me ask... Nope, she doesn't, but we could teach her right? Master Fung: I do not want her coming along. Does she have a friend with her? Kimiko: Yes, a girl named Jill, and she has a family. Master Fung: Ask Jill, Goodbye Kimiko. (End Call)

"Here comes Jill, she's always happy." Xian pointed to a teenage girl walking out of a store with an ice cream cone in her hand, she waved to us and quickly ran over. "Hi! I'm Jill, and you guys are?" Jill said cheerfully. "Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi." Replied Omi, who wanted to make a good first impression. "So, do you like to travel?" Kimiko asked. "Oh yeah! I do, and why did you ask?" "Omi, Raimundo and I were wondering... if you wanted to visit." Kimiko responded. "Sure, I'll ask my parents..." She got out her cellphone and dialed a number, and started to talk really fast, the only words I could make out were 'please and thank you so much.'

Kimiko's P.O.V.

After many conversations, we finally went back to the Xiaolin Temple, in fact, they could spend the night once. Omi was really... Overreacting, he already went over to his room and began to clean, he said he wanted to make room for Xian, I couldn't believe he wanted to sleep with her already, but since she was so shy, she said she would sleep on the floor. I walked to the kitchen where everyone was, Master Fung was making an announcement "Kimiko, nice of you to join us. Since we have no more rooms, Xian will be sharing with Omi, and Jill... " "I'll be sleeping with Clay Master Fung, I haven't met him yet, and I'm the people kind of person." Jill retorted.

Master Fung left us to go meditate, and all of us talked for sometime, until it was dinner time. I noticed Clay was looking at Jill kind of funny, it was just probably nothing. "Raimundo, can you believe Omi finally found a girl?" I whispered to him. "Yeah, it's kind of strange, anyway, have you seen Clay look at Jill? Priceless!" I was giggling uncontrollably, I finished my dinner and grabbed his hand and led him to my room. I think you know what happened next, yes, we were making out again.

Soon, a question popped into my head, what were the other Xiaolin monks doing? "Rai, what do you think the other monks are doing?" He smiled at this, he kissed me again and then said "Let's find out." I crept frrom my room and asked Rai "Do you think we have a better chance if we from the outside of their window?" "I think it would be better..." He took my hand and ran outside, it was a starry night. I could hear them (In Xian and Omi's room.) "Omi, have you ever kissed a girl?" I saw her cheeks turn red. "No Xian, I haven't. I have seen Raimundo and Kimiko do it all the time, they seem to enjoy it." When I heard this I looked at Rai, he was raising his eyebrow.

"I haven't either, I'm too shy. But you are not Omi, you are braver than me... I wish I had that kind of bravery." Omi was edging toward her. "But you are already perfect Xian... and I like you." I just started giggling, but Xian and Omi didn't hear it. "I don't know what to say." I saw her look at the ground, and then she kissed him on the lips. "Aw. Look how sweet that is Rai." I said softly, then it started to rain; Xian and Omi broke away from each other, and then Xian pointed out the window, Raimundo and I ran to go look at Clay's window.

I listened in on Clay's conversation with Jill. "Hey, um... Jill, do you like horses?" Clay asked, he was constantly fidgeting with himself and looking at Jill once in a while. "Yes Clay, I did, my father did own a ranch." Clay smiled, it seemed like he was starting to like her... More than a friend though. "You have... Pretty hair, and your eyes kind of remind me of a stormy day." "Clay, you just know how to please a girl!" She pulled him into a hug. Then broke out and started walking toward the window, Raimundo and I ducked and ran to the other side of the building, I glanced back at the window, it had a curtain on it, now I couldn't see anything!

"Raimundo, do you want to go to the willow tree?" "My pleasure, lady Kimiko!" Rai bowed down and offered his arm to me, I was flattered, I went with him to the tree, the rain was pouring down, and I kissed Raimundo; this was the place of my first kiss with Raimundo. But, I wasn't aware that four pairs of eyes were watching me, and laughs were being released. My hair was sopping wet, but I didn't care, I was with the man I really loved. I stared into those loving green eyes that always sent chills down my back.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I knew I loved her, I could see it written out in her eyes. With my Tiger Instincts, I noticed someone was watching... Or some people. I turned around and saw that Clay, Jill, Omi and Xian were at there windows, and they were looking at Kimiko and I. "Kimiko's looks like they are even with us." She elbowed me in the stomach and waved to them. We all got caught...

From the corner of my eye I did see Master Fung standing in the rain too, but with an umbrella. "Raimundo, Kimiko, I suggest you go back to the Temple, a small smile was on his face, he always seemed so happy when Kimiko and I were... Doing stuff.

Master Fung's P.O.V.

I gave Raimundo and Kimiko the umbrella, I didn't need it. When no one was looking I jumped onto the roof of the Temple and to the Meditation room, I liked to make my departs secret. I already knew that Kimiko and Raimundo were out to do some 'snooping' on Omi, Xian, Clay, and Jill. I knew that this would happen one day, they were all teenagers and I couldn't stop them for not. (Jill: 15 Xian: 14)

Omi's P.O.V.

I didn't know what had happened when Xian kissed me, I felt like I went to a whole new world, and I was in my own heaven. Now I did understand why Kimiko and Raimundo always did that, and why they were always all over each other.

"Omi, I have been wondering, are you an orphan?" "Yes, I have only seen my mother once, she had red hair... I only saw her because Dojo was disguised as her... It was most confusing." I went to my bathroom and looked at myself, I did have one 'lipstick' stain on my lips, I wiped it off, I doubt that anyone would think that I was playing with candy again.

I looked out the window and into the storm, my wish had been granted. "Xian, name something something that everyone is crazy for." "There's a bunch of things, but the most important is that everyone is crazy for Love. 


	15. Chapter 15

SweetGlade: Thanks for the views and stuff! It gives me a lot to think about!

Chapter 15: Goodbyes and A Slightly Big Surprise...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

9:23. Xian and Jill would be leaving in about 30 minutes... I took a shower, changed into my monk outfit; and ran to the front gate of the Temple. "Kimiko, about time that you got here." Raimundo said as he scooped me into his arms and kissed me, that's thing that makes me wake up! Nobody else seemed to care about Raimundo and I kissing out in public, because Omi and Clay were doing things I have never seen them do, but Rai and I burst out laughing, Omi's head looked red all over.

Dojo was the one to fly them back to their home, he said he would come back sometime in the afternoon, he needed a 'break' too. Clay was holding some sort of letter, I walked over to him; took the letter out of his hand before he could say anything (I was the Fire Dragon anyway! I get what I want!) I read it out loud "Dear Clay, You are going to get a big surprise in like 3 hours! I'm am like so not telling you what it is! Don't ask how I got it, my parents are rich... But I'm not bragging! Love, Jill." Omi forced a small laugh but Raimundo and I were trying not to make our sides spilt, I didn't know that they were THAT in love.

I went with Raimundo back to his room, I wanted to know what was up, I hadn't been able to speak with him for a while. "Kimiko, today is April 23rd, and guess who's birthday is coming up?" Raimundo asked, I remembered he said something about that before. "Let's think... Raimundo's birthday is on... " "Oh come on Kim! You know this! My B-day is on May 3rd!" Raimundo said as he pretended to be hurt. "Looks like Raimundo is hurt! What should I do?" I rolled onto his bed an kissed him tenderly; his arms were circling around my waist. Then I heard a sigh, and I saw the tip of Omi's head disappear from my view, he was probably lonely without her.

"Raimundo, I know it's your birthday in 10 days, I just need to get you something." I muttered as I changed the subject "Anyways, Rai, do you think that we should go cheer Omi and Clay up? It'll be fun!" "I like that word Kim, but what else will there be?" Asked Raimundo, he just like to make me a little annoyed. "How about... Mischief and fun?" He always like that. "Sure, that's sounds like a plan, when do we get started?" "How about right now, and let's go for Omi first!"

Raimundo and I were again, sneaking out of a room to go spy AND talk to Omi and Clay... But at least this time we were helping them! I opened the door to Omi's room, and asked "Omi, can Rai and I come in?" Not like I was going to give him a choice or not, but I did have manners, not like some people. "Yes Kimiko... You can come in. But nothing will lift my spirits unless I see her again." I saw Raimundo shoot him a sympathetic look and pipe "Well we have an idea to cheer you up! Except Kimiko will say it!" Rai didn't have any clue what I wanted to say, I rolled my eyes at him and said "Omi cheer up, you can still write to her... I'll let you borrow one of my many PDA's; just don't poking around in some of the stuff that's in there!" I explained as I handed him the one in my pocket, but you could tell that he was happy. "Thank you Kimiko, I will write to her at once!... But how do you make this thing go?"

Yes, I did have to teach him all the basics, he didn't know anything about electronics. Omi did get it though, then he started to email Xian and Jill, they did give me their email address. "Rai, let's go make the old cowboy happy, I haven't seen Clay being sad before. Raimundo agreed, there was no way to say no to me. "Clay, Raimundo and I want to make you happy again!" I opened his door, and I saw him sitting on his bed, carving a cow out of wood. "I'm afraid that there is no way to make me happy again Kimiko, bot until I talk to her..." Clay mumbled as he continued making that little sculpture. "Look at yourself Clay! You could have just asked me! I know how to make you happy! But, Kimiko will say it." Raimundo said as he smiled towards me.

"Okay Clay, you are allowed to use my cellphone to call her, and DON'T LOOK AT THE NAMES IN MY PHONE OKAY?" I yelled the last part to make it clear. "Yes Kimiko, you have made me happier than...something. I won't go into your stuff either." He gratefully took it, and Rai and I walked back to his room. "Looks like we did two good deeds, to rid of two bad ones..." Raimundo muttered as he walked pass me into his room. I followed in close behind him and shut the door. "Raimundo, what exactly do you want for you birthday?" I asked. "I don't know Kimiko, surprise me like you always do." He said as he took his seat. I looked at all the pictures on his desk... I didn't see his parents anywhere in them, but I could tell that a baby with dazzling green eyes and brown hair was Raimundo. "Rai, you look cute in these pictures." I whispered to him, I wasn't sure what happened to to his parents.

"I know, my parents took pictures of me when I was little. Then..." He trailed of and looked at the ground. "Then what Rai?" "They... Died." He wiped one of his eyes and kept looking at the ground. I didn't want to ask how because it would upset him. "I'm sorry Raimundo." I kissed him and hugged him.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I hadn't told anyone at the Temple about my mom and dad. But Kimiko seemed to understand, she didn't push the conversation; she just stayed and comforted me... This was what girlfriends were for. "Kim, thanks for not asking more about my mom and dad." I looked her in the eyes finally. "Don't worry Raimundo, I'm here, as long as I'm here I won't let you get hurt anymore." She whispered into my ear and tightened her hug around me. This just felt so right to be with her... I got up and said to Kimiko "I think the big surprise might be here, I wonder what it is." I took her hand and walked out the door, I tried to lift my spirits, and I kind of did. Kimiko reminded me that I shouldn't dwell in the house of the past. This made me feel worlds better.

"Dragons. It seems that Xian and Jill have delivered a surprise to all of you." Master Fung said as he motioned everyone to follow him. Master Fung was leading all of us to the empty room, where we usually sat and meditated when it was raining outside, although Omi and I preferred running outside in the rain then being cooped up in the Temple. Master Fung came to a halt, and pointed to the thing in the corner, I knew what it was, it was a piano!

"What is it Master Fung? Is it a new type of martial arts?" Omi was the first one to question again. "No Omi, it is a piano. I think that only Raimundo had heard of this?" I nodded, I used to have one back home in Brazil. Kimiko and Clay obviously didn't know what they were because video games were all that Kimiko got, and Clay was on a ranch! I walked up to the piano, I bet this was going to surprise everyone except Master Fung. I pressed a note and I heard Omi gasp. "Raimundo! It made noise! That is most mysterious! How did you do it?" He quickly ran up to the piano and started to press random keys. "Omi, let me try!" Clay started to walk over and press keys too. Kimiko held back though, I knew she was a little smarter than the boys that were... Showing off their skills of playing piano.

"Rai, can you play any songs?" I remember once seeing this kind of piano, even though my Papa always bought me video games I learned one song from Japan. She strolled over to the ebony piano, pushed Clay and Omi out of the way and started to play her song. It did remind me of her home, it was a beautiful song... When it ended, I asked "Kimiko, what's the name of that song?" "Well that's easy! It's called Sukura, cherry blossoms." I did know stuff on the piano... I was hoping to play something before Omi and Clay.

"Kimiko! You must teach me this! Xian will be most pleased if she knows I play piano!" Omi wanted to impress his girl? This was going to be interesting. Clay seemed to catch on and he said "Kimiko, teach me too, I think Jill will like it! She was the one that sent it in the first place!" Kim was blushing, she hadn't gotten so much attention at the Temple before. "Kimiko, may I play?" She couldn't say no to me. I knew lots of songs though; I didn't know what to play though. Then, a tune popped into my head: Fur Elise. It was simple, I did stumble on some parts. "Raimundo, I hate to admit it but I want you to teach me how to play the piano." I was surprised to hear this come out of Omi's mouth, he was acting different... To impress a GIRL!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I never heard anyone play so good in my life! Raimundo was very... He was better than I expected, because he would usually goof around, but now he was serious. Also, did he say he knew about these pianos? That means he had one when he was little... When his parents died, and everything. But how did he still remember these tunes? I saw Raimundo run back to his room, leaving a questioning Omi, and a Clay, who was clueless. I followed him to his room, he needed to be happy, I hated when he was sad. "Rai? Can I come in?" I opened the doot a crack and I saw him crying on his bed. "Raimundo, it's okay... " I patted his head and ran my fingers though his hair. "Kimiko, that was a song my mom taught me, and I didn't think I knew any songs, but when my fingers touched the keys they just started to play!" Raimundo sat up and I hugged him. I said softly in his ear "Do not dwell in the house of the past... Your parents are always alive in your heart. They won't die, Raimundo. Please be happy again... For me?" I wiped away his tears and gazed into his eyes.

"Don't worry Kimiko, I am feeling better." He said as he kissed me. "I don't know how I would survive without you." His stomach was grumbling. "I'll get you some food Rai, you stay here and pull yourself together." I left the room and went to the kitchen... I had to face death when I said good bye to Lucia and Charon... They are still alive, and I know it. Raimundo's parents are alive in his heart and I know that too. Right now, they are watching over Rai, I know they are. 


	16. Chapter 16

SweetGlade: Okay Fine! I'll make everyone happy again!

Chapter 16: Okay... WAIT. What did you ask!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

My breakfast was already waiting for me, perhaps Omi and Clay were so happy that they left it for me. (Yes they did leave a funny little note.) Dear Kimiko, Omi and I are happy that you lent us you electronics! We made you breakfast. Sincerely, Omi and Clay. I laughed, they were the weirdest bunch. First, I made Raimundo's food, and then I ate mine, which was just two pieces of toast and orange juice. I took Rai's food, and ran to his room, he was hungrier than me. I saw him on his bed, and he greeted me with a smile, how did he always revive so fast? I placed down his food, and fed him spoonful by spoonful, it was cereal. "Kimiko, you don't have to feed me like a baby anymore, I am sure I can to do it myself." He took the spoon from me, and ate at his own pace. "Doesn't ickle Rai want me?" I said in a baby voice. "Yes Kimiko, I do want you." He kissed me and I just slid my tongue into his mouth, he responded quickly; his tongue was dancing with mine.

Omi's P.O.V.

This was a most strange device, I could talk to Xian on it though, her words popped back magically on the screen. "Omi, you have been emailing me all day!" "But I can't stop, I always want to talk to you, and Kimiko didn't tell me how to turn this off." "I could come visit sometime, I don't know when though." "Also, Xian, I got your 'piano'." "It was a pretty one wasn't it?" "Yes, and it makes sound!" "Oh Omi, will you ever learn?"

Clay's P.O.V.

"Hey Jill!" "Hi, what's up?" "I just wanted to say hello." "You have been saying that for a while now you know!" "Yes Jill, but what's Xian doing?" "Oh, she's been writing to that Omi all day, she's say he is so... 'Dreamy?" "Well Omi had never had a girlfriend, he likes to read about them though." "Really? Xian has the Ancient Guide To Males." "Does she drive you crazy with it partner?" "Yes. Big time."

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo and I heard Clay talking almost non stop on his phone, and it was driving everyone insane, and Omi always seemed to be on the PDA, scribbling away and mumbling. But, when this happened, Raimundo and I had more time to... make out, without getting interrupted. "Raimundo, I think my battery on my PDA and cellphone might run out soon. Do you think that-" I stopped talking because Omi and Clay burst through my door. "Kimiko, you won't believe this but this magical device just turned off!" Omi said, then Clay cut in "Kimiko, I was talking to her and then the cellphone died! Can I have some batteries?" Everyone was asking at once, Raimundo and I didn't really know what to do. I just dug in my purse, found a bunch of batteries, put them in Clay's and Omi's hands and said "Leave NOW!" "Thank you Kimiko!" Yelled Clay and Omi as they ran out my door.

I was annoyed by this, that is why I gave them all my batteries and a charger so they wouldn't keep asking, but finally, Rai and I had some spare time 'do stuff.' I was sitting on my bed, writing in my diary when I heard Raimundo knock on my door. "Come in Rai, you don't even have to knock!" The door opened up and he was standing there, looking kind of nervous. "Kimiko, can I ask you something like right now?" He mumbled as he looked at his feet. "Uh... Sure, what did you want to ask Rai?" "I was wondering if you wanted to... to.." "Wanted to what Rai? It can't be that bad!" He shook his head, it wasn't bad news. "I want you to come on a date with me."

Seriously, I wasn't that shocked, it was what boyfriends did right? Ask the girl out on the date and the girl usually would say yes? "Okay Rai." The second those words left my mouth Raimundo jumped for joy, kissed me on the lips, did a victory dance, and ran out my room. Now I REALLY didn't get boys, he could have just asked me calmly but I guess that wasn't his style. Then I heard a "HA! I told you I could take her on a date Omi! BEAT THAT!" Raimundo now was going crazy, he was jumping on his bed. The springs of his bed were making a very annoying sound...

Then I remembered something, he didn't even tell me when the date was and where. I walked to his room to see a disappointed Omi and a hyper Raimundo. He ran over to me and pulled me into and embrace. "Okay Rai, stop hugging me for a second, I need to talk to you." He let go and smiled at me. "First when is the date? Second, where is the date?" I asked him. His big smile turned into a little one, then he said "Are you free tomorrow at 6:00? Clay is inviting Jill, and Omi is inviting Xian. We are going somewhere in Beijing, Xian is supposed to know where it is, and first we are going to that park." Omi did a little jump when Raimundo said Xian.

"That's great Rai! I'm free then, also, did Clay or Omi even ask their girls yet?" When I responded to Raimundo, Omi turned a shade of pink. He probably didn't ask Xian yet... "Omi, go ask Xian, you were the one that made up the dare!" Taunted Raimundo. Omi got the PDA which was in his pocket, and started to write. "Hey Kim, Omi looks like the old you that always wrote and talked on electronics!" Raimundo exclaimed. "Oh Rai be quiet. I was the one that said yes to your date request and you should not be acting this way!"

Rai and I went down for lunch, to our surprise, neither Clay or Omi was down there. Then they both walked in, like on a cue, but they did look quite silly. Clay was talking on a pink cellphone and sat down, he acted like there wasn't even any food on the table... Omi kept his eyes on the screen, he was writing and walking at the same time, so he was bumping into everyone. "Did I used to act like that around Raimundo?" I thought to myself. "Well at least I don't talk and write as much as I used to, now I have to spend time with Rai." I couldn't talk or else Omi or Clay would shush me, and then keep going at it.

Or dinner was the same too, the only sound that could be heard was Clay talking and the sounds from our mouths. He was addicted to talking to that girl, this was starting to get on my nerves (It's easy to get on my nerves.), so I dared Clay to not talk to Jill, and Omi to not talk to Xian while we were eating. But what was worse, Omi wouldn't stop talking about Xian and Clay wouldn't stop talking of Jill. "Did you know that Xian did this, did you know that Xian did that." I mimicked to Raimundo, he just laughed.

"Rai, do you think that they both are fading away from us?" I asked him the next night, which was April 24th, 5:30. "Kimiko, they'll be themselves again once our triple date with them is over." Replied Raimundo, he was laying on my bed next to me.

"Kim, I think that's how we acted when we were first in love, couldn't get enough of each other, always disappeared an came back more in love then ever... Just let them be for a while. They'll come back." He said as he rolled over to face me. There was that loving, truthful, amazing green that I loved.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

She was studying my eyes like she could read me like a book. I could read her eyes too, right know she was feeling love toward me, and a little bit hurt from Clay and Omi. "Rai, I don't think they'll ever be the same." "No one ever stays the same though." I cooed in her ear. "I guess so Raimundo." She sighed and kissed me, I closed my eyes. This time she was using her tongue, she always licked my bottom lip for permission to enter, of course I would always let her in.

I broke away and said "Kimiko, I think we need to get ready for our date." I let her slip out of my embrace and I walked out if the room to go change, I didn't know what to where, so I just wore my white hoodie, and the light brown jeans. I really diidn't need to dress up, but girls do.

I went to the entrance of the Tempe to see Omi in his usual monk robes, and Clay in his cowboy suit. Kimiko wasn't there, so I waited. She came from the hallway looking gorgeous, she was wearing a red dress, that matched the earrings and necklace I gave her, it showed off all her curves. "Raimundo, can you stop gaping and start moving?" I noticed I was the only person looking at her... I felt myself blush. I didn't know if the date was going to be good or bad. 


	17. Chapter 17

SweetGlade: Oh yes, HAPPY LAND!

Chapter 17: A Triple Date In Beijing, China.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

The wind was blowing through my hair, Dojo was flying all of us to Beijing, where we would meet or other friends. I glanced over at Raimundo, the wind didn't seem to be effecting him, but he looked like he was enjoying this; it was his element after all. Meanwhile, Clay and Omi were staring dreamily into space, and Raimundo turned around and kissed me. "That was for good luck Kim." I didn't really understand what he meant, I mean, who understands boys? I was getting looks from Rai, he found me irresistible... Right now, Dojo was flying over China, and it looked beautiful! With the shining lights from below and the twinkling stars from above, also, the cool night air.

We were landing in the park, I could already see Jill and Xian waving. Dojo shrank himself, and hid in my purse, I put Dojo's food in there. Clay's jaw dropped when he saw her, Omi was standing in the background... Turning darker shades of pink, then red. Raimundo and I were watching, and laughing, I have never seen Omi act so clumsy before! He was falling on the ground, and he always stuttered when he spoke. "Shall we get going then? I know this real cool Chinese restaurant across the street from here!" Jill shouted as she took Clay's hand and ran off, looks like it was a race. I couldn't run in a dress, and Raimundo noticed. "May I?" He asked as he took me by the waist, and used his element to fly.

It was even more pretty from Raimundo's view up in the air, he whispered "You like flying? If you don't you will have to get used to it!" Rai landed right in front of the restaurant, Jill and Clay finally got there, then Xian and Omi. "No fair guys! You flew!" Exclaimed Jill, Omi and Clay seemed to be shy around their girlfriends. My hair definitely was messed up, Raimundo saw this and starting to comb my hair gently, he knew how to get the tangles out. "Thanks Rai." I leaned over and sweetly kissed him on the lips.

Omi's P.O.V.

Why did I have a little fluttery feeling when I saw Xian? Is something wrong with me? I don't know anything about girls! I have to ask Raimundo! I finally looked down from the sky and saw Raimundo and Kimiko kissing, yes Raimundo was really good at talking and kissing girls. "Xian, do you ever have a fluttery feeling in your stomach when you see me?" She laughed her soft laugh. "Of course Omi, who wouldn't when they don't see you?" She gave me a girl hug, those were the most enjoyable. I went inside this 'restaurant' with Xian, it was most colorful, with all the people in there too! Kimiko picked a table with seats for six, I sat down next to Xian, who sat next to Jill. Raimundo was sitting across from me, and next to him, Kimiko, and then Clay.

Kimiko and the other two girls got up. "Yo! Boys! We girls are going to wash our hands!" Jill piped as she walked away. Raimundo kissed Kimiko on the cheek and she went with Jill... Xian didn't say good bye to me.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

The second the girl were gone Omi asked "Raimundo, I don't know what to talk about with Xian! I don't know anything about girls! Can you please teach me?" "Me too Raimundo buddy, I don't know how to talk to anyone except you and Omi." I was surprised. Clay and Omi were asking me to help them... Why? Was I like some sort of person that always was with girls? "Okay. What did you want to know anyway?" I said as I shifted in my seat, this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. "Raimundo, I need to learn the secrets of talking to a girl! You and Kimiko are always happy! What is your secret?"

"Omi there is no secret, all you have to do is be nice to them and complement on how good they look! Or ask what you have in common with her..." My mind wandered when I thought about Kimiko... "Hello Raimundo partner, are you still there?" Clay was waving a hand in front of my face, and Omi was looking at me quizzically.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I went into the bathroom and soon was bombarded with questions from Xian and Jill. "Kimiko, why won't Clay talk to me? I don't know anything about boys! I really need your help! Raimundo and you get along fine, how do you do it?" Jill asked, I could see a trace of worry in her eyes. "Omi is talking to me, but I don't know what to say back, it's just so hard!" Xian said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Now I wasn't expecting them to not know what they were doing, I replied hastily to Jill "Be more open with him, once he knows he can trust you he'll talk with you. Xian, stop being so shy, he's your boyfriend, and that means he cares enough to like you and that he won't bite!" Then I noticed Jill nor Xian were wearing make up. "Say, Jill, Xian, do you ever where make up?" I asked. "Sorry Kimiko, neither of us do." Xian responded.

"Let's see what you look like when you do." I started to put red lipstick on Jill and Xian, then mascara, eyeliner, and I curled their lashes. "You two look splendid, I can't wait till Omi and Clay see you!" They both turned around and looked at the reflection of themselves. "I look beautiful Kimiko! Thank you!" Jill pulled me into a deep embrace, and Xian was still looking at herself. "Kimiko... I don't know how to thank you." Hearing Xian say those words was enough thanks for me. "Let's go impress some boys, girls." The three of us walked out of the bathroom, showing off our good looks.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was waiting patiently for the girls, but how long could they spend looking at themselves in the mirror? Sheesh! Then I saw Kimiko, Xian, and Jill come around he corner. Kimiko looked like she applied more make up, which made her eyes sparkle. Omi's mouth dropped, I followed his eyes to Xian, who looked like she just used some of Kim's make up too. Clay was gaping at Jill, who had got some help from Kimiko. "What do you think Clay?" Asked Jill, who was starting stand in different poses. "You look beautiful." Answered Clay as he pulled out her seat like a gentlemen. "Xian, you are most wondrous!" Said Omi as he stopped gaping and tried to maintain his cool. All the girls laughed, and sat down to order their food.

Kim and I ordered noodles, while Omi and Xian ordered Sushi, then Clay and Jill ordered dumplings. "Raimundo, did any of the boys ask you for information about dating and stuff? The girls asked me in the bathroom while I was washing my hands." "You too Kimiko? Omi and Clay did ask me, and I had to give them some of the complements I give you." I said, then I french kissed Kimiko.

Clay's P.O.V.

I knew what to say because Raimundo taught me. "Say Jill, did I mention that you look absolutely stunning tonight?", I tipped as I said this to make emphasis. "Yes, several times Clay Bailey!" She laughed as she took a bite out of her dumplings, I glanced at Raimundo to see what he was doing, he was already kissing Kimiko! Jill looked back up at me and said "I can't believe I was lucky enough to meet someone like you!" She edged toward me more, I felt like there was a burning sensation on my left side (She was sitting there.) Before I knew it my lips were locked with hers and I heard laughter from Kimiko and Raimundo, at least I thought it was them.

Omi's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do! She was holding my hand for some reason and my lips were always being stared at, was I going to kiss her? No I couldn't! I didn't have enough courage! A voice spoke in my head "More difficult than beating Wuya?" No! I looked over at Xian and saw that she was still not looking at me, I gathered all my Xiaolin courage, and kissed her on the lips, lightly.

She looked over at me and smiled when I broke away from my kiss with her, Raimundo winked at me and resumed talking to Kimiko; it wasn't as hard as I thought it was... It instead was most tingly in my spine.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Everyone was done eating their dinner, and we decided to play out side a bit before going back to the Temple, even though it was 9:57. The wind was blowing freely, I was with Raimundo, sitting in the moonlight. I watched as Omi and Xian were flirting near the water fountain, Omi fell in first. Clay was cradling Jill in his arms, I smiled at all of this, everyone was crazy for love. "I love you Kimiko." I looked into his eyes, they glistened. "Eu ta amo." I whispered as I fell asleep next to him. 


	18. Chapter 18

SweetGlade: Yes, so much love, and it's April 25th, 2005 in their world!

Chapter 18: What Discoveries?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

My eyes opened, I expected to see Beijing, but I was in my room, and Raimundo's arms were around me. He opened his eyes and gazed at me, I still didn't know what to get for his birthday though. "Morning Kim." Raimundo rubbed his eyes and kissed me. "Rai, did you carry me all the way to my room once we left Beijing?" "Yes, and you were very light too." I giggled, he had no need to flirt anymore, I was already charmed.

I went into the bathroom and changed into a monk robe, then I raced Raimundo down the hallways. "Hey Kimiko, ever wonder what Omi and Clay are acting like today?" I got my answer straight away. "Hello Kimiko, I feel most happy since yesterday. Also, I can not stop playing with the PDA!" I sighed. "Look like Clay and Omi are lovesick again, at least I got my love right here!" Raimundo said as he hugged me. Omi looked rather jealous, I saw Raimundo wink at him from my side. "Why are you winking at Omi Rai?" I asked, he turned a little pink, and replied "He needs some guidance."

Finally, I ate some breakfast, and went outside to see Master Fung... Of course everyone else followed he same suit. "Monks, I think that we should have our tests now." "What do you mean Master Fung?" I asked, what kind of test would it be? "Your element Kimiko, you need to learn how to walk in fire, Omi needs to learn how to breathe in the water without a breath, Clay has to learn the differences between poisons on trees and flowers, and Raimundo will fly." Master Fung said as he looked over at the training grounds.

Master Fung told me to make a sphere of fire for me to go through, looked like I was up first. I had to walk in the flames, it couldn't be that hard right? I did it before, and it felt like a warm summer day. Casually, I walked up to the fire, and stepped right through... It was a mild temperature, I could still breathe, but it didn't affect me. I stepped out an received a smile from Raimundo, and he was up next; I have seen him fly before.

This was easy for him, he pushed off the ground and flew, I admit he could fly farther than... He did last night, I don't think he wanted to scare me. Raimundo gracefully landed back on the ground, and looked up at Master Fung asking for opinion. "Raimundo and Kimiko, you have learned fast, I am surprised." Complemented Master Fung. "Thank you." Raimundo and I said at the same time.

Omi of course, passed with flying colors, instead he said "I have passed with walking colors!" Clay quickly corrected him and was set to the task of looking at certain branches and flowers on a table. "Master Fung, none of these are poisonous." The Master smiled at this and responded "Very well Dragons, all of you have passed, I wondered if I have underestimated you." He turned away and went to do... Whatever an old person does.

I needed to get Raimundo's present, but how? I looked over at my computer, I could order something for him... I didn't know what a boy would want though, and he was a bit on the strange side too; not many people have the ability to make wind blow... My mind drifted off to the time when Raimundo and I were under the willow tree and looking at the stars. Raimundo seemed under the impression that he was wanting to look at the stars more closely.

"Yes! He would want a telescope!" I mumbled to myself, I couldn't yell. I turned on the computer, and ordered one telescope, Raimundo would be pleased. It would be here in like... 7 days! That meant I would have one more day to prepare for his party! I did a squeal, and then I felt like I needed to look something up.

"Soul Mates?" Asked a voice in my head. It sounded like mine, and I knew it couldn't be Lucia. I typed in 'Soul Mates' and so many answers popped up. A certain title caught my eye, 'Prophecy Soul Mates.' I clicked on it and it read: It is rumored that two soul mates are found every 500 years, but that is not a true theory. When the two soul mates see each other, they fall in love quickly; but somehow they are given two rings... Which only fit on soul mates.

I gasped. Raimundo and I were soul mates, and we were entwined forever. Lucia and Charon weren't kidding. The ring sparkled at me, the words seemed to glimmer at me. I had to tell Raimundo. My feet ran to Raimundo's room, and I knocked on his door, this couldn't wait. "Kimiko, come in," I ran through the door, dragged Raimundo out of his room, and pointed to my computer screen.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

The paragraph made little sense. Kimiko and I were linked together? Well I did get this feeling when I first saw her at the Temple... "Rai, that means we are meant to be together, that's just weird, what's different than everything else? Why aren't Xian and Omi soul mates too?" Kimiko asked. "Honestly, I don't know. But look at this paragraph." (On Computer.) Regular couples aren't soul mates, only a special two will reveal them selves every 500 years. One thing is certain about these unusual soul mates: That their love will never break.

I guess that I wore the same confused look that Kimiko had, this was like a puzzle, and I just found one of the pieces. "Kimiko, it looks like that we love each other no matter what." I hugged her, she looked at me and smiled "Even if we were regular couples, I would love you the same." Kimiko kissed me lovingly.

She broke away and looked at the screen. "Say Kim, who wrote that?" I asked, it was probably some person I didn't know. "Rai, come look at this." Kimiko's voice was wavering. I looked at the authors, it said no one. "Who would write something and not even say that they wrote it! That's just weird!" "Kimiko, I think that we need to go visit the waterfall again, there might be something that we missed.

I kissed her again, and walked out of her room, I did have a bunch of thinking to do. The diary I wrote in everyday was laying on my bed, writing in it usually made me feel better... (In Diary.) I didn't write for a long time, but my handwriting is not that neat. Kimiko found a really creepy website and I don't know what to think about it... I always seem stuck in that position. But now I know that Kim and I have true love forever, that can't be broken. This subject is bugging me, I need to go on a walk.

Kimiko was most likely to be thinking the same too. I ran into Omi when I made my way out the door. "Raimundo, where are you going?" Asked Omi. "On a walk, and tell Kim, I don't want her worried about me." I was walking to the waterfall, I needed to find something there, but I didn't know what was waiting for me there. A secret passage I missed, perhaps? Or something in the bottom of the river... I just needed to go for a small swim. 


	19. Chapter 19

SweetGlade: I really need to stop writing so much!

Chapter 19: Why Won't This Glory Last?

Kimko's P.O.V.

I was still staring at the computer screen, what did it mean? Then I heard a buzzing from one of my many cell phones... It was from Mom. (On call) Kimiko: Mom? Mom: Kimiko, I called about your boyfriend, I want to have a look at him again, you father said I had to look twice. See if Master Fung can allow you to come, if not goodbye. Kimiko: I think Master Fung will let us go, I will arrive on today if I even come. Bye. Mom: Bye Kimiko.

How could she be so mean to me all of a sudden just because I am with Raimundo! I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. Master Fung knew I was looking for him... I don't know how though. "Kimiko, what are you going to ask me?" He said as he eyed me. "Well I was hoping I could go back to Tokyo with Raimundo and my mom called." I answered as I looked at the ground. "Why Raimundo, Kimiko? Yes, I will let you go back to your home, for a couple of hours, I will notify Dojo on taking you and Raimundo." "Raimundo because... My mom wants to see him. Thank you Master for letting me go." I bowed and went to go talk to Raimundo.

"What do you mean go back to Tokyo!" Said Raimundo as his voice got louder. "I know Raimundo. But please, can you come? My mom really needs to see you." I whispered pleadingly. "Fine." Raimundo looked kind of mad, but I hugged and kissed him anyway. "Don't worry Rai, my dad will like you... I'm not sure about my mom though." "I'm sure she'll like me, I used my Brazilian charms on you, didn't I?" Raimundo asked, he did seem a bit happy now; there was a little more uncertainty in his eyes though.

4:24. Dojo said he would be ready by 4:30, I was already waiting for him at the front gate of the Temple, Raimundo was standing next to me. "Kim, if your mom doesn't like me, then don't break up with me, please?" He begged, why would I break up with him? "I can't stop loving you Rai, and stop being so worried! I swear, you'll be okay!" I mumbled as Dojo came sliding over.

"I'll take you to your home, and then come pick you guys up at 7:00." Dojo said as he took off, this time Raimundo didn't look that happy... The wind didn't even look like it was even there to him. "Sorry Rai." I kissed him and combed out his messy hair. "I don't need the extra comforting Kimiko, I'll make it out alive." He replied. I shrugged, he was just so strange sometimes.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Dojo came to a swift stop in front of a very big house, I wasn't sure if this was Kimiko's house, or a mansion! Kim saw the expression on my face and said "Raimundo, this is my house, and you better get used to it!" I jumped off Dojo, and held out my hand for Kimiko; she took it and laughed. Kimiko's father rushed out of the building and greeted me with a smile and a hug, he did the same with Kimiko... Here I felt kind of like family.

Until I met Kimiko's mother. "Kimiko, is the your boyfriend?" She snapped at Kimiko, she shot a glare at me and didn't even hug Kim. "Yes mom, and you have seen him haven't you? His name is Raimundo." "I am aware of that Kimiko, come inside." I already felt uncomfortable toward her mother, she was always glaring at me and not saying a word to me. "So. Raimundo, Kimiko says that you are also at the Temple?" Asked Kimiko's mother, who was still reluctant to talk to me.

"Yes, Dragon of the Wind." "That's a very nice title you lived up to... Raimundo." There was a hint of sarcasm in her words, a wind blew through the house. "Did someone not shut a window?" Asked Kimiko's father as he got up and left the table. Ms. Tohomiko also got up to go get food. "Kimiko, your mother is kind of scary." I whispered to her. "You'll be okay. She's just stubborn... Like me. I remained silent, her mother would be back any minute and I didn't want her to catch me talking ill of her.

Kimiko's mother came back looking as stern as ever. "When will you be leaving today... Kimiko?" "Oh. About 7:00, then Dojo is coming to pick us up..." Said Kimiko as she began to eat her food... I ate mine, it was actually pretty good. "Raimundo, how old are you now?" She asked, this time she was acting sickeningly sweet, because Kim was shooting her a glare. "17. I am still older than Kimiko." I made my voice expressionless to make sure that she didn't know that I despised he deeply for being so harsh to Kimiko and I."That's one nice thing about you." Sneered Ms. Tohomiko.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was sad that my mom was being so rude to Raimundo. My papa went away from the table to get away, he knew my mom's anger... It was also about to get set off by Raimundo. "I need to go check on the stove." My mom got up and practically stormed out of the room again. "Raimundo, are you okay?" "Yes, I am just a little bit pissed off that she judges people so quickly... I hope she likes me enough so I can still be with you Kim." "I don't know if she will..." I glanced at the hallway and presumed talking "She doesn't like you because you are Brazilian." I whispered.

That was it. How could she be so mean, I knew my mother was a racist now. I couldn't bear those kind of people, thinking that they were better than certain people because they had different blood. But that didn't matter. Everyone deserved rights, and now I was realizing this.

My mom came back in the room. "Mom, can I speak to you for a sec?" She walked over to the hallway so we were out of earshot for Raimundo. "Yes Kimiko?" Her voice was nicer now because she was talking to me. "Do you not like Raimundo because he's Brazilian?" I asked, I had to know the answer. "Kimiko... I don't like him that much." "Mom! It doesn't matter what race they are, it just matters that you love them. I can't believe you. Anyone can like anyone they want, and I'm not going to let you take me away from that."

Her face softened. "Kimiko... I haven't realized what a fool I have been. I'm sorry for being so mean to your boyfriend... I admit... He is handsome." I giggled, "Mom, thank you." I hugged her and then lead her out to where Raimundo was. He looked confused. "So Raimundo, do you like cake?"

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to say. First, she was all mean, and now she wanted to be friends? "Sure Miss Tohomiko." Was all I could say. Kimiko sat down next to me and beamed "I persuaded my mom to like you, and it didn't take that much... She also said you were pretty handsome." I did feel my cheeks turn a little red, then Ms. Tohomiko came in the room and smiled a true smile at me.

She looked a bit like Kimiko. But I didn't get that fluttery feeling, now I knew Kimiko was my soul mate. Through out the evening Kimiko, Ms. Tohomiko and I were talking, before I knew it it was 7:00, and Dojo was ready to take us aboard. "Kimiko, you actually made me feel like I had a family." I looked out into the crisp night air, and when Kimiko wasn't listening I whispered "I still remember you, mom and dad." 


	20. Chapter 20

SweetGlade: Yes! Thanks to everyone that reads these! April 26th in their world.

Chapter 20: Thoughts That Won't Go Away.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was awakened by Kimiko, who was on my bed... She crept in during the night. "Rai! What did you think about my parents?" She asked. "I thought they were really nice people, and I can't wait till I spend more time with them." Kimiko hugged me and ran out of the room, back to hers most likely. Breakfast was the same as usual, but Omi didn't have the PDA and Clay didn't have the pink cell phone. I could tell something was wrong. "Omi, where's the PDA I let you borrow?" Said Kimiko as she dumped milk into her cereal. "Xian is going to see the Great Wall of China today... So I can't email her." He sighed and moved around his food. Kimiko knew if Xian went, then Jill went. I raised an eyebrow at Kimiko and continued eating.

Outside, we were again practicing. I was flying around, and I could see Kimiko's flames from the air... Nothing seemed to matter when I was close to my element. It was really soothing, kind of like music. I was trying to learn how to do a barrel-roll. To spin around in a circle in air, it wasn't that hard, and I heard a "Raimundo, training's over!" I didn't think I was soaring through the sky that long... Time did seem to fly, like me.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I had already told everyone that Raimundo's Birthday was coming up, I him to have a special party, just like I did. My mom called and said that Raimundo was charming and she hoped to see more of him. Papa always liked Raimundo, the child at heart. I was already at my room, and I knew Rai was still outside. I glanced at the willow tree, he was sitting on one of the low branches, thinking. My heart flipped, he looked so handsome when he stood there... I couldn't resist, I had to go see him!

I pranced over to him and I heard him say something, he didn't know that I was standing there and listening. "When I went to Kimiko's family I felt... A pang of sadness. Back in Brazil in the orphanage I always thought I would see my parents, but I was mistaken. They were never coming back." I heard him cry.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Someone was listening to me cry, I could feel the wind warning me, I turned around and was in fighting position... It was only Kimiko. My hands dropped and I wiped the tears from my eyes, she was looking at me with concern and love. She took my hand and stroked it lovingly, she kissed me and I could feel something... Kimiko was crying too. I broke away and saw tears glittering in her eyes too.

"Why are you crying Kim? Please don't cry." I said as I combed her hair. "Rai, I don't like to see you sad... I just wish you were happy." "Kimiko, I'm happy to have someone like you." She gigged softly and kissed me again.

Omi's P.O.V.

I had a perfect view of the garden, and a perfect view of Raimundo and Kimiko kissing each other. A sigh escaped my mouth, Xian wasn't here to keep me company. But something was odd about Raimundo, he was crying. I saw him wipe his eyes and look to the ground, Kimiko was doing the same. Now I didn't understand love, was I supposed to make Xian happy by crying in front of her? Clay walked in from behind me. "Hey Omi buddy, you want to try and play the old piano, even though our two teachers are right now making out." I looked out the window again and saw that Clay was right, they were both back to kissing.

Still, I found the piano most interesting. The keys made the most clearest sounds; Clay already knew how to play a scale. "Lookie here Omi! I learned a scale!" Clay kept playing the same notes over again, I was starting to feel most jealous, but I didn't admit it. "Ha! Clay! You don't know how to play an arpeggio!" I began, to play, and it attracted the attention of Kimiko and Raimundo, who were done with their... kissing.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Very good Omi! How did you learn that?" "I was merely showing how great I am!" "Right..." I said back as I looked at Raimundo, who's eyes were still a little red. "Raimundo, would you like too play a song?" I asked, it might cheer him up. "Sure Kim." He walked over to the piano, I followed him and whispered in his ear "Don't dwell in the past Rai."

Raimundo's face lit up and he started to play a beautiful song, I showed how he was feeling right now. Omi looked like he was turning slightly green from jealously, I laughed and saw Raimundo turned around and smile at me. "Omi, you'll get good one day, you can the computer to help you find a couple of books." I gave him a encouraging smile and began to admire Rai.

I didn't realize how into music Raimundo was. Suddenly, all his memory from when he was a little kid in Brazil flooded back to him, but this time he didn't have an emotional outburst. Master Fung came in and observed us for a while, then said "Dinner is ready!" All of us raced to the kitchen while Master Fung followed us from behind. Dojo was sitting at the table, stuffing his mouth full again.

"Dojo, I reckon you'd better stop eating so fast or you might choke!" Clay laughed. Dojo ignored him and ate even faster, Omi was raising an eyebrow and looking at his PDA to see if Xian was back yet; then Clay's cell phone began to ring. It was that 'annoying' tune that Raimundo loathed. "Answer the phone already! It's giving me a headache!"

"Raimundo, have you ever wondered if I hadn't met you?" I asked as I lay on my bed next to him. He paused for a while then replied "I would still meet you some how, fate wants us to be together." The passionate kiss came, and I willingly kissed back. This time he was using his tongue, it was really enjoyable. "Rai, your kisses are the best ones yet!" I exclaimed as I gasped for breath.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I decided to sleep with Kimiko this night, no one else seemed to care. She lay her head on my chest and my first reaction came: To put her in a protective hug. "Goodnight Kim." "Love you Rai." I turned off the lamp and quickly drifted into a dream. This was the exact same dream I had many days ago, what did I want to ask Kimiko? Whatever it was... It was important. I knew this scene had not happen between Kimiko and I... Some other time when Kimiko and I trusted each other with our lives.

The next morning I told Kimko about the dream. "Raimundo, you aren't the only one who had that dream, I had it last night too. When I saw the waterfall in my dreams, I knew it didn't happen yet. Rai, I know it will come true; I know you'll ask me something." I was surprised... What would happen one day, near the waterfall of dreams? 


	21. Chapter 21

SweetGlade: Right! It was a vision! 10 points to whoever guessed that! April 27th, 2005. Their World. 

Chapter 21: Ever Wonder What Was On TOP Of The Waterfall Of Dreams?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Already ate my breakfast, and all that stuff... Raimundo said he wanted to go back to the Waterfall, I couldn't refuse, and I knew we missed something. "Kimiko, stop day dreaming, and come to the Waterfall with me!" Shouted Raimundo as he dashed across the courtyard. "Coming Rai!" I screamed back and started to pick up the pace. "Why do I always have these dreams? Or are they visions?" I thought, my brain wasn't into what I was doing now.

"Hey Kim!" Yelled Raimundo, "What?" I finally made it to the Waterfall, and Raimundo was standing near the water, looking deep into the crystal waters. "Kimiko, have we ever thought of looking at the top of the waterfall? If Charon was a wind element then that means he could fly." Raimundo did have a point there. "Rai, can you please fly me all the way up there?" I asked, he smirked one of his famous ones, and then took me by the waist, and flew. "Like it up here Kim?" "It's breezy, and I'm afraid I'll fall." "Don't worry, I won't let you fall out of my arms." Flattered. Charmed. "Raimundo you are so romantic!"

I was on top of the waterfall, it had a beautiful view of the surroundings... A meadow was on top of the waterfall. A river which seemed to stretch on for eternity was attached to it, and it did look like Charon and Lucia had been up there before, because there was a message etched into the rock. "Rai, what does the message say?" I asked. He bent down and traced the message with his fingers. "If you are up here and you have the rings congrats, Soul Mates. Your love will last forever. Love, Lucia and Charon."

"So Raimundo, that means they both were up here, and Charon flew Lucia up here too!" "Because he was a wind elemental like me." Raimundo sounded very serious. I looked over the meadow again, whenever we were on Dojo I never saw this place. "Look at all the pretty flowers!" I said as I ran toward the red roses. "Kim, don't hurt yourself!" "I won't, you don't have to be that protective of me!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"What did you wish at the Waterfall Kimiko?" Asked Rai as I admired the scent and color of the flowers. "I can't tell you, it hasn't some true yet, it might come true one day though." I sighed, I didn't know IF it would really be true... "Kimiko, my didn't happen yet either." He said as he stroked my cheek.

Omi's P.O.V.

"Clay! Kimiko and Raimundo are no where to be seen!" I yelled as I ran to his room, this was most urgent. "Slow down little buddy, Kimiko and Raimundo must be somewhere making out again." Clay replied, he still had a little pink cell phone in his hand. "But they might be in trouble, we must look for them!" "Fine partner."

I didn't know where they went, and it was up to me, brave Omi to find them again! Kimiko and Raimundo weren't on the training grounds, not in the courtyard, not in the garden, nor in their rooms. "Omi, I think they went to there secret hiding place again, I heard them mention it once and then walk away into the woods..." I didn't let him finish his sentence. "We must go after them at once!" I ran through the forest, with Clay following behind me, and clutching his hat.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I saw Omi and Clay running around the forest like maniacs. "Yo, Clay, Omi, Kim and I are up here!" I yelled from on top of the waterfall. "We are coming to save you!" Cried Omi as the water raised him and Clay up. "Look at this weird carving Raimundo and I found!" Said Kimiko. "Kimiko, I don't see a thing, what are you pointing at?" Asked Omi. I stood up and traced the message with my hands "It's right here! Why can't you guys see it!" "I don't see anything Raimundo partner, my eyes or yours are playing tricks on that rock!"

This only meant one thing, people that aren't soul mates can't see the message, can't see the cavern behind the waterfall; or have true love that could never be broken. "Uh, never mind Clay. There is nothing there, compared to you and Omi." I said. Kimiko shot me a questioning look, and shrugged, then her questioning look turned into an understanding one, and she also said "Yes, you can't see it."

Kimiko's P.O.V.

No one else could see it. This confused me A LOT... "We need to get back to the Temple Kimiko, come on." Muttered Raimundo as he took my hand and flew me down, Omi and Clay used the water again.

"Rai, do you think they couldn't see it because they are not entwined with anyone else?" I asked as I flew along side him. "I know they couldn't see it, the stone and cavern were probably enchanted with Charon's magic... His love for Lucia to be exact." "This is so confusing, I just wish I could love you and live happily ever after."

"But we do love each other, we are just waiting for the happily ever after..." He stopped talking and I noticed that Omi and Clay were listening to our conversation. "Why are you talking about the two dead people that knew Dashi?" Asked Clay and Omi. Raimundo and I raised our eyebrows and said at the same time "Never mind." Raimundo winked at me and we flew faster to the Xiaolin Temple.

"Say, Omi, Clay, why aren't you talking and emailing Xian and Jill?" I asked as I ate my bowl of rice, it was lunch time. "Good idea Kimiko!" Clay got out his pink cell phone and dialed a number, and Omi started to use the little stick to write Xian an email. "Way to go Kim." Mumbled Raimundo. "Well Rai, you would talk to me all day, wouldn't you?" "Most likely." I glared at him and kept eating.

Raimundo left the room, and I hastily talked to Omi and Clay. "Did you two get his present yet?" I whispered. "Yes Kimiko, and I think he will like it." "Same here Kimiko." Answered Clay and Omi. "Good. I want his party to be perfect." I whispered again. Then I went to go find Raimundo.

"Kimiko, what do you what?" He asked as he rolled on his bed. "You." I responded, and kissed him. "What do you want Rai?" "You." He said and kissed me again. "I can't believe you are going to turn 18 in a couple of days Raimundo." "Charon and Lucia fell in love when they were 17..." I faltered. "But I'll love you for a million years Kim, no matter what happens." "Yes, and I'll love you forever too Rai." I kissed him and sighed... Was this is going to last?


	22. Chapter 22

SweetGlade: Okay, one message. Wait until Chapter 34, then stuff gets... FUN! So wait for Jill, Xian, and Kim. Their world: April 30th, 2005. So wait!

Chapter 22: Absolutely Beautiful.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Master Fung isn't working us as hard as we used to. "Raimundo! Are you done training yet?" I had to raise my voice because he was flying. "Almost!" He said from above. "Come to lunch!" Clay yelled, and we all did, except for Raimundo. "Raimundo's just so dreamy!" I thought... But I actually said it out loud. "Sure Kimiko, he is very 'dreamy'." Laughed Clay and Omi. "What's so funny guys?" Asked Raimundo, he walked through the door. "Kimiko just said you were dreamy!" Replied Omi, I just wanted to BURN him. "Kim, I knew I was charming, but you didn't have to say dreamy!" He was laughing too. My cheeks were burning, and I finished my lunch and ran outside, to get away from the embarrassment.

I sighed, Raimundo was always the joker, maybe one day he would mature. "What a pretty little bird!" I whispered to no one, the bird landed on my finger and tweeted. "How cute!" I pet it's tiny head; it didn't look like a regular bird, it looked like a parakeet that ran away. I had an idea, The Tongue of Sai ping would help me dearly, then I could return it to it's home!

Since no one was guarding the vault, I went inside and took the Tongue, then used it. The bird stayed with me the whole time. "Tongue of Sai ping!" I said quietly. "Are you from here?" "No, but I have seen you train and I wanted to stay for a while. You did seem nice. That boy that was flying is charming." I blushed and replied: "But I have not seen you before, where have you come from?" "A zoo. They didn't feed me what I wanted, so when they opened the netting I flew away. But there were all kinds of birds, and I wasn't the prettiest anyway." "But you are pretty bird! What's you name?" I asked, this bird was beautiful in it's own way.

"Thank you. I don't have anywhere to go, so I'll stay with you of that's okay... My name is... Peaches." "Yes it's better than okay! Master Fung needs to know! Keep sitting on my finger!" I said. Then I heard Raimundo's voice. "Kim! Where are you?" I jumped out of the vault and replied. "I need to go see Master Fung." Raimundo raised an eyebrow and followed me, and the bird.

"You needed to ask me something Kimiko?" Asked Master Fung. "Yes I did! I found this little bird, can he live with us?" "Kimiko, it is just a bird. The bird can stay in the courtyard." He walked away. "Did you hear that Peaches?" I was using the Tongue of Sai Ping. "Yes I did! Visit me everyday!" She flew away into the garden. "Kimiko, did you just make friends with an animal?" Asked Raimundo. I nodded and turned around, he was standing there looking as cute as ever. "Rai, why are you so cute?" "Maybe because I'm Brazilian." He said and kissed me.

Omi's P.O.V.

Kimiko and Raimundo were together again... I took out the PDA and wrote: "Xian, are you there? When are you coming to visit?" No response. A sigh came from my lips again... "Omi, Clay, we have visitors." Called Master Fung. "Who could that be? Old friends of Master Fung?" I thought to myself and ran through my door to the Great Hall. It was...

Jill and Xian! "Omi!" She said as she made her way over to me, and hugged me. "Clay! Guess who it is!" I yelled to Clay. "Kimiko and Raimundo?" He asked, then he saw Jill. "Hey!" Clay scooped her up too and she smiled. Kimiko and Raimundo finally did come through the front door, hand in hand. "Xian, Jill, haven't seen you in a couple of days!" Remarked Kimiko. "We were at the Great Wall, but Xian thought it would be nice if we dropped by before we go home again." Jill responded.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Now Clay and Omi won't shut up." I said. Kimiko just laughed and sat on my bed. "Did you notice that Omi likes making it rain?" "He can make it rain?" I asked, I didn't know what happened down on the ground when I was flying. "He can, come watch, I think it's going to start any second now. The sky was getting cloudy, and full of rain. "Kim look, Omi and Xian are outside." They weren't standing under the willow tree like Kimiko and I did, but Omi was looking at the sky and gathering his water chi.

"Now we can spy on them!" Kimiko whispered and looked at both of them. "Here comes the 'Oh my gosh Omi that is so cool', and the ' I like you more than a friend part'!" Said Kimiko. "Mischievous, are we?" I asked and kissed her. Then I heard a moan from Clay's room. "I don't want to figure out what that was Kimiko. That could be a little more detail than we want." I said as I pressed my ear against the glass.

Clay's P.O.V.

Yes, she was making out with me. "Jill, have you ever done this before?" I asked and hugged her. "Yes, do you think I'm a professional person that snogs people? Like NO!" She responded. "But you are good at it." I laughed. "Want to go spy on someone?" She asked and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Fine, and I can't say no to you." I got up, kissed her, and listened through the door, Kimiko's and Raimundo's were heard from the other side. "What did you get for my birthday Kim?" It was in Raimundo's voice. "I'm am not telling you! Just be patient!" "But I don't want to!" "All you have to do is wait three days! Jeez..."

"Hm. If that's the way you want to be then..." "Then what, you man of mysteries!" "Then you will have to face the consequences!" I could hear Kimiko laughing and Raimundo laughing too. "Love birds!" Whispered Jill. "Raimundo, my tiger instincts are telling me something!" "I feel something, someone is spying on us!" They both said in loud voices. "Let's go Jill!" We both ran back to our room.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"See Raimundo, I knew someone was there!" I declared in triumph. "Well I knew Jill and Clay were there too!" He began kissing me again. "You know... You are a ... Good kisser." I said ion between his quick kisses. "Of course, because I am the most charming man in the world." "No you aren't!" I rolled my eyes and faced him. "Then who is Kimiko?" He asked with pleading eyes. "I'm no telling you!" I said and looked out the window again.

"Please? Kim!" I wasn't really listening. "Fine... There is no one more charming and hot as you Raimundo Pedrosa." He jumped for joy and kissed me, it was a long passionate one, with tongues. "That... Was one of your best kisses ever Rai!" "Never, underestimate the Master of Mysteries." He said with finality on his voice. "I guess I will never know you secrets Raimundo." "No you won't." Meanwhile, Omi, Xian, Jill, and Clay were all laughing outside, and the little bird I took care of, was singing. "Kimiko, you got to know one thing." He whispered into my ear. "What is that?" I asked. "It is that you are the most beautiful thing on earth, you are Absolutely Beautiful." "I thought so Raimundo." I kissed him again. The world was perfect this one moment, with Rai. 


	23. Chapter 23

SweetGlade: Wait... 12 more Chapters and then HAPPY LAND. Their World: May 1st.

Chapter 23: We need to go, to a dance!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Then next day I woke up in Raimundo's room, 9:34. "Rai! WAKE UP!" I yelled. "What?" He mumbled groggily. "We'll be late! If you didn't wake up now I'll..." "You'll do what love?" "I'll... Pinch you!" "Please don't Kim..." "Too late!" I pinched him in the stomach, arm, neck, cheek, and chest. "Okay, I'm up." He said and started to dress into his monk robes. (He only had boxers on.) I got up, stretched and kissed him for good morning. "I'm going to breakfast Raimundo." I walked to my room, put on my robes and went to breakfast.

"Kimiko, you are late for breakfast! I am most surprised!" said Omi. Xian and Jill giggled. "I was busy..." I muttered and poured my milk. "Kimiko, I don't think I told you yet but in Beijing they are going to have a dance, I would love it if you and Raimundo could come." giggled Jill. "Sure! Raimundo will come." I replied back. "Come to what Kimiko?" asked Raimundo. "The dance, you have got to come!" "Fine; but first I need breakfast."

Dojo flew us to Beijing once we made a deal with Master Fung: Scrub the Great Hall once you come back. The boys went to go buy there clothes... So did we girls! "Xian, Jill, What kind of things are you going to wear to the party?" I was curious. "Just something that will make my figure look good." replied Xian. "I want something that will make Clay crazy for me!" Said Jill as she browsed the shop windows. "Okay, let's go in this shop!" I walked into the store and looked at all the dresses.

"These are too elegant, let's look in another shop." I dragged them over to a different store, I wanted FASHION! "Found something!" Exclaimed Jill, she picked out a really neat outfit (Not a dress!), it was something that would wow Clay, and make his jaw drop to the floor. "Go and try it on Jill! Xian and I will find something!" She smiled and walked into the dressing room. "So Xian, what did you want?"

"I don't want to attract attention at the dance, so I'll have something simple, but still in fashion." She responded and then turned her eyes to a green dress; she shook her head and sighed. "Don't worry! I know this perfect store that sells stuff like that! Once Jill decides if that is the outfit she wants then we'll go there!" I retorted. "Thanks Kimiko, I don't know what I would do without you and your sense of style!" Xian smiled warmly at me.

"How do I look? Be honest..." said Jill as she gazed at herself in the full length mirror. "So Stunning! You were lucky to find that!" I remarked. Jill did a girl squeal and went over to the register. "Come on, Xian wants a dress too!" The three of us walked out of the store and reached our destination. "I have heard about this place in magazines, it's not supposed to have a lot of flair, but it's casual stuff you would wear to a dance!" Xian said.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was with Clay and Omi... It did feel kind of... Empty without Kim around. "Omi, Clay, check this out." I said and pointed to the girls, they were zooming in and out of stores, but Jill was the only one carrying a bag. "Clay, your girl found a dress first!" "Really?" He replied and looked in the direction I was pointing through the shop window. "I do not understand Raimundo, why do girls get crazy over clothes?" asked Omi while he looked at the tuxedos. "No one except Kim knows that." I sighed and looked at Omi. "Then I have no need for these clothes! I will wear my monk robes!" He said. "With the shiny sleeves?" I asked. "Yes Raimundo."

"Raimundo buddy, why do we even need formal clothes? We can just wear our monk uniforms." Said Clay, he disliked how the tuxedos looked, he thought they didn't look good on his reputation as a cowboy. "Fine, whatever. I won't wear a tux if you guys don't." I replied, and we all walked out of the shop. "I think we should buy lunch for ourselves and the girls... It would be mighty polite." Clay said. We were watching the girls come out of shops and got into others. "Let's go then." I responded back to Clay. Omi was too busy looking at a bee.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Xian! That's looks excellent on you!" I squealed. "R-Really?" She asked. "Really! You are so going to get this dress Xian! No matter what!" said Jill.(Xian's dress was pink!) Xian smiled and brought it over to buy it. "Kimiko, you are the only on left! What are you going to get? Tom boyish or simple? That's what Xian and I got." "I don't know Jill, maybe classy, or casual." I said, and set off to the store I was saving for last.

"How about this Kimiko?" Asked Jill, she pointed to a midnight black dress. "Nope, I like a cheery color..." I replied. "How about this Kimiko?" Xian was looking at a pink flowing dress. "No, I don't want flowing, something... Red! But not elegant, or flowing..." I went over to the red dresses and I saw the dress I wanted, it was a casual outfit, and it didn't clash with my earrings and necklace. "I'll take this one!" I shouted over to Xian and Jill. This was going to be a very interesting dance.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko ran over to me, I was glad to see her face again. "Raimundo! You got us lunch!" She hugged me and then let go. "What did you get for the dance Rai?" Kimiko asked. "We will just wear our regular monk robes..." "Okay!" She replied quickly, I thought she was going to be mad, Clay and Omi already took for cover. She laughed and so did Jill and Xian, I just didn't get girls... "Xian, what does your dress look like? I bet it looks most pretty!" Said Omi. "Sorry Omi, I'm not aloud to tell you, Kimiko's rules." Omi looked over at Kimiko and she began to giggle. "Yep, he rules." I kissed her, and I heard laughs all around me.


	24. Chapter 24

SweetGlade: 11 more Chapters! You better read this! 11 Chapters means everyone is happy! Their world: May 2nd.

Chapter 24: The Dance, Will Be Perfect.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

It was 4:35, and the dance started at 6:00. "Jill, Xian, put on your make up already!" I shouted from my bathroom. "I don't know how Kimiko!" Cried Xian. "Fine, come in the bathroom." I said, and she slowly walked in. "You look gorgeous Xian! How about Jill?" "I don't think I'm ready yet Kimiko!" Yelled Jill from the other room. "You will be fine, just show yourself!" I said. She opened the door and I exclaimed "Clay is so going to freak! You have a cowboy hat too? Cute! This is going to be the best dance ever!" I started putting on mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. "Xian, all you need is some lipstick, mascara, and eyeshadow and you'll be perfect! Your eyes don't need any eyeliner. Jill, you need the same make up as me, come over here!" I said, Jill smiled briefly at me and looked at her reflection. "Omi is going to flip for you Xian, all you need is something in your hair..." Jill muttered and grabbed a swan hairpin from the table. "Can I use this?" She asked. "Sure Jill, I never used it that much." Jill carefully attached it to Xian's hair, as I said, she looked fabulous!

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"I don't understand why girls spend so much time applying make up! They are going to look fine anyway!" I flustered and started brushing my hair. "You just don't know how fine Raimundo partner." Said Clay, he was playing with his Dragon Sash. "But I think Xian will look most pretty!" Piped Omi, who was looking at his head, probably imagining he had hair. He sensed me looking at him and Omi glanced at me. "Not going to happen Omi. But you can wish you had hair!" I said and resumed brushing.

Us boys were waiting in the Great Hall, which we recently scrubbed... With Xian's and Jill's help. "Which girl is coming first?" Asked Clay, he got his answer right away. "Clay! Howdy!" Said Jill, she even had matching cowboy boots, and a hat. "Clay, stop being awe struck and say something!" I remarked and waited for Kimiko, the 'Make Up Master' to come out. "Xian, you do look most pretty! I told you Raimundo and Clay!" Said Omi. Xian was blushing furiously and fanning herself. Kim was taking long enough!"

"Raimundo, how do I look?" Asked Kimiko, she came out of the hallway and twirled around her dress. "Absolutely beautiful... Kim." I bowed and kissed her hand. I heard Xian and Jill laugh while Clay and Omi were watching me, to learn how to flatter their girl too. I winked at Clay and Omi and motioned them to do something. "Jill you look..." He glanced at me and said "Beautiful, stunning, and cute." Clay said and looked at Jill this time. "That's so sweet! Thank you!" She said. "Xian, you look like a... Most pretty flower?" Omi faltered. "Omi, you are so nice." She kissed him on the cheek and he turned pink.

On my way out the door, we all said goodbye to Master Fung. "Be careful young monks!" He yelled from the Temple. We all hopped on Dojo and started talking. "So, Kimiko, did you pack my dinner in your purse?" Asked Dojo. "Oops! I forgot! I'll sneak you some food from the dance." I said and patted his back. "Thanks! I hope they have cake..." He trailed off and started to spiral down to Beijing. He slithered into my purse and peeked out, "Kimiko, I like any kind of food, remember that!" Dojo whispered and sunk deeper into my bag.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Jill and Xian lead all of us to a beautiful building, it had Chinese words and flashing lights, Raimundo seemed to understand everything everyone said, so did Xian, Jill, and Omi. You had to know these things when you lived in China. "Come one guys, the first song is about to start!" Said Jill, and she dashed over to the dance floor. It was a slow dance, so Raimundo had his arms around my waist, and I had my hands on his shoulders... "Rai, I didn't know you danced." I whispered. "Maybe because you didn't force me to." I giggled and kept dancing.

Everyone else at the party seemed to be flirting and laughing, the most ridiculous sight was that someone almost ran over Omi. "Omi, you should be more careful next time, darling!" Said Xian. "Aw. Raimundo, look. She called him a nickname!" The song stopped, and I went over to the refreshments and food. "Ooh! Get me a slice of cake, some cookies, and a sandwich!" Began Dojo. I grabbed all the things he wanted when no one was looking. "Thanks Kimiko, my stomach won't be hungry for... The next hour. I heard various crunching and munching from Dojo, people that were around me didn't notice.

I looked around for Raimundo, he was drinking some water, Omi was flirting with Xian... Clay and Jill were no where to be seen! Rai seemed be thinking the same, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow, and mouthed "Where is Clay, and Jill? They should be here!" I saw a cowboy hat disappear to outside. "Come on Raimundo!" I ushered him over and dragged him to the outside. "Look, I saw a hat, so where did they go?" "They are right there Kim!" Then I finally saw them, making out near the fountain. "Okay never mind! Let's get back to the party!" I mumbled and walked back in.

"Refreshments please!" Whispered Dojo an hour later, he did have perfect timing. "Here you go!" I handed him a glass of sprite and helped myself to one cookie and a glass of lemonade. "Kimiko, Omi is such a gentle man!" Said Xian, she joined me at the table. "He can when he wants to be..." I replied and took a sip of my drink. "He's so brave too! He beat Wuya and all these bad guys, Omi is just so perfect..." She sighed dreamily and pranced over to him. "Raimundo, love at first sight, but not soul mates... That's a pity." I said to Raimundo and grabbed him arm, this song was a fast beat.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Even though this song was fast, Kim danced with grace. "You dance good too Kimiko." She blushed and looked over at Omi and Xian, they were sitting at a table and laughing. "Looks like everyone is having fun." She retorted and gazed into my eyes. "Kim, your eyes are pretty." I said and gazed deeper. "But yours are a lovely shade of emerald green..." She kissed me and I closed my eyes, this was a gentle, loving kiss.

"I love you, don't ever leave me." I whispered. "I won't leave you, and I love you Raimundo Pedrosa." I brushed a strand of her midnight black hair away and said "Soul Mates forever?" "Soul Mates forever, and ever." She replied and kissed me again, this night was going to be memorable, because it was the night our souls entwined even closer. 


	25. Chapter 25

SweetGlade: 10 more Chapters till HAPPY LAND! See you there... 

Chapter 25: Raimundo's Present, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Today was Rai's B-Day! Raimundo was sleeping... "I'll be back Raimundo." I whispered and tip toed to my room, I had to wrap my present for him now. The telescope also had a booklet that told all the constellations... Even though Raimundo seemed like he knew more I still will give it to him. How to tear wrapping paper silently? I need more than one person. "Clay! Omi! Open up NOW!" I was hammering on their doors. "What now Kimiko, did you have to wake me so early?" Asked Clay, Omi didn't say anything, he was still rubbing his eyes. "Get Xian and Jill, they need to wake up too, it's Raimundo's B-Day, and if you didn't get him something then I'm going to..." My voice was getting louder, but I could still hear Rai's snores from the other room.

"What Kimiko?" Jill popped her head from Clay's side. "Raimundo's Birthday! Did you get him something?" I asked. "Yes, Clay and I did, a new surfboard." She whispered. "Good. Omi and Xian, what did you get Raimundo? Omi if you didn't get him something I'm going to burn you till you..." "No worries here my loyal friend Kimiko, Xian and I got him a pet fish." He said as he extended his hand, their was a bowl; some fish food, and a goldfish, which was swimming in circles.

"Okay everyone, we need to wrap presents, but Omi and Xian, I don't think you would to wrap our little friend here..." I pointed to the goldfish. "Very good. Omi and I will wrap the presents, while you, Clay and Jill go decorate." Said Xian, who peeped out of Omi's door. "Okay, let's go split!" I ran to the Great Hall with Clay and Jill. "Do we need to get Master Fung?" Asked Jill. "No, he wakes up at 7:30, and now it's 9:24." I replied and glanced at my watch.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Good Morning Kim." I whispered, no answer. I finally opened my eyes, she wasn't there. "Guess she went back to her room." I said to no one. Now I really needed a shower. The clock said it was 10:45. I took a quick shower, put on my outfit, and looked at the calender... Today was my birthday!

I ran outside and saw no one. Then I went to the kitchen, not even Master Fung was there. Did they forget? Someone tackled me from behind, followed by a burst of noise and music. "Happy Birthday Raimundo!" Master Fung, Dojo, Clay, Jill, Xian, and Omi came out of their hiding places... Kimiko was the one that tackled me. "We all got you presents Rai!" Shouted Kimiko. I was happy, this was probably the best Birthday I ever would have.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo's expression was priceless, he was so happy! "Raimundo, since you hid on my birthday, I hid all the presents!" I said, and he flashed me a smile. "Go ahead and try to find them all!" Clay yelled, and Raimundo was out of the door. "Okay guys, this gives us time to decorate! Master Fung, Dojo: Great Hall. Clay and Jill: Sleeping quarters. Omi and Xian: Hallways. I'll get the kitchen and garden. Let's go!" Everyone scrambled to the places I assigned, now being a Xiaolin monk really helped right now.

Yes, I hid the presents really well... He would find them in a long time. The streamers were up, and the table cloth was set, now I needed to go to the garden. I rushed over there and I heard. "Kimiko! It was nice of you to visit me." It was Peaches, and since I talked to her so often, I didn't need the Tongue of Sai ping. "Hi! Can you help me decorate, today is Raimundo's day." "Really? The handsome boy is getting older? My, my, people grow so fast. Of course I'll help!" She said and took some streamers under her wings and flew away.

We all met back at the kitchen, and it was 11:26. "Did you all finish your work? Clay and I did." Retorted Jill. "Yes I did, with some help. Anyways, Dojo, where is the cake?" I asked and flipped some hair behind my shoulder. "Yes, I did bake it, and it's delicious! All we need is your statues." He said and placed his dragon on the cake. "This is going to be so cool!" Exclaimed Xian. Everyone made theirs last night when Raimundo was sleeping. I looked at my sculpture, it had Raimundo and I hugging... It was perfect.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

If Kimiko hid these presents, then the last one I needed would be somewhere in the Temple. I got the fish from the Waterfall (I liked it!), the rectangular box from a treetop, but I didn't know where Kimiko's was. I strolled into the garden, a bird zoomed toward me, the one Kimiko had the other day. It started to chirp madly at me, and then fly away. Kimiko was standing at the window watching me, with a smirk on her face. "Kim! Stop doing that! You know it's annoying!" "Come on Raimundo, find the last present already! It's close by, and if you can understand bird language then she just told you where it was!" She shouted and closed the window.

This was going to take a while, if it was nearby then that meant it WAS in the garden... Well probably. In a flower bed? No. In a tree? Nope. In the fountain? Let's find out... I looked around the fountain, there was a bosh next to it, and the roses Kimiko planted. My first reaction was look at the roses... But then I stopped myself, that's what Kim wold want me to think, so instead I chose the bush. In it was a box, I didn't know what was in it because all my presents were wrapped... except the fish.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I saw him take the scope, so I told everyone to meet back at the kitchen. "Okay, on the count of 3! 1..2..3!" I shouted. "Raimundo!" Everyone yelled, and he came into the room. "What?" He asked. "It's your birthday Rai! Why do you always act so clueless! Anyways, open your presents, I need to get my camera." I ran back to my room and found out that my cell phone was ringing. "Hello, this is Kimiko." I said and pressed the phone against my ear. "Kimiko, this is your mom, I just wanted to wish Raimundo a happy birthday, remember to tell him that!" "Okay mom, I need to get going talk to you later! Bye!" "Bye Honey."

"Raimundo, my mom says hi, and did you open your presents?" I asked and sat down next to him. "No, I was waiting for you." He replied and started to open Clay's and Jill's presents. This was going to be exciting, I couldn't wait to see his face.


	26. Chapter 26

SweetGlade: 9 more Chappies! Then everything gets... YAY! May 3rd, 2005

Chapter 26: Let's Open Those Presents! What Emotions?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I opened the present, it was a surfboard! "Thanks, Jill and Clay!" I said and looked at the neat patterns, I was definitely going to use this! "Omi, Xian, I'll feed the fish!" Omi smiled. "Kimiko, time to open your present!" Kimiko's smile was priceless, her eyes sparkled an amazing aqua blue. "Go ahead, open it Rai!" She whispered. Slowly, I unraveled the paper. "Kim, I always wanted one of these!" It was a telescope, how did she know I wanted one ever since I was a little boy in... Brazil. The sadness crept over me, for some reason I could see sadness in Kimiko's eyes too, what was she sad about?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo loved my present, but for some reason... I felt sad. It just washed over me, what was I sad about? Nothing made sense ever since Rai and I were Soul Mates. "Kim, thank you." He said and put it back in it's package. "Now who wants some cake? I'm starving!" Yelled Dojo from across the table. My mood just lightened up, I looked at Raimundo and he seemed happy. "Let's dig out!" Said Omi, he grabbed a fork in the process. "It's dig in Omi." Corrected Clay. Raimundo cut the cake and had the first slice. "Dojo, you are the best cook ever!" Exclaimed Rai. "I'm flattered Raimundo! Now wonder Kim finds you 'charming.' I felt a little red come into my cheeks, I saw Raimundo and he was blushing too. Why was he blushing?

The cake was delicious! Wonder where Dojo learned how to bake like that... "Maybe from Grand Master Dashi!" Said Raimundo. "I didn't say that out loud!" I thought. "She didn't? Figures..." I looked at Raimundo and his mouth wasn't moving. "Raimundo! Can you here me?" "Yes. Kim, I can hear you, but how do you talk without opening your mouth?" "I should ask you the same question." I thought. He looked at me wide eyed. "We need to see Master Fung." He said to me.

"Master Fung, is there such thing as mind reading without the Mind Reader Conch?" I asked him. "Yes Kimiko, there is, but it is a very difficult skill, which only very Great Xiaolin Warriors can achieve, and Soul Mates. I gaped, this meant that I could read Raimundo's mind, but then... How could I give him privacy? Raimundo looked at me and smirked, he read my mind again. "Master Fung, could you teach us?" I asked sweetly and hoped he would buy it. "Yeah, me too." Thought Raimundo.

"Young monks, I sense something is troubling you, what is wrong?" Said Master Fung. "I think I can read Raimundo's mind..." I mumbled and looked at the ground. "I see. Tomorrow at 8:30, I do not want Omi and Clay to figure out..." Said Master Fung. "Especially Omi!" added Raimundo, I think he meant to day that in his head.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Kimiko, let's just say everything we mean and try not to read each others minds, okay?" I asked. "Sure, don't go digging in my mind either." She said and looked up at the sky, right now it was 8:00, tomorrow Kimiko and I were going to see Master Fung at 8:30. "Kim, do you want to look at the stars through the telescope you bought me?" Kimiko nodded her head and pointed at the moon... It was a full moon. "Raimundo, look pretty it is!" I knew she would love it. "I know it's pretty, look at all the star constellations you can see right now!" I said, and then I adjusted the telescope on one of my favorite constellations; Taurus, it was also my Zodiac sign. "Kimiko, what's your favorite constellation?" I asked. "I don't know any, but is there an Aries? That's me, and I know you are a Taurus." "Sharp aren't you?" Kimiko laughed and I moved the telescope so it would face the moon. "Raimundo, you are so charming." She said and glanced at her Soul Mate ring. "I know."

By the time it was 10:34, I knew all of the constellations, and I wanted Kimiko to learn them all. "Kim, come look at Pegasus, it's pretty." She looked through the lens, yes, it did look like a horse. "I think it's time to go, Kim. You are already rubbing your eyes." "I am not tired it's just that... I'm going to rest my eyes..." Kimiko was out like a candle. She looked so angelic, I kissed her on the lips, took my telescope and her, and carried her back to my room. "Good night Kim." I fell asleep next to her, and I heard a "Thank you."

"Good morning sunshine!" Kimiko yelled and opened my curtains, to let the blinding light flood in. I really needed sleep... "Kim, why do you always wake me up so early? I need beauty sleep too!" "You are a boy, and you are already handsome. Now wake up! It's 9:23!" Kimiko opened my door and walked to her room. I took a shower, put on my robes and made my way to breakfast. "You are late as usual Raimundo! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the mat?" Asked Omi, who was apparently waiting for me... "Bed Omi. BED!" I said and sat down to eat my breakfast, today I would be learning how to dive and do a back flip, which I think would be easy.

"So Omi, where is Xian?" Asked Kimiko. (She just walked through the door.) "Xian and Jill are watching Clay train, I was merely waiting for Raimundo to wake up!" With that, he went outside to go impress his girl. "Don't even think about reading my mind Kim." I mumbled and got up to go train, Kimiko quickly followed. "Young monks, now test your abilities." Master Fung said. I felt jealously wash over me, who was feeling this emotion?" I looked over to Xian and Jill, no, they didn't seem to be like that... I took flight and I felt that emotion get stronger, who was watching me and wanting to fly?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Someone was being jealous. I didn't know who it was, it wasn't Xian, Jill, or Raimundo... I looked over to Omi and Clay. Clay was minding his own business and Omi was looking at Rai, who was flying. "Kimiko, since you are done with your fire... Please watch Clay, Omi and Raimundo do there tasks. I am going to the meditation room." Master Fung said and left me with everyone else. ("Raimundo, do you feel that?" "Yes, who is jealous?" "It may be Omi, he must have heard Master Fung talking to both of us about mind reading and emotion feeling!" "This is so confusing...") I was talking with Raimundo in my head, but no one else seemed to take notice.

Training was over, Xian and Jill congratulated us, and then went to their rooms with Omi and Clay. Omi did look a little... On the sad side. "Omi, anything wrong?" I asked. "No nothing is wrong... My loyal friend Kimiko. Mind reading is 'cool' right?" He said and walked into his room. So he DID hear it, I had to tell Master Fung... Or Raimundo! "Rai! Where are you?" I ran to his room and opened the door, he was writing in his diary, the second he saw my face he threw the diary on the floor and asked "Hey Kimiko, what did you want?" "I know Omi heard our conversation! That's where the jealously was coming from!"

"Wait Kim. All we have to do is meet Master Fung at 8:30 and then we'll understand everything. Right now stop worrying, it makes me worry too." I smiled and lay on his bed next to him. Did Lucia and Charon have these powers too? Then why didn't they tell me? This was difficult... 


	27. Chapter 27

SweetGlade: I have piano lessons today so I have to make it quick! (Well I type fast...) May 4th, 2005. 

Chapter 27: Special Training With The Master... Emotions Are not Easy to Deal With.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

It was 7:27. "Raimundo, I'm worried. What's Master Fung going to teach us?" I asked and combed my hair. "Probably... Don't go reading your mind when you don't want me to. Or how to do something with the emotions? I don't know Kim. Stop worrying, it's driving me nuts!" He said and started to look through his telescope. (He did put it in his room, next to his window. "Hey Kimiko, look. You can see Omi making out with Xian! Just need to adjust the telescope..." "Raimundo! Give them some privacy!" I put the cover back on his telescope and he rolled his eyes. "Come, we need to go." Raimundo muttered and took my hand, and lead me to Master Fung.

("Raimundo, listen!" I said to him in my mind. "What?" "Omi is talking to Master Fung!") "Master Fung, why do Raimundo and Kimiko have mind reading and emotion feelings? Am I not skilled enough?" Asked Omi. "No Omi. It is a gift that comes to some, and not to others. Do not feel left out... Don't tell Clay either. Please return to your dorm." "Yes Master Fung." I heard his footsteps fade away, and then Raimundo and I walked in front of Master Fung Raimundo asked "Master, what are you going to teach Kimiko and I?"

"Many things. Tell me, can you both feel each others emotions and read each others minds too?" He asked. "Yes Master Fung, I do not know how I acquired these skills." I said and waited for him to reply, then he finally did. "Raimundo, Kimiko, I will teach you how to control your emotions. Your mind reading can go without training..." "Why Master Fung? I can only read Kimiko's thoughts." Began Raimundo. "Because you two are connected. Now, shall we start?"

"Yes Master Fung." Rai and I said at the same time. "Free your mind, calm the storm." I did that, and I felt relaxed. "Kimiko, throw an emotion at Raimundo." I did as he said, I was trying to feel... Mad. I had a lot of that emotion. "Raimundo, try and push yourself away from it. You can close a part of you off, but still feel the emotion.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was mad. I didn't know why... Kimiko was probably using this emotion on me, I tried blocking it off like Master Fung said. It was working, I knew who was feeling it... But I wasn't angry anymore. "Congratulations Raimundo, you are a fast learner, now give one to Kimiko." I focused on my emotion: Love. Kimiko seemed to be enjoying it, but she reluctantly started to push it away.

After an hour or so... "Very good young Dragons. Now use your knowledge and fight darkness." "Thank you Master Fung." Said Kimiko. I bowed and left. "Kim, what did you think about our first training lesson? I think we got it down!" "I don't think so, when you gave me love I didn't know what to do with it..." "Don't worry. It's balance, skill, and focus but together!" "Thanks Rai." She kissed me, and I felt that emotion I sent at her.

Omi's P.O.V.

I was spying on Raimundo and Kimiko the whole time. Even though I was going against Master Fung's words... I had to know what was going on and why Raimundo had such skill. I ran back stealthily to my room, where Xian was. "Xian, where are you?" I saw her asleep on my bed. "Xian, I'm back." I whispered and lay down on the bed next to her. "Omi, you are done with your walk?" "Yes. I have much to think about." Xian shrugged and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Good night." She said. "Yes, good night." I yawned and turned off my lamp.

The next morning I saw Xian already up and brushing her hair. "Xian, did you sleep well?" "Yes. Especially with you." She giggled and looked outside. "Looks like Raimundo and Kimiko got a early start." I glanced out the window too. Raimundo and Kimiko were outside, playing under the willow tree... But both of them did seem in deep thought.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I had to wake Raimundo up early so I could have a talk with him. "Rai, I think I see Omi coming in this direction, switch to mind reading mode." He laughed and began to talk in my head. ("I think Omi is just jealous about us..." "He could be Rai, I mean; he always wants to be the best. But he was the first one to become a dragon..." "Oh stop mentioning that!") I looked over at Raimundo and rolled my eyes, Omi and Xian were coming this way. "Hello friends... How come you weren't talking?" He asked, he was trying to get the information out of us. "We were, but then we decided kissing was much more appropriate." Said Raimundo, who was being sarcastic. "That is most good. Did you eat your food yet?" He asked again. "We ate our food and did everything possible. Now please leave me alone Omi." Raimundo hissed. "No offense Xian..." I added.

"None taken! Come on Omi, we need to go eat." Xian took his hand and walked back to the Temple. "Did Master Fung say we could tell anyone?" I asked. "No, I don't think so... I'm not telling anyone yet." He pulled me into an embrace. "Being a Soul Mate with you is very hard." He said. I scowled and he he smiled. "But worth it all to be with you." I kissed him. "Thank you." whispered. "My pleasure Kimiko." He replied.


	28. Chapter 28

SweetGlade: I have to write as many chaps as I can before my teacher gets here! May 5th, 2005.

Chapter 28: Mastering The Ability, and Spying from Omi and Clay.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Master Fung called Raimundo and I at random, our regular training was cut short and Omi and Clay were getting very suspicious. "Raimundo, Kimiko, where are you two going?" Asked Clay, he always asked that and he knew where... But he, like Omi, was trying to get information out of Raimundo and I. "Master Fung thing... Don't follow." Replied Raimundo, he took my hand and quickened the pace, the Master still didn't want anyone to know of this. ("You know they are going to find out sooner or later Rai." "I know, but Master Fung doesn't want them to know, so we should still be loyal okay?" "Fine.") This mind reading really did come in handy when we were talking to Omi, Xian, Jill or Clay, we could share our excuses.

"You have mastered the skill, now use it wisely. You may tell Omi and Clay if you wish. The Mind Reader Conch won't work on your minds though." Said Master Fung. Raimundo gave me a thumbs up and bowed to Master Fung, so did I. "Raimundo, do you think that they should know about it?" I asked. "Let's think about it. They might be a little creeped out." He responded. "Creeped out about what Raimundo buddy?" Asked Clay, who seemed to be waiting in the hallway for us. "Nothing, and were you waiting for us?" I said and put my hands on my hips.

"Um... Kind of?" He didn't want me mad... Because I could get really MAD. "Wrong answer, get out of my sight in 10...9-" I yelled. He was off, holding his cowboy hat too. "You have a big temper Kimiko." Stammered Raimundo. I gave him the evil eye and he backed up a few steps. "I didn't say anything." "Good." I retorted and lead him to my room.

I kissed him with passion, I didn't get much time with him alone anymore. Raimundo nibbled my bottom lip and slid his tongue in my mouth, I knew the process. My hands were playing with his untidy brown hair, and his were on my waste, which gave me shivers of bliss down my spine, I could feel him smirk into my lips. ("None of that please!" "Why?" "You sometimes are so..." "Charming?" "Yes...") That was the good thing about mind reading, you didn't have to stop kissing! I broke away to catch my breath. "Amazing, wasn't it?" He asked and ran a hand through his hair. "Amazing." I replied.

Clay's P.O.V.

I was spying on Raimundo and Kimiko, because I knew something fishy was going on, Omi was helping me with his ear pressed to the door. Jill and Xian were just talking in my room, they didn't think it was that nice spying on people... They had curtains over the window, that's why I was with Omi at the door. I didn't hear any sounds from them, they might have been kissing. "I have an idea!" Omi whispered. He came back with the Falcon's Eye. "Why didn't you get the Mind Reader Conch?" I asked. "Because it won't work on them, Master Fung said so!"

"Fine you win but use the Falcon's Eye already!" I snapped. "Falcon's Eye!" He yelled. "Not so loud!" I gasped. "I see Kimiko, walking toward the door where we are, turning the knob and-" "Let's go Omi!" I bounded back to my room with Omi, and used the Falcon's Eye to look at Kimiko, who was looking puzzled. "I thought I heard Clay and Omi out here." Kimiko said, she kicked the air, then shrugged; and went back to Raimundo. "Dang!" I shouted. Xian and Jill looked at Omi and I like we were crazy.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I knew Clay and Omi used to be there. Now I had to mind-talk to Kim. ("They used the Eye, I knew it!" "I know, and they were trying to spy on us!" "We could tell them and then they would leave us alone..." "Then they would be afraid to show their emotions Raimundo!" "Whatever Kim." "Should we ask for Master Fung's opinions?" She asked. "No, we can do this by ourselves." "Hey Kim, open the door; I bet they are behind it know, open it fast.") Kimiko walked over to the door and pulled it open. I heard Clay's door slam, and muffled talking from his room.

"Clay, Omi, stop spying on Kim and I!" I shouted through their door. "We were not trying to listen to you with the Falcon's Eye which I didn't take from the vault!" Said Omi from the other side. "Sure Omi." I groaned and opened Clay's door. Omi and Clay were huddled in the corner, and Xian and Jill were watching with amusement. "They were spying on you." Jill laughed. "Jill! You weren't supposed to tell them!" Mumbled Clay. She stuck out her tongue and Xian began to giggle.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was listening to music while Raimundo went to go talk to Clay and Omi, who were acting exactly like children. "OW!" That was all I heard from Clay's room, who was that? I didn't know. Raimundo came back in the room looking very triumphant. I turned off the music and asked "What happened, and who screamed?" "It was Clay that screamed, all I did was say Typhoon Boom- Then he screamed, along with Omi. "

"When will we tell them?" I said and started to paint my nails. "I have a very good idea first." Raimundo smiled one of his dazzling smiles and whispered into my ear: "We'll make them beg for the info, I started to laugh my head off, while Omi, Clay, Xian, and Jill were wondering what Raimundo and I were laughing at... They would find out... Oh they WOULD find out... 


	29. Chapter 29

SweetGlade: Let's see... HAPPY LAND is almost here... My piano lesson is coming too. May 6th is their date. 

Chapter 29: Not What We Really Expected, Don't Loose Control.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I got up in the cheerful mood, so I would let Raimundo sleep. It was cloudy outside, Rai and Omi would be happy when they got up. Since it was so early in the morning (6:38) I washed my hair and changed into a new pair of monk robes. "Hello Omi." I piped. "Kimiko, you have gotten up most early, is anything wrong?" I could feel hope from him, and a little bit of fear. "No Omi, everything is perfect, and where is Xian?" I asked while helping myself to two pieces of toast. "She needed to get her 'beauty sleep.' Which I found very interesting, because there is one paragraph about beauty sleep in my Ancient Guide to Females..." He trailed of and looked at the expression on my face. Fear, hope, curiosity, and jealousy was in the air. "Omi. Do NOT open that book in MY presence." I sneered and buttered my toast.

"Raimundo, will we ever tell them?" I asked, I was getting very annoyed. "Eventually Kim, you can tell them if you want, it doesn't matter to me, and can you help clean the lens of my telescope? It's getting all foggy..." "Sure, but I don't know how to tell them..." "Omi already knows, tell him that he can tell Clay." He said and polished his lens. "Thank you Raimundo." I hugged him. "Hey, what am I here for?"

I spent the rest of the day talking to Raimundo, and laughing with the girls about how weird Omi and Clay act when they spy on people. "Clay is always saying 'Jill what do you think Raimundo and Kimiko are doing?' and I say 'Probably snogging each other.' He is just so wanting to know everything!" Jill whispered, we were all trading secrets and stuff, while the boys were in the other room, going crazy... Or spying on us.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Omi and Clay did go spy on the girls, but eventually I just made the wind blow them back to my room, because I didn't want them to listen to stuff that they shouldn't be listening to... I felt like a baby sitter. "Clay, Omi, if you go spy on them again I'm going to make the wind blow you to Beijing." I said, and they didn't dare do it anymore. "So Raimundo partner, what's been going on recently? You haven't talked to us for a while." I thought of something to say and mumbled "Really nothing." "But Raimundo, you have been disappearing with Kimiko to Master Fung. What have you been doing?" Asked Omi, I knew he knew that Kim and I went to Master Fung for training. "Stuff." I replied and glared at him.

Many rounds of questions went by, and I always said things like 'No, Nothing, Stuff, Training, Making out... But they didn't believe. "Okay Omi. This is the last straw. I KNOW you spyed on me when I was training with Master Fung, you are just asking questions to get information out of me, but you actually know what is going on! SO PLEASE SHUT UP!" I yelled. I heard gasps from the girls' rooms.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

( 8:57) Looks like Raimundo lost his temper, because a wind was blowing through the Temple, and I felt madness, fear, surprise, pity, and questioning emotions. "What was that Kimiko? Your boyfriend is making all the wind go nuts..." Said Xian. Without hesitation I walked out of the room and looked through a window, Raimundo was leaning against a tree, and Master Fung was talking to him, maybe Master Fung could tell everyone, and then I wouldn't have to worry.

I ran down to the tree, but found only Raimundo there. ("Master Fung was just talking to me, and he says he'll tell the others. I didn't know how I lost my temper, I wasn't mad though. I think I lost focus and Omi's temper was getting to me. Feel it, it's not me that's angry.") He was right, the anger wasn't coming from him, it was from inside the Temple. "Let's go back inside, it's starting to rain again." I kissed him and lead him back to his room, where two very awe struck people were.

Omi, Clay, Jill, and Xian were waiting for Master Fung to speak, Raimundo and I were watching from a distance. "Master Fung, I know that you will tell us that Raimundo and Kimiko have mind reading powers." Admitted Omi... I knew it. "Not only that young ones, but they also have the gift of feeling emotions from other people, Omi you were mad, so Raimundo felt that, and he lost control." Master Fung explained. "I see." Everyone said, and they walked back to their rooms. "Thank you Master Fung." I whispered and he smiled.

Raimundo and I remained in the same room with the door locked because we didn't want anyone to come in, and ask unwanted questions. "Raimundo! Open the door!" Omi was shouting, and I felt anger from him, but I closed it off. I heard a sign and then fading footsteps. "Kim... I feel so different from everyone else now." He stammered and looked to the floor. "It's not your fault Rai, in fact, it's not a problem. Everyone is different." I cooed and kissed him gently. "Thanks Kim." He said quietly.

"Go to sleep, you need your sleep, I'll get some food if you are hungry." I unlocked the door, crept to the kitchen but I heard voices, so I hid in the fireplace, which had fire in it. "I can't believe they can read emotions... " That was Jill's voice. "Some people are just so different." Omi voice wavered. Then the footsteps went away, and I came out of the fire. I took some food and ran to Raimund's room, I didn't care that some people (Like Omi, Clay, and Jill) stared at me when I ran... Tears were stinging my eyes, I opened Rai's door, locked it and collapsed on the bed crying silently... "People do think differently about us..." I whispered and cried into Raimundo's shoulder, I didn't know he was awake.


	30. Chapter 30

SweetGlade: Emotions! EMOTIONS! May 6th-7th. 4 more Chapters till HAPPY LAND! Also, correct Kosmic. You have again figured out my mind! But I'm not mad... I'm happy! Everyone is just finding out what I think... 

Chapter 30: Why am I So Different? What Do I Need?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko was crying that night, and I couldn't sleep either, I didn't want her to know I was awake. The next morning, at a reasonable time, which was like... 7:12. "Kim, have you been sity, and dislike. I sat down next to Omi, and Kimiko next to Clay. When I sat down, Omi scooted away from me, and Clay scooted away from Kimiko, the only things in the room that didn't seem mad were Dojo and Master Fung.

Breakfast was awkward, and Kim was trying to hold in tears, but some slipped down her face. When she was done she ran out of the room, and so did I. Omi shot a me a glare, and Jill, Clay, and Xian looked at the floor. A wind that was trying to comfort me blew, but I didn't bother. I turned on my heel and ran after Kimiko, I could hear hushed whispers behind me. The onand dislike. I sat down next to Omi, and Kimiko next to Clay. When I sat down, Omi scooted away from me, and Clay scooted away from Kimiko, the only things in the room that didn't seem mad were Dojo and Master Fung.

Breakfast was awkward, and Kim was trying to hold in tears, but some slipped down her face. When she was done she ran out of the room, and so did I. Omi shot a me a glare, and Jill, Clay, and Xian looked at the floor. A wind that was trying to comfort me blew, but I didn't bother. I turned on my heel and ran after Kimiko, I could hear hushed whispers behind me. The only words I could make out were weird, strange, and never.

Kimiko wasn't in her room, so she was in mine crying. "Kim. How can they be so..." She finished my sentence. "Cruel, mean, harsh, judgemental, and annoying?" At the last word of her sentence she began sobbing again. "It's all right Kimiko, do you want to go talk in the garden?" I asked her. She nodded, and her tears still streamed down her face, but she still looked beautiful. The fish that Omi gave me looked at me, and ate it's food that I sprinkled in the water... Animals understood sadness.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" Asked the bird she made friends with, Peaches. "I don't know... Everyone is just so mean... Raimundo and I aren't weird or anything! We didn't do anything. Now they just ignore me and treat me like I'm not even existing..." Cried Kim. "It's okay, it's okay." The bird said and began brushing Kimiko's hair with her beak. "I just wish people would understand. I'm the same person... Why don't they care for me?" Asked Kim, she did seem a little calmer. Meanwhile I was silent, thinking my own thought, lost in my world.

"Kimiko. It doesn't matter what's on the outside, it's the inside. You are the exact same person, and they shouldn't be like that!" Chirped the bird. "I wish I could think that..." Said Kimiko. "Don't dwell in the house of the past." I suddenly whispered. Kimiko looked at me, for some reason I sounded like Charon A LOT. "Raimundo, you are right, and so are you Peaches. They shouldn't treat me like that, an I'll put a stop to it!"

"There's the Kimiko I used to know! Get them girl!" Tweeted Peaches. Kimiko got up from the ground, and wiped the tears away, a new flame was burning in her eyes, this was the Kim I used to know. I even felt my own spirits lifting, and my heart soaring. "Kimiko. Let's go!" I said and ran to the Temple with her. "Thanks Peaches!" I yelled. "Your welcome handsome!" The bird sang, she also winked at me. I did blush a little, and continued to follow Kimiko, I was surprised that she could run so fast. "Kim! Wait up!" I shouted, but she couldn't hear me.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I noticed something... Lucia was helping me all the way, and now I was going to do what she was telling me all along, follow your heart. Clay, Jill, Xian, and Omi were standing at the kitchen looking at me like I was mad. "CLAY, OMI, XIAN, AND JILL!" Everyone excpet me jumped about a foot in the air. "I'm no different from you! I'm still your friend!" I ran over and hugged them all... I waited, and they finally returned it. "Kimiko, Master Fung told us to do this so you would learn one of his thousands if lessons! You got it!" Squealed Jill, and Raimundo joined the group hug. Dojo from nearby said "Hm. I remember that scene... Oh yes, it was from Lucia and Charon..." I was surpised, but I didn't sa anything, I didn't wan't to ruin this moment, I would ask him later.

That very night, Dojo made one of his special recipes, and by the way was delicious! I was happy that I learned the lesson and I could see Master Fung smiling in the background too. "Really, the thing you need in life the most is love, friendship, and fun!" I said out loud. (True Kimiko, very, very true.") I smiled, I was not different just special, and I loved it.


	31. Chapter 31

SweetGlade: OH MY GOSH. 3 more chapters and then HAPPY! But that's not the end! May 8th, 2005. Piano Lessons are OVER! 

Chapter 31: I Never Could Survive Without You, Love.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Everyone right now was eating lunch and I was talking with Raimundo... In my mind. ("Raimundo, I'm glad that everything is back to normal, and why is everyone so quiet?" "They are wondering why WE aren't talking." "But we are... " "It looks like we are nodding at nothing Kim!") I snapped out of my mind reading and looked at everyone, they weren't saying anything, or eating. "What? Did I do something?" I asked. "No, Kimiko, but why are you and Raimundo not talking?" He answered my question with a question. Raimundo automatically rolled his eyes and began tapping his foot in an aggravating way.

"I was talking to him only." I replied. "Oh. I see." Omi said and sighed. It was a very uncomfortable topic to talk about, and I had a feeling that Omi was as jealous as ever, and it was overwhelming me, almost. "Okay Omi, how about Raimundo and I teach you?" I asked. He shot me a 'WHAT?' look and I shrugged. "That would be most helpful!" Omi exclaimed. "Raimundo, can you teach me too?" Asked Clay. "Fine. Whatever." Rai was very stubborn now... I didn't know why, I sensed a strong emotion of something from him... What was it? I would ask him later...

"Okay, now I feel like Master Fung." I said and paced back and forth in front of Jill, Xian, Clay, and Omi. "So tell us Kimiko! How do we do it?" Asked Jill impatiently. I took a deep breath and gazed at Raimundo, he looked happy, but he was in deep thought and looked like he didn't want to be bothered. ("Raimundo! Snap out of it!") His head snapped up and he looked at me and smiled. "What?" He asked. "Kimiko, how do you do this again? I forgot." Oh this was going to be longer than I expected... How did Master Fung do this with all of us?

Omi's P.O.V.

I did not get what Kimiko and Raimundo said! It was most frustrating! I did not feel the emotion inside! "Young monks, if you do not feel and emotion from someone now, then you may never have this ability. Raimundo and Kimiko were lucky." Said Master Fung, who came out of the Temple to observe. "Yes Master." I replied, and walked back into the building, Xian followed and said "Did you feel anything? I didn't. Raimundo and Kimiko must have something special." I sighed, and slumped back to my room and closed the door.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko was trying her hardest to teach them, but it wouldn't work. She was my soul mate, and they weren't entwined with anyone... I had this one question in my mind, and I couldn't get rid of it. The question has been bugging me for a while, and I found myself always zoning out and losing focus... This was a bad habit. In fact, I was doing it right now! "Yo! Raimundo!" Kimiko was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Oh sorry Kim. I have trouble finding focus..." I said and yawned, why was I so tired all the time? Maybe because I never slept that much, and some emotion was bothering me too much.

Then I thought of something... Dojo said that scene looked familiar. "I need to go, NOW." I ran out of the room without explanation and found Dojo sleeping. "DOJO I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled, he jumped off his pillow, and screamed; it sounded like a little girl. "Raimundo, do not do that again!" He gasped and put his hand over his heart. Stupid Dojo...

"Never mind that! Why did you say that scene looked familiar? Did Lucia and Charon have that scene before? TELL ME!" I raised my voice too much. "Ow Raimundo, stop it, and yes Lucia and Charon did have that scene, and it was funny. Okay, now are you happy?" He asked and curled up on his pillow. "Yes, Dojo, thanks." I walked back to Kimiko's room with a lot of thinking to do.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I didn't get it. Raimundo just suddenly needed to go somewhere... Where? The bathroom? No. The kitchen? He is not that hungry. Dojo? YES! He did go to Dojo... He strolled back into my room looking relieved. "Where did you go Raimundo?" I asked and kissed him. "Dojo, Lucia and Charon. Information." He wasn't talking in full sentences... "Rai, what did you do?" "There is something we missed about Lucia and Charon, what was he going to say to Lucia, and everything! Everything got confusing when we ended up soul mates." Raimundo said and fell onto my bed. "Kimiko, I love you." That was so random... I didn't know what to say. Before I could think again, he kissed me. It was a gentle, sweet, loving, blissful, and light kiss. Right there and then I realized the was the person I loved most in the world, the person that loved me back... My Soul Mate. He broke away and I caught my breath, his kisses were long, and I never wanted him to stop.

"Raimundo, I love you more than you will ever know." I whispered and kissed him again. "Kim, do you know the meaning of life? The thing that everyone goes searching for?" He asked and gazed into my eyes. "No I don't Raimundo." I said. "It's love. Love is our air, without love, life is boring and hollow, can you imagine a life without me?" He asked and absentmindedly combed my hair, it was soothing and I sighed dreamily.

"No, I couldn't. I understand what you are saying now Rai, if I didn't have you then... I wouldn't be as happy as I am now." I kissed him and brought him close to me, this just felt so right; I wanted to be with him forever. "Soul Mates forever?" He asked and I snuggled closer to the warmth of his chest. "Soul Mates forever, Raimundo." I felt sleep take over me, and I saw his sparkling green eyes stare at me lovingly. "I will always be there Kim." Was the last thing I heard him say, before drifting into a blissful dream...


	32. Chapter 32

SweetGlade: Thanks guys! 2 more chaps and then HAPPY LAND. Well whatever...May 9th, 2005 for them!

Chapter 32: There Is No Need To Be Jealous!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

My heart felt a little different. Raimundo was already up? Funny. I took a shower and ran down to breakfast. "Clay, Omi, Xian, and Jill, have you Raimundo anywhere?" I asked and sat down. "No Kimiko, he said he was going for a walk." Omi replied. "Oh I see. Jill and Xian, when are you going back to Beijing?" I said. "Oh like ... May 12th, unless you want us to stay of course!" Jill piped. "I don't know Jill, is something pops up then I think you are allowed still be at the Temple. I got a little emotion wave, someone was feeling disappointed. Omi, Clay, Jill, and Xian seemed okay... It was from Raimundo! "I need to go!" I took off, and I could feel curiosity and realization.

"Rai! Raimundo! Where are you!" I yelled and dashed through the forest, I think I knew where he was, but I had to be sure. The Waterfall was becoming clearer, and I could see a figure standing there; and gazing into the waters. My heart felt so happy when I approached, maybe it was another sense I was developing. ("Kimiko, I wondered when you would show up." "Why did you leave? You got me worried." "I know, I could feel it. Anyways, this isn't the scene in the dreams, I don't know when that happens, but it will happen, and you'll be there, I just have to figure out..." "It's not only you that had to figure it out Raimundo, it's a mystery we both can solve.")

He smiled warmly and hugged me, my stomach got butterflies, and it sent those blissful shivers down my spine. I could hear his beating heart, and it made me comfortable, and I felt that one emotion that I loved, love. "What do you feel now Raimundo?" I asked him. "Love, happiness, and bliss." Raimundo kissed me and I brought him closer to me, he deepened the kiss and I sighed, this was the scene I loved most. I broke away and asked "Did you even eat breakfast?" I asked. "Um, yes?" "I can tell." I whispered and kissed him again.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko and I went back to the Temple, everyone else was training. "Finally! The two love birds came back!" Jill shouted from her sopt near the Temple. Clay was digging a hole, Omi was controlling water, and I should have been flying now. "Young ones, please start training." Master Fung said to Kimiko and I. I nodded and summoned my chi so I could fly. Someone was feeling a little bit jealous, who wanted to fly? I knew it was an amazing talent but Omi could breathe under water without anything! "No need to feel jealous Omi!" I yelled and did a barrel roll. I liked being my regular joker self.

"Raimundo, did you sense that?" Kimiko asked and started to trace my abs with her fingers, it sent shivers down my spine, she sensed that and smiled deviously. "Yes, what was it?" I said and shifted to a more comfortable position. "Someone is making out with someone!" She laughed. Yes, there was the bliss. ("Who do you think it is Kim?" "Surely, it's... Clay and Jill." "How can you tell?" "I have felt Omi's and Xian's bliss, and it is different." "I feel something... Omi and Xian are sneaking up on us, Kimiko.") Kim walked over to the door and opened it. Omi toppled to the ground and Xian started to laugh.

"It was Omi's idea Kimiko!" Xian giggled. "Omi, one thing. Never sneak up on people that can sense your emotions." She waved one index finger in his face and slammed the door shut before saying "Xian, if he does that again then slap him!" Through the door.

"Kim, let's go to the garden for some privacy." I whispered and opened the door, Omi fell down again. "Omi, where's Xian?" I asked, and then he ran away. "Come on Kim, the hallways won't be clear for long. "Peaches, we are here!" Kimiko said and waved her hand in the air. "You come visit me so often. What's new Kimiko and Raimundo?" Asked the tiny bird. "No one will give us privacy, and we even caught them spying on us." Kimiko said and glanced at her blooming roses. "Maybe because they don't get as much attention in bed." Peaches replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt my face get a little red, and Kimiko's did too. "Just kidding, just kidding, you haven't done it yet, have you?" Peaches asked. "No... We haven't..." I said and shuffled my feet around, Kim sensed my nervousness and patted me on the back. "I see. Yesterday I saw two people with really big yellow heads come out of the Temple, talk about crazy!" Exclaimed Peaches. I began to crack up, everyone knew Omi's ego was a little big, but I didn't think animals noticed it .

"It was the funniest thing, and then they started kissing, it was... Amusing in a weird way." Peaches tweeted and sat down on Kim's head. "Peaches, you are the most funniest bird alive!" I laughed and feel on the ground, Kimiko was laughing hard too. "It's hard not to notice, for a second, I thought they were oranges... I pecked him on the head, and then he started chasing me." Peaches whispered and flew around in circles.

Omi's P.O.V.

Kimiko and Raimundo were laughing at nothing, and that annoying little bird that pecked at my head is flying around them. "Xian, remember that bird?" I asked and glared at it. "Yes, and it was quite funny, I don't under stand what she was saying but I think Raimundo and Kimiko have beast talk too, with birds..." She trailed off and began twisting her hair into braids. "Raimundo and Kimiko always have the best qualities, beast talk, mind reading, emotion feeling..." I sighed and Xian hugged me, there's no need to be jealous, Dragon of Water. "Yes, no need to be most jealous..." I brightened up, there is no need to be jealous! 


	33. Chapter 33

SweetGlade: 1 more chapter and then HAPPY LAND! May 10, 2005.

Chapter 33: Love Hurts...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo has been acting really strange lately, he has been very secretive, and goes on long walks, and comes back looking tired as ever... I needed to confront him now. "Raimundo, what do you always do when you go on a walk?" I asked one day when he was lying on my bed, with his eyes closed. "Nothing really." He replied. "Rai, are you sure?" I asked again. "Yes, and stop being so questioning, I have just been thinking a lot." This caused me to scowl a little and ask "Have you been... Doing something I shouldn't know about?" I snapped. "No Kim. Please stop asking, you will find out one day." That was it. "I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." I ran out the door, I felt no emotions from him.

"Peaches, why? Why is he being so weird all of a sudden? It seemed like yesterday he asked me to come under the willow, and now I'm afraid... Afraid he'll..." I choked on a sob. "Don't worry Kimiko, he just needs some time to think, like he said, and he loves you. What are you afraid he'll do... Don't cry." Peaches combed my hair and flew around me. "I can stop crying, it hurts, it's like... It will never go away Peach!" (That was a nickname!) "There, there, if I see him; I'll talk to him." She chirped and went to go get a drink of water from the fountain, which I was sitting in front of. "I'm afraid Raimundo will break up with me." I whispered, and my tears were splattering on the ground.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I didn't follow her, I knew exactly where she would be; the garden talking to Peaches. Why was I thinking so much, why did I be so... Heartless to Kimiko? I always go on walks, to the Waterfall, but now I don't know what to do. A very strong emotion was in the air, and it was hard to control it. There were many: Sadness, fear, hurt, and love, but it was painful. I needed to go find Kimiko, before she becomes an emotional wreck... I jumped to my feet and peered through the Temple window. Kimiko was sitting on the ground, and tears were all over the place... But she still looked beautiful. Jill slowly walked out of the kitchen door, and patted Kimiko on the back, I entered Kim's mind so I could hear what she was saying. But it wasn't that nice...

"Kimiko's what is wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Jill asked and looked at her arms to see if there were any cuts. "Jill... You are looking in the wrong places, my wounds are in my heart." Kimiko sobbed, and Jill hugged her and said "It's all right, who did this to you? I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." "Please don't. It was Raimundo, he's just not the same, he goes on walks and tells me not to follow, he never talks to me the way he used to, and now he just denies that he does anything!" Wailed Kimiko. "Sorry. But I'm going to go talk to him now." Jill said softly and turned around, and walked back to the kitchen door.

I could hear her footsteps coming closer to Kimiko's door, I was ready for the worst, and I also had the window open for escape. "Raimundo! WHAT did you do to KIMIKO!" Screamed Jill. I was taken back, and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "All I did was go on a walk." I whispered and sat down on the floor, it was starting to rain. "NO YOU DIDN'T! You did something else! I know you did!" Jill yelled and hit me on the head. "I was thinking, about important stuff." I said and I didn't even believe myself. "Sure Raimundo. Be that way, I'm getting the others." She turned on her heel, sighed in defeat, and walked away.

Jill's P.O.V.

Oh yes, I was going to get everyone else, and I was going to make a big deal out of it. Why? Because I didn't like to see Kimiko crying, she's my friend and I wouldn't let her get her like that, and they had a lovely relationship... "Clay! Omi! Xian! GET OVER HERE! NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What Jill?" Clay asked. "Yes what?" Omi and Xian said at the same time. "Omi, Xian! Go comfort Kimiko! Clay, come with me to knock some sense into Raimundo!" I commanded, and everyone scattered, taming a Wind Dragon was not going to be an easy task.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I saw Jill and Clay coming, but I didn't hear them. All I heard was my sobbing, and voices in my head, which said he would dump me. "Kimiko? Are you alright?" Clay asked and sat down on the ground next to me. "NO!" I screamed and burst into another fit of crying. "How can we make you feel better?" Jill asked and sat down on my left. "There's no way! Unless Raimundo is back to normal and everything was exactly like it used to be! I miss him!" I cried. "Let's leave her alone for a while Jill." Clay said and went over to my room, where Raimundo was, it was raining, and Peaches was hiding in a bush, still comforting me. I went into Rai's mind and checked out what he was experiencing.

"How could you do that to Kimiko?" Xian asked and there was a hint of sadness in her words. "I didn't... " Raimundo responded for the tenth time. "Sure you didn't! Then why is Kimiko sad?" Asked Clay who walked through the door. "Look guys, just leave me alone, I have some thinking to do, and I didn't hurt her. I still love her." He whispered the last part, but everyone heard it loud and clear. "Well prove it to her then!" Omi suggested and put his hands in his hips. "When she calms down." Raimundo said.

I was done fooling around in his head, he still loved me, but I needed to cool down? The rain was pouring down, but I didn't feel anything. I went inside after a while to go eat lunch, everyone was silent, and Raimundo wasn't there. I couldn't control myself, everyone was feeling pity, and that was hard to control, and my own sadness with it was unbearable. Sometimes I let a sob come out of my mouth, and everyone would look at me and stop eating. "I'm done." I whispered and ran back outside into the rain, it matched my mood right now perfectly.

Night came, and I walked back inside, I did training, but it was hard, and Master Fung looked at me with concern, but didn't say anything. To my relief, Raimundo was isn't in my room, and I fell onto my bed, and wiped my eyes... This was going to be long. I glanced at the clock, 9:45. I could not sleep, eventually; at 2:43 a.m. I cried myself to sleep, but I didn't know someone else wasn't asleep either, I slipped into a dreamless sleep. Love hurts... 


	34. Chapter 34

SweetGlade: I love this chapter! THIS IS HAPPY LAND! May 11th, 2005. 

Chapter 34: I Don't Know What To Say Raimundo...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

During the middle of the night, I heard someone come into my room, and then leave, I was too sleepy to open my eyes... But I thought it would be Omi or Clay... I opened my eyes and it was daytime, I thought this would never come. My hands felt around for Raimundo, but sadly, he wasn't there. My eyes still stung with tears, and I looked around the room, who came into my room anyway? They only stayed for a second though, and they went right... there. A little piece of paper was sitting on my desk, just waiting to be opened, and it had my name on it... I opened it up, and it read "Kimiko, if you read this, then that means, I already went. Come to the waterfall when you can... At night time. Love, Raimundo. P.S. You won't see me at the Temple, and if you come any earlier then I will not be there.

"He cares about me?" I asked myself. "Kimiko! Xian and I are leaving at like... 9:00 or something! Also, have you seen Raimundo around?" Jill asked from the other side of the door. A tear rolled down my face but I said "No. I don't know where he is. Probably cooking up trouble again." "Okay, are you feeling better Kimiko?" asked Jill. "Yes. Much better." I lied and turned on the shower. Today there wasn't any training...

"Kimiko, where is Raimundo? I thought he was sleeping with you!" exclaimed Xian. "He isn't... I don't know where he went." I repeated. I don't know where he went... "Oh well. Come eat your breakfast." said Clay. "Sure..." I had that empty feeling in my heart... Did this have something to do with Raimundo being my Soul Mate for life? "Kimiko, I think that it is most suspicious that Raimundo had gone away again." said Omi. That just worried me even more. "Watch your emotions Kimiko." remarked Xian, and then I went back to my room... To go write in my dairy or cry my eyes out.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

She would come. I was on top of the Waterfall, where she couldn't go... Unless Omi used water, and I doubt that she even told all of, and I didn't even say goodbye to Xian and Jill! Maybe Clay would say it for me... Or Kim. Peaches did ask where I was going, and she followed me some of the way. "So Raimundo, is this what makes Kimiko so angry?" asked Peaches. "Yes it is... I don't know why though, all I do is sit here and think about everything I have done at the Xiaolin Temple... Sometimes I wonder what would happen if..." I really didn't want to tell a bird, I probably looked very weird right now. "If?" asked the bird. "If I never was the Wind Dragon... Then I would still be in the orphanage." Peaches felt my emotion and didn't question further.

"Raimundo. I hear Kimiko calling me." chirped Peaches. "Don't tell her I'm on top of the Waterfall... Promise?" I asked. "Yes, promise. I won't tell her I was up here either." she said and flew in the direction of the Xiaolin Temple, how did she know Kim was calling her? Keen hearing most likely. "Kimiko. I love you." I whispered to the wind, and I slowly fell asleep, last night I couldn't sleep.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Where was Peaches? "Here I am." She fluttered down from the sky. "Where were you? I was worried." "Not as worried as you are about Raimundo." she said and took a sip of water from the fountain. "How did you know he was gone?" Peaches paused a bit and said "I saw him on his way out, and he said Kimiko doesn't need to worry. He's a charmer isn't he?" she asked. "Yeah, sure." How come everyone thought that? Right now all I wanted was to be in the warmth of his arms, and the taste of his lips against mine... "Kimiko? Are you still here?" Xian asked and stepped out from under the shadow. "Yes..." I didn't want her to know I was talking to a bird. I winked at Peaches and she flew away, probably to her other friends, if she had any.

"Don't worry, he'll come back, just you wait." She saw Omi waving to her in the window and she walked away. How come everyone always told me don't worry? Everyone just cared so much about me, and they even stood up for me... I glanced at my watch. 5:56. Raimundo wanted me with him in a couple of minutes, which was 6:00 something. I looked around and saw that no one was looking, I went away, to the Waterfall. What was he going to say? Was he breaking up with me? Oh I don't know...

The Waterfall was coming into view, but I didn't see Raimundo anywhere. I sighed and sat down on a rock, and then, in a blink of an eye, he was in front of me. "Raimundo." I said. "Kimiko." he whispered. He was wet from swimming in the water, he sighed deeply and gazed into my eyes. "Kimiko, do you want to go for a swim?" he asked. "Okay." I replied, I was short for words, what did he want t ask me? But I finally felt complete, with him by my side.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko got out of the water and waded her feet in the water, then I put on the rest of my clothes. I just sat there, with her, it felt perfect. Her hand went to my cheek and she looked into my eyes. "Is this the scene from the dream?" she asked me. "Yes it is, and I knew the question Charon was going to ask Lucia, the ending of our dream... everything. That's what made me quiet all of a sudden. I didn't know what to do... Now I really do Kimiko. You mean the world to me, and I want to spend my life with you, I have loved you ever since I saw you... Just to afraid to admit. I never want you to leave me. Kimiko, you are like my air... My wind.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was scared, what was he going to say? He got down on one knee and my world just seemed to go into slow motion, and all the lights seemed to be focused on to Raimundo and me. "Kimiko Toho, will you marry me?" Shocked. Happy. Confused. Mad. Hoping. Curious. IN LOVE. "Yes. Yes, I will be Mrs. Pedrosa!" I hugged him and kissed him, I missed this feeling, the shivers down my spine and my heart... Full of love. "Never leave me Soul Mate." he whispered. "I never will." I whispered back, and kissed him with the passion and love I had... Which was more than you would ever know. True love... Never dies.


	35. Chapter 35

SweetGlade: If you were wondering, that was not the end! It's May 11, 2005. In their world! Kosmic, stop spoiling everything! I'm happy!

Chapter 35????

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo slid a glinting diamond ring on my finger. "I'm glad you said yes Kim, let's tell the others!" He took my hand and I glanced back at the Waterfall, the place where I finally became the wife of Raimundo! I didn't feel like I used too, now I felt like... Worlds better! "Raimundo, I love you." I whispered. "I know, and I love you back; I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" he exclaimed. The Temple came into view, and the candles outside were lit, and figures were running around the garden, looking for Raimundo and I.

"Guess! What guys!" yelled Rai. Everyone stopped what they were doing and froze. "What happened?..." asked Clay, who was slowly edging away. "Kimiko and I got ENGAGED!" Raimundo yelled and swung me around, the cool night air blowing in my hair. I turned to see shocked faces. "You are getting married at 18 and 17?" asked Jill, who's jaw was dropping to the floor. It was my time to say something. "Yes, because he's the one I want to spend my whole life with, and nothing can change that!" I said and kissed Raimundo. "Did Raimundo buy you a 'ring'?" asked Omi. "Yes! Raimundo had one too... Except there's no diamond." I held out my hand and the stones glittered in the moon light. "It's beautiful..." whispered Xian, she hugged me; and I felt so much happiness radiating from her.

"When your wedding going to be? What are you going to wear? Can I be the bride's maid?" Jill said, she was overreacting. Raimundo had his arm around me and his green eyes never seemed happier. "Well, what do you say Pedrosa?" he asked me. "I say yes, and Xian, you can be the maid of honor." I replied and snuggled up close to Raimundo. I heard a girl squeal from both of them and then they asked "What color theme is your wedding going to be?" I honestly didn't know, I looked over at Raimundo and smiled. "You can decide that girls."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"So Raimundo, who will be your best boy?" asked Omi. "It's best man, and I want to be it!" Clay said, and then Omi and Clay started to argue over the position. "Okay, Okay. Clay, you can be the minister... Well the person who say the vows." I retorted and looked over at the girls, who were still freaking out. "Raimundo, how did you afford the ring?" asked Clay. "Something called the Golden Tiger Claws, and I have money in the bank you know." I remarked. "What is this bank that you are talking about?" Omi asked again. "Nothing Omi." I knew questions would come, and then... More questions. Dojo slithered in the room. "What? Why are you guys all happy and jumpy? When I walked in the room Kimiko hugged me and then ran away with the other girls to her room." he asked. "Kim and I are getting married!" I yelled, and I felt many monks who were at the Temple switch to an emotion, curiosity.

"WHAT? You are only 18 and 17!" Dojo said and his eyes were as huge as saucers. "I know, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her..." I explained and caught sight of Master Fung, who was standing at the door. "Raimundo. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Master Fung. "Yes! Kimiko and Raimundo are getting married!" Dojo waddled over to Master Fung and hugged him, tears of happiness were visible from Dojo's eyes.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

This was one of the happiest days of my life, I was going to call my parents; to tell them about Raimundo. (On phone) Mom: Hello? Kimiko: This is Kimiko! I have lots and lots of news! Mom: What happened? Kimiko: Raimundo and I are getting married! Mom: Oh my gosh. My daughter is getting married! I have to tell your father! I'm so happy for you! Kimiko: Calm down Mom! Mom: I need to call you back, I have to tell so many people! Bye! Kimiko: BYE!(End Call)

"I can't believe this! You are married!" Jill was going crazy and Xian was pacing around the room. "You need to start on the plans! How about May 28th?" asked Xian, who stopped pacing and looked at me. "I guess. Anyways, we don't need to think about this right away!" I said and glanced at the clock, we had been celebrating for 1 hour. "Girls, I think it's time to go to sleep." I remarked. "But it's only 9:36!" Jill complained. "But you need your beauty sleep! Come on!" I shooed the out of my room and undressed myself and got ready for a shower.

I was done with my shower, and I turned off the water and looked for my clothes... I had everything except my shirt. This was going to be... Hard. I opened the door and looked around, no one was there; I took my shirt and was about to put it on when Raimundo opened the door. "Kim? Uh..." he stuttered and closed the door. He saw me without my top on? At first I couldn't react but then a tiny voice in my head began to speak "He's your husband!" I rolled my eyes and slipped on my shirt. About 5 minutes later Raimundo came in. "Sorry Kim." he said and lay down on the bed next to me. "No problem, you were going to see it someday." I replied, and he was a bit shocked. "Well you do have a nice body under your clothes..." he whispered and pulled me closer.

"Really?" I asked and nibbled on his neck. "Really." he said. He kissed me, and this one reminded me of the first one he ever gave me. It was innocent, sweet, loving and blissful. "Now we can be forever together." he said. I looked out through the window, the stars were shining brightly again. "Xian and Jill will be staying, because they want to help out with the wedding plans." I chimed. "Now we are complete... Almost, all we need is the wedding to happen. Did you tell your parents?" he asked. I felt around his emotions... How come he didn't feel sad when he mentioned parents anymore? "Anything wrong?" Raimundo asked. "No. I just need you, now." I answered. "That can be arranged." he kissed me, and added his tongue into the mix.

("This is the life I always wanted... I wanted to be with you." "Kimiko, you would be with me no matter what." "That's what I love about you, you are always there for me.") I rested my head comfortably on his chest, and listened to his heart, which seemed to be beating a happy rhythm. "Love is perfect." I whispered before falling asleep. "I never want this to change Kim." Raimundo said, and kissed me again, and I dreamed... About our first kiss, and when he proposed to me. 


	36. Chapter 36

SweetGlade: THAT is so COOL. But not the end!

Chapter 36: Getting Used to Being Married.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Today I woke up before Kim... Or Mrs. Pedrosa. Her ring glinted in the sunlight that was flooding out of my window. "Raimundo, up already?" she asked, and stretched. "Think we should go down to the kitchen." I kissed her on the lips. "You still know how to charm me, even though we are married." she said. "Raimundo, Kimiko, breakfast is ready! Please do not be late! Breakfast will be most tasty!" Omi yelled from the other side of the door. "Do you always wake us up at this time?" I asked. "Yes! That is why you are always late! " he yelled again. "Madame?" I put out my arm and Kimiko took it. "Oh please!" she remarked.

Jill, Xian, Omi, and Clay were already at the table, and I thought that they woke up later than... 8:21. "Raimundo, are you still going to sleep in your room or mine?" asked Kimiko. "I don't know, we could redecorate... Hey Clay, are you good with your earth powers yet?" I said. "Yeah." he replied. "Well can you knock down the wall?" I asked. He stalled for a second and then said "I could try, but I think you should get everything off the walls first... " "No problem! I don't have anything on the wall, and Kimiko doesn't either." I exclaimed and did a thumbs up to Kimiko. "Okay, I'll do it right after I'm done with my grub." Clay responded. ("Lazy.") Kimiko said into my head.

"Kimiko, this is going to work..." I reassured her and Clay put his hand on the wall... It started to sink into the ground slowly. Then, there was a giant crater in the ground. "Are you going to fix that dude?" I asked. "Yes, I can do it." He put his foot in the fissure and ground came out of it. "Well looks like you are the Dragon of Earth." I said and walked over to my room. "Thanks Clay." piped Kimiko. "Your welcome." he tipped his hat and went to go find Jill. "Now that tha's over, we can move the beds!" Kimiko squealed. "You like decorating? Then you can do it with Jill and Xian." I replied and backed over to the door. She looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Xian, Jill!" I called for them, it was time to clean. "YES?" I heard Jill's voice from the other side of the Temple. "Yes?" I saw Xian come out of Omi's room. "It's time to decorate!" I yelled loud enough so that Jill came running over. "Really? I love decorating!" Xian said and ran into Raimundo' s room and mine. "This is so going to be like... SO COOL!" Jill chimed. Meanwhile, the boys were watching us with wide eyes and jaws dropping to the floor.

After hours and hours of work, we were all done. "It's amazing how the carpet changed and the paint changed color." Jill laughed. "Because I painted it!" said Xian. "Come on, I think it's lunch time." I mumbled, that did take a lot of energy. "I'm tired." Jill yawned. We all walked into the kitchen and all the boys stopped talking and looked at us, all of us girls probably had messy hair, and tired expressions. "Are you okay Kim?" asked Raimundo, he cared too much about me. "I'm fine, I just need to take a shower and a nap." I replied and sat down, the girls ate quickly and stepped out of the room to go take a shower.

I went into Raimundo's room and my room, and there were two showers... This was going t take some time to get used to. Really, I didn't want to use his shower so I walked into mine and stripped down to nothing. The water was hot, just the way I like it. I pulled the shower curtain over the shower and began humming to myself, I heard a door open from Raimundo's room, he was back.

("Kim? Where are you?" "I'm in my own shower, and don't even think about joining me!" "Fine, I won't, but never take a shower in my room!" "It is MY ROOM. In fact, it's both of our rooms! Raimundo! Don't come in!") The knob on my door stop turning and I heard laughter and foot steps fade away. "Hm. Boys." I said and continued humming. I put on my clothes and opened the door, Raimundo was sitting on the bed and laughing, well... MY bed. "Are we going to put our beds together or are you going to keep sleeping on mine?" I asked.

"I don't know, all we need is some... Stuff that sticks." He said and started to mess up my bed sheets. "Stop doing that Rai!" I snapped. "Sorry." Raimundo kissed me and brought me onto his bed instead. ("Much better Raimundo.") My tongue went into his mouth and played with his again. He began to take off his shirt, and he revealed his abs, which were as hot as ever.

Clay's P.O.V.

When Raimundo went into his room, I heard screaming, then it stopped... Omi and I were spying on the again, we were just doing this for fun. "CLAY! Put down the Falcon's eye!" hissed Jill. "But I want to see what happens!" I whined. "No!" She took it away from me and looked into it. "Whoa. Kimiko is getting some action, so is Raimundo!" she whispered. "Hey! Give that back!" I said. "They are not doing it, but they are making out... That's a nice move..." she giggled and then ran away. The door opened and Kimiko was standing there; and so was Raimundo, but he had no shirt on. "Need something?" asked Kimiko in an annoyed voice. "No... I lost my hat! Oh here it is!" I made a pretty lame excuse, and I walked away from there door.

"How come we are still spying on Raimundo and Kimiko?" asked Omi in a stern voice. "I don't know... For fun?" I suggested. Jill and Xian were in Omi's room, walking about girly stuff. "We should not spy on them! It's goes against honor!" he exclaimed and went into a fighting stance. "Yeah, whatever partner." I said and looked over at my picture. It was when Raimundo and Kimiko were not engaged, and I didn't know Xian or Jill. Omi was on top of Raimundo's head; and Kimiko and I were laughing. "I need to get used to them being married." I whispered. 


	37. Chapter 37

SweetGlade: SO HAPPY! May 13, 2005.

Chapter 37: Wedding Planners... Such A Bore.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

It was already 1:31; Xian and Jill had been asking about the Wedding all day. "Okay, the color theme is... Blue! Matches with my eyes..." Jill said while pacing around, I thought both of them would drill a hole in the ground of they kept doing that. "When will we go shopping for dresses?" I asked. "Once we have the plans ready. Okay... How many people are we inviting?" Xian mumbled. "Let's see. My mom, dad, Master Fung, Jill, you, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Dojo, and me." I counted on my fingers. "You want a small wedding? That's good... They don't cost that much." Xian was writing stuff down on note pad, and Jill was always mumbling. "So do we have it all straight?" I asked. "Yes, and I'll get the wedding cake, I know this really cool place in Beijing that sells them." faltered Jill.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Raimundo. "Beijing, you can decide what you want to wear for the wedding, a dress shirt or something... " I whispered, I knew he was going to wear his monks robes, like almost everyone at the wedding would wear. "Okay, be back soon Kim." he kissed me sweetly and I waved bye to him. Dojo super sized himself and said "I deserve an extra big slice at the wedding for this. "Okay Dojo, I'll get you a big piece." I replied and pet his head.

"Okay, first we get the dresses... That's it, the wedding cake waits. We already reserved a church in like 2 weeks. Everyone knows about the wedding... We are all good." Jill said. "That is such a relief!" I sighed and looked around the stores. "So Xian, know any wedding dress stores?" I asked. "Yes, there's one that had beautiful dresses, and it's right there!" She pointed to a building, and in the display was a snowy white gown, this was going to be hard to chose from.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter. "Well, it's my wedding and I'm looking for a dress..." I said. "Oh marvelous! You are getting married! I have the perfect dress!" She lead me over to a stunning dress, but it looked to expensive. "How much does this cost?" I asked. "299 dollars. It's not the most expensive here, but it's pretty." she touched the silky fabric with her hands.

"It's perfect! Get it Kimiko!" exclaimed Jill. "I'll take it!" I responded. "Excellent!" she went over to her cash register and typed stuff into the computer. "Credit card or cash?" she asked. "Credit card." I retorted. I handed her my card and Xian and Jill jumped for joy and squealed like girls. "Calm down okay? It's just getting married to... Raimundo." I whispered. "Just getting married? It's a bigger deal then that! I can't wait till we go shopping for the bride's maid gowns!" Then a thought went into my mind... "Aren't I supposed to have a flower girl too?" I asked. Xian and Jill stopped jumping. "Oops." said Xian. "Don't worry, I have back up." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Keiko's number. (On Phone) Keiko: Hello? Kimiko: Hi! I'm getting married, I was wondering if you wanted to be the flower girl! Keiko: YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED! Who's the lucky man? Kimiko: Raimundo... Keiko: Okay well, I have to go, and call me later to tell me when and where, BYE! Kimiko: BYE!

"Blue brides maid dresses! This shade of blue is lovely!" Jill was going crazy again. "I like this one, it had a matching pair of high heels!" Xian said. "Okay, get what you want, it's your dresses, but it as to be blue..." I muttered. "THANKS!" they both shouted. "This is going to be a very long day." I said to Dojo. "Yes, and I need food." "But you just ate!" "I'm a dragon Kimiko." I sighed and looked around for any sign of the girls... They wandered off again.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I waited for Kimiko and the girls, how long could they take to look for three dresses? I was going to wear my regular monk outfit? Oh well... Clay and Omi are doing that. I went over to the garden and sat down. "Hello Raimundo, yesterday Kimiko seemed happy." Peaches flew over to me and sat down on my finger. "She was very happy because I proposed to her." I said. "You did? You are getting married? Oh I wish to come and see!" She was fluttering around and singing. "They are out now buying dresses, I don't know how long girls can do that."

"We girls don't understand how you work out so much then!" she sang. "Fine, we're even." I groaned and lay down on the ground. "Time passes so slow around here." I said. "Raimundo, time flies, like you do. I wish to see you fly again." she soared into the air. "Okay." I summoned my chi and went into the air with the bird. "Happy now?" I asked. "Not quite!" the bird did a barrel roll and dived into in the ground and before hitting it, she swooped up. "Simple." I copied her and put my hands in my hips, "I'm more experienced than that!"

Kimiko's P.O.V.

They got their pretty dresses, and we went back to the Temple, I saw Raimundo flying. "Rai!" I shouted from Dojo. He looked up and flew next to me. "I wondered when all of you would be back, you were there for hours!" he said and followed Dojo down. "Time really does fly Raimundo." I replied and hid my bag with my wedding dress in it. "Why does everyone say that?" he asked and flew back to the garden.

"So, we got all our dresses, now let's try them on!" Jill whispered so that none of the boys would hear her. "Sure." I piped and went into my bathroom to change. It fit on me perfectly, and I went outside to see what they all thought. "I LOVE it!" Xian shouted. "ME TOO!" agreed Jill. "Thanks, try yours on Jill. She went into the bathroom and came out looking gorgeous. "That's looks great on you! I can't wait till the wedding!" Xian said and went into the bathroom. "I can't wait either." I remarked. Xian came out looking fabulous. "Love it!" Jill and I said at the same time. Now the plans are complete... 


	38. Chapter 38

SweetGlade: I know where to go from here. May 27, 2005. 

Chapter 38: What Was That?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

One week had passed, and the Wedding is in 1 day. "Kim!" I looked around and saw Raimundo running toward me, he did look charming... "What? Is it something about the wedding?" I asked. "No. It isn't, I'm just worried..." he said and looked at the ground. "Rai, everything is going to be fine, trust me." I hugged him and he kissed me. "Thanks Kimiko, I never thought I would get married." Raimundo whispered. "Never get married? With a body like yours?" I laughed. He turned a little pink and then he switched the subject. "Ever since you and I got married, Xian, Clay, Omi, and Jill have been acting all weird..." "Maybe because they are not married, like us!" I said and looked at a window, Omi was looking at us.

Raimundo waved and his head automatically disappeared from the window. "I think we should talk to our friends more often." he suggested. I kissed him again and went to go find them all, usually they would be in their dorms. "Xian, Jill, Clay, Omi! Where are you guys?" I yelled through out the Temple. "Here." said the voice Omi. I could feel... Sadness. "Omi, what's wrong?" I asked and bent down to look at him, what emotion was in his eyes? "Nothing. I am just most ashamed." he replied and went over to the window, it was raining.

"Omi, you can tell me, I'm your friend!" I exclaimed and sat down on the floor. "I just need to ask you something... Did Raimundo 'propose' to you? Or did you do that do him?" asked Omi, there wasn't the usual sparkle of wonder in his black eyes. "Oh Omi, is that what you were worrying about?" I asked and gave him a hug to cheer him up, they always did. "Yes Kimiko. It was." He replied with a little note of happiness. "Raimundo proposed, and I think you could so the same, once Raimundo and I get married.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I had to talk to everyone, I saw Kimiko and Omi, but where was everyone else? Clay's door was open, and I figured Clay would be there, instead; Jill was there. "Hi Raimundo, are you looking for Clay? He was spying on Kimiko and you a minute ago." She said without looking up from her nails. "Is anything wrong Jill?" I asked and sat down next to her. "I don't know. Clay has been spying on you guys a lot, and I don't know if he likes me as much." she whispered and looked at the floor. "No sweat. When I was like that, I loved Kim, but I just needed to think, so I went on walks and stuff to clear my mind, I think he might like you more than a regular old girlfriend." "Thanks Raimundo, you really helped me! Good luck on your Wedding, I hope you are right..."

That wasn't hard. I never noticed how everyone thought about Kimiko and I... I glanced out the window and saw Kimiko sitting next to Xian on the ground and laughing, friendship mattered too, and I needed to talk to them more often. "Hey Raimundo." said a quiet voice, how come everyone was acting like this? Were they jealous of me getting married first? I was younger than Clay... "Some thing wrong Clay?" I said and stared him in the eyes. "How did you know?" he asked and took a step back. I tapped a finger on my head and then he relaxed. "Your funky emotion feelings can get in my head." I responded.

"Let's go on a walk, I don't want anyone knowing about this conversation." said Clay. I shrugged and followed him out of the Temple. "Raimundo, have you ever felt weird around the girls?" he asked and kicked the pile of dirt which was on the ground. "Clay, it's okay if you like your girl more than a... Girlfriend. Why don't you think about this? I went on walks and it cleared my mind."

"I just don't know what to say to her, I kiss her and I... Snuggle with her but I don't really know what to do." he faltered. "It's okay. Just one question: Do you love her?" I waited patiently for his answer. "Yes... But I don't know how to express the feelings." he replied. "You can ask her to marry you." I said quietly. "What?" he asked and blushed. "Marry her. If you love her." I whispered and walked back to the Temple, I wanted to leave him thinking, I didn't know Kimiko told Omi the exact same thing.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I missed out on so much things I could have talked about with my friends, and they were always there for me! I sighed happily and bumped into Raimundo. "Hey Kim. Did you talk to anyone? They all seem pretty stressed out and jealous!" he laughed and hugged me. "Rai, you are so care free." I said. "I know, like the wind." he finished my sentence and lead me back to our room to continue talking.

"Kimiko, did anyone ask like what happens in a relationship and stuff?" asked Raimundo. "Yes, and it was a bore, Omi says he might want to marry Xian." I chimed, I expected to see a happy Raimundo but he had an awe struck face. "Marry? But Clay... That means..." He didn't finish the sentence, he just drifted into his own world. "I know, but we got married early too, we knew we wanted to love each other forever!" I remarked. "I guess you are right after all Kim." he kissed me and I let him take control... This time.

"Raimundo, that was amazing!" I exclaimed. "Yes it was, you don't expect something bad from a charming Brazilian!" he said and ran a hand through his untamed hair. "Yes, no one can not resist making out with you Raimundo." I replied sarcastically. "Whoa! You actaully agreed with me!" he out his hand over his heart. "Drama Queen!" I yelled and he stopped. "You play dirty." he said and joined me back on the bed. "But you are charming, perfect, and mine!" I retorted and hugged him. "Whatever Kim!" he said and combed my hair. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way." Raimundo said again. "Me neither." I snuggled deeper into his chest. I wish this would last forever... "Kimiko, what did you wish for at the Waterfall?" he asked. "It didn't come true yet." I replied. "Fine be that way, but mine came true. It was tht I married you." "That's so sweet Rai!" I said. I would tell him my wish... If it came true. So far; it was going to.


	39. Chapter 39

SweetGlade: Wedding March! (That is a song you know!) May 28, 2005 

Chapter 39: The Wedding... It's True!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Today was my Wedding day. I woke up very, very nervous. "Raimundo! TODAY WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed and hugged him. "Careful with the ears Kim! Everything will go fine, I promise." he got up and hugged me back. "Sorry, it's just that so many things have to be done, right now it's 10:23, and the Wedding starts at 5:30!" I stood up from the bed, and began to put on my clothes, over my bra and panties... Raimundo did his famous smirk and got up from the bed; I couldn't help but blush at his chest and muscles. "Like what you see Kimiko? In a few hours it will be all yours." Raimundo said. "Uh... Got to run!" I grumbled and ran out the door. Everyone was at the table, waiting for me to say something about the Wedding. "I am going crazy... I'm going to get married!" I stuttered and practically fell on the floor. Raimundo caught me just in time and made me look into his dazzling emerald eyes. "Kimiko. It's going to be fine, and no matter what I'm going to marry you." I kissed him sweetly and I heard an "AW!" from several people, including Dojo.

"Come on everyone, we need to go to Beijing for the cake, and see the decorations at the church!" Jill piped. "Okay..." I mumbled. Raimundo wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me over to Dojo. "Still remember extra big slice you need to give me?" asked Dojo. "Yes... You will gett it Dojo." I felt so... Nauseated. "Kimiko, we already hired someone to do your hair, and all your make up! You can still do ours... Right?" Xian said. She looked at me and I nodded, I had such a headache. "This will be most funny! A Weeding!" Omi said and clapped his hands. "It's called Wedding, not Weeding Omi!" corrected Raimundo. "That too." he chimed and looked over at me and gave me a cheerful thumbs up; it did make me happy.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and looked at all the decorations. "I know, we hired a professional, don't worry about it okay?" Xian said. "Come one Xian, we need to go get the cake!" Jill was already running toward the door. "Be safe!" yelled Clay, I rolled my eyes at him, and my mood brightened a little. Nothing bad was going to happen, and I was being married to the man I loved. "Sorry for being such a pain in the ass." I said and looked into Raimundo's green eyes. "Well, it was funny." he replied and ran his fingers over the curtains.

Xian and Jill came back with the cake, and it was so pretty! "Xian, Jill, you guys are so thoughtful!" I hugged them and they smiled at me. "Anything for the girl that's going to be married!" Xian said and hurried over to the table. "I get the biggest slice! Delicious!" Dojo exclaimed and licked his chops. "Not till Raimundo and I get married!" I remarked. "Fine..." he said and slithered away. "Raimundo, you need to get ready, and I need to go too!" I ran over to Xian and Jill, and they lead me into one of the back rooms.

"Okay, this is the lady that's doing your hair, and this man here will do your make up." Jill whispered and walked over to the mirror to look at herself. "You will look beautiful in no time, and how do you want your hair? Curly or straight and soft?" asked the lady, later on I figured out her name was Sheba. "I would like straight hair, into a fashionable bun, and curl the strands of hair that are loose." I said and looked at her. She smiled warmly and began, the man; who didn't tell me his name asked what I would like for make up. "Something nice that would go with white..." "Blue?" he suggested. "Sure!" I responded and waited for them to finish, it was 12:19.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I read Kimiko's mind, I could tell she was disappointed when I thought I could just wear my regular minks clothes, so when she wasn't there, I got a tuxedo... It was weird, because I never wore one in my whole life. Clay came into the back room I was in and looked at me in my tuxedo. "Can I borrow that sometimes?" he asked and I cocked an eyebrow. "Like when cowboy who doesn't like ruining his reputation?" I shot a question back to him. He sighed and pulled a little box out of his jacket and showed me, inside was a Wedding ring! "Clay, my man! You are going to ask something!" I laughed and looked at my hair, I wasn't going to do anything with it!

"Yes partner, and I think I'll do it once you and Kimiko get married." he replied and fidgeted. "This is going to be entertaining." Clay looked at me and smiled. "You are a joker at heart Raimundo buddy." he said and walked out the door, and few minutes later Omi came out and asked "Raimundo, my loyal friend; may I borrow your suit?" I sighed and looked down at him again "Yes, you can, once Clay is done using it. You are going to propose to Xian, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded and said "I think I need a smaller 'tuxedo' though."

5:24. The Wedding was going to begin in 6 minutes, and I was at the altar, with Clay and Omi. I didn't get to see Kimiko, Xian, Jill, or Keiko yet. Everyone that was sitting down was dabbing their eyes or looking proud, I scanned the visitors, and I saw Jack Spicer. He noticed I was looking and he smiled a very toothy grin. The Wedding March began to play, and I saw Keiko in a lovely dress come out of the door, and I saw Kimiko's head peek out for a second. Keiko was throwing rose petals, the ones Kimiko planted a very long time ago.

I looked over to the door again, and this time, Xian, Jill, and Kimiko came out. She was breathtaking... I felt knots in my stomach and Clay put a hand on my shoulder. When Kimiko saw me her eyes sparkled and she smiled, Jill and Xian were both beaming at everyone. They finally made it up to the altar and then Kimiko stood next to me, and Omi still stood, holding my Wedding ring... Jill was holding Kim's. "The rings." Clay said and Jill and Omi passed them to Kimiko and I. Clay cleared him breath and began:

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Repeat after me, please," he told Raimundo, who nodded and smiled at me. "I, Raimundo Pedrosa, take thee, Kimiko Toho, to be my wife"  
"I, Raimundo Pedrosa, take thee, Kimiko Toho, to be my wife," Rai said, his eyes sparkling as the words left his lips.  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better of for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," Clay continued.  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," Raimundo repeated, meaning every word of the vows he had just proclaimed.

Then Clay turned his attention to you. "Repeat after me. I, Kimko Toho, take thee, Raimundo Pedrosa, to be my husband"  
You stared into Raimundo's face, gazing into the depths of his emerald green eyes. "I, Kimko Toho, take thee, Raimundo Pedrosa, to be my husband"  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," the cowboy said clearly.  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," you repeated. This was it. I was going to be married to Raimundo, and I was his Soul Mate.

"Now exchange personal vows." Clay said and watched Raimundo and I gaze at each other. "Kimiko, the first day I saw you I knew I loved you; and I didn't want you to go. You mean the world to me, and that day when I first kissed you... " He looked over at the audience and continued. "Under that willow tree, I knew you were the one, and I want to spend my life, with you only."

"Raimundo. I loved you when I first saw you too, you were charming handsome, and you were different from everyone else. When you proposed to me, I was happier than I could have ever been, and I will spend my life with you." I whispered and wiped away my tears of happiness which were dripping down my face. "You may kiss the bride." Clay said and Raimundo did just that. But this kiss was full of a love so strong, and a passion so sweet. I heard clapping all around me; and I saw my parents, crying with joy. "This is my life Raimundo." I said and watched Omi and Clay walk over to the dance floor, I think it was time! "Should we cut the cake or dance?" I asked him. "Let's dance!" He bowed, and I was flattered. "Mrs. Pedrosa?" he politely said. I took his hand and swung to the music; every ones eyes were on Raimundo and I, but I didn't care.

I walked over to the cake with Rai and cut, Dojo was eyeing it hungrily. "I didn't forget our deal Dojo!" I gave him the 3rd piece (1st and 2nd were mine and Raimundo's.) Dojo jumped up and hugged me. Everyone helped themselves with the cake, and I glanced over at Clay and Jill, who were looking at each other. Clay got down one knee, and so did Omi, Clay was going to marry Jill, and Omi with Xian. "Raimundo, this is going to be interesting!" I said and watched this scene play out. "Kimiko... I am glad that we had this Wedding." he whispered and kissed me again. I sighed happily, this was one of my very fond memories... I was married.


	40. Chapter 40

SweetGlade: Anyone who has read this far is probably addicted to my story! May 28, 2005. (Sat.) 

Chapter 40:What? Marriage For Everyone?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Clay and Jill seemed to be in their own little world and so did Xian and Omi. "Jill, you mean the earth to me, will you marry me?" Jill was so happy, she flung her arms around his neck and whispered "Yes. I will." Meanwhile, Omi was watching what Clay was doing, and Xian was clueless of what he was going to do. "Xian, you mean the water to me; will you marry me?" he asked. "Oh Omi, you are so silly. Also, I say yes!" A whole crowd of people clapped, and then they resumed dancing. "Kimiko, you are finally married!" My mom and dad came up to hug me, and they were crying. "Please, you don't have to cry!" I said and glanced over at Raimundo who was watching the scene with amusement. "Raimundo! You proposed to my daughter!" My dad went over to Rai and hugged him, he turned a shade of red and I watched smugly.

"Raimundo, Kimiko!" Jack Spicer shouted from across the church. Raimundo and I hesitantly walked over and asked "What?" He looked at us, hugged us tight and said "You are the best friends a man could have! Now you are married!" "Um hello? Three second rule!" Raimundo yelled and he let go. "I need to go and have some more cake now!" Jack Spicer turned away and ran off. "Some people that are weirdos, stay weirdos." I whispered to Rai. "I know, let's go talk to Clay and Jill; the other married couple!" Raimundo suggested.

"Thanks Raimundo buddy, you gave me courage to ask her." Clay was overly happy. "No big deal. Anyways, how did YOU get the Wedding ring?" asked Rai. "Uh... I broke the rules and took the Golden Tiger Claws?" Clay replied and bit his bottom lip. "Welcome to my world my friend, it's full of pranks, fun, rule breaking; and Kimiko." Raimundo remarked. I laughed and said "Rai, that's enough! You already had your fun, let me have mine." I kissed him and looked over at Jill and Clay, they didn't seem to mind, in fact they weren't even looking at us... They were looking at each other lovingly. "EARTH to Clay!" Raimundo snapped his fingers in front of his face and Clay shot him a 'You-are-so-stupid' look.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko and I talked to various people... I didn't cry about that parents weren't there because I knew Kimiko would sense it and try and comfort me. "Omi! Xian!" She shouted and looked around. "Right here!" Xian cried and strolled over to us, leading Omi with her hand. "Whoa. What happened to you dude?" I asked, but my voice did have a little bit if a sad hint on it, but no one except Kimiko noticed. Omi had lip stick stains on his face and he looked awfully red and happy. "Nothing happened my loyal friend Raimundo. Xian was just practicing what I read in books." Omi said. Kimiko's eyes grew big and she lead me away from them. "Is something wrong Raimundo?" she asked and read my mind for any lies. "I'm fine. Really." I muttered and took a sip of water from a refreshments table.

"I know you are not okay, and I read your mind! You are sad about your parents not being here..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's hard to get over... That's all." I responded. "But they are always there in your heart, so cheer up! A Wedding doesn't come up that often, especially yours! Your parents wouldn't want you sad on your Wedding day!" I smiled a true smile, she was right! "Thanks Kim. This time I actually used your advice!" She slapped me playfully and we went into a dance again. "Yo! Lovebirds..." Dojo slithered our way and said "The cake tasted better than it looked!" Crumbs fell on the floor from his mouth and I raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah... Thanks." Kimiko responded. "Your welcome!" he sang and walked over to the refreshments.

The Wedding ended, and everyone got on Dojo. "Bye Mom, and Dad!" Kimiko waved and I didn't feel a little bit of sadness wash over me, instead... I felt happiness. "My Wedding is finally over!" I said and hugged Kim. "Hey, it was mine too! You're back to the old joker I knew." she retorted. "Yeah whatever. You are bickering like an old person..." I waited for he to explode and she did. Her hands caught on fire and she yelled "WHAT!" "Nothing... Jeez." I laughed and she kissed me to make me shut up. I could feel everyone turn their eyes on Kimiko and I, but I didn't care. She broke away and I said "That's one way to make me shut up for good." Clay rolled his eyes and Omi still watched with fascination. I winked at him and kissed Kimiko again, this time with the love I had for her.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I got of the cell phone with Keiko and looked over at the bed, Raimundo was lying on it and looking at me funny. "What do you want now?" I asked, by his look I could already tell his answer, and I wasn't going to get out of it easy... Well I didn't want to get out of it anyways. "You." he said and he gave me one of his sexy smiles. "It can be arranged." I replied and lay on the bed next to him. He kissed me and I felt for his chest. ("You don't need your tux do you?") I unbuttoned his dress shirt and he slid off my Wedding dress. Only a bra and some panties... ("Are you sure you want to make out? Or something else?") he asked me in my brain. ("I am not sure, and I don't want to be pregnant." "Good.") He still had his boxers on, I took off his pants. He broke the kiss and I gasped for breath. "Then what should we do?" he asked. "Is there anything that doesn't make me pregnant?" I said and combed my messy hair with my hands. "I don't know, should we read what Omi had in his book?" Raimundo suggested.

(Hours later.) Okay, it's 9:31; we practically know everything. "Raimundo... That was scary." I muttered and saw that he still had only boxers on. "How about this?... Oral?" He asked and pointed to a page with a really wrong picture. "Not now Raimundo, I feel so tired from reading..." he nodded and collapsed on my bed. "Are you so tired that you can't snuggle?" Raimundo asked. "No, I'm not." his arm went around my waist and brought me closer. "Good night Raimundo." "Good night Kimiko." his breath sent shivers down my spine; and I sighed with pleasure. "Hope you dream about me..." I trailed off and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked over at my husband... HUSBAND? For a second I didn't believe everything that happened, and then it all came back to my head, and I felt calmer. "Wake up! Just because you guys are married doesn't mean you can sleep later..." It was 8:57. "Jill, we are waking up!" I screamed back and shook Raimundo, he was already awake though. "That was funny." He grumbled and went over to the shower. "How come you get to shower first?" I asked. "Because I was the one who proposed." He simply stated and shot me one of his smirks. "Well hurry then! I don't have all day!" I muttered and brushed my teeth.

"Done." He said and walked out of the bathroom wearing his monk robes. "Couldn't you have just taken your shower in your place?" Raimundo asked. I groaned and walked over to there and turned the shower on to extremely hot, it felt kind of warm to me. "Are you trying to cook yourself alive?" His head popped out from the door. "I am showering, so stop looking at me!" "Well, I can't see through the glass that well, I can only see out lines..." Before he could finish I pulled the shower curtain over the glass and I heard him complain a little and then go out the door.

"Kimiko, it is about time you joined us!" Clay said. "Yeah. Whatever... It's Raimundo's fault anyways!" I pointed over to him and Raimundo stifled a laugh. He kissed me and I kissed back, this was one of the joys of being married. "I can't say get a room because you share a room..." Dojo mumbled from the other side of the table. "Say something Dojo?" I asked and shot Rai a little glare. "No...?" he looked over at me and found that my lips were locked with Raimundo's again. He sighed and everyone else was kissing to. "Oh you guys make me sick!" He ate his breakfast and slid away. "He has to get used to everyone being married..." I whispered and everyone laughed. Dojo would have be like this for a long time...


	41. Chapter 41

SweetGlade: Thanks people, for the reviews... May 30, 2005. 

Chapter 41: I Am Just Glad To Be Married!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

My cell phone was ringing... I didn't get much calls that lately. "Hello?" I said through the phone. (On phone.) Mom: "Kimko? You are forgetting something about your Wedding!" Kimiko: "What? The cake? Sure you can have it..." Mom: "No Kimiko, I am not talking about the cake, I am talking about the honeymoon!" My jaw dropped.Kimiko: "WHAT? I never remember you saying anything about a honeymoon mom!"Mom: "You were surrounded by friends... Raimundo too. But I didn't get chance to tell you, and I thought you remembered!" Kimiko: "Whatever. Where is the dumb honeymoon?" Mom: "In Japan, I rented a really cool hotel room... 5 stars!" Kimiko: "Okay. Bye..." "Bye, and it's number 652! You will be staying one week!" (End Call.) She hung up, but I didn't know any place with a five star hotel in Japan! I grabbed my PDA and there was a message from my mom... "Hello honey! I knew you would get lost so here is a map!" I looked over the map. It was simple, I knew where that place was. "Raimundo! Where are you?" I yelled through the hallways. "Here, and you don't have to yell!" He scooped me into a hug and kissed me. "Not now Raimundo... But maybe later. We have to go to our 'honeymoon'." I whispered. "I don't remember anything about a honeymoon! Did Xian or Jill make you have one?" he asked.

"No. It was my mom, for some reason she wants us to go to Japan; in a five star hotel..." "Did you say Japan? I am so in! I never got to see the whole place!" Raimundo exclaimed and finally stopped hugging me. "Fine, we will go; we need to ask Master Fung and Dojo. But I think Dojo is forever grateful of that huge cake slice." I replied and started to walk over to the meditation room. "What did you want to ask me young monks?" asked Master Fung. He obviously knew that Raimundo and I needed to go on a honeymoon. "My mom called and she said Raimundo and I have to go on our... Vacation thingy and will you let us go?" I pleaded. "Yes Kimiko, but we had our deal." Rai raised an eyebrow and I pointed over to the Great Hall and tiles. "Oh..." Raimundo mumbled.

"Now we have to pack... This is SO fun." Raimundo said sarcastically. I scoffed and packed all my things, but one thing was missing. "RAI!" He took my bikini top. "I was exploring the unknown!" he piped and did one of his famous smirks. "Yeah whatever, you will see it one day... Well you already did but I didn't want you to!" I slapped him lightly on the arm and he scowled a little. "Meanie." he muttered and went back to packing. "Hello my loyal friends! It seems that Master Fung is letting both of you go to a honey sun!" Omi walked through the open door and watched us with interest. "It's honeymoon weirdo!" Raimundo corrected. "That too, and what is this?" Omi asked, he was about to pick up my bra but I slapped him. "Go do that to Xian instead if me!" I hissed and stuffed it into my back, you don't want a little monk touching your... Under garments.

Raimundo and I were looking for Dojo, when you wanted to find him he was no where. "DOJO!" I called through the doors and hallways. "What? More cake?" he asked hopefully; he came out of a room looking very sleepy. "We need to fly to Japan, here is Kim's PDA..." Raimundo said and put his arm around my waist. "That could be done... Kimiko? How about some..." he didn't even have to finish his sentence. "The cake is still in the mini fridge in my room, help yourself when you get back from dropping us off." I faltered. "Okay! That's a deal!" he slithered outside and super sized himself... Dumb honeymoon...

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I really didn't want to go here, I just wanted Kimiko to be happy... To see her smile at me. "Rai, we are here!" she took my hand and lead me off Dojo; he smiled and sang "CAKE!" Then flew away into the dark night sky. "Come on, let's go." I whispered. "What do you think your mom wants us to do at the hotel? Be like what we are always like at the Temple? Or be all weird and... Doing stuff." I asked and walked up to the front desk. "Room 652 please." Kimiko said and handed him a slip of paper. "Raimundo and Kimiko? I have already got a call for you; use the elevator to level 6." he replied and wrote something down. "Thank you." I mumbled and went with Kimiko to this honeymoon place, where ever that was.

"It's beautiful Raimundo!" she squealed and went over to look at the view from the window. I kissed her and I felt her move her hands to my shoulders. ("Now what are we doing Kim?" "I don't know, oral sex?..." "What's that?" "It's when I suck on your..." "Okay that's weird. But what would I do?" "Lick my..." "Do you even think we are ready?" "Raimundo... I don't know.") She broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes, I got lost in hers. "If you want to we can." That was all she said. I sighed and whispered "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "I want to." she remarked shortly. "Okay, let's." I was resuming my cocky self. She rolled her eyes and began kissing me again, but this time she was taking off my boxers...

Omi's P.O.V.

When Raimundo and Kimiko weren't looking, I attached a recorder to Kimiko's back pack... With Clay's help of course. "Should we listen in little buddy?" asked Clay. "Yes, let them enlighten us with their voices!" I pushed the button and listened, there was some sounds. "Listen Clay!" I ordered. He put his ear against the little recorder and started laughing. "Do you know what that sound is little partner? It's moaning." "Why would they both me moaning? What is moaning?" I asked and listened into the recorder... It did sound like they were having fun. Then I heard someone speak, it was Raimundo (On Recorder) "Kim, where do you learn how to do that?" "It's simple, are you going to try it on me now? At least I won't get pregnant... Because we are doing oral."

"Clay! Listen!" I pressed the button that made it go back and he began to laugh. He took the recorder and gave it to Xian and Jill. They heard it and turned a shade of red; then rolled on the floor giggling. "What is most funny?" I asked and replayed the whole thing. "Didn't you read your book about... You know? They were having oral sex." he replied. "What does that mean?" I ran over to my book and flipped through the pages, it was all about that! "Look!" I shoved the book in front of Xian and she read the first three paragraphs. "Omi, this is in Portuguese, and this has nothing to do with... That!"

Clay's P.O.V.

If Omi didn't have the book, then who did? I walked over to Raimundo's and Kimiko's room and looked around, I had never been in there without their permission. "Where are you going my friend?" asked Omi. "I need to go check on something..." All their books were in Japanese or Portuguese... But I found it. "Omi, is this your book?" He wandered over to me and read the first to pages. "Yes, how did it get over here?" I shrugged and sat down on the floor with Omi; he was flipping through the pages now and looking for any answer to what they were doing. Jill and Xian came in, Xian laughed and Jill frowned slightly at the book. "I don't think you should be reading this, really." she said and picked up the book from Omi's hands.

"Clay, do you think that it is just weird that Raimundo and Kimiko were doing oral? I mean... They are only 18 and 17..." Jill went over to my bed and listened into the recorder. "Man, it sounds like Kimiko is having fun." I whispered and put the recorder back on my table. I kissed Jill and went into my bed with her; and she rested on my shoulder. "Can you believe we are married?" She asked. "Well, it was Raimundo that did give me the courage to ask you." I replied. "I am just glad to be married." she whispered. "I think everyone else is too."


	42. Chapter 42

SweetGlade: Really, this is such a long story... May 31, 2005. 

Chapter 42: We May Never Know What They Do...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"That was amazing." I said and put on some clothes. "You would expect something like that from me..." He walked over to me and kissed me. "I like being married." he whispered. The phone began to ring and Raimundo picked it up first. "Hey! No fair!" I screamed. He put a hand on my head to stop me from jumping, he was way too tall for his age. "When am I ever fair?" he asked. I took the phone when he wasn't looking and listened into it. (On Call) Omi: Hello? Is anyone there? Kimiko: Yes, it is Kimiko, but why are you calling? It's my honeymoon here! Omi: I was here to ask if you were doing anything last night. Kimiko: No I didn't and I was busy, so bye. Omi: Okay Kimiko... Clay: WAIT! Kimiko: What? Did something bad happen at the Temple or something? Clay: I was wondering if you and Raimundo were shagging... Kimiko: I WAS NOT SHAGGING RAIMUNDO! (End Call)

"Kimiko? What did Omi and Clay say? Why are you so mad?" asked Raimundo, he took me in his arms and calmed me down, then he kissed me. I broke away and said "They asked if we did anything last night! All we did was oral sex! Not actually doing it!" I fell on to the bed and closed my eyes. I felt Rai lay down next to me and hold my hand. "It is alright, as long as they don't know... You didn't ell them, did you?" he asked. I opened my eyes finally and turned over to face him. "No I didn't tell them." I whispered. "To get your mind of things and stuff... Well I am going to go take a shower." he said. He walked over to the door and added, "Well you do have a nice body you know." Raimundo winked and closed the door behind him. What to do to pass the time? I went over to my back pack and got out my cell phone... No messages. Maybe my mom wanted me to do something on the honey moon... I should go visit her sometime.

"Done Kimiko, go take a shower, you stink." he remarked. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Don't dare follow me in here." I said while closing the door softly behind me. I turned the water to boiling and stepped inside, the hot did sooth me. Should I wash my hair? "Yes." A short response came from the other side of the door. "Stop reading my mind!" I yelled back. "Whatever Kim!" he said. The shampoo bottle was already used, Raimundo washed his hair too? He dried it fast. "Maybe because I'm a boy." he retorted. I sighed and took the bottle anyway. "Need some help with that shampoo Kim?" Raimundo asked through the door. "No, and don't ask anymore things!" "Fine..." he laughed. Even though Raimundo saw me naked last night... The main point is that I don't want him to see me naked a lot, even though he thought I was beautiful and stuff.

I got out of the shower and put my clothes on, Raimundo had the T.V. on... "Done yet?" I heard again. "For the last time no!" I said and applied some light make up. "Kimiko, you don't have to put that stuff on! You will look pretty anyways!" Flattered. "You can stop flirting with me, that's not going to get you anywhere this time Rai." I heard him groan and open the door. "You look splendid." he kissed me on the lips and stuck his tongue in my mouth. "You never quit, do you?" I asked. "No, not on you... But I gave up on Omi a while ago. I giggled and turned off the lights. "Should we order room service?" he asked and picked up the phone. "Sure... But who is paying?" I asked. Then it hit me, my mom. "Never mind..." I mumbled. He smiled at me and dialed the number; meanwhile I went over to my cell phone and looked at the messages. (Message) I'm paying for the room service! Love, Mom. (End) Looks like I was right.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Breakfast came, and it was tasty; but I liked the Temple's food better. "I miss Clay, Omi, Jill, and Xian." I suddenly stated. I wasn't used to not seeing them every single morning. "Rai, but it's quieter here, with no pounding on your door to wake you up." she responded and wiped her mouth with the napkin. I shrugged and walked over to the window and opened the it; the cool air rushed in and blew my hair... Kimiko on the other hand was kind of annoyed. "Never liked the wind that much Kim? Well... You love me!" I chimed. "Oh shut up." she went back to eating her breakfast. I just kept smiling smugly at her until she grinned a little too. "Who can resist your charming smiles?" Kimiko asked and crossed her arms.

"No one I have met." I replied, and then winked at her. She began laughing and she said "Raimundo, you are the most charming man ever!" "Thanks I have been told many times." I responded. "Now let's go some where!" she took my hand and didn't even bother with the dishes. "Where are we going?" I asked. "First, we need to thank my mom!" she shouted and ran through the door, only stopping to close the window and lock the door. "Your mom thinks I'm charming to you know..." I stated. "Yeah I get it..." Her fire element was string today.

"Raimundo! Kimiko!" Ms. Tohomiko came out of the house and took Kimiko and I into a bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe." Kimiko managed to stutter out. "Oh sorry..." She let go and I almost fell on the ground. "Come in, come in. Would you care for some tea?" she asked politely. "Yes please." I said and looked over to Kimiko, who was not showing her best manners right now; Kimiko's mother noticed and scowled at Kimiko. She smiled weakly and sat properly, her mother smiled again and went away. "Kim, did you ever learn your manners?" I asked and started to laugh. "Yes I did, but I don't feel like using them now." she sounded like she was about to get angry, like the short tempered girl she was but I stopped her from exploding by kissing her.

"Now isn't that sweet." I heard a voice and I broke away from Kimiko and looked over at her mom, she was beaming at both of us. "Oh you just make the most cutest couple!" she squealed and ran out of the room to go get Kimiko's dad most likely. "Cute?" I raised an eye brow and Kimiko looked slightly embarrassed. "Hello Raimundo." The father of the family stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Kimiko looked very happy at her Wedding, treat her right okay?" he asked. I nodded and took a sip of tea from the cups that her mom set on the table. "I can understand why my beloved daughter loves you, by your looks I can tell you are very charming." he said and sat down on the couch next to me... I did blush a little.

Omi's P.O.V.

I was listening into the recorder only because Clay wanted to. "I think this conversation will never end Omi buddy!" Clay said. "Yes, it may. But I am not listening to this anymore!" I remarked. I walked over to my room and Xian was sitting on the bed and watching me. "How did I get married to such a trouble maker?" she asked and examined her sparkling Wedding ring. "Because I proposed to you?" I suggested. "You are so silly sometimes Omi... Cute little Omi." I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "So, anything juicy about Kimiko and Raimundo?" Xian asked, she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "No... They are talking to Kimiko's parents." I replied. "Well they are doing something boring for a change." Xian said.

"Raimundo and Kimiko were doing oral, do you know what that means?" I asked again. "Omi, I told you! It means the girl sucks on your... thing. Then the boy licks her southern area." she whispered. "That is most confusing." I responded. She leaned over and kissed me; I still got that tingly feeling when she did that, I didn't know what it was though. "Should we call them?" I asked her when she broke away. I picked up a PDA Kimiko let me borrow and Xian said "Put down the PDA! I'm sure they are already doing something important!" I sighed and went over to kiss her again. This time I broke away first and whispered "We may never know what they do."


	43. Chapter 43

SweetGlade: I feel so much inspiration! June 7th, 2005. 

Chapter 43: May This Joker Never Change.

Jill's P.O.V.

We all have waited for Raimundo and Kimiko to return from their week long honeymoon; and today was the day! "Jill, do you think they'll actually be the same when they come back?" asked a very nervous looking Clay. "Oh come on! They'll be the same as they used to be... Cool and fun to be around except when they are making out!" I replied and glanced at him once. Omi, Xian, Clay, and I were watching the sky for a sign of the fat Dojo coming through; he didn't think that eating one left over cake would do that. "Look! Here comes Dojo!" Omi exclaimed and jumped up and down... But there was no person to stop him from jumping. "Raimundo, Kimiko!" Xian yelled. I saw waving and distant shouts, Dojo was getting closer. "Hey guys! I have missed you so much!" Kimiko said and hugged us all. "3 second rule!" Clay stammered and she let go. "So how was your oral- I mean how was your honeymoon?" I asked and bit my lower lip. "It was..." Kimiko stopped in mid sentence and looked over to Raimundo who was still looking like his joker self. "How about great?" he stated and kissed her.

"Was it most 'cold'?" asked Omi. "No. It was cool; not cold Omi." Raimundo said and walked into the Temple with us. "Well see ya guys!" I yelled and they raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kimiko asked. "I hope you remember our deal?" Master Fung came over to the with two sponges and a bucket full of water. Raimundo rolled his eyes and took the sponges, "We will be right on it Master Fung." he replied obediently. Master Fung smiled and nodded, then walked over to the meditation room. "Are they the same still?" Clay said again. "Well looks like Raimundo is; but how about Kimiko? I haven't seen her do anything ever since that blow job with Raimundo..." I responded and Clay was about to crack up. I winked and went into the room with him, we were really going to have to spy on them more.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Everyone was acting strangely around Raimundo and I. Omi was his regular clueless self and Jill, Clay, and Xian were like... Knowing something I didn't, I sensed their emotions again. They are being sneaky about something, but Master Fung didn't have anything coming from him unusual. "Raimundo, did you sense something from everyone?" I asked. "Well I wasn't paying that much attention, but they were all pointing their emotions at you." he responded and I stopped scrubbing. "Why would they do that? They are my friends!" I noted. "Yes, but they no something we don't." Rai said. "Sometimes I just don't get them... Anyways, what time is it?" I asked and changed the uncomfortable subject. "Well it's 12:34, almost lunch! Let's scrub this last five tiles and get out of here!" He piped. "Okay..." I didn't finish my sentence Raimundo was already standing and screaming "Wind!" The sponge flew out of my hand and started to do it by themselves. "I'm useful for something, right?" Raimundo asked and bowed low the ground. "Yes Raimundo. You are good at everything." I said and lead him to lunch.

When I stepped into the kitchen with Raimundo, Jill looked at me and her emotion of awkwardness came to me, what was she inquiring about? "Hi!" I said and broke the silence. Rai looked like nothing happened; he didn't even notice the quiet atmosphere. "Aren't you going to invite us to lunch?" asked Raimundo playfully. "Ah yes Raimundo. Please sit down, and Kimiko too." Omi said. I detected nothing different about him. "So what happened this week while Raimundo and I were gone?" I asked. "Well... Clay lost his hat?" Xian said. "I did? Clay asked. I wasn't going to get anything out of this. "So what did you two do on your honeymoon?" Clay said. "Raimundo and I went to go see my parents, and Mount Fugii; and all sorts of sushi places!" I remarked. "What did you do the first night of your honeymoon?" Omi was asking something again, what was up with everyone? "Oh O was with Raimundo and I was... Busy." I responded. "How about you Raimundo? What were you doing?" Clay said. "I was with Kimiko... Like she said; busy and stuff."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was silent most of the time because I was reading their emotions carefully, and Kimiko was fuming a little. "Raimundo? Hello!" Kimiko was tapping me on the shoulder. "Yes?" I mumbled and closed my eyes for a while; I didn't want her to read the emotions. "Something wrong?" Kimiko asked. Clay and Jill started to laugh. "What is up with everyone? Is there something on my face? Do you know something that we don't know and why the heck are you guys acting so weird!" I yelled. Silence. "In order: Nothing is up, except the wall. No, there is nothing wrong with your face. Yes, we know something that you don't know." Omi replied. Kimiko looked like she was going to explode but I didn't dare stop her... I think she was getting onto something. "Hey Omi, do you know what this is?" she shoved a little device into his face and I cocked an eyebrow, she never let me look at it. "Ah yes, it is a recorder. Where did you find it?" Omi asked. Xian smashed her big head on the table and Jill slapped her hand onto her face. "Right Omi. WHAT WAS IT DOING ON MY BOOK BAG!" hissed Kimiko.

Clay opened his mouth then closed it again. "Uh yes. How did it get on your book bag?" muttered Omi. "WHAT? I can't here you from here!" she screamed again. Jill shrugged and Kimiko pressed the play button. I heard some talking from it, it sounded like Kimiko... Then me. "Kimiko listened closely to it and smirked. "I caught you at your own game Omi." she snapped. "I didn't do anything... It was Clay!" he pointed his small yellow fingers at Clay. "What? Huh? Oh it was... Xian!" he said and looked over to her. "Hm? I didn't do it, Jill did." "What? I didn't do it! It was what the boys cooked up!" Jill remarked. I watched with amusement, then something wiped it off my face, the recorder made noises of MOANING. I turned a little shade of red and Kimiko just was a little big angrier. "So that's how you knew..." I whispered.

"UGH!" Kimiko stormed out of the room. I smiled weakly and went to go follow her, this was going to take a lot of comforting. "WHY did they think that they could just spy on us like that?" she asked and fell on to her bed. "Kim... They just wanted to see if we were okay." I replied. "Okay? OKAY? What! We are Xiaolin Warriors, we have beaten Wuya and evil; and they don't think we can handle ourselves? I mean what is WRONG with them?" Kimiko faltered. "It's okay Kimiko." I hugged her and kissed her lightly and waited for her to drown out all her anger that was building up right now. She stopped and sighed. "I really need to forgive them." she whispered and hugged me back. "That's better, they need to be apologizing too..." I lead her out of the room and walked over to Omi's door, I knew they would be there.

"Oh hello Raimundo..." Omi greeted, but when he saw Kimiko he quickly closed the door. "Omi, she just wanted to forgive you and everyone... Also, that close the door move was not that smooth, you know she can burn it down." I sang. "Okay! Come in!" I opened the door and everyone was sitting on Omi's bed which was in the corner. "You need to stop spying on Raimundo and I NOW." Kimiko huffed. "Kimiko, it was wrong. We are sorry that we spied on you and everything, we have really been bad friends." Xian said. "Is that better Kim?" I teased. She narrowed her eyes and mumbled "Sorry for being so angry." "You have no need to be angry Kimiko. All we have to do is lay forward and everything will be fine." Omi piped. "It's lay back stupid." I whacked him on the head and he fell backwards.

"Hi Peaches." I greeted the bird. "Where have you guys been? I was worried. "Peaches! I was with Kimiko on oour honeymoon, and right now she is in bed." "How sweet. Did anyone call you handsome? Perhaps her parents?" she asked. "Yes, and I hate it when people do that..." I replied. "Get used to it then, you are a girl magnet." Peaches explained. I sighed and pet her on the head. "Some things just never change!" Kimiko waved to me from her window and I quickly grumbled "I have to go now." She smiled and I ran off into the darkness toward the women I loved, and would spend my life with forever.  
(8:51) "Kim, told ya so." I taunted and wrapped an arm around her, we were back in our own bed. "Stop being that joker that I know!" she said. "But you love this joker." "Shut up..." I stopped her and kissed her on the lips. "Now that they know we can do that more often..." I suggested. I expected a slap on the arm but I got a sweet kiss instead. "Love you Kimiko Pedrosa." "Love you more Raimundo Pedrosa... May this joker never change."


	44. Chapter 44

SweetGlade: No This is NOT the end, it ends like in the 80's or the 90's. June 8th, 2005. 

Chapter 44: Twice The Boredom Of Wedding Plans... Like The Good Old Times.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Oh my gosh! I am going to get married!" Xian and Jill screamed at the same time. "Okay tone down. It's okay, you are getting married, and stop being so weird, Jill; who is having their Wedding first?" I asked and got out a notebook. "Mine! I am having my Wedding first!" Jill raised her and Xian raised an eyebrow. "Is that okay Xian? We could so do it at the same time..." I said and she cut me off. "No, it's okay, because I want to be last with Omi..." She sighed dreamily and now it was my turn to cock an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm going to get that Wedding dress that I wore, it was kind of long on me, but I think it will be perfect on you Jill... Xian I already bought one for you." I walked out of the room and saw Raimundo with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. "What's up with you? Move, I need to get something!" I pushed him out of the way and he started to snicker. "Kim... Don't forget to meet me on the bed!" He yelled so loud I thought that the whole Temple heard. "Oh shut up about that! We don't want everyone to know!" I replied and quickened the pace, I slammed the door and went into my room.

I took it and hurried over to my closet and took out my dress and Xian's dress. "Perfect!" I said out loud and hurried out the door. Raimundo wasn't there, he could just disappear into thin air sometimes. "Look at these girls!" I remarked and then rushed over to me. "It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Jill. She ran her pale hands over to fabric and then hugged me. "I love it Kimiko!" Xian and Jill said at the same time. "Thanks, now go try it on!" I commanded and Xian scurried over to the closet. (Jill went to the bathroom to change.) I twiddled my thumbs and waited. "How do I look?" asked Jill as she came out of the bathroom. "Stunning, I can't believe I looked like that!" I chimed.

Jill went over to the door and locked it. "The groom isn't supposed to see the bride until the Wedding!" she sang. I rolled my eyes and saw Xian came out. "Nice Xian!" I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled. "Kimiko, why did you lock the door?" I heard Raimundo from the other door. "Quickly!" I knew Raimundo could open doors with his winds, by blowing in the key hole... Always a perfect fit... Xian and Jill ran back to their places and the door busted open and Raimundo was standing there, looking awfully proud. "Rai, do you even know how to put that back?" I asked and lifted it off the ground. "Sure, I'll get Clay on it." he said and pulled me toward him. I kissed him and I heard Xian's a Jill's doors open. "Please! Do not take off your clothes in our room!" Jill shouted. "We weren't going to, we were going to do it in Omi's room." I elbowed him in the ribs and Xian turned a little green.

"Raimundo! Stop saying stuff like that!" I scolded. "Well I meet you on my bed..." I pushed him out of the door and leaned against it. "You are such a kill joy Kimiko!" he yelled. "It's hard to put up with a joker of a husband." Xian and Jill nodded in agreement. "Clay sometimes won't stop carving his cow out of wood, you know how boys are..." Jill stated and burst out laughing. "Omi likes to ask questions about everything, and I mean everything." I giggled, did that mean body parts too? "So, when are you going to have your Wedding Jill?" I asked. "Hm... How about June 22?" she suggested. "Yes perfect, and that gives us two weeks to plan!" I closed my notebook. "I am going to start planning when Jill is done with her Wedding, the I'll be Omi's bride. I heard someone laugh from outside the door, I groaned in frustration and opened it.

Just as I thought... Raimundo. "Done yet?" he asked and leaned on the door frame. I sighed and waved good bye to the girls. "I wondered when you would be done, Omi and Clay have been stalking me. He pointed over to the corner where I could see a shadow, why would they use the Shen Gong Wu? "Yeah I know." he replied and punched the air; I did hear someone go "Ow." Raimundo took my hand and lead me into the bedroom. "Now what?" I said. He kissed me once and I broke away. "Are you sure we can do that again without them knowing that we are doing oral?" He shrugged and locked both of the doors. (Remember the bash down the wall?) I pulled the curtains over the window and glanced outside; I saw Clay take off the Shroud of Shadows and sit down. They never give up! I needed to talk to Xian and Jill... Seriously.  
I lay down on the bed and Raimundo kissed me on the lips and help me remove my pants and shirt, I pulled his shirt over his head and his pants down... All that was left was my bra, under wear, and his boxers.

Clay's P.O.V.

Kimiko looked at me from her window and closed the curtains, Omi talked to me on his recorder and said the door was locked... "Omi, was are we going to do?" I asked. "It seems that they are both doing something we shouldn't see." he replied and paced around. "We could use the Falcon's eye!" Omi said. "Jill took that away..." I muttered. "Well, I think I don't need to see what they are doing." Omi began. "Okay, I guess I should spend more time with Jill..." I walked over to the Temple doors and saw that the tiles looked like they had just been washed. "Who did this?" I asked to myself. Raimundo and Kimiko! Popped into my mind, and I made my way to the sleeping quarters, to find Jill. The hall was not quiet as usual, it seems someone was really making some noise... I listened through Kimiko's and Raimundo's room and I heard something I should not have heard.

Slowly, I backed away from the door and opened mine, where Jill was sitting listening to music. "Jill! Hello!" I pulled the head phones off her ears and she said "Hey! I was listening to that!" I lay down on the bed next to her and asked "Can you hear that sound?" "What are you talking about? Someone is talking really loud, that's all." Jill shrugged it off like it was nothing. "If you think that then listen into Raimundo and Kimiko's room!" I whispered. She gasped and then crept over to the door and opened it, the hallway was noisy. Jill pressed her ear against the door and quietly tip toed back to me. "You are right! They are doing it... Oral sex. But good thing that won't get Kimiko pregnant." she lowered her voice. "That means they are naked!" I said a bit too loud. She put her hand over my mouth and closed my door.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I looked over to clock, 5:32. "Kimiko, you can stop now." she looked at me playfully. "But you were enjoying it!" Kimiko protested. "You were enjoying it when I was licking you! Do you think anyone heard that?" I asked and got up and listened through the door. "Nonsense. Raimundo, you have a nice body too." She was looking me up and down and I slightly blushed. "Stop looking at me Kim!" "It's hard to resist." she responded. Kimiko walked over to me and kissed me; was she up for another round? Then walked over to her clothes and put on her bra and panties. "Kim, you only like oral sex once a day." I whispered. "Well get used to it." Kimiko replied and kissed me on the cheek and went to open the door. "Let me get dressed first!" I went over to my pile of clothes and put it all on, then began "You should brush your hair Kimiko." It didn't matter to mine, it was always this messy.

Kimiko snorted and went into the bathroom, she came out looking classy. "Do you always have to spend so much time in there?" I asked. "No, I just do that to annoy you." she retorted. I narrowed my eyes and she did the same thing, then our door opened. "Hello? Kimiko, Raimundo, you will be late for dinner!" Omi was standing there and looking at us. "Why do you have the curtains drew?" he asked. "It's drawn. Anyways, we will be right there." Kimiko answered. "Starting to act like me are we? Don't worry, you'll never be as charming." I teased. She rolled her eyes and hit me on the arm... It didn't hurt thought. I reached the kitchen and everyone was looking our way. ("Why are they staring this time?" "Because they heard us! Stupid Raimundo!" "Well don't blame it on me! Person who moans all the time!")

"So Kimiko. Were you having fun?" asked Dojo who was sitting on the other side of the table. "Yes?" She didn't sound quite sure, and that was a bad move... I knew these kind of things. "Were you doing what you did on your honey sun?" Omi added. "Um..." Was all Kimiko managed to stutter. I sat down and I watched Kimiko get pet on the back by Jill. Clay looked at me and almost laughed, a wind was blowing in the room and the fire that was lit was cackling and popping like crazy. "It was music?" I suggested and everyone burst out laughing, except Kimiko. "Good one Raimundo." Kimiko whispered to me. The usual conversations at the table began and I soon forgot about of those noises that they heard. "Remember that time when..." I wasn't listening that intently, neither was Kimiko, she was already lost in my eyes. Someone was laughing and I glanced over the table... This was like the good old times.


	45. Chapter 45

SweetGlade: No, Peaches is not someone else, I just put her in the plot for fun... (She's just a bird.) May 9th, 2005. 

Chapter 45: Friends are something too!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was stargazing with Raimundo again, it was so romantic... "Kimiko! Look... It's a shooting star." Raimundo motioned me over to the telescope and I peeked through. "It's so pretty!" I exclaimed and hugged Raimundo in the process. "Aren't you supposed to make a wish on the shooting star Kim?" asked Rai. Usually, I never saw them, so I didn't know I was supposed to wish on them. "Don't read my mind Raimundo, or it won't come true." He nodded and watched me look over to the star. A wish from the waterfall and one from this star? What was I going to go for this time? My other on didn't come true yet, well I won't know till I... "Come on Kim!" Raimundo pleaded. Then I would wish for this. "Done?" he asked when I finally looked over to him. "Yes, and how come you never wish?" I said. Rai thought for a second and then whispered "You deserve the best." Flattered again... "That's so sweet Raimundo!" I hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Um. You are welcome?" he mumbled. I started laughing and saw that someone was lighting the candles in front of the Temple... I had an urge to go to the fire and bask in it's heat.

Raimundo noticed and smirked. "Go ahead, just don't hurt yourself. I smiled and went over there, Omi was lighting the candles with grace, he was jumping; he was a little short. "Omi?" He turned around and he gave me a toothy grin. "Hello Kimiko, Master Fung has let me do to the honors tonight!" he did sound proud. Omi went back to lighting them all, they were surrounding the Temple. "Once you are done do you want to go have some tea with Raimundo and I?" I asked and looked over to his figure which was now looking into the sky. "Yes. Tea is very traditional! Let me finish first." Omi skipped away and around the corner. "Raimundo!" I called him over here. He ran over quickly and said "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I laughed and retorted "No silly. I invited Omi for some tea, can you come please?" I begged. "You look cute when you beg... How about no?" he smirked. "Raimundo!" I whined. "How about..." "Please? For me?" "Okay." Raimundo agreed.

"Kimiko! Raimundo!" Omi jumped off from the roof and landed in front of Raimundo and I. He really improved ever since he beat Chase Young and Wuya. "Ready for tea? Can I invite Dojo?" he asked. "Sure go knock yourself out." Raimundo replied. "Why would I want to do that?" Omi was clueless again. "It means go ahead." I said. Raimundo and I went over to the tea table and waited, sure enough; Omi and Dojo came. "Tea huh? Also, Kimiko, that cake hit the spot." Dojo remarked. "You are welcome. Who is bringing the tea?" I asked. "Well um..." Raimundo was about to say something but Master Fung came into the room. "Looking for these young monks?" he placed the tea kettle and cups on the table and sat down on one of the pillows.

Omi made the first move to dump the tea but Master Fung stopped him. "Let Kimiko try this one." I raised an eyebrow and examined the kettle. It was a duplicate of the first one I smashed! "We have more then one tea pot Kimiko. Now on with it please?" His eye twinkled and I gladly poured the tea without spilled a single drop. "Perfect focus!" Raimundo clapped my hand smiled. "You have improved Kimiko." Master Fung said and sipped his tea. Dojo winked and did the same. "Master Fung, when will we do training again? Right now?" Omi was trying to impress Master Fung, and I didn't think it was really working. "Omi! We already trained, and I don't want to do it again!" Raimundo said. "Only because you got your butt whooped again." Dojo faltered.

Raimundo growled and took drank his tea. "Omi beats all." I was provoking Raimundo. "Really?" Omi said and his eyes sparkled and he looked over to Rai, who was kind of scarlet. Master Fung was watching how this was going to go... "Raimundo?" I cautiously said. He looked over to me and his anger disappeared when he looked into my eyes; I could tell he was about to kiss me, but Dojo fake coughed and rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say to both of you... Get a room!" Dojo screeched. "Jeez man." Raimundo mocked and went into his joker self. "Do not worry friend! The brave Omi will protect you!" Omi stood up and went into a fighting stance. "You want to fight Omi?" asked Raimundo, who was still smiling smugly. "Yes." Omi showed no sign of fear.

Omi's P.O.V.

I am a most skilled Xiaolin warrior, I will now lose to Raimundo! "Ready Omi?" he went into his fighting pose. I smiled briefly and he sweep kicked me; I dodged and kicked him in the stomach. "Fighting dirty?" Raimundo taunted. "Taunts will get you no where!" I replied and punched him, to my surprise he actually blocked it, but I didn't let that show. "Monkey strike!" I yelled and he didn't dodge this one. "Ow." he managed to say. "Oh my gosh! Raimundo!" Kimiko ran over to him and patted him. "I am not dead Kimiko. I don't have any scratches or anything... So you can stop worrying!" Raimundo remarked and jumped up from the ground. I was very confused; Raimundo had very high defenses now. "Master Fung! Did I do well?" I asked. "Yes young one, and you too Raimundo. You have gotten better in defending your self.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Master Fung was right, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Kimiko meanwhile was looking over me for bruises or cuts. "Kim! I swear, I am fine!" I said and she stopped looking. "Fine... " she said. "I need to go talk to Omi and Clay..." I piped and turned the corner, she looked at me and smirked; then went to Xian's and Jill's place. "Omi! Where did you go little short, yellow, bald dude!" I called through the hallways. Suddenly, he landed right behind. I was startled, so I punched him in the face and he fell the to floor; but quickly got up. "What was that for?" he asked and rubbed his giant ego. "I just wanted to talk to you, and when are you having that Wedding of yours?" I said. "I don't know, the girls are supposed to plan it... Aren't they?" Omi looked out the window and stopped.

"Look! Pretty stars!" Omi exclaimed and before I could stop him he bolted out of the door and went outside. "Everyone is just crazy..." I muttered and ran after him... For being so short he did ran really fast. "Raimundo look!" He was pointing to the big dipper. "Omi that's the big dipper, and why did you just run off like that?" I asked and panted. "I do not know." he responded. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Clay just seemed to pop out of the shadows. "We are looking at the stars, Kimiko said she needed to go with Xian and Jill for the Wedding plans. Omi and Clay went into their dreamy state. "Hello? I don't instantly go into La-La Land when you mention Kimiko!" I sneered. "Sorry Raimundo buddy, it's just that I am going to get married." Clay muttered and lay down on the ground a gazed at the stars. "We should do this more often, Xian is sometimes crazy." Omi whispered. I laughed and so did Clay. "I know... We should. Kimiko does have that uncontrollable anger problem. Clay chuckled and I finally realized his voice changed. "Clay man, your voice changed!" I exclaimed. "Maybe because I am older than you!" he replied hotly.

Omi watched both us bicker back and forth and then he said "You are both as buggy as...Bugs." I glared at him and Clay sighed a little. "Look, it's the Libra sign in the sky." I pointed over to the north. "What is a Libra?" asked Omi. "I don't rightly know either..." Clay added. "It's a constellation, Kimiko and I study them sometimes. Know one knows this stuff..." I trailed off. Tears didn't sting my eyes, but this reminded me about my stargazing back in Brazil. ("Raimundo...") "What?" I asked and looked around. Kimiko wasn't with me... How could she talk to me from so faraway? "Something wrong?" Omi said. "No. Nothing..." I replied. The moon was full and I stared at it. "What would happen if we never met each other?" Clay asked. "I don't know. I would be alone at the Temple, and I wouldn't have Xian." Omi remarked. "I wouldn't have Jill, and I would be on the old ranch with my Dad." Clay grumbled, he didn't like the idea of no Jill. "How about you Raimundo?" Omi turned to face me. "I would be still in Brazil... With nothing. I would be nothing with Kimiko..." I mumbled and they both looked at me. "Don't ask." I snapped.

Both of them looked offended but I softened. "Sorry. I lost my temper... But don't compare me with Kimiko!" I piped. They smiled and Omi spoke up "Do you think we should go to sleep?" "Omi! It's not even..." I stalled and glanced at my clock. "Fine Omi... You always sleep at 10:00 right?" I asked and smirked. "Yes, and wake up at 6:00!" Clay finished his sentence and got up. "I am glad I have friends like you." I said again. "I know, I am perfect." Omi replied. "What I didn't say that!" I hissed. "Okay Raimundo, just glad to have friends!" I watched him walk away and I smiled. Yes, even though he was annoying... Love and friendship is what you need in your life, really!


	46. Chapter 46

SweetGlade: Once I reach 1000000 words then I'll be all.. CRAZY. It's June 22, 2005. 

Chapter 46: The Wedding of Jill and Clay... We Have To Scrub?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Jill's Wedding today! I already fit my Bride's maid dress on and I was peeking through the doors at everyone. "Kimiko! Get back in here!" Jill ordered and I ducked back into the back room. "What?" I asked and looked at myself in the full length mirror. "I am so nervous! What happens if something bad happens?" "It won't okay? You got Clay to protect you and the mighty Xiaolin Dragons." I replied. "You sound like Omi... Always blabbing about how great he is... But that is NOT the point!" She sat down on a chair and had a worried look on her face. "Jill, it is you Wedding, and you are supposed to be happy!" I explained to her slowly. Was I this worried when I was getting married? The Wedding march began to play! "Come on Keiko!" Somehow she always ended up to be the flower girl. "Don't worry Kimiko!" Keiko whispered and made her way down the hall, throwing lilies. Jill motioned me over to her and we opened the oak doors and stepped out into the hall. I heard Clay gasp, he probably thought she was absolutely beautiful. Finally, we made it over to Clay (groom), Omi (Best man), and Raimundo (minister... Kind of). "Rings!" Raimundo snapped his fingers and winked at me. I gave them to him and he smiled.

"Repeat after me Clay." Raimundo told him. I could tell he wasn't trying to laugh... "I, Clay Bailey, take thee, Jillian Vavra, to be my wife"  
"I, Clay Bailey, take thee, Jillian Vavra, to be my wife," Clay said, he smiled that toothy grin and I smiled a little.  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better of for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," Raimundo whispered, I had a feeling he wanted Omi to do it instead.  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," Clay replied without hesitation. Even thought I couldn't see Jill's face right now, I could tell that she was beaming.

Then Raimundo looked over to Jill, who was crying silent tears. of happiness. "Repeat after me. I, Jillian Vavra, take thee, Clay Bailey, to be my husband"  
She wiped on stray tear with her hand, then listened to Raimundo. "I, Jillian Vavra, take thee, Clay Bailey, to be my husband"  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," Raimundo said, boredom looked like it was taking over him; so I shot him a glare and he turned a little shade of red and waited for Jill.  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," Jill piped. Well she found her usual happy self now...

"Exchange your personal vows." Raimundo commanded. "Jill, when I saw you the first time my heart skipped; I never thought I would get married this early... But I am glad to. I hope you take care of me... Now I am your wife. I love you..." she whispered the last part. Clay didn't say anything for a moment and then Raimundo cleared his thought and tapped Clay's shoulder. "Okay Jill. My world wasn't the same when you spoke to me and laughed with me; I was so happy, and I knew I wanted you as my wife. Never, ever leave me." he faltered.

Raimundo mumbled "You may kiss the bride now Clay..." And Clay did. I stepped off the stage with Raimundo, Keiko, Xian, and Omi. People in the audience got up, and the celebrations began. "Raimundo! You act so bored sometimes!" I whacked him on the head and he just smirked. "Stop smirking!" I remarked. He kissed me on the lips and I stopped talking. "I'll stop smirking if you stop talking." he responded and wrapped his arm around my waist... I got used to his jokes.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I strolled over to Clay and pet his back. "You finally got married... Well before you know it you and Jill will be bickering like and old couple... Like Kim and I!" I chimed. "Raimundo! You are so childish! But I like it..." she said and kissed me again. "Passion it still on?" asked Jill and I just smirked. I went to go for a drink and Xian and Omi were dancing... Funny sight. "Omi watch out for that foot!" I shouted and he ducked. "I was just kidding... Sheesh." I went over to the glasses of water and I took one. I was still that joker and I loved it. "Hello Raimundo!" Jack Spicer. I knew that voice, and that smell. "Jack? What are you doing here? You were at Kimiko's Wedding, and now you are at this one! How did you find out?" I asked and sipped from my cup. "It's going to all the Weddings you want, even to people you don't know!" he replied happily. "Okay..." I retorted.

"Jill, so what exactly are you going to do with Clay? You had better treat the Xiaolin warrior Kung fu cowboy with respect." I stated. "I will. But sometimes he doesn't show his dangerous side..." she said. "Hey! Yes I do! My Earth powers are very strong!" Clay corrected. "Yeah... But not as good as Omi's." I muttered. "Well we could see who is the top dog now." Clay added. "What? What the heck are you talking about? Dogs..." I didn't get cowboy slang though. "Or Master Fung lessons." Kimiko said. She walked out from the crowd over to me. "Stop reading my mind!" I warned her. "Or else you will do what?" she asked. No trace of fear in her words, but a little bit of fear in her emotions. "Facing the consequences eh?" I whispered into her ear.  
"You are a married couple, but you fight like very old people." Omi said. "New slang Omi? That is so weird." He was beginning to creep me out.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Everyone at the party was weird, and I didn't see Jack Spicer anywhere... That was a big relief. "Hey Kim." I turned around to face Raimundo, he had a rose in his hands. "Want it?" he asked. "Charmed. Fine, you can put it in my hair." he gently put it their. "Where is Dojo and Master Fung?" Raimundo mumbled. "Dojo is in my purse... I think he ran away to go eat." I caught sight of a green blur fly across the ceiling, and it was gecko sized. "Master Fung has probably done his disappearing acts again." Raimundo said. "It's already 7:43! I think we need to go!" I gasped and grabbed his wrist. "What happened to grab my hand instead?" He asked. I didn't answer him, we had to be at the Temple before 8:00. "Help me find Omi, Xian, Jill, Clay; and Dojo! I'm sure Master Fung is at the Temple!" I split up and looked for Xian and Omi. "Omi! Xian!" I found Omi standing near a table and drinking a class of lemonade. "Come one Omi! Obey the Master! He said be back at the Temple!" I grabbed his arm and went over to find Xian. "You know she is at the restroom." he replied.

Dojo was flying us out of the Wedding. "Okay, we need to be back before 8:00 every time." Jill said and rolled her eyes. I looked over the landscape of Beijing and smiled, all the shiny lights and colors were below us. Raimundo wasn't listening either, the wind was blowing his unruly brown hair. "Raimundo! Kimiko! Are you even listening?" Xian asked. "Hm? Oh yes very interesting." I responded. It was raining, and it was soaking everyone head to toe but I didn't care. The temple was in view... "Kimiko, why do we have to be at the Temple before 8:00?" asked Jill. "We have to be there or else we have to scrub the... other halls." I muttered. "That means the other halls!" Raimundo whined. "I know... " Dojo landed in front of the Temple and I checked my watch. 8:01. "Master Fung!" he stood there and smiled at us. "Do we have to?" I asked. Master Fung handed me the sponges and buckets... we set off to work. "We have to scrub?... Weddings..." mumbled Raimundo. "Master Fung is as wise as always, so we must scrub, and learn the thousand lessons!" everyone groaned.

"Kimiko! I am so tired!" Raimundo said and plopped onto our bed. "We got it done anyway... Could have Omi used his water?" I asked. He groaned again and I lay down on the bed next to him. "I'm not the one complaining!" I began. "Everyone is married now, can you believe that? It seems like yesterday everyone here was single and I was starting to fall in love with you." he whispered. "Oh Raimundo. Why do you always flatter me?" I asked and snuggled next to him. "Because it's fun, and let's get some shut eye." he turned off the lamp and I took in his warmth. "Well I am happy..."


	47. Chapter 47

SweetGlade: Have to back to the school! Man... That would make me update slower! July 21, 2005. 

Chapter 47: What? ANOTHER FREAKING WEDDING? There He Goes Again.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Yes, I was at the dumb Wedding. Couldn't they have just said you may kiss the bride and stuff then get married?... "Do you Blah take Blah-Blah as your blah?" That was mostly what I heard. "Raimundo are you even listening?" Kimiko slapped me on the arm but it didn't hurt. I just nodded along and watched them kiss and then we could finally go home. "Come on Rai!" She pulled me over to Dojo; once we had some cake though, and went back to the Temple. The wind blew in my hair and I noticed no one else was happy about it. "Lame!" I said to Kimiko. "What is lame Raimundo?" asked Omi. "How about... You?" I suggested. "Okay! I am lame." Omi admitted... Or stated. "We are all married." Jill whispered. "Yeah, so that means we can do whatever we want in bed." I replied and smirked over to Kimiko, she didn't catch on though. "This reminds me of the good old days." Clay said. "What do you mean? When Wuya was killing everyone and we were looking for the Shen Gong Wu which seemed like there was an infinite amount of them?" Kimiko asked. "Hey, I'm rubbing of on you." I muttered. "Raimundo! I am not even like you!" "But you like me!" I argued back. I could feel someone shake their head and feel the emotion... Happiness.

"Kim! Do you want to find the star constellations today? Neptune should be visible right about now." I said to her. "Sure Rai, do we invite anyone else?" she asked. "You can do that. Anyways, look how it shimmers." Kimiko walked over to it and adjusted the scope. "Whoa... It is so pretty!" Kimiko exclaimed. "I know, but you think everything is pretty." I said. "Oh shut up." she mumbled. "Want to get a better look?" I asked her. "What?-" I grabbed her by the waist and flew. She screamed but I quieted her and Kimiko kissed me. "Let's go higher!" She screamed and extended her arms out. "You got it!" I yelled over the wind roaring in my ears... The moon was so big now, and so was Neptune. "Like this?" I asked her. "I love it! I love you more!" Kimiko replied. "Good!" I kissed her. I stopped in mid air and rested, it was like there was solid air under me. I sat down and Kimiko did too; but she was scared. "If you fall I will catch you." I whispered. Cautiously, she allowed me to wrap my arms around her, while we were in the air.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

The wind was blowing in my hair, and I actually thought it was comfortable... "Raimundo! This is so romantic!" I remarked. "Yeah, well you should see it in the day time, it's cool too." he responded. "Look! It's Omi." I pointed to a candle light being lighten and a small figure jumping up and down happily. "That's him all right... I wonder what he is saying." Raimundo said. (Omi) "Raimundo! Kimiko! Get down here!" (Back to Raimundo and Kimiko.) "Yeah, I wonder..." I retorted. "Should we go back down now? I think you are starting to get cold now!" I was shivering, but how did he notice? "I notice everything, love." He descended down through the air gracefully and I sighed dreamily, flying in the moonlight with your husband was so.. Loving. Raimundo heard me sigh like that and he flashed me the charming smile and a kiss on the lips. "Kimiko! We were looking all over for you!" Omi exclaimed. "Yeah how about Raimundo?" I asked. "Raimundo is not behind you though." Clay said. I turned around and I saw that he wasn't there, when I turned back I around Rai was standing in front of me... I fell down. "RAIMUNDO! Never do that a again!" I screamed. "Still got it huh?" he joked and helped me up like a gentlemen.

"Night Raimundo." "Night Kimiko." I shut off the lamp and let his arms wander around me. "Stop moving!" I mumbled. "Half asleep!" he teased. I narrowed my eyes even though he could see, but I think he caught on and he shut up right away. "That's better!" I noted. "Now you shut up." he rolled over and kissed me. I drifted into a slumber, but I did have a dream. (In Dream) "Hello? Raimundo!" I was wandering around in the air. I felt myself fall... "What did I say? I would always catch you." Raimundo popped out of no where and got me, then kissed me on the lips. "You always come and save me..." I replied. "Remember the war?" "What war Raimundo? Wuya and Chase? No..." Everything became cloudy and I felt myself being tugged out of the dream. (End Dream)

"Kimiko? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Raimundo. "I don't know, I wasn't doing anything... Was I?" "You were kind of saying no over and over again but if you crop that out then yeah, you were okay." he said. "But this dream was so weird... How come you always save me?" I asked. "It's my job." he replied curtly. "BREAKFAST!" Someone yelled through the door. "Coming..." I muttered and want over to the shower. "You get to go first? Crap." "There is something called your shower too you know!" I piped. I stripped down to nothing and turned the water to burning hot. "The water is freezing over here!" yelled Raimundo. "What do you want me to do? Turn my water to cold? I don't think so Pedrosa!" I shouted back.

Then I heard my shower door open. "Raimundo!" I whined. "What?" he walked into the shower and I felt very stupid. "You are so mean." I grumbled. He just shrugged and got the shampoo bottle and rubbed it on my head, I admit it did feel good. "We should do this more often..." he whispered to me. "IF my hair is presentable." I reminded him. "You are always going to look stunning, no matter what." he said. "Sure..." I replied. "Don't believe me?" he asked. "Kind of." "I'll show you the mirror once we get out, then we'll see..." his voice had certainty in it. "Fine whatever, just let me wash your hair now." "Is that an order?" Raimundo asked. "Yes. Now turn!" I commanded.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I figured I messed with her brain as much as I wanted... So I got out and stole her towel, but luckliy she didn't notice. I stood at the door and waited for it; to pass the time I put on all my clothes. "RAIMUNDO!" She as cold, and mad. I threw the towel back in the bathroom and ran away to breakfast. "What has happened? Is Kimiko injured?" asked Omi. "No, she is just being such a pain... Well maybe I am." I laughed. Minutes later a wet Kimiko came in the kitchen and sat down next to me, still grouchy. "Kimiko?" Clay asked. "HM?" Was the only sound she managed to make, and I laughed... I couldn't help it.

"I am going to get you back Raimundo, just you wait. Something will cause you to stop being so annoying!" she screamed. "I would like to see you try and fool the man of mysteries, then king of tricks!" I sang through the hallways. She was chasing me, and I was easily getting away from her. "Ha! You fell into my trap!" I looked up and saw the bucket of water about to fall. "WIND!" I called, and the bucket flew to Kimiko's face. "What did I tell ya Kim? Never mess with me." I heard her groan and I ran out to the garden. "Hi Peaches, bye Peaches." I yelled and the tiny bird looked over to me and asked "Are you running from someone?" I didn't have time to reply, so i just nodded... She did get her answer a couple of seconds later. "My Kimiko-" Peaches said. I could tell Kim did not talk to her.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo was no where in sight, and believe me that circus boy could run very fast. "Rai! I'll stop chasing you!" I said. Then he landed in front of me, and tackled me to the ground. "You are such a poor sport." he commented. "Stupid..." Raimundo stopped and kissed me sweetly on the lips... He broke away and said "Never challenge me, and that was a pretty good kiss." Before I could reply, he jumped off me and flew away, he resembled a hawk in the sky, how come I didn't see his shadow on the ground... Or in the sky. Jill walked over to me and whispered "It always comes to kissing when the guy can't think of anything else to say... Right?" she asked. "He's smooth." Was all I said, I swear I could just feel him wink and smirk at me.

"Wipe that smirk of your face this instance!" I screamed over to him. "Okay, but up to another round of chase the Raimundo and make a fool out of yourself?" he asked politely. "Why you stupid...!" He had already run off, and I chased after him again. "I am going to get you this time Raimundo! I won't regret kicking your butt!" "I would like to see you try darling! You are too fragile!" he replied. "Taunting is not going to get you anywhere!" "Neither is your flattering Kim!" he said in a sing song voice. I groaned again and saw Omi, Clay, Jill, and Xian watching us and laughing. "What are you guys staring at?" I asked. "Nothing!" They all responded, and before I knew it, a bucket of water fell on my head. "There he goes again!" Omi screamed. But looks like I got tricked again... By my husband.


	48. Chapter 48

SweetGlade: I have figured out that my story might stop at like... 86. July 30, 2005. 

Chapter 48: Stop Sighing... Please. Okay...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"I am SO BORED." I threw my arms up in the air and Raimundo looked at me with a amusement. "Well what are you looking at doofus?" I asked him. "Nothing really, just watching my wife go crazy because there is nothing to do... Yeah, it's all good." He stood up and kissed me; at least this calms me down. "What can we do Rai? There is positively NOTHING. I wish we could at least beat someone up like in the old days... You know like Jack and Wuya." Raimundo raised an eyebrow and asked "That means you wish the evil old ghost hag thing was still alive and showering her tower all over the land? Sure Kim." I groaned and walked over to the window and looked outside. "Should we go train with Omi? He looks lonely without Xian standing around." He nodded and I opened my door, Raimundo took my hand and lead me out.

Omi was standing outside, and kicking the air. "What's up Omi?" asked Rai. "I see clouds, birds, the sky, and-" Omi was cut short by an annoyed Raimundo. "Okay I didn't ask for the whole thing dude, and that's not what I meant." Raimundo explained. "Let's train already, I guess we could sword fight." I suggested and broke up the little fight. "Kimiko, that is most wise." Omi said and went over to the Temple to get the blades... "Still afraid of getting knocked out?" asked Raimundo. "No way, and I'm not going easy on you, Dragon of the Wind." This time, smirked at him; and he rolled his eyes. "Amateurs." he whispered. I elbowed him hard in the ribs and he shut up.

"Everyone for themselves!" yelled Raimundo. I got into a fighting stance and Omi did too. "Let's go!" I screamed. Raimundo attacked my right, blocked. Left: blocked. "Jeez, where did you learn how to do that?" he asked while I twirled my longsword around. "Master Fung, and Omi." I winked over to Omi, who hit just hit Rai in the ribs. "RAI!" I rushed over to him and pulled up his shirt so I could see the wound. "It's nothing really, it's not even bleeding that much." he replied. "Are we going to keep going?" asked Omi. "No, he needs to go to the medical room!" I exclaimed, blood was pouring out of his cut faster. Kimiko gasped and ran faster to the room... What was going to happen?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I did feel a little weak and queasy from seeing my blood drip all over the ground. "Raimundo, don't faint." Kimiko walked me steadily over to the bed and lay me down. "I can't promise that..." I said in a hushed voice. Now I realized my gash was getting bigger because I didn't mend it yet. "Can you patch this up now?" I asked, trying to gain my cockiness. She walked over to the bandages and started to put them over the blood. "Thanks Kim." I muttered. "No problem, and I am your wife remember?" she joked a little and then stopped because she saw the look on my face. "I am sorry my loyal friend." Omi said. He was standing near my bed side and crying a little for what he had done. "It's okay, I should have dodged it, and it didn't hurt that much." I explained and his face softened. "I will go now." he stuttered.

"Rai! It stopped bleeding!" Kimko changed my bandages once every while. "You don't have to stay with me though." I said. "What? I love to stay with you, and I won't leave." she replied stubbornly. "Suit yourself love." I responded. Kimiko kissed me and then walked out of the room... It was kind of boring without her, and my heart just seemed to beat like regular now. "SO BORING." I said out loud and looked around for anyone that heard: No one did. "Hey Raimundo buddy! Did you get yourself hurt?" asked Clay, he walked through the door. "Yeah, but it wasn't my fault! They ganged up on me! I swear!" I protested. "I brought some food." Clay said. "Thanks, haven't been fed lunch yet..." I took bite out of my sandwich and saw that Clay had left. "I wonder when we are going to get to learn to disappear..." I wondered out loud.

By the end of the day, everyone came to visit. (Omi, Xian, Kimiko, Clay, Master Fung, Dojo, and Jill.) "Kimiko, you can go back to your room." I grumbled. "I want to sleep with you, I'm used to being pressed against your figure." She opened up the covers and climbed in next to me. "Alright, just watch the ribs..." Her head was already on my chest; and I could tell she was drifting into sleep. "Good night Kim." "Good night..." She replied. My eyelids were heavy, and I closed them. "Sweet Dreams..." I whispered to Kimiko, and then fell asleep next to her. She just cared for me too much; don't know how I could survive and live a life without her next to my side.

Omi's P.O.V.

I was most ashamed that I had cut Raimundo. "Omi, next time I suggest you do a two on two match next time." Master Fung said. "Yes Master, I will do better next time." I replied and bowed to him. "You need to go apologize to Raimundo." "I did Master Fung, and he accepted"  
All the Master did was smile, and walk away calmly. I wish I knew his secrets of being the great Temple Master. My group of friends were at the dinner table, asking about something. "Who gets to feed Raimundo this time?" asked Dojo. "ME!" I screamed. Everyone did cock an eyebrow but Kimiko let me. "I have done this too many times." Kimiko muttered and stalked over to her sleeping quarters. The door of his room was closed, so I opened it by kicking. Raimundo jumped a foot in the air and then realized it was me.

"Never scare me like that unless you want me dead." Was all Raimundo said. "No worries friend! I do not want to hurt you!" I set down the tray of food and knelt down near his bed. "I think I can get up now." he remarked suddenly. "Master Fung says you have to stay!" Kimiko came in the room plugging her ears. "Omi, you don't always have to yell, Rai needs his sleep." she explained to me. "Okay, but watch over him." I skipped out of the room and went over to my sleeping quarters... I noticed life was kind of boring without Raimundo there. "Omi?" Master Fung asked. I wasn't in the sleeping quarters, I was in the meditation room! "I am sorry Master, I do not know how I got here." I whispered. "I need to talk to you privately." Master Fung said and motioned me out to the cherry blossom tree. "I am getting old." Master Fung faltered. "Nonsense! You will always be the Master." I replied automatically. "No Omi. I might me retiring." I felt my mouth drop to the ground... Then I fainted.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Good to be alive again!" I said and stretched my arms. "Raimundo! Master Fung said you are allowed up now!" Clay ran from the door and gave me a thumbs up. Kimiko hugged me and smothered me with kisses. "Kim, you can stop now!" I stuttered out. "Where's Omi?" asked Jill. "Don't know." Xian replied somewhat quietly. I walked over to the kitchen and sat down on a chair. "Hungry Raimundo? I-I'm cool." he stammered. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked. "We have no cat." Omi's voice still wavered. "THEN WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG?" I yelled. "Nothing." He waddled out of the room and I felt very irritated. "That's what happens when you get sliced up by a weirdo!" A voice echoed in my mind. ("Shut up Kim.") I responded and drank my glass of juice.

"You are finally back!" Kimiko was still randomly launching herself at me and kissing me all the time. "Stop throwing yourself at me, I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to do it all the time!" I teased. She scowled and crawled into bed next to me, then sighed. "Stop sighing, I'm trying to sleep!" I said. "Okay." Kimiko snuggled close to me and sighed again. "It's annoying!" I sang. "Now I'll stop darling." she replied. "Glad to be back in my own bed with my wife..." I whispered. "Good night." "Good night Raimundo... Also, sweet dreams forever." This time, I fell asleep before her.


	49. Chapter 49

SweetGlade: More chapters to come! I also have a new idea for the next story, but you will have to wait... right? August 2, 2005. For them! 

Chapter 49: Omi? Are you alright?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was walking with my husband in the garden, he did buy some new roses for me to plant... "See? I told you that they would look outstanding right there!" I exclaimed and he crossed him arms. "Yeah, but I like the first ones better!" I could tell he was trying to tease me, but I didn't fall for it. Instead, I kissed him and he eagerly did the same to me. He pulled away and I heard a "Young Monks! Meditation time!" I groaned and Raimundo scooped me up in his arms, bridle style. "Hey! This is not funny! Put me down! Or I'll bite you! Drop me now!" I begged. "No can do darling." he replied. In ten minutes we finally made it to the room, and everyone was looking at both of us. "You were supposed to arrive earlier." Master Fung said. "Sorry Master." I responded and glared over to Raimundo, he was bowing.

During my meditation, Raimundo was constantly poking me. ("Quit it now.") My voice in my head sounded over to him. ("Make me girl.") He replied. I opened my eyes to punch him and figured out that everyone was already gone. "What? How did Master Fung and the whole party of people leave so fast?" asked Raimundo. "Maybe because we had perfect focus and we weren't disturbed even when he said it was time for lunch stupid!" I hit on the head in mock seriousness and he flushed a red color. "Bicker like an old couple." Raimundo muttered and got up. I ran over to the kitchen, they were eating. "Bout time you got here partner." Clay said in his accent. "Well if you tapped me on the shoulder!" I started but Omi waved it away. "I did my friend, but Raimundo was to busy poking you." He replied. "Oh." I felt the anger rising a little, but when I looked into Raimundo's green eyes my anger faded.

"Love birds at 6:00!" Dojo screamed from the other side of the table. I snapped out of it and helped myself to my bowl of rice. "What are we going to do today Master Fung?" asked Raimundo. "Omi will have a special announcement to make after dinner." Master Fing retorted. The color drained from Om's face once again. "Omi? Are you alright?" I asked him and pet his head. "Yes Kimiko. I am most nervous. But I am fine." Omi said. "Oh sure, yeah. We believe you Omi." Raimundo's voice said, he was being cocky again. "Raimundo! Give the little guy some space!" I scolded and rolled his eyes over to me. "Do you have any clue what it's going to be about Kimiko?" asked Xian. She hadn't said anything for a while.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I listened in on the conversation and tried to guess what Omi had to say. "Are you an alien?" I asked. "No. Nothing like that." He replied. "Will you be leaving the Temple?" "No." Omi played with his food and I narrowed my eyes. "TELL ME!" I ordered. "Raimundo. Settle down." Kimiko hissed, she was just like a mom. "I will tell you when the time is right, and the Master is as wise as always." Omi replied. "Fine." I gave up and stormed out of the room, but I wasn't in a bad mood. I turned my head and saw that Omi had left the table, but Xian was looking down at the floor. "Whatever it is it's bugging everyone, and I need to find out." I mumbled to myself and walked over to my room. "You don't have to find out." Kimiko said and lay down on the bed. "Yes I do, my friend can't be sad, he was always there for me." I replied. "Raimundo, you have a soft side." she whispered. "Sometimes." I was scared of myself now, some part of me was being very nice.

"Taking a shower!" Kimiko told me and walked into he bathroom, I flinched when I heard the door lock. Rats... I pulled out my diary and began to write: (In Dairy) Thank god that Kimiko hasn't read this, I hide it pretty well even though we live in the same room. But I have figured out that I care for people more now, I used to think Omi was useless... But how would we do anything without the little chum? Kimiko was surprised also, but she has seen my rare soft side. I guess I need to go, she's screaming something now. Aug. 2nd, 2005. (End Diary page.) "What Kim?" I asked. "I need my towel!" She shrieked. "Fine your Majesty, I will get you your towel." I said playfully and grabbed it from the bed. She scoffed and took it from me, then wrapped it around her body. "No peeking." she muttered sternly and took it off.

Omi's P.O.V.

Sweat was dripping down my forehead, and I felt cold all over. "Omi?" Xian walked in my room slowly and I smiled weakly. "Do you need some time?" she asked. I shook my head and she tip toed back out. Why was I so scared? All my loyal friends wouldn't be there... Nothing to fear! I took a blanket and wrapped it around me, Xian came in the room carrying a steaming pot. "Here you go." She dumped it into a little cup and I drank out of it. "Thank you." I whispered. "That's I am here for. But why are you so worried? You didn't even tell me what it's about." "You will see Xian. I need to pass the test, and then it will happen." I replied. "Will I have to wait like everyone else?" Xian asked. "Yes, it will be most hard and... Sad." I coughed a little and looked out the window, it was raining, just my luck.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Dinner passed, and Omi was silent, I was asking if he was okay but he pushed everyone away from him, and ate in silence. We all finished our food, and walked outside. Master Fung was standing outside; he did look kind of happy. "Omi." Master Fung whispered. Omi walked over to him and he began the speech. "If I beat Master Fung in a battle I will get the place of Master of the Temple." I gasped, Raimundo's eyes grew bigger, and Clay hung his head and stuttered. "What will happen to our Master Fung?" Clay asked. "I will live in the Temple." replied Master Fung. "Yes Master." I could hear Omi choke a little and then go into a fighting stance. "You beat evil, that means you can beat me." "But you have more strength than him Master! You have heart." Omi faltered. "That may be true. Sorry Omi." Master Fung flew at Omi and he dodged. "Don't go easy on me Omi." A single teat fell from his eye and he wiped it away. "Sorry Master." Omi mumbled and gathered his chi from the rain.

"Tornado strike WATER!" Omi yelled and the water all around him raised up to the air, he did look stronger. With a single thrust of his hand, the water hit Master Fung, but it didn't hurt him that much. Master Fung kicked and Omi blocked, I allowed a tear to escape my eye. "Ha!" Omi blocked and did a flip, and knocked the Master down. The battle went on and on, and I could tell fatigue was taking Master Fung down, slowly. "Sorry." Omi shouted and kicked him one more time, I watched him fly into a wall and faint. "NO!" Omi cried and ran over to him. "Look like you won." Jill gasped. Clay picked the Master up and carried him over to the medical room. "Come on Omi." I ushered him over but he didn't move. "No. I have hurt the Master."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Omi refused to come in, and no one dared to go outside, it was storming. I went out the door and looked over the sky, I loved this weather. "Are you sad?" I asked. "No, but I hurt him, I didn't want it to end this way Raimundo." Omi replied and fell into the mud. "It's not your fault. If you didn't want it to end this way, then what way would you want it to end?" I asked, and waited for the answer, but it never came. "Com back in the Temple when you are done moping around." He nodded and I ran back inside.

"Raimundo, how is Omi?" The Master had finally woken up, and he didn't bleed. "Sad." I responded and slumped into a chair. "You actually spoke to him?" asked Kimiko. "Yes I did, and I wanted him to be his cool old self." I remarked. "You have changed ever since we got married. That's just so weird." Kimiko stated. "He's my friend, and friends need comforting too." I closed my eyes and felt her kiss me on the lips. "Remind me never to call you stupid again." "I will." I picked her up and walked over to my room, Omi was just walking in, and he smiled at me. "Friends stick up for friends too." I noted and fell asleep with Kimiko on my bed.


	50. Chapter 50

SweetGlade: Okay guys, I was the freaking school. Do not think I was dead, because I am not dead! But here's the chapter! You can borrow my ideas is you ask, and Kosmic can take the Master beat Master thing... 

Chapter 50: Does it Really Matter What Happens?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Omi was feeling more up beat ever since Master Fung said he did the right thing. Well Fung then. "Monks!" I ran down to the kitchen table and expected to see Master Fung with the bowls of rice, but I saw a tired looking Omi with burnt rice. "Man! What did you do with the rice! Now I can't eat it!" screamed Raimundo. I glared over to Raimundo then said "Good try Omi, I bet Master- I mean Fung used to do the same thing when he was little!" Clay came in and was about to open his mouth and make a bad comment; but he saw my face and began eating. "This grub is g-great Omi. Hope you make more." Clay lied and shoveled more food in his mouth. "Clay! Don't talk with your mouth full!" I ordered and looked over to me and narrowed his eyes a little. Now, since I was married, I was like the mother of the place... That meant washing all their dirty clothes and dishes. That would be SO relaxing... (I'm being sarcastic!)

"Bye Kimiko!" The boys all shouted and ran outside for training. "Leaving me to do all the boring stupid cleaning!" I muttered to myself and I heard Fung come in. "Does something trouble you Kimiko?" he asked. "Yes, why did you leave the position? You were such a good leader, and I loved how you trained us!" I said. "Because my bones are becoming and Omi is growing stronger, he was better than me... He deserves being the Master of the Temple." I scrubbed my plate and put it down. "I will take it from here Kimiko, you must go train with Master Omi." Fung winked at me and I smiled back weakly, was training with Omi going to a disaster or... A really big disaster?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"That's no fair!" I screamed and chased after Omi. "You are not paying attention Raimundo! I was doing this to teach you lazy" He began running off with my soccer ball. "Come back stupid!" I yelled but he kept his feet moving at a fast rate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clay shake his head and take off his hat. I groaned and stopped running. Let's do some flying... Light as a feather, that's what I felt like. Omi's big head was behind me and I was about to crash into him, he kicked me in the stomach and kept running. "How did you know I was going to do that?" I asked and wiped the mud off my face. "Tiger instincts, and you were casting a very queer shadow. Learned your lesson yet?" I nodded my head and went back inside for a shower, I walked pass Kimiko.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE A MESS! STOP TRACKING DIRT IN THE TEMPLE!" Kimiko pushed me all the way to the sleeping quarter, and took all my clothes off. "Frisky are we?" I asked. "NO! Get in NOW!" With a final push, I was in the shower; in very cold water. But I was the Dragon of Wind right? After I finished doing that, I put on my clothes and walked out the door. Kim was mopping all the dirt I got every where with a mop, and she noticed my presence. "Raimundo, you are so going to clean this up!" She sounds like a mother! "I heard that! Now get to work!" she commanded. "Make me your majesty." I crossed my arms and smirked. Her hands caught on fire and I didn't hesitate to scrub the floors clean. "I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?" I asked.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"That should do it Raimundo! Now it's time for lunch!" I said and skipped away. Raimundo followed me, and he seemed a little happy about going somewhere and doing something else instead of cleaning. "Lunch is ready!" Omi remarked. I plastered a small smile on my face and took a chunk of rice from my bowl. "This is very good Omi." I replied and Raimundo scowled over to me. "Yeah Omi. Very good, I hope you can try cooking something else!" Raimundo spat. "Rai! Be nice!" I elbowed him in the ribs and Omi didn't seem to notice everyone was lying... Fung came in the room and looked at our rice. "Perhaps I shall teach you how to cook Omi." he said and put my bowl of rice on the table again. "But Fung! I am the Master now! I don't need teaching!" Omi replied stubbornly. "Even a Master doesn't know everything." Fung responded and walked away. "Do you think I need training in cooking?" asked Omi. "Not at-" I stopped because Raimundo was gripping onto my shoulder hard.

"Omi, a Master needs to learn everything that is possible. So go learn... Now!" Raimundo finished his pep talk and Omi sped away. "You know Raimundo... I don't think his cooking is that bad." Xian said. "Me neither..." Jill chewed her food, then she spit it out. "Never mind people, I was kidding!" Jill added to her statement. "Do you really think my husband's cooking is bad?" asked Xian. I burst out laughing and she looked at me strangely. "It's just weird to know that Omi is engaged!" I squealed and Raimundo joined the laughter. "Married people think the same..." Clay said. Soul mates think the same too. The thought ran through my mind and I glanced at my ring, it was shining brightly.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Now Omi. Add a dash of rosemary..." Master Fung was telling Omi directions, and he was clueless. "What is a dash? Do I have to run in the bowl to stir it?" asked Omi. "No Omi. Not like it sounds..." Fung put a hand on his forehead and shook his head, I knew it would be very tiring for an old man to teach someone so... Not good at stuff besides fighting. "Yo Omi, you have a long way to go!" I taunted and ran away. My door was open, so I walked in; Kimiko was laying down and she looked like she was sleeping. Her figure was beautiful, she has a skirt on that hugged her hips and her pale skin was radiating from the light, her lips were a perfect red... "Raimundo, you can stop flirting with me in your head, it's not going to work." she muttered. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed back eagerly. ("Now that is better!" "Just did that to shut me up right Rai?" "No...")

"It always comes to oral right?" asked Kimiko. "Hush up Kimiko, you loved it." I replied and kissed her again. "Now what time is it?" "It's like... Omi should be done cooking now!" Kimiko exclaimed. I rolled my eyes but she didn't seem to notice. "We got to go see him!" she said. "We got go see him!" I mimicked. Kim scoffed and put on some clothes. "New clothes every time we do something like this? They'll get suspicious!" I warned Kimiko. "We are married, it's normal to do that!" She hissed. I shrugged and walked out the door with her.

Omi's P.O.V.

I cracked an egg, and mixed it into the rice, that would make it tasty. "Very good Omi. You have learned well." Master Fung said. "I may be the Master of the Temple now, but you are the Master of me." I bowed to him and he bowed back. "Omi. Do not dwell in the house of the past." he said and took off. "I wish I could learn how to disappear into fat air." I mumbled. "It's thin air genius." Raimundo corrected me, and I smiled. "That too, now try my new rice." I watched Kimiko take a little bite. "This is as good as Master Fung's!" she said. "Fung. Just regular old geezer Fung." Raimundo added and ate his food. "What is a geezer?" I asked. "Nothing, just you Omi. When you get old." he responded. "Raimundo!" Kimiko slapped him and I went over to the counter. "There needs to be some more for Clay, Xian, and Jill!" I remarked and went to work.

"Ha! I win again!" I was playing tag with Kimiko and Raimundo. "So not fair Omi!" Raimundo screamed and took off. This was going to take a big jump... "Leopard Strike!" I pounced onto Raimundo and Kimiko rushed over. "Are you hurt? Did something happen? Talk to me!" Kimiko was stroking his hand and looking at him lovingly. "You think I would be knocked out by Omi? Not a chance." declared Raimundo. "If that is what you think..." I replied. "No! Don't hurt him!" Kimiko said. Raimundo raised an eyebrow at me and stood up. "Doesn't really matter now right? He's going to get me one day." he grumbled and walked away. "It might... Because I am the Master!" I jumped in the air, and finally I was happier than ever.


	51. Chapter 51

SweetGlade: I had to make a skeleton model for homework... BORING. It's August 3, 2005 in their world. 

Chapter 51:

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"I am going to go play the piano!" I explained to Kimiko. "Is that more important than scrubbing?" she asked. "Yes. Bye!" My feet carried me to the room with the piano in it fast; and it was shining brightly like it always did. I sat down on the seat and flipped through the books Fung gave us. "No many good books in their, eh Raimundo?" Kimiko stepped into the room and glared a little. "But you don't have to clean Kim! It's already pretty shiny!" I glanced around the room and I felt my face drop, it was a mess; ever since Omi got to be Master and stuff. This did give me an idea. "I don't like that Raimundo, it's worse than your smirk." Kimiko said and backed away from me a little. "I will be back right away darling." I kissed her and ran toward the Meditation Room. "Omi?... OMI!" I yelled and he opened his eyes and stood up from the ground. "Raimundo, call me Master! Also, you have disturbed my meditating!" He punched me on the arm, but I moved just in time.

"Man, you have crappy aim. Anyways, if you are the Master; aren't you supposed to do everything and know everything?" I asked innocently. "Yes Raimundo, and I am supposed to do everything." Omi smiled and sat back down on the ground. "Okay, here's a mop, bucket, sponge and duster, get to work." I ran out of the room and ran into Kimiko. "Up to your old tricks?" "Kim! They are not old, but cool. Now chill, you don't have to do anything." A little smile was on her lips and I smirked, to make her annoyed. She threw her hands up in the air and stalked off over to the sleeping quarters. "You have given me great advice my friend." Omi said. "What? You didn't even clean yet!" I pointed out. "Yes I did." he argued and I looked around. "How. Did. You. Do. That?" I asked in breaths. "I used the Shard of Lightning. I am the Master after all." Omi walked away and I sneered a little. Master Crap Head was his name... Ha; Master crap- "Rai, stop thinking like that, you know I can rad everything in your mind." Kimiko stood a few feet in front of me, and she had her hands on her hips. "You are such a kill joy." I muttered. "Well, get used to it, and you love this kill joy." Kimiko edged toward me and kissed me. "You got that from me didn't you?" "Maybe." she whispered.

Kimiko's P.O.V.  
Dinner was over, and now it was 11:32. "Jill, Clay... Why didn't you guys go on a honeymoon?" I asked them. "I thought we could just have it in the Temple." Jill said. I cocked an eyebrow and looked over to Omi and Xian who were making out again. "Stop doing that or get a room." Raimundo remarked. Xian broke away and looked over to him. "Raimundo, you and Kimiko always did that in front of our faces, even when we were eating!" I turned a little shade of red and she continued kissing him. ("What emotions do you feel Rai?" "They want to do something that they aren't supposed to do on the couch.") I laughed and hugged him to my chest. "The fire is keeping me warm, and so is Raimundo." I mumbled and suddenly felt very tired. "Hey! I'm not a pillow!" I ignored him and snuggled into his warmth.

"How did I get here?" I asked no one. My eyes opened and I saw Raimundo laying next to me, asleep. I smiled and slumped back down. 4:22? It was so early... Then I heard an odd creaking noise. Raimundo stirred a little, but didn't wake up. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. The sound wasn't coming from this room, but the hall outside. "Rai." I whispered and shook him a little. He groaned and rolled over, I put my hand over his mouth and pried open his eyes. "What? You didn't have to wake me... 4:24? Man..." Raimundo mumbled and lay back down. "I heard something outside our room... We need to see what it is." I hissed and listened for the creaks, they were still being made. "Who is there?" he asked me quietly. "I don't know." I replied and I felt very cold. "We can use this." Raimundo took out the Serpent's Tail and Shroud of Shadows. "How did you get those? You weren't supposed to take them from the vault!" I warned him. "So?" he asked and pulled the Shroud of Shadows of us. "Serpents Tail!" I whispered and we traveled through the wall; and to the other side, where something was waiting.

"Rai, I'm scared." I shivered and he pulled me closer. "Don't worry, I'm here." My eyelids drooped a little and I looked around, no one was in the hallway. "We need to go look around." I whispered and went over to the corner, I didn't expect there was someone there. "Watch out." Raimundo stopped me and I opened my eyes, Omi was standing with Xian. "Do you feel that?" asked Omi. "No, and stop being so weird. We need to talk." Omi hung his head and turned over to Xian. "What? Am I not deserving to be Master?" "You are perfect for the job, it's just that you are so sensitive sometimes, we didn't even have a honeymoon!" Xian screamed. "Not so loud. But I do not know what a honeymoon is." Omi admitted. "Omi. You are clueless, how did I end up marrying you!" Disgust was in her words. "Jill and Clay didn't go on a honeymoon." he said. "What? Comparing to them? Jill said they are having their LOVELY honeymoon in honor of their love in a couple of days! Tomorrow is even my birthday, and you are MARRIED to me; but you don't know that! You are so stupid Omi." Xian stormed away and left Omi there, looking sadly at the ground.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko and I left, right after Omi started to jumping around; he almost hit me. I went through the door with Kimiko and asked her "So, do you think we should let them both go on their honeymoon?" "I think Omi is the Master, so that means he will definitely going to stay here..." she said. "But that's bad! We can let the old geezer Fung do his job again!" I added. "I guess it'll be alright. They will go." Kimiko declared. She fell on the bed, tucked herself in; and closed her sparkling blue eyes. "My angel..." I whispered and slipped in next to her. "Good night Raimundo." "Good night Kimiko." I fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that Kimiko was still sleeping. Nice time to take a shower... I took off my clothes, got some new ones, and walked in; I preferred the cold water. "Raimundo?" Kimiko asked. "Here in the shower, I didn't leave." Her footsteps went away from the door and I heard her fall on the bed. When I was done, I put on my clothes and saw Kimiko already in new clothes. "Didn't think I would use the different shower?" Her hair was in pigtails again. "Don't you ever where something else and put your hair in something else?" I asked her. "No. I need simple and annoying." Smirking, I kissed her and her tongue went into my mouth and twirled around. "How about something when we get back?" Kimiko whispered seductively. "Frisky." I replied and opened the door for her. "Ladies first." I said and she laughed.

Omi was looking terrible, and if you asked Xian anything she would answer in short curt responses. "Did I mention we are going on a honeymoon?" asked Jill. "Yes sis." Xian retorted. "Oh! You didn't tell that to Raimundo and I! Why doesn't Xian and Omi go somewhere too?" I suggested, Xian's face did light up a little; but then she scowled again and looked away. "I am not hungry..." Omi slouched over to the sleeping quarters; and I flinched when he slammed the door shut. "Xian? Why is Omi acting so weird?" asked Clay. "No reason. I need to sleep somewhere else tonight." Xian responded and walked away, into the gardens. "You know Omi and Xian got in a fight right?"I whispered. "Shut up!" Kimiko commanded and I did just that. "Well what are we going to do? I can arrange one honeymoon for them in Egypt." Jill stated.

"Why would they want to go there?" I asked. "So it'll be romantic." she replied dreamily. "Girls. Anyway, go book it and then we'll surprise them. If anyone tells them I'm going to-" Everyone was already gone though. "Man, they learned how to disappear just like Master Fung..." I grumbled and walked over to the sleeping quarters of Omi; maybe he did need a little talk about bees and birds... Well you didn't expect him to get education from the Temple... "Yo Omi!" I opened his door and found him staring out the window, it was raining. "Stop looking at that! Xian likes you alright!" I slappped him on the shoulder, but he didn't even bother to dodge. "Omi. You need to learn how to be cool with the girls..."

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo was late for bed, he was gone all day; but we still had time for a... Nice 'talk' wink wink  
"Kim! Omi now knows how to flatter, have sex, and all sorts of stuff." Raimundo looked exhausted. "You didn't have to teach him that you know." I faltered. "It'll help him and Xian... But where we were? Didn't you say something about you-know-what in the morning?" he asked and crossed his arms. "Yes, and I think we shall." He took off his shirt and I began kissing him. ("Got better at this..." "Kim, don't forget the rest of the clothes!") I broke away and pulled down his pants and boxers. "Better." Raimundo said and we began to have oral sex, Xian and Omi were going to go on that trip no matter what; that meant extra privacy...


	52. Chapter 52

SweetGlade: Now I made another skeleton at school... But now it's August 4, 2005. WARNING! MATURE CONTENT ON THIS ONE ONLY! 

Chapter 52: Lost My Virginity...

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Omi! Time to go!" Kimiko called throughout the hallways. "Yes Kimiko?" he asked, his tone was emotionless. "I said go! Time to go!" Kimiko repeated. "Where? I must stay at the Temple and see that everything is alright! Clay's and Jill's honeymoon is today!" Omi said. "So? I am going to let you go on your honeymoon, and Master Fung will guard the Temple. "But he is too old!" Omi shot back; with a little more effort in his voice. "Master Fung will guard the Temple." "No..." "HE WILL GUARD THE TEMPLE AND YOU WILL GO WITH XIAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME OMI?" Kimiko yelled. "Yes." Omi replied shortly and walked back over to the sleeping quarters. "You still go it." I clapped my hand with hers. "Still got the fire? Yep." Kimiko smiled and went over to the kitchen, it was almost lunch. "Coming?" asked Kim. "Just a minute!" Xian walked into Omi's door, it was open, and I slammed it shut with my wind. "That's better." I mumbled. I locked with the air again and followed Kimiko.

I sat down and waited for Omi and Xian, I did hear a pounding on a door... Then screams, but I ignored them. "Hey guys!" Jill and Clay entered the room. "Okay. But Clay, be a gentleman." I said and smirked. "Raimundo!" Clay hissed and pulled the chair out for Jill. "Why thank you, and were you going to do that even if Raimundo didn't remind you?" asked Jill. "Uh... Yes?" Clay responded. "Oh you are such a sweetheart!" She threw her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him when I noted "You have a honeymoon for a reason! You can do anything you want then, you know like taking off all your clothes and..." "That's enough Rai." Kimiko clamped a hand over my mouth and put down some bowls. "Isn't Omi supposed to make the food?" Clay asked. "Yeah... Where is he?" Kimiko mumbled.. "Someone screwed up big time!" Dojo pointed out and came from outside and looked around for food.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"I'm going to go get them, they probably made up already." I didn't even believe the words that just came out of my mouth... "Omi? Are you there?" I walked over to his door and found it locked. "Kimiko? Someone has locked us out." Omi's voice said. "They didn't lock you out! Because this side is locked too!" I yanked on the knob but it wouldn't budge. A wind was blowing near the lock... "RAIMUNDO!" I screamed. "Why do you always yell?" Raimundo appeared out of no where and put his hands together. "No try and open it." I twisted the knob, it opened. Xian and Omi fell onto the floor. "You will be punished!" Omi pointed his finger over to Raimundo, who didn't look afraid at all. "Whoa. I am so scared. I could just die." Rai remarked sarcastically. "Yes you could, but I am good; now be good and eat your lunch." Omi commanded. "How about no?" asked Raimundo. "Go eat!" "No." "Yes." "No." "YES RAIMUNDO!" Omi stormed away, he did sound better though.

Omi made our food and grabbed his bags. "Is that all you will bring?" I asked and poked his bag. "Yes! As a Xiaolin monk I must keep only two pairs of the same clothes!" Omi responded. I raised my eyebrow. "Sure. But where's Dojo, Clay, and Jill?" Raimundo asked. "Here!" Jill come out and walked straight past Raimundo and I like we didn't exist. "Come one! We are going to be late!" Dojo slithered behind them. "Stupid honeymoons..." He muttered and super sized himself. "Bye! See you in a week or so!" Xian yelled and they were off. "Bye!" I shouted after them. "Be safe!" Raimundo also said. "Since when do you care?" I turned to Raimundo. "I dunno." he retorted.

"Just us for a week huh Kim?" Raimundo lay down on the grass next to me and kissed me on the lips. "It's going to awkward, but we can call them... We have a little time to ourselves too." I whispered and put my hand in his chest. "Kimiko? You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. I read his thoughts and grabbed his hand quickly. "We can go now!" I told him. "But I want to star gaze... Oh!" He said in realization and followed me back to the Temple. "Hi Master, bye Master." I mumbled and picked up the pace, I didn't even get to see his expression. "What are we going to do?" Raimundo turned the corner and walked in the bed room. I pulled him onto the bed and he said "Are you so desperate for this?" "Yes." I replied and started to kiss him.

He kissed me with passion and lust, and it did feel good. His fingers were roaming down my body, and it sent shivers down my spine... I took off his shirt, then broke away from him; and removed his pants. "Kimiko you are moving fast!" Raimundo whispered. "Don't you like it? I can do everything I ever wanted to because we have some privacy..." I pulled of my monk outfit and smirked over to Raimundo. "Trying to copy me? Let's just see about that!" Raimundo smirked at me and unclasped my bra. "You are getting good at this..." I kissed him harder and he pulled off my panties. ("Let's go to the next level." "Kimiko? But it might hurt you." "Rai, I need you.") I broke away again and glanced at him, he was staring at me. "Sure?" "Yes..." He positioned himself on top of me and entered me. Pain stabbed me, and I bit my lower lip. "Raimundo! It hurts." I felt him with draw and kiss me then lay beside me. "Sorry Kimiko." he apologized. "It's not your fault... Try slow this time." I said.

He thrust in slowly, and it didn't hurt as much. The pain was fading, and turning into pleasure. "Faster Raimundo." His pace quickened and I felt in bliss. He went deeper and I shuddered a little. "Raimundo!" I moaned his name and he licked my neck a little. "Like this?" he asked. I gasped as he entered me again and his lips pressed onto me, to distract me as he goes deeper. I whimpered with pleasure as he goes all the way into me, then I moan loudly as he began to come, then he thrust in again. Finally, he fell down next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. "Amazing." I whispered. "I know... " I kissed him sweetly and traced his muscles. "It was easy on you." he said. "No it wasn't it kind of hurt!" I argued. "You didn't have to thrust into something!" Raimundo smirked. I stopped talking and took his penis into my hands. "Will this help? I can repay you..." "Go right ahead."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"I lost my virginity to you Raimundo!" Kimiko stated. "So did I Kim." I admitted. "Charming man of all times lost his virginity to a Japanese girl that isn't that pretty?" asked Kimiko. "You are pretty Kim! You are sexy when you sleep, eat, train, fly, swim, and have sex." I replied. "When I am I not" She answered my question with a question. I thought about this for a while... "You are always beautiful." I responded quietly. "I got a lucky catch." Kimiko suddenly said. "What do you mean?" "Tons of girls were probably drooling over you... But you chose me." Kimiko explained. " You make me sound so complicated." "You love me though." Kimiko added. "I could never forget that!" I piped. "Go shower now." Kimiko ordered me. "After all that you want me to shower? You go first." I insisted and she smirked. She's just like me...


	53. Chapter 53

SweetGlade: I just HATE science projects... Their world: August 4th, 2005. 

Chapter 53: What Is Going On Really?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"That felt good." Kimiko muttered again. "You've said that too many times." I replied and hopped of the bed. "I am not going to go shower." Kimiko said. "You have to go first! You are the lady!" She shrugged and got up, then checked her cell phone. "Two messages? How loud were we exactly?" Kimiko asked. I felt my face drain of color... The Temple probably heard it all. "I don't know. Who dialed?" "Omi, Xian, Clay, and Jill. They all called? Look, they left a voice message." Kimiko pressed a few buttons and the screen lit up, there was a picture of Omi and Xian smiling again. "That's a relief. Now where's the voice mail?" I asked. "Be patient!" Kimiko ordered and pressed a single button, and I heard Omi's voice ring out. (On cell phone.) "Raimundo! Kimiko! Xian and I are happy!" "Omi! Let me talk! Hi Raimundo, Kimiko. Omi and I are... Having a great time! I don't know how I survived without this cute little guy! Call us back!" (End of call.)

"Better call them." I said. She laughed at my remark. "What? You think it's funny to hear me talk?" I asked. "Kind of... You look cute when you're mad." I marched over to the mirror and looked at my face. "I DO NOT." I told her. "Yes you do, and look at your body reflection." I looked up and down my body, she was right on this one. Being in the Temple sure did give you muscles and perfect abs. "I knew you would agrees with me. Now let's check." Kimiko flipped through her cell and then I heard Jill's voice. (On cell phone.) "Hey guys! Sorry for bothering you and everything but we just wanted to know if you are alright! Clay says hi!" (End call.) "That was fast." I commented. "Oh just shut up. I need to call Xian." Kimiko dialed a number and waited.

I waited and gazed over her still naked body. "We aren't going for another round Raimundo." Kimiko answered my thoughts and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Fine. We'll do it tomorrow... If you behave." Kimiko smirked and checked me out. "Stop staring at me like that..." I grabbed my clean clothes from the drawers and walked over to the shower. "Jill and Clay aren't there. Did I mention ladies first?" Kimiko pushed past me, took her monk robes, and slammed the door shut. "Cheater!" I taunted and sat back down on the bed. "Snob!" "Evil Kim!" "Stupid head!" "Brat!" She stalled... "Sexy Jerk!" Then I heard her hand go over her mouth. "I knew it sexy girl." I responded and lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Kimiko'd P.O.V.

My cheeks did flush red when I called Raimundo sexy, I just wasn't used to be his wife. Wife? WIFE? "Um Kim? Why are you saying wife over and over again in your head?" asked Raimundo from the other side of the door. "No reason. It's just that it's so difficult to remember." I replied truthfully. "How about Soul Mates?" Raimundo suggested. "That's easy to remember." Suddenly I noticed that Raimundo and I were talking all our emotions out like a married couple. "That's a weird thought." he muttered. "Stop reading my thoughts!" I shrieked. "You owe me though." "I said TOMORROW!" I hissed and turned off the water. "Touchy!" Raimundo strolled into the bathroom and stuck his tongue out at me. "Loser." "Kimiko!" I giggled and rolled onto the bed.

Raimundo and I were back at the dinner table, and this time Master Fung was the chef. "Was anything wrong young ones? I heard screaming." Master Fung pointed out. "Uh nothing was wrong. I was... Scared of the spider Raimundo put in the... Bed sheets?" I laughed weakly and quickly sat down and ate my food. "Lame excuse, you need work on it." Raimundo whispered so that I could only hear. "Let's see you do better Rai." I said. "Never challenge me. I am the Master of Mysteries." Raimundo smirked over to me and began shoveling his food into his mouth. "You are such a pig!" I noted. "Not like you can control yourself!" He responded in a I-know-everything tone. "I'll get you one day Raimundo!" I threatened him, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

My cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me Master." I mumbled automatically and walked over to the hall. (On call.) "Who is this?" I asked. "It's me, Omi! How come you have not called on this strange device?" "It's a cell phone, and I was busy." "You are always busy when you are late for something, was Raimundo having..." "No he wasn't! Okay! Don't ask! In fact tell Xian I said hi!" "You are most confusing Kimiko. But I will one day understand you! How is the Temple?" "It's in tip top shape!" "Is tip top bad?" "Omi. No it isn't. What are you doing now?" "We are looking at the statues!" "That's interesting. I need to go now." "Bye Kimiko!" "Bye Omi." (End call.)

"Who was it?" Raimundo asked on the way back to our bedroom. "It was Omi, and turns out that Xian couldn't stay mad at the cute little guy." Rai frowned a little. "I thought I was the cute one..." I laughed and pinned him against the wall. Then whispered "You are." I pulled him into a passionate kiss and he kissed back, his tongue found it's way into my mouth again. His hands were moving around my body, and I moaned a little, his touch was gentle and soothing. "Um hello?" A voice was behind me. I jumped into Raimundo's arms and he looked startled. "Scared of me?" asked Dojo. "Don't ever do that again!" I stuttered. "Just don't go making out in the hallway. You were making an awful lot of noise last time." Dojo slithered away and I sighed. "We need more privacy." Raimundo grumbled.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Boring!" I yelled and looked out the window. "Be quiet." Kimiko ordered sternly and I turned around. "No one controls me got it girl?" I asked and smirked. "I can, just watch me." She pressed me on the bed. "But I didn't say anything about sex!" I admitted and her expression grew even smugger. "Got you on that one." Kimiko kissed me on the lips and then began nibbling on my neck. "You are going to give me love bites Kim." I said. "This is pay back for the time you did that to me." I raised an eyebrow and she said "But no sex today!" she teased. "You aren't supposed to get me turned on then!" I sneered. "Grumpy darling?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Yes." "Wait for tomorrow then." I groaned and I put my arms around her.

She moved her head onto my chest and her heat went over me. "It's so cold." Kimiko said. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and I heard her shy contently. "Are you going to give me a good night's kiss?" I asked her. "Maybe. Maybe not though." Kimiko replied. "Please?" I pleaded. "Raimundo, you sound like me now." I thought for a second, and I took that as an insult. "Hey! You always beg for me!" I said. Kimiko silenced me and locked her lips with mine, this was a loving one. I broke away and allowed her to snuggle her head on my chest. "Good night love." "Good night lovely Kimiko." I yawned and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams..."

I woke up the next morning and found the window open and Kimiko peering out. "You're awake! Look at the rainbow!" Kimiko pointed to the horizon and I hugged her while I looked at it. "It's pretty." I replied and rubbed my eyes. "What did you wish for at the water fall and the shooting star?" She looked over to me, a trace of fear flooded through the room. "Kimiko? Are you alright?" I asked cautiously. "OH MY GOD." Kimiko ran away onto to the bed and buried her head in the pillows. I stared at her and then she began to quietly sob.


	54. Chapter 54

SweetGlade: Usually I would go crazy but... I decided to write all of you chapter 54 before you hunt me down... Their world is August 5, 2005. 

Chapter 54: Confusion is EVERYWHERE.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Kimiko..." I went over to the bed and allowed her to cry into my chest. "What's wrong? I'm sure I can fix it." My fingers stroked her glossy black hair and she replied "My wish was that we had sex." I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow but I ushered her to continue. "Do you even know what that means?" She asked, and brushed tears from her eyes. "No?..." "It means I have a 97 OF GETTING PREGNANT!" Kimiko screamed and tears flew from her eyes, on to me. "You might not be, just wait for your period." I responded. "Raimundo, if I am pregnant then you are going to have to be there, okay?" "Okay Kim. I promise." She hugged me tighter and her emotion of fear ebbed away. "Let's go down to breakfast." Kimiko nodded and grabbed my hand. "I think you should do something with those tears girl." Her makeup was smeared and her eyes were puffy. "Thanks Raimundo." She walked in the bathroom and came out looking like she always did, glamorous.

We walked in the kitchen together and Dojo had wide eyes. "Kimiko was screaming." Dojo pointed out. "Yes?" I didn't sound certain, but it was worth a try. "Why?" asked Dojo. "Because of a spider?" Kimiko suggested, that was lame. "Sure... Did you guys dop something?" "No, and stop asking about it." I snapped and sat down on my chair. "So when will Xian, Omi, Clay, and Jill be back?" Dojo shrugged and began to stuff his face. "But you got to admit you can eat more when they are gone." He added. "You are so gross..." I nodded to Kimiko and we both walked away from the table, taking our breakfasts to. "Hey, can't eat with your pal? More food for me!" Dojo shouted. "Go right ahead." I replied and opened the bedroom door for Kimiko.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was flabbergasted. Pregnant? Me? Raimundo said I had to wait to know if I had a child or not... I was only 18! "Kimiko!" My husband was tapping his foot and pacing around. "What are those thingies that tell if you have a baby or not?" he asked. I giggled a little and retorted "It's... Hm. I forget all sorts of stuff when I'm at the Temple." "Maybe Dojo can give us a ride?" Rai muttered. "He could, but he would ask why." I jumped to the first conclusion in my mind. "He won't if we use the Woozy Shooter." He smirked and I frowned a little. "You are such a trickster. But if we use that, then he can't fly!" I explained. "Good point." "How about the Golden Tiger Claws?" I asked. "Perfect! I know how we can go over there." He pulled out the Shroud of Shadows and he laughed. "What's so funny know?" "Nothing. You're just like me sometimes. Shroud of Shadows!" Raimundo threw it over both of us and I opened the door silently. "Here we go." He whispered and crept through the corridors. "You do this often don't you Rai?" I asked him when we were outside. "Yep. No one ever noticed I took the Shroud."

Raimundo and I tip toed to the vault, Master Fung was sitting on the ground meditating. "Crap!" I remarked and slapped a hand over my mouth, he didn't seem to notice. "Kimiko?" Master Fung stood up and walked over to us. Then hit the air, right next to us. I had a trick up my sleeve. "Shard of Lightning!" I said quiet enough so he wouldn't hear. Then Raimundo and ran to the vault, and took the claws. " "I didn't know you had that Shen Gong Wu! If I did this all would have been easier!" Raimundo groaned. "I only use it sometimes." I muttered. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo yelled and we both jumped into the purple vortex.

"We are here!" I exclaimed. Raimundo and I were in down town Japan, and this was the place where everything was! "I knew it was here... I think." Raimundo bit his lower lip and looked around. "This place doesn't make sense, where the crap is the dumb place?" "Watch your language Raimundo!" I scolded and ran to a nearby store. "Help me look for it." "Fine." He glanced at the windows and pointed to a medical one. "This it?" he asked. "Yes, now go in!" I shoved him and followed behind him. "What may I help you with mam?" The lady from behind the counter asked. "We have a wide selection of-" "I don't need that, I need those things that tell if you are pregnant or not." She put a hand on her chin and laughed. "Are you two married?" "Yes." I answered, I was annoyed by this person greatly.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"You mean this?" That ANNOYING lady gave Kimiko a rectangular box, and Kimiko furrowed an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask me to pay you?" asked Kim. "No dear. I like you, and besides, they would be very cheap." "Thanks." I said nonchalantly and walked out of the store. "We need to go back to the Temple." I whispered and walked into an alley. "Golden Tiger Claws!" I screamed and the vortex opened up. I jumped in and Kimiko tagged along. "Where did you take us?" asked Kimiko. "Uh... I forget." I admitted. "It isn't the..." Kimiko and I landed on the floor, right in front of Master Fung. "Were you using the Shen Gong Wu?" "Yes Master Fung." I stared at the floor on shame. "What were you doing?" he asked. "We went to the mall." Kimiko explained. "I will see to it that Omi punishes you when he gets back." Master Fung... Or Fung walked away, leaving us sitting on the ground. "Way to go Kimiko..."

1 week later...

"Aw! Omi!" I whined and dropped my sponge. "You will scrub the Great Hall floors, and that is Master Omi!" I frowned and began scrubbing, with Kimiko next to me. "Did you try the baby tester?" I asked. "Yes, and it says I'm not pregnant!" She squealed. Omi turned around and glared at me. "No talking!" He hissed and walked back to his sleeping quarters. "He's been mean ever since he's gotten back!" I whispered. "Didn't you hear him no talking!" "Kimiko! Don't side with him!" Kimiko kissed me on the lips and I kissed back tenderly. "None of that either!" Omi was back at our side, with hands on his hips. "You know Omi, you used to be cool." I smirked at his quizzical expression. "I used to be cold?" he asked. "Yes, very." Kimiko added, with my smirk on her face.

He walked away again and Kimiko pulled the Shard of Lightning out of her robes. "Shard of Lightning!" she yelled. Now this was going to be easy. "Done!" I clapped my hands with hers and then we went back to normal speed. "How are you done!" Omi looked at us in disbelief. "We are Dragons Omi." I laughed and went outside to train. "When are you going to learn how to fly by yourself?" I asked Kimiko. "You have to carry me though." Kimiko said and sat down in the air. "You are taking up most of the room." "There is no room!" She scooted over and then she started to fall. "Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed and I caught her again. "See? It IS my job." She scoffed and jumped onto the ground, we were inches away from it.

"Lunch time!" Omi called, I still missed the sound of Master Fung saying it. He wasn't Master now though. I ran with Kimiko back into the Temple; and grabbed a seat. Xian was beaming, and Clay was too. "What happened at your honeymoons?" asked Kimiko. "Oh a bit of this, a bit of that..." Xian replied dreamily. "It was heaven." Jill responded and sighed. "I am glad to be back at the Temple!" Omi blurted out. "He couldn't stop thinking about the Temple." Xian explained. "Was it fun though?" I asked. "Yes it was, and we went to an all you can eat buffet!" Clay said. "That's great..." Mumbling, I ate my slice of pizza. "So Raimundo, did Kimiko and you do something while we were gone?" asked Jill. "Yes! I mean no... I mean.. Uh oh." I muttered and everyone was eyeing both Kimiko and I funny, did we need to explain?


	55. Chapter 55

SweetGlade: Don't worry guys! Everything is good. 

Chapter 55: You Want a ... CHILD?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

For some reason I was kind of sad that I didn't have a darling little baby... "Raimundo... My head hurts." I complained. "You aren't pregnant... Go take a nap, you had a long day." I nodded and kissed him on the lips. "Good night love." Raimundo whispered and I walked over to the sleeping quarters. I wasn't kidding, I really did have a splitting head ache, it was a side affect of Omi's cooking probably. My bed sheets were already made, Raimundo did that. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, and I felt very woozy... (In dream) "Who are you?" asked Raimundo. He was talking to me... I thought it was me. (End dream) "RAIMUNDO!" I screamed. "What?" He got up from the chair he was sitting in and stroked my cheek. "What? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked and hugged me. "No... It was so weird. What did the lady behind the counter say about the baby tester?" I asked feverishly. "She said she would give it to you for free because it was... Cheap?" I didn't hear what he said. I fainted and I saw green eyes looking over me again.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh. Those three words ran through my mind every couple of seconds... I went over to the Medical room and bumped into Fung along the way. "What is the trouble Raimundo?" he asked. "Kimiko has fainted!" I explained and ran over to he Medical room faster, I think there was a medicine that would make her up and going again, it didn't work on her last time when I hit her on the head with a stick, accidentally. I grabbed it and raced back to my room, Kimiko was still on the bed; fainted. "Kimiko!" I shook her by the shoulders and Fung and the others came in. "What's happened to Kimiko?" asked Clay. "She has fainted. Raimundo, did anything set her off?" I pondered on this. What did she mean by cheap baby tester? Then it hit me like Omi. "Kimiko is pregnant." I whispered. Xian fainted, Jill squealed with joy, Omi asked hundreds of questions, and Clay gaped. "Kimiko and you had..." "That means..." "WHEN IS THE CHILD GETTING HERE!" All the words coming from the their mouths... I couldn't tell who was saying what. "Quiet already!" I screamed and they all stopped. "Yes! Kimiko and I had sex when you were all gone!" It sound like multiple people were in the room.

"How about the sex? Did it feel good?" asked Jill. "Ugh!" Kimiko got up from the bed and looked around. "I don't know what happened..." She held her hand to her forehead and fell back on the bed. "YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Xian jumped up from the ground and shook herself. "WHAT?" Kimiko shook her head and went over to the toilet, and threw up. "She's pregnant..." I mumbled. "That means you are the daddy!" Clay hit me on the back and I fell on the floor, something I wouldn't usually do. "But we are only 18 and 19!" I exclaimed. "But, if that's nine months... You'll be twenty, and she'll be nineteen!" Jill squealed again and ran into the bathroom with Kimiko. Why did I have to have sex with Kimiko? Why?...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Jill patted me on the back, and that made me throw up even more. "Think of a name yet mother?" asked Jill. "Don't call me that!" I managed to stutter out. The pain in my head got worse, and my voice was raspy and I was tired... "Go to sleep." Raimundo came from the bedroom and brushed my hair. "Rai, you don't deserve me..." I whispered. "Kimiko you are still pretty and sweet, come on, I'll read you a story." He helped me up from the floor and gave me the trash can, it was for throw up. I glanced around the room and saw that everyone was there except Fung. "Feeling better?" asked Xian. "I'm okay. Now stop bothering me everyone!" I snapped and they looked offended. "Sorry..." I mumbled and they all nodded. "It says that the female goes crazy when she is 'pregnant'." Omi said. "Shut up Omi!" Raimundo remarked.

"Raimundo. You don't need to read me a story." I stated simply. "Then what can I do?" he asked. "Whatever you can do for 9 months!" I hissed and he back away slightly. "Kimiko, you can get out of the bed." I stood up and took a step, but then I fell on the ground in pain. I heard him sigh and help me up again. "Never mind, need something to eat?" "No." "Need your cell phone?" "No." "Need anything?" "No." "Need me?" "No... Yes." I hugged him and he kissed me again. "How can you kiss me when I'm going to be ugly and fat in nine months?" I asked. "Because I love you and I won't leave you." He kissed me again and I smiled into his lips, he wasn't going to leave me. How sweet...

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen, getting Kimiko some food. She said she wanted pizza, but I was giving her healthy food. "Raimundo! Why is Kimiko pregnant?" asked Omi. "Do you even know what that means?" Omi shook his head. "That means she is going to have a child growing inside her." I explained. "Doesn't that means she is going to be fat?" Again, I snorted. "Yes. But she's still going to be pretty and charming." I responded. "Most interesting. How do you get someone pregnant?" Omi mumbled. "Have sex. Didn't you have that book that you took back from me?" I took the tray of food and Omi followed me to the sleeping quarters. "Yes Raimundo, Xian has told me too. Once she was not wearing clothes, and I told her to put some on!" Omi laughed. I shuddered a little and opened the door.

"That kid is just so weird!" I said to Kimiko. "Good thing I don't have to deal with his questions. Have you thought of a name for the child?" She felt her stomach, and I rested my head on it. "I don't hear the child yet." "It'll be there in a couple of months..." I got up and changed into only my boxers. Kimiko watched me as took of my clothes. "Still like what you see?" I asked. "I would ask you to take me now... But since I'm pregnant I'm not going too." I narrowed my eyes a bit and lay down next to her in the bed. "What is a good name?" I shrugged and kissed her on the lips.

"How about Ariel?" "No. I want something that will go out through the generation." I said, and she giggled. "How about Elinor?" "How do you spell it?" This name did perk my interest. "E-L-I-N-O-R!" Kimiko spelled. "Perfect." That name had a special ring to it, Elinor Pedrosa. "You like it? But how are you sure it's a girl?" "I know these things, trust me." She nodded and rested her head onto my chest. "Are you sure you want it to be a girl?" she asked me. "I know it is, and if it isn't then..." "Then what?" "We'll make another one." Kimiko slapped me on the arm and I smirked. "Kimiko! You have to admit that it was fun having sex!" I protested.

"It'll be painful if I even have one with this petite body!" Kimiko screeched. "Picky!" I teased. "You wouldn't want another child once you know that they cause so much trouble!" I shrugged that off and asked "So your wish on the water fall was to have a family, and what was the one on the shooting star?" "It's going to happen, and I know it. So be patient!" scoffed Kimiko. "Fine! Let's get some sleep here!" I turned off the lamp and I closed my eyes. "I love you." "I love you too Raimundo." "I love you too." I poked her stomach and she said "I love this little girl too." Kimiko kissed me on the lips and I grinned. "Are you sure you aren't ready for another go in the morning?" "Shut up Raimundo!"


	56. Chapter 56

SweetGlade: WHOO! It's going to be a... You'll just have to wait won't you? Their world: August 6th, 2005. 

Chapter 56: It Was Meant To be Like This.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo left me and went to go eat his lunch, this was one of the times he was gone... I felt empty inside. Slowly, I tried to get out of my bed. I fell on the floor and crawled over to the mirror, I looked horrible; and my breath was horrible. "Kimiko!" Raimundo opened the door and scooped me back in his arms. "About time you came." I mumbled and crossed my arms. "You are still pretty though." He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away. "My breath is bad and I'm ugly, you don't deserve me." I hissed stubbornly. "You aren't ugly, you're beautiful." He kissed me and I smiled a little. "Look, you look the exact same." I eyed my body in the mirror, I was a little fatter though. "I'm a fat cow!" My eyes stopped at my stomach and I sighed. "Kimiko for the last time! I love you no matter what!" He placed me on the bed and kissed me again. "Well you don't have a little kid growing inside your stomach." I muttered and took a bite out of the candy bar next to my bed. "Hey! No junk food!" Raimundo took it away from my hands and put it in the garbage can.

"I was eating that Rai!" He shook his head and replied "Junk food isn't going to be good for the child, now you behave, I need to go take a shower." Raimundo began walking to the bathroom, but he turned around. I was looking at the trash can. He walked back over and to the candy bar out. "Don't get any ideas trash monkey." I scoffed and lay my head back on the pillow, this wasn't even the second month, and I was SO TIRED. "That's so unfair!" I wailed. "When am I ever fair?" he asked. "NEVER!" I yelled back, and he smirked that irresistible smirk. "Don't even thinking about having sex with me AGAIN!" I screamed again, and threw a pillow at him. "Ouch..." Raimundo pretended to be hurt and closed the bathroom door, I heard the water turn on.

"Want to join me darling?" asked Raimundo. "NO! I can't even get up from this filthy bed! Then YOU think I can just get up!" I shrieked. "Kimiko, now you are the loud one." He came out naked and I hid under the sheets. "Just go away!" "Whatever you say!" Raimundo winked and was about to open the hallways door. "RAI!" I hurled another pillow and he dodged it. "Nice one." I stuck my tongue out and he french kissed me. "That's better." He ran back in the shower before I could make a fool out of him. "Rats..." I whispered. Then I glanced over to my bed side, my diary was on the ground. There was no pen. I opened my drawer that was recently moved to my bed side. No. Under my pillow? Close! On the table? You got it. "Everything okay Kim?" Raimundo probably heard me groan.

"It was never good!" I replied and took the pen in my hand. "Just checking!" He came out the door with his clothes on, thank goodness. "Now go away." I ordered him. "You are such a mean person Kimiko, but I love that." He kissed me on the lips and shut the door behind him. Now let's begin: (In Diary) You know what? I'm pregnant. With Raimundo's child... That means I am going to be a mother. A MOTHER? That means I had sex with him. Sure it felt good but now I just HATE sitting in bed all day while Raimundo runs around the Temple doing stuff for me! I want to do it myself! Everyone is having FUN but ME. Sometimes I feel so helpless, and tired. Raimundo says I look beautiful, but half of me believes him! THIS IS SO ANNOYING! (End diary)

I slammed the book shut and took a deep breath. "WHY IS MY LIFE SO COMPLICATED!" I screamed. Raimundo barged into my room, a wind followed in behind him. "Yes?" asked Raimundo. "I wasn't talking to you! Where's everyone else?" He stalled for a while and said "Training." What I would give to go see them! They never ever visited me! "Kimiko! That's not true!" He read my mind again. "GET OUT!" I yelled. "Fine..." He kissed me on the lips and walked out the door. Did I say that a little to harshly? "Raimundo... Come back." Raimundo came in the room and sat down on the bed. "What? Did you need something?" he asked kindly. "No. It's just that I am so sorry for being..." "An angry house wife?" He suggested. I slapped him on the arm and I continued. "Yes, but it's so hard. Can you read me a story?" This time I really did sound like a child.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

She was asleep. "Kimko?" I whispered softly. I shrugged and opened the door, I needed to go back to the others. No one was in the hallways, and it was quiet. "Raimundo! What are you doing? You were supposed to go with the others." Omi popped out of no where, he was getting good at this Master stuff. "Where? They are all here... Aren't they?" I asked. "No. They went to go buy Kimiko stuff. She will be most surprised!" He clapped his hands and glanced around. "I got her a present too!" he exclaimed. "Really? What did you get her? A mitten?" I expected that much from Omi. "No. Something way better!" He pulled something out of his pocket, it was night time, so it was hard to see. "What is it?" "I was hoping you could tell me!" I sighed then took it into my hands. It was a vibrator. "OMI! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GIVE THIS TO HER!" He looked slightly saddened.

"Why?" he asked. "It's for fun things! If you give Kimiko this she'll flip! Give it to Xian, I'm she'll like it!" I pushed over to his door. "But Xian is gone!" he explained. "Give it to her when she's back from shopping!" I pushed him into his door and locked it with Wind. "Raimundo! What have you done!" Omi asked from the other side of the door. "Open it with your Water stupid!" I responded. "WATER!" The door burst door and Omi stood at the other side, triumphant. "I have succeeded! Thank you Raimundo!" He walked away. "You better fix that." I took my foot out of the puddle of water and lifted up the door. "Xian is not going to be happy." I grumbled and walked back into Kimiko's room.

I sat down on the foot of her bed and she stirred a little. "I'm going to have a kid." She mumbled in her sleep. I out my ear to her stomach, I didn't hear anything... Yet. Then, I opened the window, it was raining again. "Perfect time for star gazing." I said to myself. I took the telescope Kimiko gave to me for my birthday and opened the door. "I'll be right back." My feet carried me to the Temple door; and the rain was making a soothing sound on the roof. "Wind." I called. The doors flew open, and I stepped out; the wooden door swung shut again. Absolutely perfect. I stepped into the rain and let it fall over me, I was drenched in it. "Raimundo!" Dojo had landed on the ground in front of me. "What were you doing partner?" Clay jumped, and in his arms were a bunch of boxes. "I was going to go star gazing." I whispered. "Sometimes you are crazy." Dojo added, and shrunk into a small gecko form.

"Nice complement... Stupid." I muttered the last part and pushed past them. "Being his usual moody self?" "Yeah, when will he ever stop being like that?" Voices behind me were driving me insane. I took flight and sat down on the air. "That's what I like about Kimiko... She likes star gazing. But not water all over her." I laughed weakly and sighed. This was going to be different, it was the same without her by my side, laughing and talking to me. Instead I had to wait about 9 months before she would actually be free again... I would have a baby girl though. ("How do you know it's a girl?") Kimiko's voice ran through my mind. She woke up? To find me gone? ("Kim! You're awake... Finally" "I knew you were there, and I actually wasn't asleep." "I wish you could have that child faster, then you could come out and sit with me, everyone thinks it's kind of strange to be star gazing when it's raining." "You still have me Raimundo." "Promise to be there when you have that girl?" "I promise.") I smiled and lay down. I was glad to have a wife like her.


	57. Chapter 57

SweetGlade: I messed up on the other one, then I had to delete and edit... Sorry about that! Their world's date is: August 8, 2005.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was fat. Very. "Raimundo! I can't take this any longer!" I tried to jump off the bed, he caught me before I could fall. "Don't do that! you already tried crawling out the window and reaching for the door knob, can you please stay in the bed?" he asked, annoyed. "Fine. Be that way. Now leave me here to die." I snorted and got up again. "Kim!" He pushed me back and the door opened. "How is our mommy?" Jill asked. "SHUT UP! Don't call me that! In fact, get out of the room!" "Pushy!" Raimundo and Jill walked out the room; leaving me with my own misery. "That was fun." I mumbled to myself. "When will you get out baby? Causing me so much pain... Once you get out I'm not getting pregnant again!" My stomach was a bit larger, and I had more pain and fatigue. "Stupid child." I rolled over and was about to fall asleep when I heard some tapping at the window, now that was probably Peaches.  
Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Did you just get punched out of your own room Raimundo?" asked Omi. "No. I didn't. I was kicked out of my room Omi." I replied coldly. This wasn't a topic I really liked, everyone was always so touchy on it. Why did I get her pregnant? If she wasn't pregnant then she would be training with us right now! Elinor Pedrosa was getting out in... 8 months or so. "What are you going to name her? It better be something cute. I wonder what she looks like!" Xian meanwhile was driving me crazy with questions. "Elinor! It is CUTE. She is going to have black hair and green eyes, and you better not ask anymore questions!" I responded. "It has taken it's toll on him." Clay muttered. "What? You think that Kimiko pregnant is affecting me?" I laughed sarcastically, everyone was looking at me like I was a fool. "Raimundo-" This time I interrupted Clay. "I know what you are going to say. You were going to say: Raimundo, you are going insane. Why don't you spend time with Kimko?" Jill shook her head sadly but I continued. "I won't because she always kicks me out! It's hard to even talk to her now!" Now the emotions in the air were making my mind play tricks on me.

"Then why don't you divorce her?" asked Xian. I stopped and looked over to her like she was the crazy one. "No." "Why?" "Because I love her, she has my kid, and if I didn't have her I would rather be dead." Clay smiled a little, but I scoffed and took flight again. "Care free as the wind?" "Yep." I still heard them talking, but I didn't bother. "Who am I to talk to when Kimiko is in a bed, and everyone is being so annoying?" I asked to the wind. The air guided me over to the waterfall. "Whoa!" Something was pushing me over to the waterfall, and everything was still. "Want to see something?" An airy voice whispered. "What? Who's there?" "No one, watch." I glanced over to the water, and Kimiko was standing over there, with me. I caught the last words that came quietly from my mouth. "Will you marry me?" I floated over to myself and waved my hands in front of his face, I didn't even blink. "Why can't I touch them?" I asked. "No reason. Don't you remember me?"

"Who are you? A ghost? A zombie?" The voice laughed and I recognized it, it was mine. "Are you me?" "No. Charon. Don't you remember?" "Yes, but I thought you were like... Dead." I replied. "So I was. Have you ever heard the tale of when Lucia and I got murdered?" My jaw dropped. "You never told me nor Kimiko! Was she pregnant?" I asked hopefully. "Of course not. We were married, and then... A person plunged a knife into my back and I was dead. Lucia fought." He replied sadly. "Where?" "The outside of the Xiaolin Temple, in front of the willow tree." A shiver went down my spine. "Can I go now?" "Yes, but Kimko does need you." "Be quiet. She won't even talk to me because it's her own problem." "Bye." I shook my head and watched Kim and I run toward the Temple, her blue eyes glittering with tears of happiness.

Omi's P.O.V.

"We must wrap the presents now!" I hissed. "Omi! It's not that simple! Raimundo isn't allowed to see it, and Kimiko isn't allowed to either." Xian replied. "Then how will we give them to her if she can't see them?" I asked. Xian groaned in frustration and ran a hand through her silky black hair. "How do you wrap things silently?" Jill asked, Clay was sleeping on the floor. "Clay!" I called and kicked him on the head. "Wha? You need me to do something?" he grunted. "We must wrap these silently! THIRD ARE SASH!" The sash reached out and carefully started to do it's job. "Why do you get to use all the cool Shen Gong Wu?" "Because I am the Master!" I remarked to Clay. He sighed and walked out the door. "What did we get for our mother today though?" Jill said. "I think we got a bunch of baby toys and a crib..." Xian guessed. "What is a crib?" I asked. "It's a type of food." Jill replied, something was wrong with her voice though, was she being sarcastic? I didn't know what that meant. "I was being sarcastic Omi." Jill added and placed a wrapped box in the corner of the room.

"Will she be surprised?" "Not if you keep asking!" Xian whispered, Raimundo was coming down the hall. "You look pale." Xian commented to Raimundo. "What? Oh. I was going to go see Kimiko." He walked into the room, and shut the door. "Wonder what he is up to these days..." I remarked. "Never ask one of you Temple guys." Xian muttered and strolled over to the kitchen. "You ever think we should make a child?" she asked. "What does that mean?" "Would you want a miniature version of you?" Xian rolled her eyes and took out the rice. "That would be most interesting! Is that how I was made?" She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Go read that book about sex now or you will be lost forever. I'll cook the food. Now go!" She shoved me away and cracked an egg in a bowl. "I am the Master though!" "I will cook, but don't tell anyone else I let you read the crappy book!"

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Raimundo was very pale when he came in the room, and now he was just laying next to me, and falling asleep. "Anything wrong darling?" I asked. "No." "Raimundo! Tell me." I commanded him. "Fine. Why do you always kick me out of the room and scream at me?" "Is that a trick question?" "I am being serious!" "Don't you know that when woman get pregnant they go crazy?" "Uh..." "I thought so. When I am done having this child then I will be happy and everything. So be patient already! Go away!" He smirked and I threw yet another pillow. "I told you!" I scoffed and grabbed my cell phone. "Someone called while you were gone." Raimundo laughed a little, and I slapped me on the cheek. "Listen!" "Why didn't you just pick it up?" "Because I was too lazy!" I admitted. "Just see who it is."

(On phone) "Hello Kimiko. This is your mother speaking, call me back when you can, I want to learn how good your relationship with Raimundo is going, bye!" (End call) "Your mom is insane." I whispered. "Shut up!" She dialed a number and put the cell phone to her ear, I leaned closer; and heard the dial tone. (On phone) "Ms Tohomiko speaking, how may I help you?" Kimiko: "Mom. It's me, and what did you want to talk about?" Mom: "I was going to as you the same question. Anything going on?" Kimiko: "Yes..." Mom: "Like what?... Kimiko: "I got pregnant." Mom: WHAT? I TOLD YOU NOT FOOL AROUND!" Kimiko: "I am telling you, it was with Raimundo. The child should be born around... May." Mom: "Kimiko; you could have told me sooner, I am going top tell your father, so Bye!" (End call)

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I shrugged, she glared over to me. "I hate this." she sneered. "Kimiko, don't start it..." I walked away to the door but she stopped me. "Sorry." "No need to." I kissed her on the lips and she put her tongue in. Finally she broke away caught her breath. "You are always the first one to break away." I noted. "Only because you are the Dragon of the Wind stupid!" She whacked me on the head again and I sighed. "Why don't you have to kid faster? It's going to be so annoying!" "Now you sound like me! I didn't know I sounded like that..." Kimiko said in wonder. "So you didn't know that you were being weird and sensitive?" That earned me another hit.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

This night I couldn't sleep, Raimundo meanwhile was snoring. "So boring..." I slept during the day and now my eyes refused to shut and put me into a peaceful sleep. I crawled out the bed, making sure I didn't get in a position where my stomach hurt. The night sky was beautiful... I remembered days ago when I was gazing over to the heavens with my lover. "Kimiko?" Raimundo got out of bed and sat down next to me. "You promised to go star gazing with me, so here it is." I pointed over to the moon, it was full again. "Do you still remember the signs?" he asked. "I only remember... Taurus and Aries." "That's your sign and my sign. You need to study." I shook my head and hugged him. "This reminds me of when you didn't have a child in you." Raimundo stated. "Don't remind me, I could do all sorts of things back then... Kung fu... Then I could train with all you guys." Raimundo shot me a sympathetic look and kissed me. "But it's still good right?" Raimundo asked. "It's still good." I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. 


	58. Chapter 58

SweetGlade: Guys, I have been really stressed lately; so you have to wait for the next one for a long time... Two days tops. I have been screwing up badly on these stories and chapters... Their World: May 19th, 2005. 

Chapter 58: A Baby is Born!

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"OW!" I heard a scream from my room, I rushed over and saw Kimiko, laying on the bed; holding her stomach. "I think my water broke." She stammered. "Kimiko!" I took her in my arms and she cried. "It's hurting so bad!" I took the Golden Tiger Claws out of my monk out fit. "Golden Tiger Claws!" I screamed. The wind from the portal blew my hair, and Kimiko was still in my arms; crying harder. "Come on." I whispered to her. We both landed in a hospital. "I was expecting you!" Guess who said that? None other than Jack Spicer. "What are you doing here?" Kimiko spat. "I scheduled your appointment!" I snorted and walked through the doors. "Don't worry Kimiko, I'll be waiting in the other room." I told her. She nodded and another tear dripped down her face. I pushed through the doctors and sat down on a bench. My WIFE was having a BABY. I gasped then realized where I was, this was going to be so different. Another monk to the Temple? A baby...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Another unbearable pain racked my body. A nurse was next to me, and she was looking worried. ""First time dear?" she asked. "Yes mam-" I yelped a little and the nurse held me still. "Now on the count of three you push, got it?" I nodded and more tears trickled down my face. "One... Two... Three!" I pushed, but the pain grew larger and I fell on the bed. "I can't do it!" I admitted. "You can, will it help if I get your husband?" The nurse offered. "Fine." Now I lay on a bed, drenched in sweat; and almost having a child. "How?..." I cried to myself. "Kim!" Raimundo came next me and wiped my tears away. "It hurts... It hurts." I repeated over and over again. "Yes, but won't it be nice to have a child? Do it for me Kimiko." This time I shivered. "You are strong Kim, I know you are. Push!" I did, and it hurt even more. "Can you see it?" I stuttered out. "Look! It's an adorable baby!" I felt a burden lifted off me, and the nurse wrapped a baby in a towel, and I collapsed on the bed. "Why did you ever get me pregnant Raimundo? I'm going to be very fat now." I noted. "But look at HER. Isn't SHE adorable?" Raimundo handed me the baby, and he was right the whole time. It was a girl, and her name was now Elinor.

"Yeah... Hm. Come as soon as you can... Sure. Bye." Raimundo hung up my cell phone while I gazed at the baby. "Was that hard or what?" Raimundo asked mockingly. "No it wasn't..." I lied. "Kim, you are married to me and you still don't know how to make it look like it was easy? Maybe this girl here will be a trickster!" He stroked the baby's cheek and I laughed, she had the most stunning green eyes. I looked up and saw the same ones looking back at me. "She has your eyes." I commented. Raimundo silenced me and kissed me passionately. "Love birds!" I heard Dojo call from the door. I broke away and grinned over to them. "Come look at Elinor!" Omi ran over and looked at the small bundle. "What is it? A doll?" he asked. "No, a child.. Look, it's Uncle Omi." I pointed over to Omi who became a shade of red. "And there's Uncle Clay, Aunt Jill, and Aunt Xian." I explained to her. I did think I saw smirk on her face; but it vanished as soon as it came. "Raimundo, did you see that?" I asked. "No? Did she pick her nose?" Raimundo said. I shook my head and turned my attention to everyone else. "Can I hold her?" asked Clay. "Sure." I replied. He cradled the little bundle of joy in his arms and touched her nose. "She's so cute..." He commented and passed her onto Jill.

It was Omi's turn to hold her. "Go ahead, she likes you." Elinor extended her tiny hands toward him, he smiled and held her. "She is most interesting..." Elinor laughed. Everyone gasped, she sounded so cute when she laughed. Then she leaned up, and spit on Omi's face. "Is that a way to show affection?" asked Omi. Elinor laughed again and Raimundo took her. "Look at the darling..." "She is a trouble maker, look at how her eyes glint, like yours." I pointed to him, they were twinkling. "So? Elinor needs to know these things." "Does not." I argued. "Well sorry! Look at her eyes more closely." He gave me Elinor, and I saw that she had tiny flecks of light blue in her eyes, and she had already grown some very long eyelashes, along with some black hair. "She looks just like you, except I prefer you." Raimundo said. "That's a rude thing to say!" I hissed. "Kimiko!" My mother ran through the doors and hugged me. "You have brought honor to our family!" My Papa came through the doors also and hugged me to and asked to hold the baby. "Okay." He took her in his arms and examined her. "She has your looks Kimiko, she looks like you when you were born; except without the green eyes."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Now I had a daughter... This was one of my most blessed times. "Raimundo, we need to show Elinor the Temple!" Kimiko grabbed my hand and sped away. "You run fast!" "I like being free from that bed, now I can run and train!" Kimiko squealed and handed me the baby, then did a back flip. "You'll be burning off that fat in no time Kim, if you keep it at this rate!" I ran with Elinor to Dojo, she giggled again when Dojo super sized himself. "Never seen a dragon?" he asked her. Elinor made a sound, and it sounded like she said "Cool." Kimiko laughed and let the wind blow through her hair. "I'm free!" She screamed. "No need to be so loud about it!" I shouted back. "Look Elli, it's the Temple!" The Temple was in veiw, and Kim looked very excited. "It's my first time to be out in 8 months!" "Welcome to the world!" I yelled. "This will go down in history one day." Clay added. "Possible." Jill nodded her head and giggled with Xian. "This is a day to remember!" I exclaimed, no one could argue about that.

"Now we put the crib there and..." I was getting sick of this. Kim had been arranging things ever since we got back. "I think she's asleep." My kid was curled up in her bed. "That's so..." "Let me finish... I guess you were going to say cute?" I predicted. "Shh! She's sleeping!" Kimiko and I tip toed out of the room. "Now we are parents..." Kim broke the uncomfortable silence. "Ready to give it another go?" I smirked, and she snorted. "How about 'no not again'?" she suggested. "Perfect." I put my arm around her and lead her to the dinner table. "Now we can finally catch up on things... What happened while you were in a bed for months?" I asked. "You felt my emotions, so be quiet!" She walked over to the table her eyes lit up. "This seemed so long ago!" Kim smiled warmly at everyone and her bowl of rice quickly. "Why are you eating so fast? It's not that healthy..." "I need to go train, now!" Omi grinned and put up his chopsticks. "Now I know who will take my place as Master one day!" I frowned and glanced over to the happy, Kimiko.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I couldn't help myself, there was so much training to do! "Kim! Want to go for another match? Without swords?" Raimundo popped out of no where and kissed me. "Charmed." I whispered. "So does that mean you will fight? I won't go easy." "I need to get all the energy I have been holding back..." My hands caught on fire and Raimundo clapped his hands and they went out. "Sometimes there are simple answers to hard questions." Raimundo teased. "You are only winning because you have Wind on your side!" I huffed. "Doesn't Wind sometimes make Fire bigger?" he asked. "Sometimes you are so complicated Raimundo." I said, this time I was beginning to walk away. "Kimiko! Didn't you want to go star gaze?" I stopped and turned around. "I thought you forgot." My voice was soft; he made that promise so long ago. "Would I ever forget?" I ran up to me and hugged me, then ran toward the hill. "You know what is visible now? Pegasus." Raimundo exclaimed and adjusted the telescope, he already put it there.

"So... Now we are together forever." I was laying in the grass, and the wind was swaying the trees. "Yeah. We have one daughter; and everything is perfect." Raimundo added. "One thing is missing though." I replied. "What thing? Did I leave something out?" he asked. "It was my wish at the waterfall, don't you remember? Everything didn't some true." His look saddened a little and he said "Does that wish have something to do with me?" "It does, it's a wish for both of us." Raimundo looked relieved. "I think we should check on Elinor." He kissed me, then got up and took my hand. "Such a gentleman." I laughed and he lead me over to the Temple. "Omi didn't bother to light the candles today..." Raimundo smirked. "Maybe he is slacking!" "Don't jump to conclusions stupid!" "Whoa. I feel WAY better." This time it was my turn to smirk. "Now what? Are you going to do something?" He was being his normal cocky self. "I'm just smirking you weirdo!" I mumbled. "Let's go inside." Omi opened the doors from the other side, followed by Xian. "Wondering when we would get back eh?" asked Raimundo.

"Actually we were going to go snog each other." Xian repsponded. Raimundo put a hand over his mouth and rocked back and forth. "Find something funny Raimundo? What is it?" asked Omi. "Never mind. Did you check on Elinor?" Xian nodded to my question. "She was drinking out of her milk bottle, isn't she the cutest thing?" "Oh here we go, now it's a thing." Raimundo replied. Two slaps for him. "Now where did that name Elinor come from? The name has a nice ring to it..." Xian looked over to us thoughtfully. "It was Raimundo's name... I didn't know how he got it." He shrugged and stepped inside the door. "I would rather not see Omi and Xian... Do stuff." Three slaps for him. "What were those slaps for?" he asked. "For being rude. Now let's move!" I shoved him past the door and waved to Xian and Omi. Raimundo and I went over to the crib (It is in Raimundo's room...My room.) "She's such an angel..." Elinor opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello little girl..." I lifted her up in my arms. "This is a change, Kimiko not mean." Raimundo said. "Hush! Now she is going to sleep again!" That was true, her eyelids were closing again; and she didn't even cry. "This child will be very special..." I whispered. "Why?" "She will have the Wind and Fire element put together..." Raimundo cocked an eyebrow and I slipped into my bed. "Coming?" "Yes..." He out his arms around me and I thought: 'This is the day of my kid's birth.' Then I fell asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

SweetGlade: That break was just what I needed. Now the days and stuff that I write up here; believe me it's very boring to write about the exact same thing for chapters and chapters, so I switch the dates, to the future. Their day: May 20, 2005. 

Chapter 59: Welcome Home, Elinor.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Ugh!" Kimiko lifted a diaper in the air and put it in the trash can, which happened to be near our bed. "It can be THAT bad." I said. "Oh? So you want to try? Here!" She shoved the diaper pouch into my hands. "I'm going to go take a shower! NOW I SMELL LIKE... FILTH!" Kimiko spat and marched into the bathroom. "You sure know how to drive people crazy Elinor." I muttered over to her. Her tiny hands were playing with her pillow. "Blah." Elinor stated. "What!" This time I lifted her up and studied her face. "Kim! She said her first word! You gotta come see this! It's so..." Kimiko was behind me, and looking over that the baby. "Cute? Don't hold her like that!" She snatched my daughter away and burped her. "You see? Now what did she say? Was it Kimiko? Perhaps... Raimundo?" Kim asked. "She said blah." I replied. Her grin turned into a slight frown. "She got that from you person!"

"Now where will she sit?" Kimiko asked everyone at the breakfast table. Elinor pointed to the seat next to Omi and I. "You sure?" Omi shook his head quickly and pointed over to the spot where Kimiko and I were sitting together. "Fine, but she might get mad!" I taunted over to him. "No need to worry my friend! No little baby can hurt me!" Elinor snorted this time, then extended her hand... Wind came out of it. "Oh my GOD!" Clay ducked under the table, and the Wind caused everything on the table to crash to the ground. "Raimundo! Control her!" Jill cried and tumbled backwards. I picked her up simply and set her down next to Omi. "Told you so... Big head!" Omi scowled and began picking up the food. He bent over and said "This girl will prove to be most wondrous..."

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I walked into the kitchen, and found that the floor was a mess. "Okay Raimundo! This mess has your name written all over it!" I screamed through the corridors. "It wasn't me." He objected, Xian and Jill nodded also. "Then who was it? I sensed the Wind element present in that room! The only person that could have did it would be YOU!" Raimundo still looked offended. "Elinor did it." he stammered. "How? She is a little girl, and her Wind magic can't be that good! Or else... Does that mean... FIRE POWER TOO?" I asked, shocked. "I am afraid so Kimiko." Fung stepped out from the kitchen and nodded over to us. "She has absorbed both of your powers, and it will make her very powerful." I groaned and glanced outside, Elinor was standing near a tree, and her hand was on fire.

"Elinor! I know you can hear me!" She smirked again and sucked her thumb. "You are going to stay in this crib until you control your powers!" Elinor's finger tips caught on fire, and she touched me. But there was no affect, and she laughed. "Think that is funny?" My fire was bursting from my hands, and it was far stronger than her flame. She clapped her hands then extended her hand. "No! Don't do that!" I picked her up and burped her again. "Weird child... With all these magical powers... WHY?" Raimundo came through the door and I felt the wind change again. "Stop changing the temperature!" I shouted. "I am not doing it! She is!" He exclaimed and fell onto the bed. "Stop it!" This time the room was getting warmer. "That is so it!" Raimundo said and levitated her over to the crib with his wind magic.

My baby was exploring the Temple, and I had to follow her. You never know when she could cause mischief, like setting the Temple on fire, or placing food on the floor. "Time to go sweetie, it's almost lunch. Do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked her. "Blah." She responded. "Okay?" I picked her up and then brushed her black hair from her eyes, the brilliant green. "So pretty..." Elinor giggled again and pulled my hair. "Watch it!" I said and slid a strand of hair from her grasp. She spat on the floor and I began to walk over to the kitchen.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"No!" Omi whined. "She HAS to sit here or you'll get some floor food!" Kim put Elinor down on the chair and sighed. "Kim. I think you should train that wild girl." I noted. "What? How? When? You can't train her when she's going to the bathroom, and setting this on fire! I don't know how! She doesn't understand a word I say!" she yelled. "Calm down! The Old Master of the Temple trained you when you were like... 15." "Great! Now I just have to wait 15 years! THAT MANY YEARS!" Kimiko slammed her head onto the table and let one sob come out of her mouth. "I'm a mother!" she wailed. "Not this again..." Xian said and covered her ears. I heard this before, and now I was going to hear it a fifth time. "WHY? Why do I have a kid? WHY!" Kimiko was losing it again.

"Want to go star gazing?" I asked Kim. "I have to watch Elinor, unlike some people!" Kimiko glared and I sat down on the bed. "You can't just stay cooped up here! We can take Elinor with us! I bed she likes stars!" I persuaded. "Fine. But if she needs to go take a bathroom break on me then I am going to KICK YOU ASS!" Kim straightened her blouse and walked over to the door. "Coming darling?" she asked. "Oh... Yeah." She could just erupt suddenly; and then act like everything was okay... "Look! It's so starry!" I turned the lenses on the telescope and listened to the random remarks from Kimiko. "Does Elinor like it?" I asked. "She's staring into the sky! Aw! She's smiling!" she squealed. "What is the deal with you?" "Nothing..." This time Kimiko leaned over and kissed me.

I broke away, slowly. "You haven't done that in a while." I whispered. "Because you weren't ready for it!" she shot back. "Let's go run." "Why?" Kimiko asked. "Because I said so!" I pulled her and she tripped on her feet. "My shoes!" "Who cares about your shoes?" I took off mine and ran through the grass, and under the dazzling stars. "Elinor! Come one!" Kimiko called. The baby that was laying on the ground perked up a little, she pushed off the ground, and then hovered. I gaped a little and then closed my mouth because Kimiko was smiling smugly over to me. "That's something new." I said. "She might be better than you one day!" she teased. "Shut up! I AM the Wind Dragon here, Fire Dragon!" I snapped. "Someone is jealous?" Kim eyed me and pulled the collar of my shirt. Her crystal blue eyes gazed back at me dreamily, this made me smirk. "Feisty are we?" "Yes." She kissed me again, meanwhile Elinor was watching with pure amusement.


	60. Chapter 60

SweetGlade: No. Elinor is not evil, and she is like two days old now... But if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all! Their world: May 21, 2005. 

Chapter 60: Sleeping?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Go to sleep..." It was already night, and I had been singing to the baby. "Give it a rest Kim, she is not going to just fall asleep because you told her to." Elinor was staring back at me with wide green eyes. "Maybe I should train her, when she's a teenager she'll be..." "Like you? Very angry?" Raimundo suggested. "I AM NOT ANGRY!" "Sure." I sighed and went over and let him hold me. "Look, she IS asleep." I glanced to the child, yep, she was asleep. "Why does she not cry?" Raimundo asked. "There is nothing to cry about!" "What's that smell?" "What smell?..." Elinor went to the bathroom in her crib again! "You change it this time." I said. "No, you do it. I don't know how." "If you don't do it then we'll die from the horrible smell!" The odor... Was unbearable. "Fine, but you have to pay me back somehow." hissed Raimundo. "You're the one that has to pay me back! I was the one who had the kid!"

"Kimiko! She went to the bathroom again!" Raimundo noted. "You change her! I have changed her every single time! Look! It's four o'clock! I am NOT getting up!" I responded, Elinor made a weird noise. "What was that?" asked Raimundo. "Uh oh..." She threw up in her crib, and then started to cry. "You clean up the throw up, and then I will clean her diapers." Raimundo glared and asked "Why do you get the easy job?" "I thought you didn't want it, DAD." I huffed, then lifted the smelly baby out of the crib. "Their is your wish, now she is crying." Raimundo pointed out. "Oh please. You think I like to see my darling child cry? UGH!" Elinor threw up on my shirt. "Maybe we should take her to the doctor." said Raimundo. "Well duh!" I whacked him on the head and closed my eyes. When will this baby grow up?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Sleep! Now! I command you!" Kimiko was screaming at the baby. "Stop it. I told you... Get back in bed, and change that shirt. This room smells so bad..." I turned over and glanced at the clock. "An hour more of sleep and then we have to go train." Kimiko looked at the clock to and then slumped to our bed. "Why did you get me pregnant? Why-" "Okay. That's enough, I don't want to hear this mindless droning, now let's just go to sleep, and then everything will be good, alright?" She opened mouth to argue, but closed it again when I sneered. "I hate this." she muttered. "No you don't, mother." I kissed her then turned off the lamp once more. "I'm not turning this thing on again!" I felt Kimiko shrug, then move her head onto my chest. "Goodnight." Kimiko whispered.

A pillow hit me in the back, and I groaned. "Don't hit me, it's not funny..." I got up and rubbed my eyes. "You deserved it. Now Elinor needs to go to the doctor, are you coming with?" Kimiko asked. By her look I could tell my answer wouldn't be my choice. "Yes mam." I replied politely, then I cursed in my brain. "Heard that. Let's go! Get dressed!" She threw some monk robes at me, and then stalked off. "Weirdo..." I mumbled under my breath. The shower water was cold, the way I liked it. "Done yet?" Asked an impatient voice from the other side of the door. "Yeah. That's why I am in the shower, with the water on, just wasting time!" I replied sarcastically. "Whatever. Those words are going to get you no where!" Now it was her turn to be annoyed.

I grabbed a quick breakfast, and then used the Golden Tiger Claws. "I hope Elinor is alright!" Jill screamed through the portal. Kimiko landed on her feet, and I before her. "Now what?" I asked. "We go see the doctor! Now you behave yourself!" she scoffed. "Go find the stupid person already!" I hissed. "You know what? Why don't you go ass?" Kimiko whispered. A man was walking toward us, and a faint smile was on his lips. "I suspect you need help?" he asked. "No. I mean yes... Where do we schedule an appointment?" asked Kimiko. "Why I have an office open, and who is this young girl?" "Elinor." The doctor pet Elinor's head and walked over to the door. "You should come in too." he said. "Whoa. This is going to be so amazing, I bet Elinor is some sort of... Super thing." I commented. Kimiko elbowed me in the ribs then strolled through the doorway. "Why did I ever get married?" she asked.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked. "Nothing really. She seems a bit stressed though, have you been giving her milk?" Kimiko shook her head, and shot a glare over to me. "Well what did I do?" I put my hands on my hips and snorted. "That's is your only problem can see, but I find it very queer." The doctor said. "Well isn't that pleasant." Kimiko grumbled, she stepped out of the room with me. "There is another reason, it's because she has all those powers! We need to do something about it!" "No." Elinor added. "She just said something..." I backed away from the child, and then put on the Golden Tiger Claws. "Good thing we didn't tell the doctor about us being monks, now let's go!" I jumped through the portal and landed straight in front of Clay and Jill, who were making out.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Oh! My eyes! My beautiful green eyes!" Raimundo yelled and staggered back to the door. "What were you two exactly doing?" I asked. "Well we were... Going to make a child?" Jill still sounded unsure, and she was naked. "Well... You should lock the door and stuff..." I edged out the room with Raimundo. "Did you see that? Does everyone just think that having a little bundle of joy is fun? Well it ISN'T!" I screamed. "They weren't doing what I think they were doing, right?" Raimundo looked around, and then pointed to the corner. I saw a whip of black hair... Xian. "Now she knows? Could it get any worse? HUH!" Omi was standing at the end of the hall, and raising an eyebrow at us. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Nothing Omi. Now go and be in your happy land!" I forced a smile on my face and took Raimundo's arm, and then slammed our door behind us. Elinor was still in my arms, was she getting too much information about this thing about birds and bees?

"Friends? Just having sex whenever they want? This is insane!" I was pacing around and Raimundo smirked. "You know we could..." "No! I don't want another kid! It wasn't that great..." Well it was. It was blissful and loving... "Ha! I knew it!" Raimundo piped. "Stop reading my mind! Get back on the topic! Should we warn Jill and Clay?" A moan answered my question, and I bit my lower lip. "They know the consequences." said Raimundo. "But that doesn't mean... Fine. I'll let them go this time, but if she doesn't get pregnant then I'm not going to say anything of their... Love making." I remarked, I heard Omi's voice calling us to dinner. "Better get going Raimundo, let's just hope Xian didn't hear us talking about Jill and Clay. Get Elinor too." Raimundo lifted her from the crib and nodded, then opened the door for me. "Such a gentleman." I complemented. "Why thank you Lady Kimiko." We both made our way to the dinner table, and found Omi, Xian, Dojo, Clay, and Jill in a deep conversation. "Hey guys! What's up?" asked Raimundo. "Didn't you hear? The other top lovebirds have been-" Dojo was cut off by a very embarrassed Clay. "We weren't doing anything!" Clay winked to Raimundo and I. Elinor laughed and dipped her finger in her milk. "No Elinor!" I pulled her hand away and saw Omi and Xian exchange glances. "Raimundo, were you not talking to Kimiko in the hallway about these two?" asked Xian. "Uh... Maybe?" Raimundo responded, unsure. Jill shook her head and widened her eyes when Xian smiled. "I see. I get your game." Xian winked over to Jill and said loudly "I bet you WEREN'T trying to make a baby." "Fine! I was. But it was tempting! Now look at Raimundo and Kimiko!" Jill shouted, Clay hugged her to his chest. I blushed, was this going to take a while?


	61. Chapter 61

SweetGlade: So many lessons and stuff going on at home... Their world: May 22, 2005. 

Chapter 61: Happy... Day?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"But look how happy they are!" Jill was still arguing with Xian. "That gives you no excuse sis! Why do you have to do it so soon?" Xian sighed and sat back down on her chair. "Xian, you are just jealous." "Am not." "Yes you are, because you can't get anything from Omi!" Raimundo shook his head and listened to Jill and Xian go at it. "I am sick and tired of this happening! Good bye Jill!" Xian stalked out of the room and Omi followed behind her. "So... We still eating this food?" asked Clay. "Just go away." Jill put a hand over her eyes and shooed us out the door. I walked out of the room, lifted up Elinor, and shut the door. "Now look what you did Raimundo! Xian and Jill are in a fight!" I muttered, Raimundo shrugged. "You didn't want to help them." Raimundo stated simply. "Use your head! You were the one that didn't want to help them!" Now I noticed the kitchen had grown quiet. "Push open the door Raimundo." I instructed. "Why?" "Do it, okay?" Cautiously he opened the door, Clay and Jill were doing it again. "Close it!" I hissed. "They didn't notice did they?" asked Raimundo. "What do you think stupid! They didn't! Let's go back to the bedroom."

"It is their problem." "But they are MY friends! I can't let them do this to themselves!" Now I was brushing my hair with my comb, and gazing at Raimundo who was sitting on the bed. "How would we help them if we could? Nothing makes any sense." Raimundo said. "There is an answer! Maybe we could use Shen Gong Wu?" I suggested. "There is nothing to alter time that we have, remember; Old Omi hid it." "Fine. There must be another way!" This time Raimundo wasn't the person that answered me. "Kimiko! You must help me make Xian happy!" Omi was standing at the doorway, with a book in his hand. "What book is that?" I asked. "It is the book about..." "Don't say it. Please." Raimundo ordered Omi not to read it. "No." Elinor shouted from her crib. "Boy does she learn fast." I cradled her in my arms and glanced to Omi, he was pale. "What Omi?" I asked. Omi looked to the floor and said "Xian wants to be pregnant."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I bust out laughing. "Xian want to be pregnant with you? You are so..." Kimiko slapped me and I shut up. "Isn't that funny though?" I asked Kim. "He was being serious, stop taking things like they are all jokes!" She shook her head and turned her attention to Omi. "How can you be sure?" "Xian told me to read this whole book." Omi held the handbook out, and I noticed one page was book marked. "Look at that." Kimiko opened the page and gasped. "Xian wants to be pregnant... Where is she now?" Kimiko asked. "Omi!" A voice was calling through the hallways. "Hide me!" Omi darted under the bed, just in time; Xian entered the room. "Do you know where my husband is?" she asked. I bit my lower lip to stop me from laughing. "No we don't, he is probably in the kitchen." I lied. "Why thank you Raimundo." Xian shuffled out the door and Kimiko slapped me again. "Look what you did! She is going to see Jill and Clay..." "AH!" Xian was screaming. "Xian! I am coming to save you from the darkness!" Omi jumped from his hiding place, but I grabbed his round head. "Don't." I said.

"Go talk to Xian and Omi, while I get Clay and Jill." I explained to Kimiko. "Fine... You always get the easy part." she mumbled. This time I smirked, and turned the corner to the kitchen. "Okay guys, break it up." I marched through the kitchen and pushed Xian out of the room. "Raimundo! What are you doing here?" Jill stepped up from the ground and ran hand through her hair. "Nothing... I'm just going to say... WHY THE CRAP ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE A CHILD!" I yelled. "No reason Raimundo buddy, we thought it could play with Elinor." Clay said. "Don't you get it? You guys are too young!" "Well you and Kimiko had a child." Jill grumbled. "It was an accident!" "Then this is an accident to!" She pointed to her stomach, and put her hands on her hips. "You mean?" "Yes. I am pregnant."

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Raimundo... I can't find Xian anywhere..." I was tip toeing through the halls. "WHAT?" Screaming from the kitchen... Great. "Be quiet already!" The door was locked, and the one thing I could think of was... "FIRE!" "WIND!" Crap... Now there was no door. "What were you screaming about? I don't know where Xian and Omi are!" Raimundo still looked at me funny. "Jill. Pregnant." he stuttered out. "It's my birthday too?..." added Jill. "YOU weren't supposed to have sex with him! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I took Raimundo and clapped my hands, a door made of fire was better. "What are we going to do? It's her birthday, and she had sex!" "My birthday too!" Clay called through the door. "Shut up!" I shrieked, and ran down the hallway. "Kimiko, wait!" "I need to do some thinking... By myself!" I ran through the Temple doors and jumped to the roof, if I knew him he wouldn't follow me. "What to do now... My life is changing so fast..." Images flooded through my mind. Love at first sight, First kiss, Proposal, Marriage, a child... A single tear dropped to the ground. "Everything just passes so fast." "I know"  
Startled, I spun around. Raimundo, just plain old Raimundo, standing next to me.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Miss me?" "No." Kimiko replied, stubbornly. She sat down and so did I. "Why did it have to happen so fast?" she asked. "Dunno, but let's make up for a little lost time?" I whispered. Her hand came up on my chest and she kissed me on the lips gently. It felt so good that she sighed dreamily into her kiss as I sank back on the roof, allowing her to lean against my body. Kimiko pulled back a little with her forehead resting against mine. "Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed that..." I admitted, staring into her sparkling crystal blue eyes. Smiling, she turned her head and kissed me again, this time with a little tongue and with a little of her fingers brushing through my hair which made me realize why he liked her so much. "Oh..." Kimiko moaned again as my arm went around her shoulder while my other hand stroked her silky black hair back. The warmth of her skin was comforting and the softness of her kiss was loving considering I was mostly used to her attacking me instead of kissing me so tenderly. I liked this calm Ginny just as much as I loved the wildcat sex kitten in her, I continued to French kiss her, combing her hair gently back with his fingers for what felt like an eternity but she didn't care one bit. The way her tongue moved, the way her lips felt against mine, the way she played with his hair, she could kiss me until I died. Now I didn't know how long we both had been kissing but after what seemed like hours, we began to hear voices.

"Looks like this love making place is taken." Xian said. "What?" I asked. Omi was being dragged around by his ear by her. "Xian? Are you okay?" Kimiko edged away from her and I took Kimiko into my arms. "I'm fine." Xian told her. "Sure?" "Yes." "Really?" "YES! NOW I'll be going now!" Xian hopped off the roof, and Omi caught her. "She needs serious help." I muttered. "Really..." Kimiko was still in my arms, and she struggled to get out. "Let me go Raimundo!" she screamed. "How about... No?" "Rai!" Kimiko whined. "The answer is... No. But let's go flying instead!" The wind was being pushed under my feet, and I felt light as a feather. "I said put me down!" "I said no!" I laughed when she groaned and allowed me to take her. I said "Come on, cheer up! It's going to rain today!"

(Night time...) "Better yet?" I asked her. "You are so mean..." She was taking a shower with me, and I turned the water back to cold. "Why don't you just make it warm water! It's better!" Kimiko turned the faucet again and I shuddered. "Too hot! Need ice cold!" I twisted the knob and the coldness came onto my skin. "Stop it!" The water was warm now, we turned the knob at the same time. "Better." Kimiko said. "Much better." I agreed. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it on my chest. "I'm already clean there!" "How about here?" Her hands made their way to my thing... "It's dirty right there." I noted. "Raimundo! I am not cleaning that!" Kimiko argued. "Then I'll clean you Ms. Picky. With my tongue." She rolled her eyes and I bent down. "How do you always win these wars?..."


	62. Chapter 62

SweetGlade: Inspiration strikes again! About nine more chapters till a new story! Be on your watch people! Their world: May 23, 2005. 

Chapter 62: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON!

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Wake up Raimundo!" I hit him with two pillows, really hard. "No need to scream lady, I'm up." He rubbbed his eyes and kissed me on the lips. "Well that's a change. But don't you remember something?" He shook his head. "We forgot about Clay's and Jill's birthday! It was yesterday!" I slid out of the bed and stretched. "So? It's not their birthday anymore." "Raimundo! I need to go get them something special!" An idea struck my head. "Of course!" Now he was awake. "Don't tell me you're going to drag me along..." "I am!" I grabbed his hand and led him to the shower. "Take one with me so we can go faster. He smirked. "You sure you don't want to..." "NO! NEVER! I mean..." This caused him to snort. "You are so bad at lying girl." "Oh shut up. That's just tempting me to make you stay at the mall longer." Raimundo groaned. "Looks like I win this time, stupid!" I opened the door and walked in. "Stop watching me take off my clothes!" I screeched. "But it's funny." "UGH!"

"Let's go! You're too slow Rai!" Now we were in the mall, and walking around. "Kim! This is torture!" I was making Raimundo walk around the place with me, and I was purposely walking in circles to make him tired. "I told you that the threat I told was true!" "Stop rubbing it in my face!" More slang from him, too bad Omi wasn't here. "What should we get them?" I asked. "I thought you already knew what the crap to give them!" Raimundo fumed. "I have the perfect idea!" I was jogging to the other side of the mall. "Stop running!" "Can't tell me what not to do!" I stuck out my tongue and he quickened his pace. "Fast as the Wind Kimiko, you'd better run!" My feet brought me to a sudden stop at a display window. He caught up with me and smiled. "They'll love it." Raimundo whispered. "It's so perfect!" "Don't use that word..."

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Would you look at that!" Kimiko said as she wrapped the present in a striped box, she grabbed a bow too. "It's just a box! It didn't need a ribbon!" I hissed. "So?" She grinned again and placed it under our bed, SO ANNOYING. "Decorate the kitchen!" commanded Kimiko. "Why me?" "Because you are the person standing closest to the door!" I groaned and whined, but she wouldn't let in. "Sorry Raimundo, but you are married to the boss. Go!" Somehow, I was being pushed by a girl, to the kitchen. "You're mean." "Thank you, I take that as a complement." Hesitantly I picked up the bows and tablecloths from the floor, the ones she set on the ground for me. "You have everything just set up for me..." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Isn't it sweet?" Kimiko asked, in the same irritating tone. "Fine. I'll get to work." My voice was robotic. "Better." Kimiko commented. "Don't forget the cake!" She bounced out of the room before I could lay my hands on her. Dang...

Luckily, she didn't know I could use the Wind. "WIND!" Things seemed to fly off the ground, and latch themselves to the walls. "Perfect." I mimicked Kimiko. "Yes it is, and I don't remember telling you to use magic." She was standing at the door, wearing my smirk on her face. "Quit it!" I whispered, someone was coming down the hallway. "Don't worry, I already got the cake, I figured you were too dumb to find one." My face reddened a little, but she didn't notice. "Hey look, it's Jill and Clay!" Kimiko said, she was a bad actor. "We know you set up a party Kimiko." Jill added. "Yeah whatever. But we got you a present!" I mumbled, Clay shook his head. "I'm hungry!" He sounded faintly like a kid. "Okay, open your present last then!" Kimiko huffed, she stepped out of the room with me. "You see that? They HAVE to open it. Because I BOUGHT it for them!" I covered my ears and whispered "Fire Dragon: Known for fiery out bursts!" She looked like she was going to catch on fire again.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Elinor! It's Uncle Clay's and Jill's birthday... Yesterday!" I told her. "No blah." Elinor grumbled. "She's hungry Kim." Raimundo remarked. "I know that! Go get her some food!" "Kim!" "Fine I'll get it, lazy pig!" I walked out of my bedroom and opened the kitchen door, which was recently replaced for a wooden one. "Nice of you to join us, Kimiko." Jill, Clay, Xian, and Omi were at the table. "I was just getting food for Elinor..., why are you all looking at me funny?" I asked. "You have to tell me the secret of child making Kimiko!" Omi yelled. "Not so loud! I have tried everything Kimiko! Look at me!" Xian was slapping Omi, like I did to Raimundo. "You don't have to do that. Just figure out if you love each other enough to have sexual intercourse." My Soul Mate ring and my Wedding ring sparkled for a second. I picked up a tray of food and glanced at the present on the ground. "Open that soon Jill, but don't scream about it." She raised an eyebrow, and I giggled a little, it would be a very big surprise for her.

"There you go darling!" I scooped the baby food out of the container with a spoon, and Elinor gladly excepted it. "Used to call me darling." Raimundo muttered. "Jealous, Raimundo?" Elinor clapped her hands, and threw one of her pillows to the ground. "Elinor! Don't do that!" I scolded, I lifted the pillow off the ground. Meanwhile, Raimundo watched me. Raimundo kissed me passionately, I didn't respond with my tongue though. ("I know you can do better than that, Kim.") His tongue made it's way in my mouth. ("Is this all you can think about all day?" "Maybe.") Raimundo's voice echoed through my mind. "No." Elinor was in the room... Oops... I broke away from him and looked at Elinor, did she see too much. "Stop making out with me in front of my child!" I said. "That means I can be as naughty as I want when she's not around?" he asked. "Is that all you can think about?" I asked again. "Uh... Did you hear that?" Raimundo turned his head toward the door, it was the sound of screaming.

Jill's P.O.V.

"OH MY GOSH!" Clay shrank back in the corner. "What? Is it a gun or something?" he asked. "NO! KIMIKO AND RAIMUNDO GAVE US A CONDOM! A FREAKING CONDOM!" I screamed. "But we could use it... Right?" Clay asked. Raimundo and Kimiko rushed in the room, Raimundo with a smug look in his face. "Why did you get me this!" They both shrugged. "OH I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON!" That was enough sound to make Raimundo and Kimiko run away again.


	63. Chapter 63

SweetGlade: Jill is pregnant! Another wish of some of the fellow readers! Now read! Their world: August 24, 2005. 

Chapter 63: Being Like This Isn't All That Bad.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"I miss this." Raimundo kissed me, and I furrowed my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "About this." Raimundo slid his tongue into my mouth and I had my eyes open for a second. He took me by surprise... I closed my eyes and kissed back, so this was what he was talking about. He broke away, and I smiled. "Now I'm starting to see the sensitive side of Raimundo, aren't I?" I asked. "No. I wasn't being sensitive!" he retorted. "But you still love me." I added. Raimundo shut up, and turned the other direction. "You're right, I do love you." My heart skipped along happily. "AW!" I teased him. "Be quiet! You love me too."  
"Yes Raimundo, I love you so much that I'm going to... What else is there to do?" Raimundo shrugged to my question. "How about having another child." That didn't sound like a bad idea in my head anymore... For some reason. I whispered "I don't know what to say."

Luckily, Jill had to go back to her bed, (She is pregnant.) so she wasn't out to kill me because I gave her a condom for her birthday present. "To lunch Kimiko! Don't be late!"  
Raimundo racing me to the kitchen again? Great. "Coming for goodness sake!" I replied, Omi has gotten really strict about running in the hallways... And being late for lunch, but who cares? "Wait up..." Raimundo and I turned out heads, Clay was dragging himself up from the floor. That tired from just taking care of Jill? Jeez... "Clay? What happened?" asked Raimundo.  
"I was talking to Jill... No strength to eat..." He slumped to the floor again, and I could hear Raimundo barely whisper "You aren't stuck with the stubborn one, Clay." I frowned and lifted Clay up a little. I needed an insult for Raimundo..."Lift your weight Raimundo!" "I am lifting him up... Not like you can do any better!" Raimundo shot back. "CLAY! I NEED SOME MORE WATER!" "Coming darling!" Clay jumped on his feet, and scrambled to the door. Jill sure was commanding when she wanted to be. Never knew he had that much energy stored up. "Let's just go, and don't dare try and race me!" I said, Raimundo opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Much better! Now move it Wind Dragon!"

"Stop." I whispered. "What? Scared of Omi?" "No! Listen!" Raimundo and I crouched down at the doorway, Xian and Omi didn't seem to notice Raimundo and I next to the door frame. (With Xian and Omi)  
"I wish we could do something else..." Xian muttered. "But we are doing things! We are waiting for Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay to come to lunch? What could be more perfect?" "I can tell you what would be perfect! If we actually did something interesting out here!" Xian snorted and sat down at the table. "Xian, I do not understand what you are saying!" Omi exclaimed. "Then maybe you don't understand me! You don't even act like a real husband! I bet... Clay and Jill have a better relationship than we do!" I was relieved they didn't use Raimundo and I instead.  
"What am I doing wrong?" he asked. "Women need... Love in their life. If they don't then it seems all hollow like! I don't see the difference between hollow and our marriage! I almost left you, but still you don't get it?" Xian was pacing around the room, with a unreadable expression on her face.

Concern flooded Raimundo's eyes. "I think it's our time to walk in." he whispered. Before I could stop him, he walked through the door casually. "Hello guys." Raimundo said. Xian and Omi nearly jumped one foot in the air. "Don't do that Raimundo!" There was a note of suspicion in her voice though. "Where's Kimiko?" asked Omi. "Here I am!" I stumbled on my own feet and landed in front of the table.

"What were you two doing?" Xian sat back down again and eyed me. "We were on the roof." "Yeah, on the roof. Doing stuff..." Raimundo trailed off when he saw Clay enter the room, he was a mess. "Looks like you have lady problems!" Raimundo called. "Shut up. Need food now." Clay grumbled. "He can't even talk properly anymore." Xian remarked, and she took a wet cloth and dabbed his fore head. "At least you don't have a fever." Raimundo covered his mouth while he listened to Clay and Xian talk. "Having a women that is pregnant is hard..." Clay groaned.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

What did Kimiko mean that she didn't know what to say this time? I expected her to slap me or call me stupid... For fun. "Raimundo stop day dreaming! We have to... Change Elinor's diapers!" "But you just did." I pointed out. "Oh... Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked. "I don't think that the lady of the house is supposed to sat that." She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. "Have you ever wanted more than one child?" Kimiko asked. "What? I though you didn't want to deal with the children and the..." "I know, I know. But wouldn't our daughter get lonely?" Good question... Rang through my head. "Okay Kimiko. I'll be honest. It was fun, and I liked it. But I don't know if you did. So now, I don't know anything!" A wind picked up in the room, and she looked at the ground. "Maybe we should wait a while."

"Raimundo! Change Elinor's diapers!" "Why?" "Because I told you to. I need to go talk to Jill." She hurried across the hall way and shut the door. Wonder what she was going to say to the pregnant women... Elinor didn't even need her diapers changed so... I could go listen to what the crap Jill and Kimiko were saying! Score one for Raimundo! I opened the door, and checked if anyone was in the hall way. No one. Time to go listen. I pressed my ear against the door, I could tell that Jill and Kimiko were the only ones in the room, or Clay was asleep on the job!  
"Kimiko! Leave me alone." Jill's voice was tired and exaggerated. "Jill! Stop being so..." "Crazy? Sad? MAD?" I could just imagine Kimiko shake her head and cross her arms. "You need to know that you will have that child, you will be happy, and you will start a happy and good family!" Kim was practically ordering Jill to have a happy ending.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Don't you understand?" I asked her. "No. Now where is Clay? He should be here with my water!" Jill pouted. "Come on! It isn't that hard to have a child!" "Then why don't you have a second one?" she asked. "I was thinking about it." I replied truthfully. Jill gaped. "All the screaming and the breast feeding, won't you get tired of it?" "The key to marriage is Love and Trust.  
If you don't have both of them then you aren't ready to start a family with that person. Apparently your orphan sister doesn't understand that! So when you are done having that baby, you'd better march right up to her and straighten things out!" Jill took in every word I said. "Being like this isn't all that bad." I smiled. I made my mark. ("Yes you did... Oops." "Raimundo! WERE you listening to what I was saying! YOU could have just knocked!") I shook my head and walked out of the room. "Jill... Don't go crazy.


	64. Chapter 64

SweetGlade: Pregnancy does sometimes even make the shyest people crazy, and I know that from my aunt. (Ugh) But on with the story! August 25th, 2005. 

Chapter 64: Now You Sane Again? Good...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Jill... Sane yet?" "Yuck." replied Jill. "But you are going to be back to your regular self again... Right?" "Sure." I closed my eyes and listened to her, maybe I acted this jerky and wild when I was pregnant. Like eating from a trash can... What was I thinking? "Go back to your Raimundo, I need my Clay. Now go. Before I loose my temper." Her voice cracked a little, and I thought it was normal. Randomly, she just got nice and then bonkers! Raimundo was waiting out in the hall way, just like last time. "You were arrogant and weird when you were pregnant. I don't know how I put up with you." I shrugged. "It was kind of hard when you had a throbbing pain in your stomach, and you couldn't get off the bed, and your HUSBAND wasn't there some of the time!" I screamed, but covered my mouth. "Afraid Jill will hear you?" he asked. "No, Xian. She's been acting kind of weird lately." Raimundo looked around the hall way. "This place might be bugged." Raimundo joked. "Shut up. It might though, let's go." He opened the door for me, and I didn't bother to curtsy. "Well what a rude lady." he commented. "Why what a cocky gentlemen!" I shot back. "You play dirty Kimiko."

Clay walked into the room, looking a little better than last time. "Now what's up Clay?" asked Raimundo. "Oh Jill hasn't been as much as a hand full because of Kimiko talking to her... I think she hasn't lost it." "Stop talking about children and let's start eating! I'm starving!" Dojo complained from the other side of the table. "We'll get to you little gecko." Raimundo muttered, and continued talking to Clay. "I'm not a freaking gecko!" Dojo screamed. "Sure you aren't. Now Clay, Jill might not have the hots for you when she has that baby..." So it when on like this, every dinner or lunch time, when Clay actually wasn't by Jill's side. Right now Raimundo and I were walking back to or room. "I still have the hots for you Raimundo!" I said. "Well you DID." he corrected. "But look at your body! Taller than me... Nice abs, good sex." I wandered around in my mind and glanced at Raimundo, to find him blushing a little. "It's the truth!"

"Show me what you got then." Raimundo was laying on the bed, absolutely irresistible. "Why are you making me make out with you?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you were telling the truth." I sat down next to him and cuddled against his chest. "I said passion, not just snuggling against me!" This was going to be fun... Another trick up my sleeve. I knew he would try to read my mind, but I didn't think about it. "Let's get it on." he whispered as he kissed me. I took off his medallion, and ripped off shirt. Raimundo was about to touch my bra strap when I got off him and started to run away. "Kimiko! THAT WAS STARTING TO GET GOOD!" I ran into the bathroom and waited. "I'll get you out of there sooner or later, or are you going to make me get you out?" he asked. "Get me out darling." I replied. "WIND!" The door flew open, and a light wind brushed past my face.

"Kimiko, you need to learn how to finish things you started!" Raimundo took me in his arms and I began to laugh. "Now what are you going to do? Can't do anything else to me!" I was released from his grasp. "Tricky little..." Too late! I already ran away! "Can't catch me now Raimundo!" I opened the hallway door and pranced out, Raimundo following close behind. "I'm going to get you Kim! If it's the last thing I do!" I ran into the kitchen and sat down on the table... He stopped and smirked. "Don't even think about it Raimundo!" "That makes me very turned on Kimiko." Raimundo tickled my sides, did I mention that I couldn't stand that? "Stop it! Or else I'll... Bite you! Or ruin your gorgeous face!" I threatened. "How dare you!" Raimundo kissed me on the lips, eternal bliss again! I heard someone clear their voice. I ignored the sounds around me and slid my tongue into his mouth. He pressed me against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist. Raimundo's fingers were going to take off my shirt when I opened my eyes. "Bout time you noticed me. Kimiko, Raimundo."

Guess who? It was Xian, and she was jealous, I could feel the emotion; Raimundo nodded over to me. "Hello Xian. Nice of you to drop by." I said. "Yes I agree. This time it was nice to walk in on both of you making out of the kitchen table!" Xian yelped. "But we aren't naked." I protested. Xian looked unconvinced. "What do you call Raimundo without a shirt, and you with a shirt still on but I see your bra on the ground!" That was some information. "Fine, then we'll do it on the bed next time!" I huffed, and snatched up my bra. "Come on Rai." Raimundo followed obediently, his green eyes shone mysteriously. That meant he wanted to talk to me. "So when are we going to get started again?" he asked. "I thought you were going to say something important Raimundo!" Both of us walked out of ear shot of Xian, we were in the sleeping quarter hall ways. "CLAY!" I heard a voice call from Jill's room. 'I need to go comfort her, now why don't you tag along weirdo?" "I'd be delighted Madame." Raimundo opened the door. 'Kimiko! Don't come in here!" Too bad for Jill...

Raimundo's P.O.V.

It was a bit drafty in the room. Oh yeah, I wasn't wearing a shirt. "Raimundo! Put on a shirt! Kimiko! I didn't know you had C cup! It's 32 C too..." Jill was commenting about how we dressed now. "Okay stop talking about what I have on! It was Raimundo's fault!" I took my eyes off her chest and smirked at her, to make her very aggravated. "Don't you look at me Raimundo Pedrosa and say that I was the one that was going to go all the way with you on the kitchen table!" Kimiko put her hands on her hips and snorted. "I'm not eating there anymore." Clay mumbled, as he turned a light green color. "Oh come of it!" I laughed. "You know Kimiko is one wild cat." Kimiko flared up and gritted her teeth. "UGH!" Score two for me! She is annoyed once again. "Stop thinking about making me annoyed!" Jill and Clay were both shaking their heads. I didn't know we were bickering like an old married couple. "You were going to do it on the kitchen table? Kinky." Jill whispered. "I heard that! He was the one who was chasing me down and kissing me!" Kimiko pointed her index finger at me. "It's no time to point fingers Kimiko. It's rude too." I said. I was unaware people around me were beginning to find this conversation idiotic. Clay fell asleep on the bed next to Jill. "Shut up..." Jill muttered. Could us talking be so boring? Or stupid?

"Put on a shirt!" Kimiko threw another monk outfit at me, and I caught it. "You've got to do better than that!" I leaned over and kissed her sweetly. ("Sweet things aren't getting you anywhere mister!" "Well excuse me mistress.") I pulled away, her eyes fluttered open. "Fine you win. But only this time, and don't let Elinor see!" The baby, which was entertained during the day by Omi, was sleeping. Kimiko quickly changed the subject, "She's such an angel!" Kimiko exclaimed. I laughed a little, the child's breathing was so funny looking...With her tiny body... "So are we going to do something?" asked Kimiko. "What! I though you didn't want it to happen!" I replied. "I'll make the decision one day Raimundo. Now what are you going to do?" I flashed her one of my irresistible grins and asked "What do you want to do with this?" Kimiko smiled a little, and pushed me onto the bed. Finally, we could have the peace and quiet we wanted... For a while.


	65. Chapter 65

SweetGlade: Okay I did have an error that a reader has pointed out for me, the year should be 2006! Now that was confusing... So read on! Their world: August 26, 2006. (I screw up on 58 and over, it was 2006 instead of 2005!) 

Chapter 65: When Will It EVER END?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Jill wasn't fat. Fine she was, but not THAT fat. Sometimes you could hear the baby kicking though."Kim! Your cell phone is ringing! I'm not picking it up!" Raimundo called from the kitchen. "Where is it"  
"In your purse in our room!" he answered. I opened Jill's door and dashed across the hall way. My cell phone hasn't been going off lately. Maybe because Raimundo distracts me... I dug through my purse, it was there, making a beeping noise. It was from mom, finally; she hasn't called about the baby!  
(On call) "Kimiko? Hello?" (Kimiko:) "Yes mom?  
Why didn't you call sooner? The baby has been born already!" (Mom:) "Yes you did tell me about the child, but I want to meet her again, she must have grown! We have to get it all these things and- (Kimiko:) "It's alright, we already did, and she was alive quite a awhile ago. You didn't answer my question. Why didn't you call me?" (Mom:) "I did several times, you didn't pick up. Look at your missed messages!" (Kimiko:) "I'll do that when you hang up. So what are you going to do now? (Mom:) "Come and visit of course! I need to alert your father! He's coming home from work! We'll be there at 6:00 p.m. The leaves half an hour! Get ready! Bye! (Kimiko:) "Bye mom!" (End call) I glanced at the missed calls: 43. "Oops..."

"Who was it?" Raimundo asked. "It was mom, we should be eating right now." I said.  
"Why? I don't think she knows about the baby." "Thirty mintues! They are coming in that much time!" I replied, Elinor cocked an eyebrow at us and jumped to the ground; off her chair. "Keep an eye on her Kim.  
I have to make the food." Raimundo leaned over and kissed me, there was a hint of I-want-to-make-out-with-you-now passion.

"Later Raimundo." I followed Elinor through the Temple, and she could walk... Or crawl very far.  
"Elinor! Where are you going to go now?" Now we were in the piano room. "You want to play the piano? Here you go" I lifted her up on the seat, and she pressed a key; then laughed. "It's magic Elinor! Press another button"  
She obeyed and used both hands to smash random keys.  
This was getting boring, but I had to sound happy to Elinor.  
"Come on Elinor! Don't you want to do something else"  
"Blah." Elinor replied. I carried her in my arms and she pointed her tiny fingers toward outside. "You want to go outside? Fine Elinor." She opened the door for me, and I walked through. "Pretty smart for a child." I noted to myself. "Pretty." Elinor muttered.

"AW! You said an actual word! RAIMUNDO!" I waited a minute, he came out of the Temple doors looking alarmed.  
"What? Did Elinor get hurt?" Raimundo rushed over and looked at Elinor. "Nothing is wrong with her! She just said an actual word"  
"Well blah and no... They are words!" he argued.  
"Look at that then! She's going to say it!" I whispered. "Pretty." Elinor said, she was playing with a bird, Peaches. "Great, now we have to deal with that annoying... THING!" Raimundo threw his hands up in the air and stumbled on over to the Temple door. I thought for a second. I screamed: "You'll be back Raimundo!"

"You didn't tell me about your child." Peaches hummed. "Sorry, I didn't think you would want to know that I change diapers every couple of seconds." Elinor looked at me, offended. "Seems she is very intelligent." I nodded to Peaches remark.  
"She got that from me." I added. "Possibly." I couldn't tell if that was good or bad, animals were so strange sometimes... "My parents are coming. I need to go soon... Peaches, have you ever had a kid"  
She looked surprised.  
"Many. But they are all gone now, and I could have more children. It's not as painful as you humans describe it." "Only because you have to lay eggs instead of having a little child squirming around in your stomach, and making you throw up!" I mumbled.  
"It is a joy to have children, but when they move away and grow up, you start to notice that all that pain was worth it. Before you know it they are all grown up." Peaches chirped.  
"I guess you are a very lucky mother." ("Kimiko! Your mother is here!") Raimundo's voice was in my head again. "I need to go." I told Peaches, I didn't wait for a response. Her words echoed in my mind. Fast growing? Yeah right... Elnor was already cradled in my arms, I opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Raimundo was a good cook, but I wasn't going to admit that!

"Finally you make it, and I am glad you like my cooking." Raimundo said. "Stop doing that! Where are my parents?" "Right over here darling." My mom and dad were standing at the doorway. "Mom! Dad!" I ran over to them and hugged them tight. Raimundo cleared his throat and looked away. A little emotion of sadness was in the room. "Come on, we need to eat." I murmured. Was my husband over his family yet?

"So where is everyone?" asked my father.  
"Um... Clay is with Jill, and Xian and Omi are still in their room, I'll go get them." I declared. "Be back soon." Raimundo said, his voice didn't contain any sadness, but his eyes were a shade darker.  
I didn't respond. Was he over his family? I needed to ask him tonight. "Omi! Xian!" I knocked on their door and opened it. I didn't expect them to be doing anything . "Xian! Omi! Where are you guys?" I tip toed through the room. "Coming Kimiko!" Omi came out of the bathroom in his usual monk outfit. "Wash your hands! Don't tell me what you were doing with Xian! It's dinner time"  
I pranced out of the room and opened Jill's and Clay's door.  
"Hello? It's dinner! We'll bring you something Jill!" Clay was asleep on the bed next to Jill. "Stop talking so fast! It's just dinner." Jill said, and she pushed Clay a little. "Dinner. Go now, or else I'll get up"  
Clay jumped up and rubbed his eyes. "Yes Jill." he responded automatically.  
"Come on! Move faster!" I shoved Clay through the door and flashed Jill a smile.  
I slammed the door shut and hissed "You listen now Clay, my parents are here, and you better not make any strange remarks!" He nodded, and the four of us, (Xian, Omi, Clay and I) bounded through the halls.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Have you been treating my daughter right Raimundo?" asked Kimiko's father. "Yes sir. She's very... Nice." I retorted pleasantly.  
"Now how did you make such a fine child?" Questions just kept coming from her parents, and I answered them politely. "Kimiko is very lucky to have a husband like you Raimundo"  
I didn't take notice of who was complementing me, I nodded, out of the corner of my eye, Kimiko was standing at the doorway. "Here's everyone!" She laughed, and sat down at the table next to me. "Kimiko, you have found a very nice husband! He's so polite!" Kimiko's mother said. "Thanks. Now look at Elinor"  
My child was in her arms.  
"May I hold her again?" Her mom gently lifted up the infant and giggled and played with Elinor.  
"So where is that Jill girl? I think you mentioned her sometime ago." "I did mom. She's pregnant, and Clay's the father. Clay tipped his hat and drank from his glass of water. I knew Kimiko told him to be quiet... "Clay, how old are you?" asked her dad. "19 Mr. Tohomiko. I know it's young, but you have to marry a person you love." Clay replied. "That's sweet. Raimundo is 19 now, isn't he?" I nodded, by birthday was on the 3rd of May.  
I felt suspicion in the room, I looked around and I saw Kimiko staring at me. I guess she sensed my sadness too.

"May I be excused?" asked Kimiko.  
No one objected, so she dragged me out of the room and into the hallway. "What is wrong Raimundo? Are you sad about your family?" I didn't reply. "Rai! You can tell me... They are not truly dead you know"  
"Kimiko, I would be more comfortable if we talked about this outside." I sighed. "Okay Raimundo." Kimiko glanced around and slowly opened the door. Both of us walked into the cool night air. "Is there something you would like to tell me Raimundo?" Kimiko asked.  
"Not really. I just feel empty inside that I don't have a family anymore." "Nonsense Raimundo! The Xiaolin Temple and everyone in it... They are your family. I'm now your wife and everything, so now you can start your own. So stop this and be happy!" Kimiko kissed me on the lips and I smiled a little.  
She could be helpful when you were sad... Kimiko pulled away and gazed into my eyes. "Do you ever think about what would happen if you didn't have a family Kimiko?" I asked her.  
"Sometimes, I only think about that when I'm around you though. My parents don't even know about you not having a family..." Her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight when she talked about me.  
"I'll try being happy again Kimiko, ... Did your last wish come true yet?" A smirk appeared on her face.  
"You just need to wait, keep your promise and I'll tell you one day."

Dinnner went by quickly, and Kimiko's parents left, after they hugged me to death.  
"Take care of her Raimundo!" Ms. Tohomiko screamed. "I will!" I yelled back, Kimiko's parents were on Dojo, they left joyous. "Raimundo, you left a good impression. Let's go to sleep"  
Kimiko took my hand and walked me to the sleeping quarters. "I love having a person like you around." I whispered. "I love you too Raimundo." Kimiko kissed me and pushed open the door. The emotion passion flowed through the room. "Were you waiting for something like this Rai"  
she asked. "Maybe I was waiting for you to make out with me again"  
I stoppped talking, and crashed my lips into hers and she closed the door with her foot.  
("I changed my mind, I don't want to go to sleep yet"  
"Make sure Elinor doesn't see us Kim!") She broke away and whispered to me. "I have thought this over many times Raimundo, and I want another child."


	66. Chapter 66

SweetGlade: My loyal reader people! I am going to write another story soon, and this one will end. (It'll be COOL) Would you like a story about GENERAL stuff, I'm not giving any plot away yet though! Then there's this other one that has been stored up in my brain for some while, a FANTASY one, with all the Magic and love! So message me in my inbox, you won't take up room, only close friends email me. Their world: August 26-27, 2006. (If you can't imagine part of the story, go back to Chapter 52! It's the sex scene...) 

Chapter 66: Hm. Someone... JEALOUS?

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"Raimundo. Stop gaping at me, it makes me uncomfortable." I whispered. "You. Want. Another. Child?" Raimundo asked quietly. "I think Elinor could use a play mate, and wasn't the first time we did it fun?" Raimundo searched through his mind and smiled a little.  
"Yes... But why? I thought you didn't want"  
"We have been through this a lot, and I think our love is strong enough, so please make me a child!" I pleaded with him.  
"Now this is weird, Kimiko is finally begging for sex, now what should I do..." he scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"Raimundo!" I whined . "Maybe I could, then that would mean more smelly diapers, then more fun..." Raimundo smirked at me.  
"This is going to be fun Kimiko." I grinned to myself, couldn't resist me. "Now when should we do it? What time, place, and how long?" asked Raimundo.  
"Why did I even bother! Fine then, we'll do it at night time when no one is around, and we might be able to do it outside or in this room, and no; I do not think we should have sex in Omi's room"  
I read his mind and he frowned. "But it would be bad..." Raimundo replied. "You're such a child, and then how long, we could go for 20 or more minutes"  
"Finally something we can agree on!" he said. "Don't you dare try and seduce me before it's... It is already night time..." I glanced over to Raimundo, and he was smirking, again.

"Do how do we do this again?" I asked. "See, I put my"  
"I know that part genius! I just don't know how to make the passion, you start it Raimundo! Do it like I when I was 17!" I yelled, then I clamped a hand over my mouth. Who could have heard?  
"Don't teach the pro the directions Kimiko, I have it all planned out." Raimundo whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and he kissed me passionately.  
("This is what we did last time)  
I told him through my head. ("We'll get there!") He already did have his shirt off, and my monk robes were off too. I broke away and he touched my bra strap. "You sure want to do it this time, because once you start having sex with me, you don't go off until I get what I want." he warned. "Bring it on love"  
I pulled down his pants and kissed him again, he quickly removed my bra and panties, then stopped. "The boxers, if you please madam." he ordered quaintly. "My pleasure, darling"  
I lap danced him, and slowly took his boxers off. "You can do better than that Kim." he commented. "I'm only getting warmed up." I retorted. His hands wandered to my breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. He mumbled "Time to make another child..."

Omi's P.O.V.

"What is that most disturbing noise Xian?" I asked.  
She raised an eyebrow and yawned. How could Xian not hear what I could? I was a mighty Xiaolin Dragon, and I did have keener hearing than her. "I don't know, it's probably nothing, just go to sleep"  
I got up from the bed and walked around the room. "I do hear something!" I smiled, as I pressed his ear against the door. "Go to sleep, it's... About 11:00 or something... No one is up at this hour." Xian replied.  
"I will go and investigate!" I announced.  
"Fine, go ahead and go Omi, but come back. Don't go in peoples' rooms though"  
"Do not worry Xian! I will find out what that thumping sound is"  
Xian nodded and snuggled in to her pillow.  
I tiptoed through the hall ways, nothing could frighten me!  
(Except squirrels...) I traveled through the Temple and listened. It must be gone! It was louder when I was at the sleeping quarters!  
I ran back, and pressed my ear against doors.  
It was too dark to tell which door it was coming from. "Xian! I have found the source of the sound!" I exclaimed. "Sleep now Omi. Tell me in the morning." Xian muttered. "She's such a live joy." No one was there to correct me.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Did you get what you want yet?" Kimiko asked. "It's only been... 40 minutes"  
Her eyes widened a little. "How can you keep thrusting into me?" "Training at the Temple does pay off Kimiko. You tired of this? I am. Let's go to sleep." I pulled away from her and yawned.  
"I think that was enough to make a child." I whispered in the dark.  
"One thrust could have made a child too! Did anyone hear"  
I read all the emotions around.  
"Everyone is dreaming... Except for... Omi!" I noted. "But he doesn't know what we were doing! He thinks that we might have been doing... Pogo sticks or something"  
"He doesn't even know what the crap Pogo sticks are!" added Kimiko.  
"He might, because Xian might have told him." Kimiko said.  
"Stop using the word might! He won't know anyways Kim, so just forget about it. " I assured her, but it sounded like I was talking to myself. After a while, I asked another question.  
"Will you regret having a child again?" Kimiko shrugged. "I won't regret it, because the more children the more Brazilian and Japanese blood gets passed around. Look at Elinor, she has your tan skin." Kimiko explained.  
"Maybe the next one will look like you Kim..."

"Good morning Kimiko!..." I looked around, she was already up. Dang... "Are you in the bathroom?" I asked. "Yes I am! We need to go get a baby testing thing..." she trailed off. "Are you throwing up again"  
"NO! I am not that... Sick! I don't know yet!" she screamed. I grabbed a new pair of clothes and entered the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, you coming with me?" Kimiko narrowed her eyes . "Why do you always want to get dirty with me in the shower?" she asked.  
"Because you're cute, sexy, and nice.  
Get in or else the water turns cold." Kimiko jumped in the shower, she wasn't wearing any clothes.  
"Was that good sex last night?" I asked.  
"I'll admit it, you are the pro. But don't try and tease me with it! Or else someone will find out before I even know if I'm pregnant! There's a 97 chance that I am though." Kimiko muttered.  
"What did I tell you? I am the sex god!" I yelled. She put a hand over my mouth. "Stop screaming! Turn the water warmer! It's too cold!" I didn't make a move for the faucet.  
"Raimundo! Turn it back to hot!" Kimiko begged.  
"I will do it... For a price." Kimiko groaned, and I thought the whole Temple heard that.

"Race ya to the kitchen!" I laughed.  
"Don't try it!" Kimiko managed to get out of her mouth, I was speeding past her now. "You cheated!" she cried. "Come on Kim!" I outstretched my hand and Wind came out of it.  
"Stop lifting me off the ground!" Kimko sailed two feet off the ground, and crashed into a wall. "My mistake Kimiko! Besides, you won't figure out if you are pregnant until two weeks! So the child is okay!" I whispered pregnant and child, but she heard me perfectly . "Come back here Raimundo!" Kimiko raced up toward me and grabbed my arm. "Who's cheating now Kimiko?" She glared and pushed me behind her.  
"That wasn't fair! I'm going to go in a corner and cry!" I said sarcastically. "That's so lame Raimundo! But, I will be waiting for you at the breakfast table!" I smirked.  
"Do you think I will let you go that easily?" I raised my hand and I glided swiftly to the kitchen, taking Kimiko by the hand in the process. "Put me down!" "You sound like Elinor, if she could talk!" I joked.  
"RAIMUNDO! Everyone is at the table, so don't make me smash into the door!" I shrieked. "Don't worry, the Wind will guide us! Or me most likely..."

Kimiko brushed her hair and got all the tangles out of it.  
She didn't crash into the door though, I made an awful close catch. "You're going to fix my hair, and get rid of all the split ends in it!" Kimiko grumbled.  
"Sorry, I didn't make the mess on your head." I said.  
"Why you"  
"Kimiko why are you acting so weird?" asked Xian.  
"What? I'm not acting strange! Look at me! I don't look any different, I'm wearing clothes and everything aren't I?" Kimiko remarked.  
"Why do you have your hair in a bun today?" she asked. "I'm not wearing my hair in a bun!" Kimiko touched her head and smiled at Xian. (It was a fake one) She caught on.  
When Kimiko was pregnant last time, she always wore her hair in a bun, and now.  
"I just wanted a change that's all!" Kimiko did a high pitched laugh and set down her spoon. She definitely blew it. "Omi, what did you hear last night?" Xian turned to Omi.  
"I did hear a most strange thumping!" Omi answered.  
"Kimiko. I know you are pregnant AGAIN." Xian said, her voice was calm, and that scared me.


	67. Chapter 67

SweetGlade: I knew I should have elaborated on 'Is This Love?' So here it goes! Back to the cool story! Don't forget to check my new one if you already haven't! August 28, 2006. 

Chapter 67: Today's Forecast: Rotten With a Chance of... Crap.

"HELLO, SUNSHINE!" Raimundo burst through the door, wanting to pull another prank on Kimiko.

"CLOSE THE DOOR RAI!" DuhRaimundo, she's pregnant!

"Sorry Kimiko. Does you stomach hurt yet?"  
"NO." Kimiko put on her grumpy face, and stood up. "Since I have already gone through this pregnancy thing once, then I can do it again." And this time, she didn't have such a major pain in her stomach. It is kind of hard shoving a child out of your-  
"Are you talking about _it_? Or are you talking about _pregnancy_?" asked Raimundo, knowing he was going to make her mad again.  
"ARGH! Stop thinking about sex! We already did 'it'! We don't need another child..." Kimiko trailed off and stared at Raimundo.

"At least not now." he said, moving his eyebrows up and down. "Shut up! Did you eat your breakfast? Good! Come on, we need to bother Xian." Raimundo had gotten used to Kimiko being with him all the time, and she was slowly starting to become like him; pulling dirty tricks on everyone. He had to look around the corner before he could walk now.  
"Aren't we going to go yet? Move it!" Kimiko pushed him through the door frame, and then she began to laugh.  
"I wonder what happens when you give Xian a condom."  
She got that devious smile, the one Raimundo loved.  
"Oh yeah, and once we are done messing with Xian's head, then you have to change Elinor's diapers."  
Raimundo stuck out his tongue and Kimiko mirrored him.  
Well, that is where 'Bickering like an old couple' came from, isn't it? Kimiko took this chance to run past Raimundo, and into Omi's room, which was Xian's room too.  
"Hey! There's boundaries!" Raimundo yelled after her. "So? It's not like anyone is watching!" Kimiko landed on Omi's bed, with Raimundo hot on her trail.  
"Still, looks like you are cornered again, and I keep telling you; I am so much faster than you. And you have to pay the price, if you haven't forgotten."  
Kimiko was laying down on the bed, so this was going to be easy for someone as smooth as Raimundo.  
He lowered himself down to her level and started to lick her neck, giving her those shivers again. Even though she didn't know she was pregnant or not (There was a possibility she wasn't going to have a baby), she was getting turned on quite easily.  
Especially since they were making out on someones bed.

"Raimundo... This is bad." Kimiko moaned softly.

"Bad enough for you? I don't think so..."

He slid his hand under her shirt and unclasped her bra, it was an instant reaction now. "It's bad to do it on a bed that's not ours, while the door is wide open..." Kimiko whispered.  
He smirked and stopped licking her neck. Raimundo walked over to the door and shut it. "I guess you're too goody-goody now, Kimiko. But wait till you get horny..."

Raimundo stop talking and brushed back his thick hair. "Find me irresistible yet Kimiko?" he asked, building tension between both of them. Kimiko did feel excited; she hated to admit she was getting wet.  
"That's alright Kimiko, I'll just wait here." He smirked and sat down next to her, waiting for her to do something.  
"Hard to resist isn't it? With your bra unhooked and all."  
Kimiko bit her lower lip, she didn't like Raimundo being right, but she had to win this bet! He ran a hand down her leg, still not under her skirt yet.

"Raimundo, you're so..."

"Hot? I know. You told me."  
Raimundo moved his hand under her skirt, almost teasing her. "You know I'm not going to give in Raimundo... You might have to go after me! Also, two can play at the seduction game," Kimiko put on her smirk, "Besides, I know what turns you on."  
He knew his own weakness too.  
"Hey, no cheating. You're not allowed to touch me there, yet."  
Smiling, she pushed him down on the bed, and traced her fingers over his chest. "Want to do something yet?" Kimiko asked, secretly wanting to just do it with him right now.  
"You have got to try harder than that Kimiko!" Raimundo lay down on the bed and sighed.  
"You're being bad Raimundo..." Kimiko tickled his neck with her breath; but he wouldn't budge. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, she almost was going to reach her orgasm. This couldn't wait much longer.  
"Come on Raimundo!" Kimiko couldn't take it anymore.  
"Fine, you win Raimundo."  
Kimiko quickly pounced on him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.  
("There's no boundaries now, are there?" "Nope. You're allowed to touch me anywhere, Kimiko." "Raimundo, I don't think we should make out in Omi's room)  
Raimundo broke away and stared into her eyes. "You know, I have another idea. It's not in our bedroom, that's too original. I have an idea. It won't take long."  
He took her hand and led her out of the room, not leaving a sign of them being there. Well... Maybe the bed sheets were a bit messed up.

"Do we really have to go outside for this?" asked Kimiko. The sunlight was warming her, but not as much as the feeling of Raimundo at her side. "Well, if you want to make out again. No one will barge in on us this time, it's absolutely perfect, trust me."  
His fingers still laced with hers, he glided swiftly through the trees, shadows dancing across his face, the Wind blowing his hair back.  
This was truly amazing to Kimiko.  
"I never noticed how lucky I am to have you." Kimiko whispered to herself, thinking Raimundo didn't hear her. But he did. He smiled, and he brought her closer to his chest.  
"We're going to start flying Kimiko, hang on tight!" Kimiko hugged him from his back and he took off into the sky, past the tree tops.

"Are we arriving at the waterfall, aren't we? We've been going there a lot lately." she commented.

"Is there a problem then? I don't think so. You can be bad with me at the waterfall then."  
Raimundo kissed her forehead and he gracefully descended to the ground.

The soft pitter patter sound of the water splashing against water soothed Kimiko, even though she was a Fire elemental, didn't mean she had to like Fire all the time. "Doesn't this remind you about the time when you proposed to me? The stars were twinkling so brightly back then. Now look, the sun is shining, and the water ripples calmly. Isn't it beautiful?" Kimiko sighed, and unstrapped her shoes.

"Want to go swimming? I'm sure the water is cool still."

Raimundo joked, "And I thought you wanted to make out again."

"After I'm done swimming, come on!" She dragged him in the water, still having in mind that they would start going at it, again.

Most of the time, nobody knew where Raimundo and Kimiko went.  
If you asked them, they would reply: "Making out somewhere." But now, they could actually have some quality time, just having fun in the water.

"Do you ever wonder where Raimundo and Kimiko are?" asked Omi. Xian snorted and straightened out her bedsheets.

"I swear I folded these neatly before I left... Anyways, I haven't the slightest idea of where those two trouble makers are. If I step on another slug I'll"Omi hugged her, something he rarely did.  
"What's wrong?" Xian had picked up a sudden suspicion, why would he like her so suddenly?  
"I do not know why I hugged you Xian. I do think everything is right though." She felt something in her stomach flutter, that same feeling she had many months ago. Maybe this was the wonderful feeling Kimiko had whenever she was with Raimundo. Xian examined the Wedding ring on her finger and giggled to herself, finally, she hugged him back.  
"Sorry Omi." She patted his round head and laughed to herself.  
"Should we go and see what's happening around the Temple? Perhaps we can see what the mysterious two are doing." And to Omi's surprise, Xian held his hand this time.  
"I really do need to ask Kimiko a bunch of questions after this." Xian muttered.  
Omi didn't hear her, too distracted by the flush in his cheeks. While opening Raimundo's and Kimiko's door, Xian discovered there were pictures of Raimundo everywhere. "I guess they're obsessed with each other..." Xian mumbled. And she only got less then half of it. They are in love, not just obsessed!

Kimiko clung onto Raimundo's back, while he swam through the water.  
("Can't breath that well Raimundo)  
He rose to the surface and took a deep breath, while Kimiko gasped for hers. "You alright?"

"Never been better." Kimiko smiled at him. He did look very handsome in the sun, his sun-kissed skin showing off his Brazilian genes.

"Like what you see?" Raimundo grinned and clambered onto the ground, still soaking wet with water.

"Of course I like what I see, and I like the fact that the hot body right in front of me is mine."

"If I'm yours then you can do anything you want with me." Kimiko got out of the water and took a seat in Raimundo's lap.

"You didn't even take your shirt off to go swim..." His monk outfit was going to have to be washed again. (And Kimiko thought she saw Master Fung roll his eyes one time when Raimundo showed up in the Temple with wet clothes)  
"Naughty Raimundo, you're going to be in trouble..." She brought her face closer to his and looked him in the eyes.  
"You do know what that means, don't you?"  
Now he couldn't stand it. Kimiko was too seductive for him to ignore. He flipped her so he was straddling her hips, and she was on the grass, right next to rushing water.  
Raimundo leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently at first, then he started to move his hand up to her chest, making her add a twist with her tongue.  
("You left your bra in your shirt, you should have taken it off.") He tugged out her bra, and threw it on the ground; Kimiko was making her way to his shirt, after a while she jerked it off, adding his shirt to the forming pile of clothes.

Pretty soon, Raimundo had only his boxers on. Kimiko still had her monk robes on though... He broke away briefly.  
"Want to go all the way? Or only most of the way?" asked Raimundo.

"Since when did Raimundo Pedrosa care if a girl wanted to go all the way? I'm already pregnant, ...Aren't I?" Raimundo shrugged, "Fine, sex in the grass it is."

"Raimundo, I don't think you got me pregnant the second time through, because I'm not throwing up or anything." Kimiko added, before he stripped away the rest of her clothes. "Then I'll get you pregant, for sure Kimiko."  
He kissed her again, lovingly this time. Maybe this would be the start of a second child? Just like Kimiko always wanted...


	68. Chapter 68

SweetGlade: I KNEW I spoiled the ending, so I'm adding on! SO that MEANS she doesn't have a second child yet! There's going to be a bunch of random stuff though. August 31, 2006. 

Chapter 68: And EVERYONE KNOWS It's Going to Be a Happy Ending.

Kimiko wasn't tired. She was just... PREGNANT FOR THE SECOND TIME! But this didn't make Xian the least bit jealous. Confusing, isn't it? Right now Xian was wandering around, looking for Omi. Which seemed to be a chore now. You could never tell where that short bald teenager went.  
Xian walked past a whispering Raimundo and Kimiko, and that didn't bother her much.  
"Have you seen Omi?" she asked Kimiko, knowing Raimundo would make his famous wise crack.

"No, I don't know where he went, why don't you check the training grounds? He's usually over there."

Xian nodded and strode away. How come nobody could keep track of each other? Raimundo and Kimiko were never seen separately, and Jill and Clay barely were ever seen at all! So now it was Xian and her book. Or Xian and her thoughts.

"Oh,"  
Xian turned around and stared at Raimundo.  
Kimiko put a hand over her mouth and watched Raimundo and stand up and ask, "Say Xian, have you ever tested a condom with Omi yet?"  
The emotion of bubbling anger and embarrassment filled the room. Then Xian screamed.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR HUSBAND, KIMIKO!"

Raimundo, laughing, dashed out of the door, followed closely by Kimiko. Xian knew she couldn't run after them, they were both speedy Xiaolin Dragons. Finally, Xian gave up on looking for Omi. She opened Jill's door and walked in.

"Nice battle cry Xian." Jill said in between giggles.

"Sis! They... That- He..."

"Cat got your tongue? Never mind Xian. I'm sure you got tricked by Raimundo again."  
Those saying were starting to rub off on Jill.  
"I think I hear Clay calling." Xian lied.

Bounding through the hallways, Xian thought about Omi. Everyone was having a child except for them...

"Why don't I read you a story?" asked Raimundo, pulling something out of the bookcase in their room.  
"You already read me a book Raimundo. And it probably ended with us making out again." Smirking, he ran his fingers down the spines of the books.  
"There's 'Let Loose the Fire', 'Say Yes Just This Once', 'Never Isn't An Amount of Time'..." (**HINT**!) Kimiko rolled her eyes and studied her reflection in the mirror. She didn't see why Raimundo thought she was so pretty and pale.  
"Those stories might be interesting, which would you choose?"

He shrugged and stood back up again.

"So. Think you're pregnant yet?" Raimundo asked.  
"Well DUH! Why do you think I've been a bit under the weather? If you didn't notice I've been almost throwing up!"  
If you get pregnant, the grumpiness will follow. Sounds like something Master Fung would say.

"I heard that! And I AM NOT GRUMPY!" she huffed.  
Yes, very convincing.

Making sure he didn't make any wise cracks in his head, Raimundo kissed her on the forehead and opened his drawer, taking out another pair of monk robes.  
"I'm going to take a shower, dear. I know you're going to miss me SO much."  
He kissed her again and walked through the door, leaving her pissed.

Her eyes wandered the room. Yes, there were plenty pictures of Raimundo in different posses, usually smirking at her.

Getting off the bed, she tip toed over to the door and opened it. Hm. He was in the shower, and he didn't even hear Kimiko open the door. Definite prank time.

Stifling her giggles, Kimiko pointed her finger toward the shower. If Raimundo hated the water to be at least regular hot, then he must be- "Damn. Stupid shower always is hot..."  
Perfect. She stole his towel, and his clothes. Then she left the scene of the crime, letting the door close softly behind her.

Joy. Kimiko pulled one of her dastardly tricks again.

"Kimiko, give me back my clothes!"

"Try and make me!" Hide and seek game again, she was getting good at this.  
"I don't want to have to swim to the bottom of the waterfall again to get my clothes!"

All you could hear now were mocking laughs. "Fine Kimiko, you'll have to see me naked." He twisted the knob and walked over to his clothes drawer. So she stole the rest of his clothes too.  
"Raimundo, I told you. You can't find them, anywhere."

Kimiko kissed him sweetly on the lips, then she darted out the door. He couldn't leave the room, and he couldn't do anything. Maybe he could use a towel... Scowling, he looked around for his towel. Another trick. Where could she have put everything?

"Give up yet Raimundo?" Oh. The window was open. And Kimiko was there, smirking that famous smirk.

"Shut up!" Raimundo shut the window and sat down on the bed. He could at least make this time worth while. Elinor gurgled from the crib, maybe it was about time to play with her. Even though she found sucking on her thumb fascinating.  
"Hello Elinor, do you know where your mother hid all of my clothes." She smirked right back and pointed at the bathroom. Now you couldn't believe her, could you?  
"Sorry Elinor, but I already looked there, have any other ideas?" asked Raimundo, using baby talk.  
"No. Blah."

Brilliant. He wasn't going to get anywhere by using directions from a four month year old baby! Raimundo had given up, but he didn't tell Kimiko yet, who was supposedly hanging onto his clothes still. Did he know she hid them in the shower?

"Kimiko, where is Raimundo? He should be here for lunch." Omi asked, not the least bit confused at the smirk on Kimiko's face.

"Oh I'm not sure, he's taking a shower most likely. That's what he said before I went out of the door."  
Xian raised an eyebrow. She was more observant than most people, and she knew something was going on.

"Okay, what did you pull this time Kimiko?"

Shaking her head, Kimiko replied, "What are you talking about? He's just in the shower. There's nothing going on"  
Just then, Raimundo came through the doorway, fully clothed.  
"I see the _prankster_ is here." He nodded toward Kimiko, and then took his seat. _Exactly_ why you couldn't trust those two. After a few minutes, Clay came into the room.  
"She done having the baby yet?" asked Raimundo.  
"No, he's supposed to come in December you know." Clay wiped sweat off his forehead.  
"Now I didn't know you already knew your baby was a boy! How did you find out?" Xian asked excitedly. Everyone stared at her. Why was she the first one to react and be all jittery from this?

"Um... Sorry." She sat down again and lowered her gaze to the ground. Kimiko made another note in her head: Talk to Xian again to make sure she doesn't go mad. That note was next to: Make out with Raimundo somewhere.  
"We went to the doctor again, and Jack Spicer was there, for some reason he acted a bit _different_."

"That's just Jack Spicer, the weirdo happy thing. Let it slide past." Raimundo said breezily. No worries on Raimundo's mind.

But something made Kimiko think about that subject.

"Anything wrong Kimiko?" Raimundo had sensed her tense up.

It's probably nothing, anyways; have any ideas for your baby's name?"

While they were chattering away, evil was starting to get back off the ground.

"You sure everything is okay? I'm your husband by the way, so you can't hide anything." He was right this time.

"You... Wait, we need to go to a more private place."  
She had caught Xian staring at them, with wide eyes, literally as big as saucers. Raimundo took her hand and walked her out of the Temple.

"How about the roof?"

"Fine."  
Raimundo put his hand around her waist and flew up, no one was following.  
"Raimundo... I think I know why Jack Spicer might have been so weird. You're not going to like the answer."  
He was silent for a few seconds, letting it all soak in.

"So? Not like anything is going to happen. Right now everything is perfect, we defeated evil, and we're married. Could anything go wrong?"

"Yes I think they could Raimundo. But not now. I mean look... Jack could have used the Ying Yo-Yo to bring back his bad side. We need to ask Clay if he saw anything else a bit out of place." Raimundo shrugged and looked into the sky.

"I still don't think we will be in deep trouble. We're going to have another child. Nothing could possibly go wrong."  
Still not believing him, Kimiko hugged him and brought her head to his chest. Raimundo stroked her hair while she snuggled deeper into his warmth.  
"I hope you're right Rai."  
She kissed him, not using her tongue this time.

The sun was beginning to set when Kimiko and Raimundo finally jumped off the roof.

"Hey, if evil comes; I'm going to protect you from everything, no matter what happens."  
"That wasn't one of my worries, but I'll take that as a promise." They kissed again.

When the sun set, something moved in the shadows. It was Jack Spicer and someone else.


	69. Chapter 69

SweetGlade: I know you're going to probably come after me with pitchforks and knives, but suit yourselves! It's finally here! August 31st, 2006. 

Chapter 69: And Nothing Ever Dies.

Kimiko couldn't sleep. Raimundo had already given her a short lecture about 'Evil can't come back, we killed it.'

She trusted him dearly, but why didn't she believe him?  
Groaning, she peered at the alarm clock.  
2:00. Brilliant.

Not trying to disturb her husband's sleep, she crept out of the bed and walked over to the window.  
When was the last time Raimundo had gone star gazing with her?  
She had to admit, it was a very long while ago.  
But now she couldn't risk anything, not with her second child on the way.  
Moving her gaze to Raimundo, she sighed. He looked pretty cute with the moonlight passing over his features. Was he right?

Was she the one that was wrong? Yes, nothing could go wrong, and everyone was happy.

Raimundo tossed a little in his sleep, and his hands moved around.

He jumped up from the bed, and scanned the room for Kimiko, she was standing right next to the window.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Kimiko raised in eyebrow, she didn't feel like talking."What's wrong Kim?" Shaking her head, Kimiko glanced out the window. She couldn't tell Raimundo about this mess. It was all her imagination. Worrying about Raimundo wasn't going to do her any good. He edged over to her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Kimiko, I know what you're thinking, and it won't worry me one bit. See the stars? Make a wish."

Finding her voice, Kimiko whispered, "I think you should take this one."

The stars were indeed very bright, showing many constellations, but she couldn't waste a wish, he needed it.  
"But you always get the wishes, you should choose." Raimundo insisted. Again, she shook her head silently. Standing on her toes, she opened the window, cool night air rushed in.  
"Coming?" asked Kimiko. Shrugging, he followed her out. But they forgot one thing. The window was wide open.

"You don't think anything is going to happen?" prodded Kimiko.

"I already answered that question. No. We're together, and that's what matters most. See? The Temple is here, and so are all our trusted friends. Everything is perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Searching around for any emotions, Raimundo found nothing except love and worry, this bothered him. "It's okay Kimiko! We have everything we could wish for."

Kimiko smiled at his concern. He only showed this side to Kimiko, which made her feel extremely fluttery. Now, it didn't help much.

"Raimundo. I don't think evil can really die forever. It's going to come back. If good died instead of evil, then good would come back as strong as ever."He closed his eyes and processed what Kimiko was throwing at him. The Wind helped him concentrate a little. Kimiko was on to something, but it was impossible for evil to come. Or was it?

Not wanting to think about it more, Raimundo said, "Kimiko, I don't think we should think about this now. When it happens, we will. For now, I think we should get some sleep."

Kimiko placed a hand on his chest and kissed him on the lips."Well that's thanks enough." Raimundo commented, taking her hand and walking her back to the Temple.  
Kimiko stopped in her tracks. Fear was in the air.  
"Raimundo. Fly."  
He took her waist and lifted into the air, just in time. Something had landed on the ground, and it looked strangely like the Sphere of Yun. This wasn't good...

"The Temple is on fire!" Kimiko almost cried, smoke was reaching her eyes; and her daughter was in the Temple!

"Evil strikes again, Kimiko, this time it's personal."

Raimundo and Kimiko were moving quickly through the forest, they could be spotted from the air, but not surprise attacks.

"Here Kimiko." He handed her the Shroud of Shadows.  
Kimiko wiped her eyes and gave it back to him. "I'm not leaving without you." Raimundo shoved it in her hands and moved back a couple of paces.

"You have to go! You use that to get Elinor, while I get everyone else? Got that? Now go!"

He kissed her on the lips and pushed her toward the Temple.  
Teary eyed, she put on the Shroud of Shadows. Then she disappeared into thin air.  
Raimundo knew he made the bad decision, and he was putting his life on the line... But he would do anything for Kimiko.

Brushing past a few branches, the Temple came in sight. One part was burning, but no one came out. Why? They could at least save themselves!

Narrowing his eyes, Raimundo looked around for anyone. There was a tall shadow... Chase Young! He was responsible for all this! Raimundo had the sudden urge to run up there and kill Chase.

But was he too weak? Years ago, it took all four monks to defeat evil. Not only one lonely Wind Dragon...

There was someone else too. Jack Spicer. This wasn't evil Jack, but good Jack.

Cringing, Raimundo headed toward the back of the Temple, maybe Omi was there, waiting to fight? Confusing...

Something tapped him on the shoulder, seeing no one there, he kept running.

"There's no way in Raimundo

."That was the voice of Kimiko. Removing the cloak, Kimiko revealed her face, she was even paler than before.

"There has to be! We came from a window! Didn't you try that window!"  
She shook her head and pulled the Shroud over her head.  
He was on his own again. And the fire was spreading throughout the Temple!

Pushing himself to run faster, Raimundo headed for the window he forgot to close.

_At the water fall..._

Kimiko had already gotten all her friends, but where was Raimundo and her daughter?

The problem was, none of her friends would wake up. Not even Master Fung.

First, she tried yelling, but changed her mind. Whoever set the Temple on fire could have heard her if she screamed. Then, she pleaded. What would happen if they were gone forever? It was as if they were all dead, but still breathing.

Maybe the person who set the Temple on fire drugged her friends too!

"Master Fung, anyone. Please wake up!"

She slapped Master Fung's cheek. If he didn't wake up, then Kimiko was doomed! He would surely know what to do... If he was awake.("Raimundo, if you can hear me, get Elinor fast!"

"It's Chase Young! Didn't you see him! I can't find Elinor anywhere!"

"Meet me at the water fall Raimundo.")

Her voice in her head cracked. Her child, which came from her womb, was missing. Possibly dead.

Tears were trickling down her face in a few seconds.

Everything was turning into hell, all because of Chase Young. If she ever got her hands on him she would strangle him to death.

Her tears dropped onto the ground, forming a pool.  
"My child... Gone." Choking back a sob, Kimiko faced the water fall and stared into the dark blue depths.  
Would anything work out? How come she couldn't do anything about it?  
If she had brought out Elinor in the first place, then she wouldn't be gone! There were so many accusing thoughts in her head, and this made her a bit pissed.  
"It's all my fault!"  
The Water rippled, as if sorry for her. The Earth seemed to be listening, and the Wind was blowing her hair in all directions, gently though. The only thing that was missing was Fire.  
A single tear fell in the water, creating several ripples. Gazing into the sky, Kimiko made a wish. "I wish evil would go away forever."

Raimundo came to the water fall, and Kimiko was there, crying her heart out.

"Kimiko... I know Elinor isn't gone. She's there somewhere. There's a legend that says when a child dies, the mother gets stronger. I don't think-"  
"Like that GOING TO help Raimundo!" Kimiko screeched, releasing her anger.  
He sighed and sat beside her near the water.  
"It's not my fault. It's only Chase's fault."

Finally gaining her self control, Kimiko nodded and muttered, "Sorry." Her apology was excepted by Raimundo with a slight shrug. "It's okay."

Raimundo kissed her, giving her comfort.  
Kimiko moved her hand to his hair, twirling it around in her fingers. This was one thing that kept her happy. But without her child...

By this time, Kimiko noticed she was leaning back, causing her hair to dip into the water. He pulled away and gave her a half smile.

"So... What's wrong with everyone?" asked Raimundo, trying to lighten up the mood.  
His first reaction poke everyone to see if they moved, but he learned quite a while ago you're supposed to look before you leap. Raimundo wasn't really listening when Master Fung explained though.  
"They won't move Raimundo. I've tried everything. Even poking them."  
Kimiko could read Raimundo like a book, and she most likely knew what he was going to say next.  
"How about...Um... Did you do anything else?"  
"I screamed, pleaded, hit, and talked." Kimiko mumbled, her tone emotionless.  
Raimundo knew what she was saying, but his mind was drowning everything else out. What was going to happen to the Temple? It was burning right now, and all his possessions were burning too.  
Even the pictures of his family.  
"You aren't listening Raimundo, and you're photos are fine." How? A grateful expression came over his face for a second, and then it turned grave again. This wasn't right, Elinor would have to come first.

"My photos aren't as important as my child... So keep them. Give them back when Elinor is back." He turned around and lay down on the ground, getting dirt in his already brown hair. "We should sleep over here tonight. I'll keep watch."  
Kimiko didn't say anything, or even nod. Her heart was full of love when she was brought into this world, and now it seemed like a huge part was torn out. When Raimundo wasn't listening, Kimiko said in a hushed voice, "Please." And the stars heard her.


	70. Chapter 70

SweetGlade: I know. Angry pitch forks might be coming, but I'm updating, happy? Oct. 1, 2006. 

Chapter 70: Everything Ends With a Nothing, Everything, and Something...

Kimiko woke up, feeling around for her pillow, and Raimundo. None were there.Then it hit her, everything was in total chaos, and right now she was just going to take a nap and forget her worries? Impossible!  
Kimiko tried to wipe the sleepiness away from her eyes. But there were tears.  
That throbbing pain in her heart began again. Elinor? Where was she? The darling little child, with black hair and eyes like Raimundo.  
"Awake yet?" Slowly, she turned her head. Raimundo was trying to be his regular cocky self, but you could see the worry in his eyes, and the droop in his voice.  
"Did you find Elinor?"  
He shook his head solemnly and watched a tear slide down her face. "It's okay Kimiko. I know we'll find her, she'll be waiting for us at the end of the road."  
"And where is the end of the road? Where?"  
Lowering his gaze, Raimundo found himself looking at his unconscious friends, they were so helpless, and without Master Fung, was all hope lost forever?  
"What happened to the Temple?" Kimiko finally asked.  
Raimundo, on the other hand wasn't thinking about what happened to the Temple. He started to swat at his eyes, feeling the tears burning in them.  
"Raimundo? Don't cry... You're too strong to cry..."  
Kimiko hugged her knees and buried her head in her arms while she said that, to prevent herself from seeing him like this.  
"Kimiko..." She immediately felt the warmth of his body against hers.  
"We'll find Elinor. I know we will. I'll do anything."  
"Promise?" Raimundo didn't answer. There was something else on his mind. He'd do anything though, he would even give his life.

Sighing, Kimiko pushed herself up from the ground, stumbling a bit. Raimundo rushed over to her, while she shoved him away.

"I'm going to find Elinor."  
"But you don't know where she is, and you could get hurt!"  
"I'm already hurt from the inside!"  
That was one of the harshest things Raimundo ever heard come from her mouth.  
Kimiko tried to move, and he grabbed her arm.  
"Don't go."  
"I have to," she said, slapping his hand off. Raimundo couldn't follow, or else Chase Young would come and take all his friends, but he couldn't leave Kimiko unguarded.  
"Think about our friends! We can't leave them behind!"  
She didn't answer, maybe because she was already at the Temple. Slouching his shoulders, Raimundo sat down on the dirt again. His friends: Motionless.

"Come on Omi. Wake up! I won't make fun of you... I'm serious! Wake up! Kimiko needs us. Please.

"Raimundo shook the small monk by his head. He was still breathing, but he wouldn't wake.  
"Fine Omi. You don't know what is going to happen if you don't wake up. Master Fung might die. The world might wither away again. Don't do this... Wake up please. You're one of the most closest things I've ever had for a family, this Xiaolin Temple. I don't want it all to go away, do you?" Omi's mouth moved a smidgen.  
"No... Raimundo. You were the closest thing I ever had to a family. When I was a Crud, I was happier in the Temple. Wake me up, rid of this dark magic."  
He fell limp again.  
Raimundo closed his eyes and muttered, "Omi. I love all you people in the Temple, as my family."

Omi shivered. Suddenly, he jumped up. "Chase Young! You will not... Raimundo?"

Apparently he didn't know what was going on.  
"What has happened? Why am I near this waterfall? I think I was taking a most realistic nap. May we go back to the Temple and have fix-fast?" Raimundo didn't correct him, or give him any expression at all.  
"The Temple's probably gone Omi."

_The Temple..._

Kimiko gasped when she saw the Temple. All was burned, and she didn't see the peace that used to reside there. If Elinor was still in the building, then she must have not survived.  
If Chase Young really set the Temple on fire, would he not be waiting, right in front of the Temple? If Elinor was alive, was she somewhere safe, where she could be cared for? If Chase wasn't there, what would Kimiko do? There were so many ifs.  
Swearing, Kimiko had no choice but to turn back and get Raimundo. She had to admit, it was the coward's way out. But she couldn't cause Raimundo the pain of losing her.

"Finally lose hope Kimiko? Not to worry! It's me!" She spun around quickly. Him... "It's me, Jack Spicer! Your best friend!" Kimiko stared at him for a while in disgust, then he expression turned to understanding. Chase Young must have sent Jack Spicer to do his dirty work.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Ouch. Just to let you know, Kimiko slapped Jack so hard on the cheek that he fell on the ground. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! TELL ME!" Kimiko demanded, kicking him in the ribs, hard.  
There was already a red hand print on Jack's right cheek.  
"Sorry Kimiko. I don't know where Elinor is. But I do know I'll make you happy in a jiffy!"  
"HOW CAN YOU KNOW HER NAME AND NOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"  
"I think Chase mentioned it once."  
The kicking stopped. Kimiko dragged him off the ground and glared at him. "If you don't tell me, you're going to wish you never lived."  
Jack brushed some dirt of him and asked, "Wasn't that fun? My buddy, Chase, asked me to give you this!" He extended his hand, showing Kimiko a small box made of tin. "Want me to open it? Here!" Before Kimiko could say no, he snapped it open.  
Some sort of smoke went everywhere, and Kimiko couldn't see the Good Jack standing right in front of her anymore. Coughing, Kimiko dropped to the ground, putting her hand over her chest.  
With little effort, Kimiko tugged out the Shroud of Shadows, and she threw it to the ground. Someone laughed coldy as she suffocated in the smog. "I see you, Kimiko. I see you..."

_Waterfall..._

Raimundo sat down and talked to Omi for a while. It seemed like he didn't remember anything about being drugged. "I went to sleep... I think," Omi mumbled, moving his hands around in the water.  
"How can you not know what happened? The Temple was burning, and Chase Young obviously was there because you even said so!" Raimundo argued, losing his patience with the calmness of Omi.  
"I do not remember Raimundo, and sorry if I could not be of service." This was going in a never ending circle.  
If Omi could stay and watch, then Raimundo could go back and get Kimiko from the charred ruins of the Temple. So many memories gone in a snap.  
Raimundo stood up, and didn't answer any of Omi's questions.  
"Stay here and watch he other, I have some business to attend."  
And he was gone. Raimundo knew he could trust Omi to stay there, but would anyone else wake up while he was gone? Maybe.  
"Hi Raimundo." Odd. Raimundo looked up, to see Kimiko.  
"What happened to the Temple?" asked Raimundo, feeling something strange radiating from Kimiko.  
"Nothing. It was alright!" Way too cheery... "Raimundo, you're super hunky."

DEFINITELY NOT KIMIKO!

"WIND!" It was blown off the ground. Most likely the Chameleon bot. Kimiko would never speak like that... Raimundo walked over to the pile of scrap metal, this was the work of Jack. If he was on the bad side... That meant... Kimiko was in grave danger!

Raimundo darted away, making sure he moved in the shadows. Someone might have been watching, for you are never alone, and someone is always watching. He was running like he was running from fear, and everything that haunted him from behind... From his past...

Even though it was morning, fog hung around in curtains in the air, making barely anything visible. It looked exactly how everyone on the side of good felt... The Temple loomed in the mist, or in the darkness.  
A sense of emptiness filled Raimundo's heart. Where was Kimiko? She surely would have turned back and she would have bumped into Raimundo along the way.  
Could he try mind reading her?  
("Kimiko?" "..." )  
Why didn't she respond? Nothing worked anymore, that's why. Nothing was going right, nothing was going to happen, and nothing was everything. And soon, maybe the Xiaolin Monks would be nothing. Chase Young wasn't even done with his first attack. When you take away Kimiko, Raimundo goes mad.  
And when you don't have four chosens, then the world ends.

_The Throne Room of Chase Young..._

Chase sat down on his throne, content with his progress. He didn't know why Kimiko was so fussy over her dumb little child, after all; it couldn't do anything, and it certainly didn't know anything either. Ever since Chase captured Elinor, she hadn't made the slightest sound. When he caught Kimiko, she threw a huge tantrum. It involved... Where the FUCK is my CHILD, SHUT UP, ELINOR, YOU'LL REGRET THIS, CHASE, and so forth.  
Nope. Chase wasn't satisfied yet. The world would soon be his, even if the annoying twerp Jack would be roaming around. Nothing and Everything would matter in the end, and there would be a very nice ending for the Xiaolin Monks. He sighed. There was barely anything to do now. Just sit back and wait for Raimundo to fall into the trap set for him.  
"Cats. Make sure Omi is well watched. Don't make any moves yet. Wake Master Fung first, we want to make them feel safe."

Smirking, Chase took a sip of his soup while a wild cat bowed at his feet. It was such a shame when he lost Omi as a cat. He could have slit his yellow throat right there and then... But he didn't. Why? It was fun watching him suffer. This time, there would be no wait.

So... That meant Kimiko would die soon. And that would effect Raimundo greatly.  
"Be sure to take any evidence that Kimiko was actually at the Temple." ordered Chase, yawning.

How come this was boring when you were about to rule the world? But things take time. Kimiko, on the other hand wouldn't. She was disabled of her mind reading powers, and her elemental powers. The plan was perfect.  
Power couldn't penetrate it. Weapons couldn't either, and especially not Love... Love couldn't do a single thing. Love was not strong. Love can't get you out of this... Or can it?


	71. Chapter 71

SweetGlade: The Ending of my story has changed, and no; it's still going to go on. I haven't made the plans simple, but I know what's going to happen to this one. And it's going to be unexpected. 

Chapter 71: Scavenger Hunt, Literally.

Raimundo paused before turning back around. He swore he saw something move, quickly and silently. Though no one would be doing that except someone on the dark side.  
Was Kimiko?... Raimundo slapped away the thoughts and hurried back to the water fall. Hoping Kimiko was there, greeting him with a warm smile. Or at least a small one.  
"Omi, have you see Kimiko?" asked Raimundo as he jogged through the mud. Omi stared back at Raimundo, with something close to fear in his eyes. "Chase took her. I know he did, my friend. He did all this. He plans to kill her tonight. I know... He told me." Omi slouched and continued to try and wake Xian up, still failing. Raimundo processed this info. Kimiko, gone? No way. Chase did it? Was this actually Omi and not some evil minion? I don't know.  
Now Raimundo felt all alone. If he couldn't trust Omi, the one he saved the world with, then who could he trust.

"I'm going to the land of No Where." Raimundo said shortly, feeling slightly like Kimiko. She did leave with a few curt words, but he would not be so careless!  
"Why Raimundo? I must come with you. Two monks are better than one."  
"No. You can't. Watch the others, I'll be back." Raimundo muttered, almost using the same words Kimiko used on him. The only difference was that his voice cracked. How could she be so strong in a time like this? If Raimundo was going in the Land of No Where, he could definitely take care of himself. But he never went anywhere without the team tagging along with him. And now since he was a Dragon, maybe he is as powerful as when they were all Wudai Warriors, together. He learned so much at that time, and it's all just memories...  
And now everything was going down the drain. Couldn't he have just killed Chase when he had the chance? When the days were carefree, and the side of Evil perished?

Then there was Kimiko, the world to Raimundo. The one thing that wasn't in grasp now, the one person that would lead Raimundo into doom.

Once Raimundo and Kimiko were out of the picture, then Xiaolin would loose. Wuya would come back. The Evil would rise, and the darkness would descend, as fast as it came.

Not even the breeze blew when Raimundo made his way over to Chase's domain. Everything was so dead, it even brought shivers to Raimundo's spine. He was passing by the place where Wuya's castle used to stand. And to think the Land of No Where was so close...

Running wasn't helping him. His breath was sharp and rigid, and he didn't have anything to even stop Chase IF he had Kimiko. Which he most likely didn't... But Raimundo was taking that chance! Nothing bad was going to come of it. Raimundo was going to kick Chase's butt if he showed up, and if Kimiko was there, then he ran all the way over here without worry. Or with worry.  
Raimundo stopped to catch his breath; even with his fit body, you couldn't go running around the full time. Even though the sun wasn't shining, it beat down on Raimundo. Making everything so difficult.

Raimundo, without knowing it; had just walked into the Land of No Where. Yes, he could tell by the way the light didn't come through the clouds, and the way the trees swayed, when there wasn't any Wind. The major thing was that the place smelled of Death. Shuddering, Raimundo sat down on the dirt, which was an unusual color of grey. The land was so barren, not even something could live there for a day!  
"No one to talk to, maybe Omi followed me along the way to keep me company?" asked Raimundo, talking to himself. Turning his head, he saw that fog had closed in on his path. Now it was hard to find a way back if he got back. When?  
"Never. Ever, ever, ever..." His mind seemed to tell him. Raimundo was starting to believe all Omi said was a big, fat, lie. And that he was a fool to believe a person that couldn't even get slang terms right! What a fool.  
"Indeed." My, what a rude mind he had.

Kimiko was trying to mind read him right now, but Chase was a step ahead. Once he convinced Raimundo to...

_At the Lair of Chase Young..._

Kimiko watched as Chase stepped out of the room. Time for escape. What could she use? No elemental powers, and no mind reading. Totally hopeless.

Glancing around, she saw that there was a series of knives on the wall. Kimiko shook her head and examined the ground instead. Hm. Very nice. He seemed to like the style 'Blood red tiling, with actual blood!'. Biting her lower lip, Kimiko tried to move again.

For a cage, Chase had put a dark magic shield around Kimiko. Barely moving, Kimiko put her face in her hands.

By now, Chase had already mumbled his plans under his breath. Kimiko could pick out 'make Raimundo come' and 'kill him first.' Then kill herself... And then take over the world. That was his plan. Pretty short and original.

Knowing she didn't have much time, Kimiko stopped thinking about her doom. Something in this room, or cage could help her. Kimiko picked at the floor. Solid. How about the wall? Crumbling... Chase didn't put up a shield around the wall? How dumb was that?

She punched the wall, scratching her wrist and fingers. Again. Blood. Again. The wall crumbled a little. Making a hole small enough to look through. This lead to... The main entrance? When was Chase not watching? When did he not sit down on his throne and watch the door? ("Kimiko? Where are you?") Again, Raimundo's voice.  
The problem was, whenever Kimiko screamed in her head, he never heard her. She slumped against the wall and peered through the hole again. Chase wasn't there. But when could the time be precise? What time was it? Kimiko looked at her watch. 12:00. That meant... It was the afternoon already? Then Chase was eating. Eating what?

Kimiko took this chance to bang against the wall again. More was coming off, and her whole arm could fit through the hole. Then Kimiko froze. Someone or something was at the front door, making a loud thundering noise.  
Scared out of her wits, Kimiko hid her head from the view of the hole. And she hoped whoever came in didn't see her.

Raimundo came through the door, looking around for any sign of Chase. The place was the same as he left it. Nothing was touched. There were no more cats roaming around, for the four Xiaolin monks had already brought them to justice. But were there any left? As far as he could see, the place was falling apart. But Chase was still alive. Raimundo saw him on the day the Temple was burned, and it couldn't be anyone else.  
"Rai!" His head shot toward the direction of the voice. Kimiko?

"We have to leave now!" she cried, picking away at the rubble. "Where are you?" "Over here! There isn't much time!" Raimundo finally spotted her.  
Then he realized this was too easy.

"Indeed."

That wasn't the voice in his head. Hurriedly, Raimundo took Kimiko in his arms. Chase. He was here, somewhere, waiting; until he could pounce for the final kill. "Right again, Raimundo. Here I am. Ready for the perfect moment." Chase appeared in a snap, right in front of his throne. Kimiko released herself from Raimundo's arms. She got into a fighting pose. No.  
"You can't Kimiko! You're-"

"I have to. Even for the sake of the other child." True. She was pregnant. But she wasn't enabled to fighting. "Aw. Isn't that sweet. Kimiko is having a child. Too bad it'll never see the light of the sun, or the darkness of the night."

Chase began to spar with Kimiko.  
Raimundo, coming to his senses; rushed over and blocked every attack for Kimiko. When Chase hit, Raimundo took it. Nothing hit Kimiko, but she was hurting on the inside, from seeing Raimundo taking all her shots.

In a few minutes, Raimundo was feeling his own blood seep through his clothes. He couldn't keep up with his. His hands were getting numb from continuous blocking, and Kimiko tried to get a few kicks in, but Raimundo guarded for her. "I can take care of myself, Raimundo!" Kimiko whispered, when she saw him struggle to keep dodging.  
"I can't let the baby get hurt, and I can't let you get hurt either!"

Chase smirked and threw Raimundo to the ground, not even breaking a sweat.  
Raimundo coughed up blood. He had to protect Kimiko. Had to protect Kimiko... Chase did something unexpected.

He offered a hand to Raimundo to get up. And in the other he held a knife.

"So. Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of Wind of the Xiaolin Temple. I have a request." Chase dragged Raimundo up by the collar of his monk robes. Raimundo spat blood on the floor and sneered.

"Whatever it is, no."

"I'm sure you'll like this, Raimundo. I make Kimiko safe, and you join the dark side, as you did long ago. Kimiko stays here with you. Or me."  
Again, Raimundo shook his head. "I'm not going to do anything like that. Kimiko would never be safe with you. You can't force her to even stay over here."  
The grip on Raimundo tightened. "Did you think I was giving you a choice? You'll get the power you always wanted."  
Raimundo made no sound, nor did he make a face. Then he replied, "I never wanted power, I wanted Kimiko."  
Kimiko stared. This wasn't happening. She was the bargain. If Raimundo didn't speak fast, then he'd be dead. If Kimiko walked in the way, she'd give her life.  
"Stop this, Chase Young. No good can come out of this. Wuya is dead. You're the only thing that's evil that's alive. There's no way you can do anything, even if you do get Raimundo on your team." Kimiko argued, pulling Raimundo to her side. For some reason, Chase didn't fight back.

He started to laugh manically.  
Raimundo groaned and stood up, bringing Kimiko to his chest again. She didn't care if she was getting stained with his blood, she was at his side, and this one moment was going to determine what was going to happen to the Xiaolin side.  
"You know what Kimiko? You're sharp. You didn't pick up one thing. He will join my side."  
Kimiko hugged Raimundo and hissed, "He won't go voluntarily, not without me. I love him, and you **can't** and **won't** tear him away!" Then she began to cry.  
Raimundo wiped away he tears and kissed her on the lips. That warm feeling took over her. Her arms encircled his neck, while his played with her hair. All thoughts of being in Chase's domain were forgotten. This was all that mattered. Love. The thing that life was meant for.  
Then she knew... This might be their last kiss.


	72. Chapter 72

SweetGlade: Too many ideas of new stories are popping into my head! Sorry for not updating!** I made a new story though**. Oct 2nd, 2006. 

Chapter 72: Give It Your Best Shot... LOSER!

Kimiko shut her eyes and waited for Chase Young to hit, shoot, blast, or whatever he was going to do. Nothing happened. Then... She looked up. There was Omi and Clay, in a fighting pose. How did they get here without making any sound?... Omi craned his neck to look at Raimundo and Kimiko. "My friends! I . The sight of blood always made her queasy, and the fact that it was coming from her husband caused her to faint. "Kimiko, you okay?" Raimundo asked, getting up from his knees. He wobbled while he stood, but he still was able to stand. "Raimundo... We have to beat Chase, this time he's not showing any mercy, and we can't let our friends go on like this."  
Raimundo had finally noticed Clay and Omi were taking damage from Chase while Kimiko was literally fainting. "You must not pause any longer Raimundo and Kimiko! We must defeat Chase together!" Omi yelled, wiping blood from his mouth. Clay wasmade her queasy, and the fact that it was coming from her husband caused her to faint. "Kimiko, you okay?" Raimundo asked, getting up from his knees. He wobbled while he stood, but he still was able to stand. "Raimundo... We have to beat Chase, this time he's not showing any mercy, and we can't let our friends go on like this."  
Raimundo had finally noticed Clay and Omi were taking damage from Chase while Kimiko was literally fainting. "You must not pause any longer Raimundo and Kimiko! We must defeat Chase together!" Omi yelled, wiping blood from his mouth. Clay was already starting to get tired, Omi was trying to dodge all the attacks, Kimiko was fainting, and Raimundo was bleeding. They weren't in good shape at all... "You might as well give up, Xiaolin Warriors. You're as weak and as helpless as you came." Chase, taunted, knocking the wind out of Omi.

One down, three to go... Clay charged at Chase. They collided, but Clay was the one on the ground. Two down, two to go.  
"It's useless, Xiaolin Dragons. Once, you almost defeated me Omi; all by yourself. But the only way you did was togther. And now your split apart. I'm giving the two Xiaolin Dragons a chance. Raimundo, Kimiko; why don't you join the evil side?" Raimundo helped Kimiko up from the ground and spat on the floor.  
"No. I won't. I did it once, and I won't do it again. I swear on my life,"  
Chase smirked.  
"I thought you'd say that."  
-------------------------------------------

Kimiko flinched and glowered at Chase. "There's nothing you can do, and you know that. Good always prevails. And that's just too bad. There's one thing that you can't take away from us Xiaolin Warriors. We have everything you don't. It's love. You can't take it away, and it's stronger than your evil forces." Kimiko pointed out. Chase tossed back his head and laughed. He sure was savoring the moment. "Who to kill first? If I kill Raimundo, Kimiko will kill herself. If I kill Kimiko, Raimundo will go insane. Which to pick? Hm. Maybe I should do both at the same time? No... It'll get blood all over my throne room. Ah. Raimundo," Chase thought out loud, "I think you'll find it most amusing to watch Kimiko die!"  
Raimundo jumped in front of Kimiko. "You can't. Take me first." Kimiko opened her mouth to protest. She was going to take it for him. Raimundo couldn't die! There was going to be a happy ending, right? A happy ending seems so far away... "Don't think that you can get out of this Kimiko. Raimundo, step aside. "

"No."  
"Yes."  
Kimiko closed her eyes and put out her hands. The plan was to attack Chase with Fire while he wasn't watching. But was he watching? "Enough talk, Raimundo. Time for the kill." Chase threw his dagger at Kimiko. His dagger stopped in mid-air. Air. Wind. "I won't let you do this Chase!"

Kimiko winked at Raimundo. If they properly timed all of this, Omi and Clay would eventually get up from the ground.

"FIRE!"  
"WIND!" Nice combination. Chase lost his footing, and fell. "Come on Omi..." Kimiko faltered, throwing another fist full of fire at Chase. Raimundo took Kimiko's hand in his. If they wanted Omi and Clay back, they woulf need time, much more than what they had now. "SPIRAL, WIND, FIRE!" With their fingers entwined, whirlwinds of Fire came.

Wind carried Omi and Clay gently to Raimundo, while the Fire burned Chase. "Don't think you're going to get away with this Xiaolin Warriors, I'll be back."  
Raimundo gave Kimiko a kiss as he flew up into the air, along with Omi and Clay. "Give it your best shot, LOSER!"  
--------------------------------------

"I almost lost you, over there." Kimiko said. They had all left the Land of No Where. As far as hospility went, the water fall was the best place. And that was where they were camping out.  
"Yeah... Do you think we should have finished him off?" Raimundo asked, blowing air onto his wounds.

"We couldn't have. He was too strong. We need to train... Where's everyone else? Jill, Xian, and Master Fung are supposed to be here, and I'm not going back to see if Chase has them." "He probably won't anyways, because we're here." Good. Xian walked over to the water fall; followed closely by her companions. Kimiko smiled faintly and sighed. They were all here, but Elinor wasn't.

"I think I'll go for a little swim with Raimundo," Kimiko said, dragging him along. Jill nodded and began a conversation about Chase. Not bothering to listen, Raimundo and Kimiko moved into the bushes to talk, instead of swimming. "It's a relief every one is back." she whispered. For a while, all was silent. Nothing pleasant was to be said about them all surviving. Elinor was something floating around in Kimiko's mind. If she didn't come back, then she would be considered a terrible parent. Raimundo wouldn't be though. He wasn't the one responsible for her... "You're not a bad parent Kim." Raimundo said, trying to cheer her up. Shaking her head, Kimko replied, "I'm such a klutz. I didn't do anything to save her, and I almost killed you, by giving Chase as much time as he needed. I screwed everything up." Kimiko brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
Not taking a shower for quite a while didn't make her feel any better. "Do you think I messed everything up?" asked Kimiko.

"No, you didn't. You're perfect. I was the one who didn't do anything about it,"  
Again, they both sighed.  
"I think we both deserve the blame. I guess we should go swimming now."

Raimundo shrugged and went to the water's edge. "Are we bathing or swimming?"

"I guess bathing. It's not like anyone is going to watch. And I've already seen you before. Keep your boxers on though. I'll keep on my under garments. I'm not in the mood today." Removing his shirt, Raimundo slipped into the water.  
Surprisingly enough, Raimundo wasn't in the mood either.  
-------------------------------------------------------

A particular good quote for both of them right now was 'I feel like shit, and I look like shit.' And they did. Kimiko had felt the grime and tears on her face mix. Washing the dirt away still brought back the tears though. Raimundo had washed everything away, and since water had splashed all over his face, you couldn't tell whether he was crying or not.  
"Our baby is due somewhere during May, and I'm not even taking care of the one in my stomach." Kimiko choked on a sob during her sentence. Her words were not entirely true though. Her other baby would be brought into the world, under the sunlight, but- Well, I'm not going to tell you what happens. "You're taking care of it. You can't do anything to change what's happening around. Like you can't change..." Raimundo wanted to say something romantic, but nothing was coming to him.  
"I'm alright, I'm fine. Don't try to comfort me."

Kimiko dived under the water, as if trying to find the answers to her questions down there. But there were so many questions unanswered. Unless she had the Fountain of Hui, and the Eagle Scope. And all the Shen Gong Wu most likely went down with the Temple. She rose to the surface and gasped for air. Raimundo brought her into his arms and glanced down at her Wedding ring.  
"Kimiko, I know you aren't, so why deny it? It's all going to turn out fine." Was that all he could say? A happy ending? "I trust you, but a happy ending? With that ever looming threat of Evil being there, I don't think..."

Raimundo was going to cut her off, but he resisted. They were going in circles. Kimiko said something about it's not going to be safe, and Raimundo would counter that. "All we can do is hope and wait." he said, hugging her. She looked up into his eyes. "Fine."

Kimiko gave him a hot kiss on the lips. Pulling his arms around her tighter, Raimundo deepened the kiss. Her tongue twirled with his, while he backed against the water fall's bank. Kimiko wrapped her legs around his waist. Now, they'd think about the present and not the future or past. And it couldn't hurt to have a little bit of fun along the way, could it? While they were doing this, Chase was figuring out his plan, but the Xiaolin monks already had four solutions. Fight, think about it, have hope, and... Love. It was a solution that was bound to be used.  
----------------------------------------------------


	73. Chapter 73

SweetGlade: So... Don't kill me. Oct 3rd, 2006. 

Chapter 73: We Need a Plan, and Don't Sweet Talk Me.

* * *

If you should know, there's a solution to every single thing. Though some people don't want to use their heads to find out. Like Raimundo. Kimiko; knew him, and knew his laziness.

"What time is it?" asked Raimundo, still on the ground, sleep talking. "About eight o'clock in the morning..." she replied, arching her eyebrow. Raimundo shifted around and began another sentence. "Do you think we'll get any where like this? We're still at the Temple and everything..." Kimiko sighed. He was still thinking about the Temple? It was long gone. She poked him while she pondered over this.  
He didn't move. Poke. Nope. Poke. Hm... Poke.  
"Raimundo, wake up. Are you being serious about this or not? You have to think about something! Look, we're in the trap of the Evil Prince of whatever! And you're going to sleep on it!"  
He lifted up an arm and muttered a curse.  
"I don't _want_ to."  
**UGH**! Kimiko got up, and paced. Being away from the Temple made her not have any new clothes... The scent of blood was enough to make her want to vomit.

She turned her back to the waterfall, while she looked in the direction of the Temple ruins. "Why don't we do something about our health first? I mean... We can't go beat the snot out of Chase just like that. How about we rebuild the Temple?"  
A suggestion from the oh-so-lightheaded Raimundo? Kimiko moved her eyes to him. He was awake, but still sleepy. "Why would we do that? It won't ever be that same. Nothing will, and for who knows, Dashi might have even built it with some sort of magic power! We can't do anything, unless Master Fung has the entire Temple memorized, which I think he doesn't"  
"Note the word... _think_?" Raimundo shrugged while he said this, giving her another fit.  
He didn't know anything, and he wasn't trying to help!  
"Rai, try using your head! We could try and ask Master Fung..." Nodding along, Raimundo got up and stretched his sore body. "You know... He might be right over there or something like that. He's going to be here right about now, asking whether or not we were talking about him." Raimundo said, crossing his arms.  
Kimiko opened her mouth and glared at him. No cockiness was allowed yet!

"Were you asking about me, Kimiko?"

_There_. Raimundo gave Kimiko an I-told-you-so look. Master Fung frowned.  
"I have heard you were talking about the Temple? It would be possible to rebuild. If all of you Xiaolin monks remembered what parts of the Temple looked like."

_Well I knew that_...

Kimiko drifted off and thought about the Temple. She remembered her room, Raimundo's room, the roof, the training grounds, and the piano room. That was so far back.

"Yo, Kim. Listen to what Master Fung is saying." Raimundo said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. He wasn't listening either!  
Kimiko wrinkled her nose at him and bowed to Master Fung.  
"Did the others hear about this Master Fung?" asked Kimiko, dragging her shoe along on the ground. Master Fung didn't nod, or do anything. "Find out for yourself. I can not help you with your quests and duties." ...What?

And the Master of the Temple left both Raimundo and Kimiko there, trying to figure out what he said. _Find it out yourself_.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rebuild the Temple? That's going to talk too long! We have to fight Chase Young first!" Clay exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He wasn't bloody, but you could tell he was stressed by the look in his usually cheery blue eyes.  
"But we have to! Kimiko wants to, so I want to!" pouted Raimundo.

Kimiko stood there and thought it over. Why didn't Clay care?  
Right now they were living on some berries Omi found which were really bitter tasting. And Clay didn't care about that? He even left everything he had back there. How about Omi?

"I would try to rebuild if we beat Chase Young!" Clay shot back. Raimundo crossed his arms and kicked a clump of dirt on the ground. "Then we'll see what Xian, Omi, and Jill think! Oh yeah, and I thought you wanted the best place for your wife!"  
Clay first made a face at Raimundo. Then he slowly hunched his shoulders foward. "Fine Raimundo. We'll build the Temple." Score!

"Build the Temple? Alright!"  
Jill? Everyone turned their faces toward the voice. It was indeed her, but she was standing some how, even though she was pregnant. The baby was on the way too. She should have stayed on the ground.

"Don't do that Jill! You might hurt yourself!" Kimiko squealed, rushing to her side. Jill raised her eyebrows and wobbled over to Clay. She leaned on his chest while she muttered, "Kimiko. I'm_ fine_, and you don't have to worry about what's going to happen to. Besides... We're going to rebuild the Temple, so be cheery."  
Raimundo rolled his eyes and brushed back his hair.  
"At least Kimiko didn't have as much problems, Clay. _She_ didn't go scrambling away."  
He was cut short by Clay's semi-glare.

"That's enough joking around, Rai. We have things to do, and thinking to do. So get to work. We all have to go back to the Temple... ruins. Get Xian and Omi, Clay. We'll see what's up with the place..." Kimiko said, using Raimundo's terms.  
He gave her a small smile. Everything might turn out fine...

The thing that was bothering him was Elinor, and the thinking part. Who needed to think? All you need to do is think about the first solution, and then put it into action! That was his way of thinking, which got him into too much trouble too many times.

Raimundo zoned out; not really thinking about it but looking over it quickly.

Kimiko let down her shoulders and took him by the hand. "You're so slow Raimundo.

"Shaking his head like he came out of a trance, he asked, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I thought I thrust-"

"_Okay _Raimundo, you're fine. Now let's get going." Yanking him away, the whole group filed out. They forgot Master Fung, but he kept his distance and followed along. He wasn't allowed to interfere with their quest.  
-------------------------------------------------------

The Temple wasn't in that bad. Some things were burnt, and nothing that expensive was there. "It seems so... different." Xian commented quietly, trembling a little. Omi shuddered involuntarily.  
"This is most disturbing. My home has been destroyed!"

Raimundo shook his head and looked to the bright side. "There's not that much damage! Look, all we have to do is put together more than fifty walls, and do hours of hard labor! Now since Jill can't do anything because she's basically decapitated, we have about seventy hours! Let's get started!"  
Oh sure. That sounded so easy that I could do it with my hands tied behind my back! Not...

"Raimundo! You're making it much more complicated!" hissed Kimiko, taking a piece of charred wood off the ground. Raimundo gave her a cheeky grin.  
"It's not complicated if you use Wind."

"But that will drain your powers!"

"Oh yeah..."

Now he was making no sense. Omi, Xian, Clay, and Jill took a seat on the ashes. "We'll never do anything at this rate! What do we do?" asked Xian, covering her face with her yellow hands. No one had an answer.

Raimundo snapped his fingers again, and he blurted, "How about we do it the old fashioned way, by moving it by ourselves!" Kimiko thought for a moment.  
"That will take days idiot!" Raimundo gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "So? You wanted it this way. And you get whatever you want."

"Stop trying to charm me!" Kimiko slapped him on the arm, while everyone else rolled their eyes and thought. Minutes passed. Kimiko paced back and forth, Raimundo kept brushing his hair from his face, Clay wiped the sweat from his forehead, Jill bit her nails, Xian trembled; and Omi jumped about, fighting an invisible foe.  
"Has anyone thought of anything?" asked Omi, in flight. Everyone did the same thing. Five heads shook, and four minds went to work. More minutes... Kimiko turned her face to Raimundo, who was thoughtfully rubbing his chin. He looked good... But he wasn't really doing anything! "Why are you doing that?"

"It makes me seem smart." he replied, giving a dignified look. Looks smart...

Not answering him, Kimiko tried to think. Her thought was always interrupted by Raimundo, who was sighing.

Can't anything go right? There had to be a way to fix up the Temple without using all those days! There was a way, and there was a solution.Someone just needed to think. But who would come up with the answer? It couldn't and wouldn't be Raimundo... He was too... _Stupid_. Shaking this off, Kimiko picked at the ground. There was something underneath the ashes.

What could it be? How could it be hidden all this time, without someone knowing? Was it a trap from Chase Young? Would she survive if she touched it, just a little bit? Would anyone figure out she was doing something dangerous that could end her life? Too many questions... Cautious, Kimiko didn't alert the others. She brushed away some dirt, glancing at everyone once in a while to see if they were watching. Her hands moved toward it.


	74. Chapter 74

SweetGlade: Sorry about the cliff hanger! On my other story too. And there's so much work to do! And my evil teachers gave me homework over the winter break! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM! 

Chapter 74: Planning Out...

* * *

Her hand still stretched out, Kimiko moved toward the ashes.Raimundo had already stopped moving around piece of wood, when he noticed Kimiko, looking slightly worried at some dirt on the ground. That was what it looked like to Raimundo. So he didn't stop her. So unobservant...

"Are you alright Kimiko? The dirt isn't going to do anything..." he mumbled, taking a step toward her. Kimiko still didn't look up; instead she placed one finger tip on the ashes. Nothing happened. No explosions, or anything. Seemed kind of... odd.

Now if she just brushed off some dirt she would see _it_. "Kimiko?" She remained silent, blowing away dust. "Answer...me?" Raimundo said, almost questioning. Then she saw...

Glass. There in the dirt. Wasn't that a bit weird? Kimiko raised her face to Raimundo, and she pointed at the glass. Raising an eyebrow, he rplied, "It's nothing to be pointing at, Kim," He bent down and tried to pry it up from the ground.

With Raimundo saying this, it caught the attention of the rest of the team.

"Raimundo, what are you trying to lift up?" asked Clay, wandering over to Raimundo.

"It's some sort of glass thing that Kimiko found."

"The thing isn't just glass. We never had any glass in the Temple that looked like that." Kimiko said.  
Omi leaped out from the corner and put his hands on his hips. "Glass cannot hurt us! Chase Young must have planted it here to kill us! Leave it to the Xiaolin Dragon!"  
Very modest. A snort came from Raimundo.

"And exactly why would Chase Young put a glass thing in the ground? What's is going to do? Eat us alive? Hope so!" said Raimundo. He stopped trying to pull it up from the ground. Raimundo started to kick it. Jumping to the next solutions. "You know; Kimiko, I think it's round like a soccer ball. Why don't we get a look at it then?" He held up his finger.

Guess... what?

Wind was his answer again. A gust went past everyone; full of soot. In the ground it went, and Raimundo smiled victoriously. Meanwhile, everyone else in the group shuddered. There he went again.

Raimundo had just done something careless, and if indeed this was planned by Chase Young; then they'd be dead.

But they couldn't tell Raimundo. The deed was done. And the thing would fly into the air...

_And it did._

A shining, transparent, glass orb. Flying into the air, it landed right in front of Raimundo.

Everyone froze for a few minutes. Nothing moved, and Raimundo was about to crack up. He thought the orb was very funny to laugh at...

Still, no one moved, and they stood staring at the orb, while it started to form a picture. Who was standing there, in the orb? It was Chase Young, pacing back and forth in front of his throne, not even looking up at the Xiaolin Warriors. Would he see them?

* * *

"So, the Xiaolin Warriors are planning to rebuild their Temple?" Chase Young said to no one in particular.

Watching him mumble to himself was even petrifying.

"They'll fail. I'll burn it down again, or I'll make someone else do it for me. The interesting part is... That I can take their Shen Gong Wu, and they'll be hopeless. That's where they draw their power from. And Master Fung. I'm surprised they don't watch over their Master. He could easily be taken down. They probably don't even know where he is now." The bad thing was that he was speaking the truth. Master Fung wasn't in sight, and if the Xiaolin Warriors didn't have Shen Gong Wu; then they would have not gone far.

Chase Young's cat-like eyes flickered to the gaze of everyone. It was like he could see them right now. But that would be stupid.

They would be able to hear all his plans, then the same would apply for the other side as well.

"One thing I need to eliminate is the 'love' between all of them. What happens if I get rid of their strongest emotion toward the people they like most? I'm sure good will come out of that,"  
Snickering, he quit pacing.  
"Then again, if I did that then our favorite little couple will be dead. They pratically live on love. Which is something you can't depend on,"

And which favorite little couple was he talking about?

On the other side of the orb, the group of Xiaolin Warriors sat down on the ashes. How long would Chase take before he realized they were looking?

"The bond will be broken," Chase said, "And I will get that soup from that dragon, who always seems to slip out of my grasp. The Warriors will not finish with their building, and I will win once again. Maybe they'll decide to join my side and surrender to the one that is winning?"  
Snapping his fingers, Chase Young began to laugh out loud, tossing back his head.

Jack would have been proud, if he was still on the evil side...

"Who knows? They could be watching right now, taking everything in, and making it become a bigger problem than it already is." Chase closed his eyes and silenced himself, the orb went blank.

But everyone had a sneaking suspicion that he was still laughing about them.

* * *

Cringing, Kimiko hugged her knees to her chest. "Do you think he was speaking the truth, Raimundo?" He shrugged and glanced up at the sky. They had better hurry... The sun was down, but no one could tell from the thick mist shrouding the sky.

"Well... We can do it. Since the sun won't be beating down on us... It'll be easier."

Kimiko frowned and looked up as well.

Did the stars answer her yet? Did everything want her to lead a terrible life? How come she had to suffer for everyone? And a child was on the way too...

_A few hours later... _

How come everything had to turn out so complicated? The Temple was at least made out of about **1,000,000** bricks or something like that! Kimiko groaned and thought of Raimundo's words of wisdom. But that only made it worse. Raimundo was too happy go lucky!

Whatever she was going to rebuild, it was going to be burned down again, by Chase. So what was the point? But if the building was made entirely out of bricks, then it couldn't be burnt down. The only problem would be... The Temple would be so hard and airy!

All her enthusiasm was gone now. Kimiko fell to the ground, and she glanced around her.

No one else was stopping.  
They all knew it was hopeless, but why go on? Raimundo's ears pricked up. He could hear her thoughts.

"Kimiko, don't think that." he said, turning his head in her direction. "You're thinking like a negative person. It seems like you're criticizing life, love, or death."  
That seemed to be the most intelligent that thing Raimundo has ever said... Kimiko gave him a stare while she brushed back the hair covering her face.

"What do you mean Raimundo?" she asked.

"It's like you're talking about love. Let's say you love someone, they break your heart, and you never want to be with someone again. Then you never use your heart, and eventually you die, and you say to yourself: There's no use trying, and everything will be broken in the end. But that's not true Kimiko. Miracles can happen, and then we'll have our happy ending." When though?...

Such a long speech from Raimundo... Kimiko sighed and got back up. Well... She hated when he was right, but this time she would make a small exception.

"Thanks." she muttered, before she picked up another brick.  
Raimundo didn't answer, but he still couldn't hide that smug look on his face. He loved being right.

Kimiko, not grinning; tried to think all this over.

'Chase Young could have placed that orb there on purpose, but what he said sounded very convincing, and he wasn't that careless! Unlike SOME people...' Kimiko thought, giving Raimundo a side glance.

'Then why are we doing this? Raimundo already explained all that I needed to hear, and I'm not satisfied. Am I just thinking this way, to upset myself?'

Kimiko shook her head and tried to force a smile on her face. Why was she thinking like **this**? She was much more cheery than **this**! Unless... Chase Young was trying to eat away at her will power. Was he trying to?

She couldn't tell, and even Master Fung didn't know.

Though he couldn't help them in the first place. They were Dragons, and they had to think for themselves. In the beginning, Master Fung had to admit that he wasn't that much of a help. He shouldn't have been called Master either. It was Omi who over powered him. Who out ranked him.

And he was growing old.

Fung wouldn't die from Chase Young; he would die from old age. And the next day, he did.

* * *


End file.
